La Propuesta
by PuniTaisho
Summary: Prologo. AU Entonces los ojos del Daiyoukai se estrecharon -"Te ofrezco cien mil millones de dólares y la espada Tessaiga, por dos meses con tu esposa"-y reclino con pesadez su cuerpo en el sofá, esperando una respuesta -"¡Debes estar bromeando!"- Inuyasha gruño entre dientes apretando los puños. -"Yo no bromeo hermanito ¿Aceptas o no?" "No, debes decir que no"
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

 ** _Entonces los ojos del Daiyoukai se estrecharon -"Te ofrezco cien mil millones de dólares y la espada Tessaiga, por dos meses con tu esposa"-y reclino con pesadez su cuerpo en el sofá, esperando una respuesta_**

 ** _-"¡Debes estar bromeando!"- Inuyasha gruño entre dientes apretando los puños._**

 ** _-"Yo no bromeo hermanito ¿Aceptas o no?"_**

 ** _"No, no, no debes decir que no"- pensaba con desesperación, al ver la duda en su esposo-¡Inuyasha!_**

 ** _-"Lo siento Aome..."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _©Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de Inuyasha, por lo tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia que se desarrolla en este fic, entre dichos personajes si los considero míos._**

 ** _Esta historia es un Au, el cual contiene mucho lenguaje vulgar, escenas de sexo y violencia, pero también muchísimo amor._**

 ** _¡Que lo disfrutes!_**

La Propuesta.

Capitulo Primero

 **El cambio**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona, porque entonces estaba muy segura y confiada en el amor de aquel hombre. Ella tenía todo lo que deseaba, lo que por años lucho y lloro hasta el cansancio, había sacrificado todo por Inuyasha, lo dejo todo por él A su familia, y amigos, todo.

Aome confió y se entrego ciegamente, fue suya, y tal vez esto que estaba pasando explicaba porque el siempre se negó a marcarla, ni si quiera lo intento, todas las veces que ella hablo sobre el tema, él se ponía de mal humor y discutían, pero siempre creyó que era por miedo jamás pensó que, ni si quiera se le paso por la mente que tal vez el, no la amaba lo suficiente.

Ahora comenzaba a creer, y atar cabos con respecto a eso.

La única que amaba ahí era ella, Inuyasha, no o por lo menos no mucho, de lo contrario no la hubiera cambiado por dinero y una vieja espada, como si fuera un objeto, algo sin valor.

Porque ni si quiera Sesshōmaru fue tan cruel, el demonio solo adelanto las cosas, de cualquier forma, Aome pensó que pasaría, pero hubiera deseado que fuera de otra manera, por lo menos no esta tan dolorosa, se sentía traicionada, usada, sucia.

Aome no se permitió llorar, ya no seguiría derramando lágrimas por aquel hombre, que en definitiva, no se lo merecía, ella no debía ser y demostrar que no era débil

–¿Tienes todo?– el Daiyoukai pregunto, mirando a la miko guardar sus artefactos personales, en una desgatada maleta amorronada.

–Si–ella respondió al momento en que corría el cierre, y se giro encontrándose con la figura domínate e inexpresiva del demonio.

–Yaken– llamo a su sirviente quien tomo las maletas adelantándose hacia la limosina que esperaba por ellos afuera.

–Camina– y él se giro sobre sus talones y salió de aquel desordenado apartamento, cruzándose con el hanyou en el pasillo.

–Aome– el medio demonio se puso en su camino

Pero ella lo esquivo–No quiero hablar contigo Inuyasha–

–Debes entender… es la espada de mi padre.

Se giro con furia y le grito, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando–¡Me vendiste!

–Es solo dos meses, luego iré a buscarte.

–¡No puedo creer que lo hiciste! ¿Tan poco significo para ti?

–No digas eso, yo te amo

–¿En verdad me amas?– ella pregunto, casi rompiendo su promesa de no llorar.

–Si, te amo… –el respondió pero Aome estaba muy dolida para entender eso, ¿cómo podía creer si, le hacía eso?

–Adiós Inuyasha–

Siguió su camino hasta la limosina donde el demonio ya la esperaba, sentado en su interior, pero con la puerta abierta, subió sin mirar atrás; Jacken era el conductor.

–Son solo dos meses– murmuro para a sí misma, suspirando en la ventanilla, Sesshomaru la escucho pero no dijo nada _-"Después que aras Aome ¿regresaras con Inuyasha?"_ \- y ella escuchaba a aquella vocecita de su conciencia-"Tal vez, el cambie…. Solo está confundido "-Aome le respondió, con un poco de esperanza; _-"Tal vez empeore, tal vez el no te ama como dice"_ \- le respondió su conciencia _-"Inuyasha nos vendió"-_ prosiguió con calma, aunque estaba igual de destrozada que su dueña–Inuyasha– la miko suspiro el nombre, cerró los ojos.

Sesshōmaru observo de soslayo a la mujer que dormía a su lado, en una no muy cómoda posposición, el tenía que decirle la verdad, eso era inevitable porque conocía muy bien a la miko y sabia que exigiría una respuesta, aunque podía evitarla, y no hablar al respecto, aquella mujer era tan testaruda como ninguna otra.

Él lo sabía la sacerdotisa le daría muchos dolores de cabeza, Rin lo sabía y aun así se lo pidió, se hubiera negado si fuera cualquier otro como su padre o su madre, pero Sesshomaru no podía decirle no a su pequeña protegida, el decidió tragar su orgullo y obedecer, algo muy poco común.

 _...recuerdo…_

 _–Señor Sesshōmaru, sabe que sería lindo– su niña lo llamo, desde el sofá donde estaba recostada, tenía la piel pálida y grandes ojeras; El no respondió, solo la miro para que supiera que la escuchaba–Que la señorita Aome estuviera aquí–aquello sorprendió al demonio, pero no lo demostró, y en cambio Rin estaba sonriéndole abiertamente–La señorita es buena con Rin… quisiera volver a verla, que pasara tiempo con Rin– y ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos, Sesshōmaru no era ningún tonto, podía ver la suplica en ellos. Y el Daiyoukai, se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso traer a esa molesta mujer, así que solo asintió y dejo más que feliz a la pequeña._

 _…Fin del recuerdo…_

Esto No iba con su personalidad, pero Rin estaba enferma, demasiado. Y el demonio quería darle algo de alegría antes de que… y detuvo en seco sus pensamientos, porque aria hasta lo imposible por salvarla, aquella niña no podía dejarlo, no lo deseaba. Y cuando Sesshomaru deseaba que algo No pasase, simplemente No pasaba y punto.

Y se auto convenció que la presencia de la azabache mejoraría el estado de ánimo de la niña, le tenía un gran cariño a esa mujer, y por su bien le convenía que eso sucediera, de lo contrario aquella mujer no sería más que una inútil y pérdida de tiempo, al demonio no le gustaba perder el tiempo, y mucho menos equivocarse en una decisión; la humana debía de servir para algo.

Por el bien de ella.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Segundo

 **La noticia.**

 _…Recuerdo días antes…_

 _Sesshōmaru, odiaba el color blanco._

 _Pero jamás creyó odiarlo tanto como ahora, todo en ese maldito lugar era blanco._

 _Tan monótono, aburrido._

 _Deprimente, una razón más para detestar todo lo que ese color significaba, sobre todo aquí en el Hospital Center._

 _El grupo de doctores que contrato estaban reunidos frente a él, rodeando una mesa Imperial moldeada en madera de álamo cubierto por una capa de barniz obscuro, que podría albergar a más de 50 personas, la gran dimensión de la mesa estaba rodeada por sillas de tapizado negro. A la derecha una gran pared de ventanas de vidrio daba la más extraordinaria vista a los rascacielos de la ciudad, la sala también contaba con una pantalla táctil utilizada por los diferentes doctores, como medio de conferencias._

 _El DaiYoukai, había elegido personalmente a los cuatro mejores especialistas en su campo, invirtiendo tiempo y dinero para encontrar una respuesta, pero sobre todo una solución inmediata._

 _Trap. Trap. Trap._

 _Sus garras rompieron el silencio del salón, los cuatro humanos se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo, el demonio estaba impaciente._

 _–Señor Taisho–el más veterano comenzó, el susodicho lo observo con impaciencia– Temo decirle que la quimioterapia ha fallado, Rin ya no responde al tratamiento– informo sin rodeos, siendo consciente de que a su anfitrión no era devoto de ambigüedades– No solo eso debido a las altas dosis de medicamentos, la médula ósea está destruida casi por completo._

 _._

 _Sesshōmaru se queda viéndolo fijamente por un largo tiempo no emite sonido alguno, se levanta de la silla, y la alarma retumba en la mente de cada humano en esa habitación._

 _Rápidamente el medico anterior vuelve a explicar los detalles–Esto podría causar infecciones potencialmente fatales, como sangrado, y otros problemas debido a las cuentas bajas de células sanguíneas._

 _–Lo más aconsejable en estos casos, es un trasplante de células madre para restituir las células productoras de sangre en la médula ósea. Para las leucemias infantiles, el tipo de trasplante utilizado se conoce como un alotrasplante de células madre._

 _–Rin necesita un donante, consigan uno de inmediato_

 _–Señor el tipo de tejido del donante debe asemejarse al tipo de tejido del paciente tanto como sea posible para ayudar a evitar el riesgo de que surjan problemas importantes con el trasplante. Cuanto más compatibles sean los tejidos del donante y del receptor, mejor es la probabilidad de que las células trasplantadas sean "aceptadas" y comiencen a producir nuevas células sanguíneas._

 _–¿No fui claro?–Sesshōmaru levanto una ceja._

 _–Si… si vera… señor…P-or lo general, el donante es un hermano o hermana con el mismo tipo de tejido que el paciente, pero como usted bien sabe, Rin fue abandonada cuando era una bebe y no tienen registros familiares–el hombre carraspeo aclarándose la garganta, en un intento de no verse aterrado frente al temible Inu._

 _–¿Trata de decirme que va a morir?–siseo en voz baja._

 _Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual Sesshōmaru mantuvo una blanca expresión y el medico tembló notablemente, bajo aquellos agujeros de oro fundido._

 _–N-no voy a engañarlo las probabilidades de que viva son mínimas._

 _–¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?–aquello era una exigencia y también una advertencia._

 _El joven dudo, no estaba seguro de decir la verdad o exponerse a una mentira y ser descubierto, su cabeza terminaría rodando de cualquier forma–Dos meses–gimoteo y el demonio estrecho la mirada con furia sobre el–P-pero en ocasiones s-se encuentra un donante n-no relacionado que tiene un tipo HLA compatible, un extraño que se ofrece como voluntario para donar células madre productoras de sangre–se apresuró a decir con torpeza._

 _–Encuéntrenlo, sin importar el costo Rin debe vivir._

 _…Fin del recuerdo…_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tercero

La bienvenida

Cuando Aome volvió a ver a Sesshōmaru después de mucho tiempo, no percibió en cambio en su aspecto físico, seamos claras, en ese momento solo estaba asimilando el hecho de que fue prácticamente vendida.

Ella siempre lo había considerado un hombre-demonio guapo pero con un carácter horrible, ahora ella no podía dejar de verlo, Sesshōmaru sin su cabellera larga y lisa no era Sesshōmaru. Él tenía el cabello corto, pero seguía siendo igual de apuesto, quizás aún más que antes, Aome se ruborizo ante tal pensamiento.

Se forzó a si misma a recordar por qué el lucia así, Inuyasha había mencionado un raras ocasiones a su hermano, ellos no se llevaban muy bien antes y definitivamente su relación empeoro cuando su padre había muerto.

Había muerto hace tantos siglos atrás, pero la historia del _Gran General Perro_ era conocida por todos, no conocerla debería ser considerado un insulto.

 _–"Sesshōmaru lo mato, él lo dejo morir"–_

Las palabras de su ahora futura ex pareja resonaron en su mente, para entonces él era solo un niño y Sesshōmaru apenas un adolescente, o eso aparentaban físicamente. El mayor había participado en la batalla junto a su padre frente a Ryukotsusei, el enemigo logro escapar y sobrevivir pero a cambio Inu no falleció producto de las grandes heridas.

Nadie supo porque Sesshōmaru no había utilizado a Tenseiga para salvarlo. Las suposiciones no se hicieron esperar y pronto los rumores de que el mayor de los Taisho había dejado morir a su padre, por el simple deseo de poder, ya que según este no podía soportar ser la sombra del _Gran General._

Inu no Taisho en su legado dividido las pertenencias entre los hermanos, excluyendo sus tres espadas más poderosas, estas había quedado bajo posesión de Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha jamás lo acepto.

Y a raíz de esto la reputación del DaiYoukai empeoro, su ambición de poder no tenía límites.

 _Tenseiga o Colmillo Sagrado_

 _Tessaiga o Colmillo de Acero_

 _Y Sounga_ la más poderosa de las dos.

Todas de Sesshōmaru, una pequeña parte de Aome entendía la reacción de Inuyasha, el siempre había deseado obtener a Tessaiga, sentía un gran respeto y admiración por ella, Aome trataba de convencerse de que ser _vendida estaba bien._

Nada lo estaba.

Aome mordió su labio inferior, ella lo estaba mirando mucho, y él lo había notado hace tiempo, Aome volvió a ruborizarse y se obligó a poner sus ojos sobre otra cosa, que no sea _su cuñado_.

Sesshōmaru con el cabello corto, era un pecado.

Ni si quiera disimulo el alivio que la embriago cuando la limosina se detuvo frente a la casa-finca de demonio, porque así era, el Dai youkai vivía en la zona más alejada de la ciudad, la mansión o _Casa de la Luna_ fue diseña a gusto de su dueño, contaba con varios kilómetros en extensiones de tierra, a Sesshōmaru no le gustaba el gentío, los malos olores y detestaba el ruido. Tiene el sistema auditivo más sensible que cual otra raza demoniaca.

Eso explicaba porque no tenía vecinos.

Aome no espero a que le abrieran la puerta, ella prácticamente había salido dispara al exterior, y la fascinación golpeo a la joven de inmediato, su mirada azulina se perdió entre cada detalle exterior, ella profundizo cada hoja, cada planta o flor que estuvo a su alcance, deleitándose con la belleza y tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar.

Dio un suave suspiro, mientras una sonrisa apacible le surcaba el rostro.

–"Lleva las maletas a la habitación"–Sesshōmaru espeto, a lo que Jaken se movió de inmediato a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño entre él y la maleta, logro cargarla sin problemas.

Aome parpadeo asombrada.

El Dai youkai paso a un lado, dejando una huella de perfume en el aire, el aroma tan viril y atractivo como el propio dueño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente y lo siguió en silencio, Sesshōmaru se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral, fue tan repentino que Aome toco su espalda con la cara.

–"Lo siento"–ella murmuro.

Sesshōmaru la miro fijamente–"Seré directo y franco, Rin está enferma necesito que cuides de ella"

Aome se congelo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para seguidamente mirarlo con preocupación–"¿Qué tiene?"–el no respondió de inmediato y con cada segundo Aome sentía una opresión en el pecho–"Sesshōmaru"–gimió suplicante.

–"Leucemia"

Sus piernas fallaron, Aome apenas podía respirar, cerró los ojos porque las lágrimas ya estaban ahí, ella podía sentirlas en el borde, quemándola y gimió cuando la mano firme de Sesshōmaru se posó sobre su hombro, ella alzo la barbilla y se encontró con una extraña expresión acentuada en el rostro. _La estaba consolando_

Aome se agarró a su camisa y él se lo permitió, sus ojos azules brillantes, ampliándose–"¿E-ella estará bien? ella debe estarlo ¿S-sesshōmaru?"–necesitaba oírlo, lo necesitaba.

–"Haré hasta la imposible"

El no mentía, jamás lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y trato de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco, ninguno de los dos volvió a formular palabras, pero ella estaba agradecida, muy agradecida que no estuviera hablando, de lo contrario rompería en llanto y este jamás se detendría.

Sesshōmaru no se movió hasta que la mujer se mostró tranquila de nuevo, finalmente entraron y Rin los estaba esperando en la sala, el intento de sonrisa de Aome se opacó en el acto, su semblante fue reemplazado por uno de total horror.

La pequeña estaba en una silla de ruedas, ella sonreía sin embargo su aspecto era desgarrador, estaba pálida, las cuencas de sus ojos se habían vuelto grandes y obscuras, Aome jadeo reprimiendo un sollozo, estaba muy delgada, fina hasta el hueso con una intravenosa alimentándola desde el brazo derecho y un pañuelo con flores amarillas le cubría gran parte de la cabeza, lo que una vez fue una abundante cabellera castaña, ahora solo era piel, Aome también pudo percibir manchas de pigmentación.

No lo soporto.

La distancia entre ellas era innecesaria, los pies de la morena se movieron con rapidez hasta acunar en un cálido abrazo a la pequeña, Aome quería protegerla, la lleno de besos y palabras dulces para hacerla sentir bien.

Aome hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no romper en llanto.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuarto

Tenseiga

Todo lo que el Dai youkai sabia era que su niña estaba feliz, Rin lucía una sonrisa que podía describirse como _de oreja a oreja,_ traer a la miko era lo mejor que había echo en todo este tiempo.

Esa mujer, con su irritante forma de ser hacia feliz Rin.

Entonces todo estaba bien, aunque Sesshōmaru había omitido ciertos detalles sobre la condición de la niña, detalles que ninguna de las dos debía saber, al menos no por ahora, no tendría el coraje de decirles que tan solo le quedaban dos meses de vida.

A pesar de ser considerado un demonio sanguinario, la niña humana era la única que despertaba compasión en él, Sesshōmaru no podía hacer nada en su contra, lo supo desde el instante en que la hallo arrojada, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de su puerta, cubierta del frio con tan solo una húmeda y maloliente toalla. No supo el sentimiento que lo domino aquel día cuando la sostuvo entre sus manos, pero desde entonces Rin no se ha separado ni un instante, ante todos ella era su protegida, su hija.

La vida del youkai inicio realmente con ella apareció.

Y ahora ella se estaba yendo, solo que él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, había echo una promesa y la cumpliría.

Rin iba a vivir, Sesshōmaru se encargaría de eso.

…

Aome camino en silencio, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda baja, admirada por cada detalle en la decoración, Rin estaba tomando una siesta, ella también intento hacerlo, pero le fue inútil, había tantas cosas girando en su cabeza, que ella prefiero hacer la vista gorda y distraerse un poco, después de todo no parecía molestar a nadie y no tenía a nadie con quien conversar.

Se detuvo abruptamente frente a un expositor, detrás de esta gran cubierta rectangular de vidrio blindado, se distinguían tres soportes, dos de los mismos estaban vacíos, los ojos de Aome se abrieron en sorpresa y su boca formo una gran _O_ , faltaban dos espadas, _Tessaiga_ la cual había sido entregada a Inuyasha como pago y la otra era _Tenseiga._

 _–"La espada que posee poderes de sanación"–_

Sintió una familiar presencia a su lado, vio al demonio de reojo, percatándose de que este también veía el expositor, la curiosidad picaba detrás de su nuca, Aome se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, su nerviosismo debió delatarla ya que este giro mirándola fija.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua repentinamente resecos, algo cambio en la expresión de Sesshōmaru, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera averiguarlo.

–"¿Dónde está _Colmillo Sagrado_?

Los ojos dorados la miraron con gravedad.

Aome se esperó una negativa, no pensó que el fuera responderle.

–"Lo perdí hace tiempo"

Aome no dijo anda simplemente lo miro con asombro, para luego asentir y sus ojos estaban fijos segundos después nuevamente en el vidrio, ella podría apreciar el reflejo del demonio, lo detallo minuciosamente hasta detenerse, en la peculiar figura de la luna en su frente y las líneas que surcaban sus mejillas.

Entonces su cabello, era quizás la cosa más interesante, porque ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

–"Me gusta tu corte de cabello" –soltó y Aome cerro la boca de golpe ruborizándote por completo. No era su intención decirlo en voz alta, no se movió ni si quiera tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza.

–"¿Por eso has estado viéndome todo el día?"

Aome se atraganto con el propio aire, su ritmo cardiaco se elevó a niveles inhumanos, la vergüenza la golpeo de lleno y el rojo de sus mejillas se volvió intenso, brillante y notorio.

Él estaba tan serio, tan sereno.

Los labios de la miko se fruncieron levemente–"Yo no te estaba viendo"– replico, haciendo un mohín.

El Dai youkai no respondió, simplemente hizo un sonido, similar aun gruñido, bajo y suave, Aome mando al diablo su vergüenza y levanto la barbilla.

Se miraron el uno al otro, pero ella fue la primera en romper el contacto, el siguiente silencio fue raro e incómodo, sobre todo para la joven.

Aome paso saliva, para nuevamente voltear a verlo, Sesshōmaru la imito segundos después, esta vez la línea visual no se rompió.

Sus ojos azules brillantes y la boca entreabierta–"¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?"–murmuro. Ella debía detenerse, sabía que estaba indagando más de la cuenta, pero la curiosidad era mayor que su lado racional.

Los ojos del youkai se tornaron de un dorado obscuro, sombrío Aome se quedó quieta casi sin respirar.

–"Lo hice por deshonor, luego de perder a _Tenseiga"_

Aome se sintió culpable, podía percibir de manera casi invisible cierta melancolía en él, no debió preguntar, no era de su incumbencia

–"Lo siento"–ella dijo con la voz un tono más bajo.

Sesshōmaru le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Aome seguía mirándolo, no podría dejar de hacerlo.

¿Porque no podía?, lejos de sentirse intimidada la joven azabache descubrió que la compañía del demonio no le disgustaba. Quizás se había acostumbrado a la precias demoniacas, después de todo había convivido con Inuyasha desde hace un tiempo.

Incontinentemente la lengua de Aome salió, remojándose los labios, ahora brillantes y entreabiertos, Sesshōmaru la veía fijamente con esa extraña mirada en el rostro.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Quinto

Mojado

–"Estas hermosa el día de hoy Rin"–alago a la pequeña mientras le daba besos dulces en la frente y sus mejillas.

–"Es una buena niña. La más tierna de todas"–aseguro una joven con una sonrisa amable, esta era la enfermera personal, debido a la salud tan delicada de Rin, ella vivía en la mansión.

–"Lo es… ¿Qué tal si jugamos?"–propuso la azabache.

El semblante de la niña se ilumino–"¡Si, a las escondidas!"–sugirió entusiasmada.

Ambas sonrieron–"De acuerdo, yo contare"–y así lo hizo Aome se giró y cubrió sus ojos mientras murmuraba los números lo suficientemente alto para ser oída.

Aome suspiro, mientras pasaba la mirada a su alrededor.

–"¡Aquí voy!"

…

–"Acaso no entiendes, la miko no quiere hablar contigo"–Sesshōmaru masajeo el puente de su nariz, reprimiendo la exasperación e irritación que le provocaba la vos chillona al otro lado.

El contrario bufo alzando la voz–"¡Dile que si no atiende mis llamadas iré a verla!"–amenazo.

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos brillaron de furia–"No soy tu puto mensajero"

–"¡Sesshōmaru!"–Chillo el mestizo exasperado.

El aludido apretó los dientes–"No pienso decirle nada y te advierto no asomar las narices por aquí"–respondió este escupiendo cada palabra con veneno.

Inuyasha era el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de volcar su mal humor.

–"No puedes negarte a que la vea, es mi mujer"–recordó, había algo en su tono de voz que lograba enfurecerlo.

–"Si puedo, lo estoy haciendo"

–"Tu mi-"

–"No molestes"–siseó y corto la llamada, sabía que eso enfurecería al hanyou, y para ser francos le importaba un carajo.

Tenía cosas más importantes por cuales preocuparse, su celular volvió a vibrar y el decidió que era suficiente, lo arrojo aun lado el artefacto choco con la pared más cercano y se hizo añicos. Sin inmutarse abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y tomo el paquete con el móvil de repuesto, Jaken podía ser un latoso pero sin duda alguna era precavido, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Ni sería la última.

–"¿Amo Sesshōmaru?"–la cabeza de Jaken se asomó con cautela atrás de la puerta, él lo miro y fue una señal para que hablara–"Esta listo amo"–anuncio.

Este asintió para luego ponerse de pie–"Jaken"–el kappa lo observo asustado, ya se había percatado del desastroso accidente tecnológico.

No quería correr con la misma suerte–"¿Si Señor?"–Parpadeo intranquilo.

La mirada del Taisho era severa, letal–"Inuyasha no puede poner un pie aquí"

–"Entiendo"

Sesshōmaru abandono el despacho para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

…

Aome entro y reviso en interior de cada habitación, buscando a Rin y debía de admitir que era muy buena escabulléndose, debía ser más lista la próxima vez.

Entro en la recamara más grande de la mansión, entrecerró los ojos y reviso hasta debajo de la cama, en ese instante la puerta atrás de si, se abrió y Aome se congelo al percatarse de quien era, Sesshōmaru acababa de salir de la ducha, ni en calzoncillos y tampoco en toalla.

 _Desnudo_

De inmediato de giro y cubrió sus ojos–"Lo siento"–ella dijo en un jadeo de palabras ahogadas, mientras su rostro era bañado por la pena.

–"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

–"E-Estoy buscando a Rin, estamos jugando a las e-escondidas"–respondió con prisa, tropezando con su propia lengua.

Ella descifro algo como un suspiro de respuesta–"¿Ya puedo irme?"–inquirió con referencia a su desnudez.

–"Hn"

Ella dudo ante su indiferenciada respuesta, así que se movió lentamente trato de no mirarlo pero le fue imposible, Sesshōmaru estaba aún lado de la puerta, sujetando el picaporte con su mano derecha mientras que en la otra sostenía una toalla con la que acababa de secarse.

Había dejado de pensar coherencias, como podría con Sesshōmaru frente a ella en tales condiciones.

Aome se quedó quieta, simplemente mirando él tenía un pantalón tipo Jogger en color negro, le quedaba ligeramente flojo por lo que dejaba al descubierto la líneas musculares de su cadera, y estas marcaban el camino descendiente hacia el notable bulto entre sus piernas, Aome se ruborizo y trajo grueso, su saliva corrió a través de su rasposa y reseca cavidad, sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba, sin permiso alguno sin pudor alguno, ella no deseaba detenerlos, entonces apreció en primera fila el abdomen de Sesshōmaru, era firme, plano estaba tan marcado que se le hacía agua a la boca.

–"¿Te iras o seguirás mirándome?"–Sesshōmaru dijo en voz ronca y ojos oscurecidos.

La morena gimió–"Yo- yo"–el rosto le ardía.

–"Lo sé, tu no estabas viéndome"–había cierto tinte irónico en su vos, sin embargo Aome lo ignoro, solo asintió anonada.

Ella corrió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Sexto

Tiempo

Era muy temprano en la mañana, demasiado y quizás esa es la principal razón por la cual la joven azabache estaba molesta, odiaba despertar temprano, ella amaba su sueño.

Inuyasha lo sabía mejor que nadie, aun así tenía el descaro de irrumpir en la casa de su medio hermano, a reclamarle una explicación del porqué ignoraba sus constantes llamados.

Como si venderla no fuera suficiente motivo para ignorarlo.

–"Seré clara Inuyasha, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, no puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste"–las cejas de Aome estaban fruncidas y su boca era una línea irritante.

–"Pero Aome"–ella lo fulmino con los ojos, Inuyasha resoplo–"¿Un tiempo, por cuanto?"

Ella se encogió de hombros–"No sé, lo necesario"–gimoteo sincera –"Cuando esté lista hablare contigo"–espeto.

–"¿Lista para volver?"–Aome negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–"No, para hacerte saber mi decisión"– La miro por un largo momento, antes de fruncir el ceño rindiéndose–"Y mientras tanto, no quiero verte y tampoco que me llames"

Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido broto, finalmente la cerro y dio un cabeceo de arriba hacia abajo.

Sino obedecía la iba a perder.

…

–"Ah. Rin esta hambrienta"–la enfermera la miro sospechosa, mientras le colocaba una nueva solución salina–"Rin quiere frutillas con crema"–la mujer sonio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–"Yo también quiero"–Aome apareció haciendo un puchero a la joven llamada Akane.

–"Estas niñas"–suspiro–"No puedo darte eso, sabes que no puedo"

–"Por favor"–suplico Rin revoloteando sus pestañas.

–"Di que sí"–Aome la imito, Akane soltó una risilla mientras se curvaba de brazos–"Por favor. Por favor. Por favor"–rogo la azabache poniéndose de rodillas.

–"Ya está bien, pero solo una pocas"–advirtió, mientras se dirigía a la nevera y tomaba del interior un cuenco de frutillas frescas y una lata de crema-"No quiero que el señor Sesshōmaru me sermonee"–hablo por lo bajo.

–"No se enterara"–Aseguro Rin–"Quisiera comerlas en el patio Akane"

–"Vamos"

–"Yo iré enseguida"–Aome dijo.

Rin asintió y Akane condujo la silla de ruedas hacia el exterior, una vez fuera la morena saco el móvil del bolsillo, suspiro con alivio.

Ninguna llamada u mensaje de Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru irrumpe su momento, Aome lo veo con ojos desorbitados el camino hacia la nevera sin siquiera verla, dejando un sutil roma a perfume en el aire.

Aome traga y se muerde el labio, él está paseándose sin camisa.

–"¿Dónde está Rin?" –su voz es baja y demandante.

Aome resopla y se concentra en solo ver las frutillas–"Tomando aire fresco, con Akane"

El no responde, Aome solo escucha la puerta de la heladera cerrarse y luego unos pasos… Sesshōmaru está al otro lado de la isla, ella lo mira con disimulo a través de su flequillo.

Se mueve buscando quien sabe que, sus músculos se contraen, marcando las líneas de la espalda y luego sus abdominales.

Todos Inferiores, superiores, oblicuos lucen duros y marcados.

–"¡Basta!"–ella dice y sus manos golpean la mesa.

El demonio se detiene y ladea la cabeza–"¿Basta?"–repite y dirige una profunda mirada.

Aome se ruboriza–"Si, basta de andar sin camisa"–ella resopla frunciendo tanto las cejas como los labios.

Él se mueve y se inclina hacia ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, están tan cercas que Aome no respira, deja de vivir por cuestión de segundos.

–"Es mi casa"–el recalca, con los ojos brillando, está molesto y ahí algo más que Aome no puedo identificar.

Ella abre la boca, pero no emite sonido alguno, bufa y lo observa molesta, el debería de entender sus motivos porque actuaba como si no lo supiera.

–"Yo estoy aquí ahora"–finalmente logara soltar.

Sesshōmaru la miro a los ojos–"No debería de importarte, estas con el hibrido"–recalco con las cejas levemente fruncidas y se alejó de ella.

–"Ya no…"–Aome trago–"Ya no estoy con él"–murmuro encogiéndose un poco.

El Dai youkai la estudio en silencio, la mujer no lucia como si hubiera roto con alguien, ella se veía normal, no había lágrimas, ni palabras de resentimiento, simplemente estaba ahí sentada frente a un cuenco de frutas.

No lucia descorazonada y esa actitud lo hizo sentir extraño.

–"Aun así es mi casa, puedo andar como se me plazca"

Él dijo al fin y ella entorno los ojos con molestia.

–"Pero no quiero"

–"¿Por qué?"

–"Me pones nerviosa" –Aome se mordió el labio.

¡Porque había dicho eso!

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Séptimo

Juntos

Aome no se esperaba esto.

Ella llego un día sábado a la mansión así que no vio problemas en que Sesshōmaru estuviera presente todo el día, ahora acababa de enterarse de que este no asistía a la oficina desde hace un año, que trabajaba desde su casa y se ausentaba solo cuando era necesario.

Que había decidido permanecer en su hogar procurando a Rin.

Aome estaba tan maravillada y sobre todo conmovida ante la nueva actitud del Inu Youkai, jamás espero encontrarse con un Sesshōmaru así, al menos no lo recordaba no era el demonio que Inuyasha tantas veces lo había descrito como…

 _–"Un bastardo arrogante, huraño, que cree saberlo todo y no se preocupa por nadie más que por el mismo. ¡Fhe Sesshōmaru pasa todo el tiempo viendo la pelusa de su ombligo!"_

Y tal vez ella creyó gran parte de sus palabras, pero como no hacerlo cuando aquellos que conocía siempre habían dicho que el demonio tenía una piedra congelada por corazón.

Se había equivocado, el Inu estaba siendo de todo menos frio, tampoco estaba siendo exageradamente dulce, sino que el solo actuaba como lo aria una persona normal.

A excepción de un _pequeñísimo_ detalle, tenía la costumbre de ir por la casa solo con pantalones de algodón y sin ninguna remera o camisa.

Aome se estremeció, tendría que ir a misa.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos impuros y lo que era peor... pareciera que el muy maldito lo disfrutaba.

Se deleitaba viendo a la joven babearse por su causa.

Y para agregar más drama al asunto, Aome no podía disimular ella se perdía, mirando la buena vista del youkai.

Ella no estaba muerta, podía sentir cosas, cosas calientes e impudorosas, no estaba ciega y casi era una pena no estarlo.

–"Señorita Aome"–la voz de Rin la saco de su ensoñación, quien lucía extremadamente bella el día de hoy, tenía puesto un suéter blanco con la imagen e un conejo al frente, la morena sonrió con dulzura–"¿Podemos ver Coco?"

–"Claro que sí tu ve a ponerla, que yo prepare chocolate"-respondió sonriéndole, luego su vista se posó en Akane quien asintió como dándole autorización.

Rin chillo de alegría y se alejó acompañada por la enfermera, mientras tanto Aome tomo dirección a la cocina, ella rebusco en cada mueble hasta finalmente hallar la lata de chocolate.

Resoplo moviendo su flequillo azabache.

–"Si midiera treinta centímetros más"

Ella bufo, mientras estaba parada en puntas de pie tratando de alcanzar el recipiente. Quien rayos guardaba las cosas en la última estantería del armario.

¿Es que acaso no veían que ella era un Hobbit a comparación del tamaño de Sesshōmaru?

 _Hablando del diablo._

La morena se estremeció al sentir la presencia detrás de su espalda, la observo fijamente por breves instantes y luego alzo la vista hacia el estante.

Aome jadeo, cuando él se movió hacia su dirección y retrocedió tanto como le fue posible, pero su espalda baja cocho contra la encimera.

Sesshōmaru cerca.

Sesshōmaru sin camisa.

Aome trago saliva y se ruborizo, casi podía rosarlo.

El inclino innecesariamente su rostro hacia ella, Aome olvido respirar.

–"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"–inquirió, el aliento del youkai chocho contra su rostro. Juro notar cierta pizca de burla en su voz.

Si, le encrespaba cada célula nerviosa del cuerpo, pero antes muerta de dejárselo ver… claro que ya se lo había dicho en un impulsivo grito, pero era diferente esta vez.

Ella no iba a dejar que él se riera a costa suya.

Aome alzo la barbilla y la línea de su boca se puso recta, mientras curvaba las cejas con molestia–"No"–ella respondió sonando enojada.

Sesshōmaru sonrió, una hermosa y también escalofriante sonrisa ladina.

–"Perfecto"–respondió haciendo un lento y calculado movimiento tomo el chocolate y coloco frente a los ojos de Aome.

Esta asintió y la tomo de inmediato–"Gracias"–dijo y se apartó yendo hacia la estufa.

Él se marchó luego y ella pudo respirar en paz, ordenando a sus alborotadas hormonas que se relajaran.

Minutos después, ya tenía preparadas tres tazas de un delicioso chocolate caliente, se dirigió a la sala donde las dos chicas la esperaban y –

¿ _Sesshōmaru? ¿Y con un suéter?_

–"Ah señorita Aome, el amo también vera con nosotras"–Rin anuncio con notable entusiasmo.

Akane reía con disimulo, mientras se hacía aun lado de la niña, para no dejarle más opción a la morena que colocarse al costado derecho del Taisho. Aome le dedico una mirada de ´ _Traidora´_

Al principio Aome no estaba cómoda, no dejaba de pasar saliva a través de su garganta y las manos sostenían temblorosas la taza caliente, le llevo alrededor de veinte minutos relajarse, y finalmente disfrutar de tan bella película.

–"Acostare a la pequeña Rin"–comento Akane en un susurro para no despertarla, recibiendo un leve pero firme movimiento de cabeza por parte del youkai.

Esta se retiró cargando a la niña entre sus brazo, lo hubiera hecho el mismo pero tenía un obstáculo...

Una miko recostada entre sus piernas, completamente dormida y relajada apretujando una almohada como si se tratase de un oso de peluche.

Sesshōmaru la observo minuciosamente, su mano impulsiva se movió y acaricio tan suavemente la cabellera azabache, rozando la yema de sus dedos, e incluso si Aome no estuviera dormida, quizás ni si quiera lo sentiría.

Y luego se detuvo.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Octavo.

Tensión

–Sesshōmaru, ¿Qué tipo de leucemia tiene?

– Se llama, leucemia mieloide aguda–Responde, Aome siente que el corazón se le estruja, había oído hablar de ello.

No era nada alentador.

No podía imaginarse, lo mal que estaría el demonio por dentro, aunque no lo demostrara, ella sabía que quería a Rin, más que a cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra–Sí, tan solo fuera más fuerte, podría curarla–Sesshōmaru estaba sufriendo, Aome lo sentía.

–¿No lo sabes verdad?–expreso sin emoción, aunque Aome podía jurar ver cierta sorpresa en sus orbes.

Las pestañas de Aome se movieron inquietas–¿Saber qué?

Hubo un breve silencio y el rostro de Sesshōmaru, se ensombreció por una milésima de segundo, el parecía no estar seguro de lo que diría.

–Desde el momento en que decidiste _unirte_ al híbrido, tus poderes se perdieron–aunque sus palabras fueron neutras, lograron estremecerla, lucia molesto.

–¿Qué?–repelo en un jadeo– ¿Unirme?–se repitió confundida, los ojos del Inu brillaron con intensidad, Aome no fue capaz de ocultar su vergüenza–Y-ya entiendo…–susurro fijando la vista al piso, resoplo frunciendo el ceño–No fueron tantas veces…

 _"Oh dios mío"_

Aome paso saliva con el rostro ardiéndole, agradeció que no estuviera viéndola.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y pidió un deseo.

 _"Tierra trágame"_

–Tus aclaraciones son innecesarias–el tono es frio, Aome no logra diferenciar si está nervioso, molesto o sorprendido.

Ella simplemente asiente, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, la melena azabache cae a los lados.

–No me interesa–agrego en un gruñido y Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida, ladea el rostro y lo analiza.

 _Él está molesto ¿Por qué?_

–Lo sé…–respondió en un susurro, llevando una mano a su cuello aparta los mechones hacia atrás, estos se deslizan sobre su espalda dejando al descubierto la piel blanquecina y suave de su cuello.

Ambos se miran, los ojos de Sesshōmaru se torna de un dorado intenso, Aome jadea ante la tensión que crece entre ambos, entreabriendo los labios su lengua se aventura a la inconciencia de rósalos, lo que provoca la rigidez en el cuerpo contrario.

 _Es tensión Sexual_

Se ruboriza.

–Yo- debo irme–se apresuró a decir, con cierta torpeza y se aleja luego de que este asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue… Aome evitando a toda costa a Sesshōmaru, después de descubrir su excitación por él, no esa seguro estar a su alrededor… si se encontraban en la cocina, en el comedor, en un pasillo o en cualquier otro lugar… ella largaba alguna escusa.

 _"Yo voy a ver si el gallo ya puso"_

Y salía rápidamente.

Así que se concentró en pasar todo el día en el cuarto de Rin, la pequeña le sacaba más de una sonrisa y ella estaba complacida en llenarla de besos y palabras dulces, ni si quiera bajo a comer, le propuso a la niña hacer un maratón de Harry Potter y dulces para no toparse con el Inu.

Amaba pasar tiempo con Rin, por lo que se marchó a la cama pasada las dos de la mañana, camino tan sutilmente, que parecía un ninja. No quería ser detectada.

Suspiro aliviada, una vez que estuvo dentro de su habitación y aseguro con llave.

 _Toc-toc_

Aome se sobresalta.

–Abre la puerta–demando Sesshōmaru al otro lado.

Aome pude sentir la mirada penetrante que le está dirigiendo. Aunque no pueda verla, sabe que está ahí.

El corazón le martillea el pecho, su respiración se entrecorta–¿Qué?– Esta pérdida, por ello contiene la respiración.

–No repito las cosas–su voz sale más dura de lo habitual, por lo que Aome decide no perder ni un segundo más o su puerta terminaría derrumbada.

El demonio ingresa sin decir más y ella da dos pasos hacia atrás–¿Qué ocurre?–inquiere con el rostro desencajado.

Sesshōmaru la analiza en silencio, pero Aome aún no está lista para enfrentar su mirada, lo estuvo evitando todo el día, cada vez que lo sentía, ella corría lejos.

Lejos de su intensidad.

Lejos de su mirada.

Lejos de su _sensual y suculento_ cuerpo de infarto.

Sesshōmaru frunce el ceño y la mira desafiante–¿Me temes?–inquiere, la morena enmudece, abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella.

 _"Le temo a mis hormonas"_

Quería negarse.

Quería actuar de otra forma, sin los estúpidos nervios.

Cuando él se mueve hacia ella, retrocede tanto que su cuerpo coaliciona contra la madera del armario, ahoga un grito de espanto por el violento movimiento, mezclado con la sorpresa de tenerlo tan cerca, los brazos de Sesshōmaru se tensan, uno en cada lado de su rostro, casi rosando sus mejillas.

Mejillas que estaban brillantes y rojas.

Aome respira nerviosa y se muerde el labio.

–Deja de hacer eso o no poder contenerme.

Estaba perdida.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Noveno.

Mi padre, mi honor

Sesshōmaru se miró al espejo, no era algo que hacía a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía un único pensamiento llagaba a su mente.

 _Su cabello largo ya no existía._

Ahora solo lucía un corte moderno, no le disgustaba del todo ya que con el pasar de los años aprendió a vivir con ello. Su cabellera le recordaba a su padre y a la espada que perdió un día en batalla, que le fue arrebatada por su descuido, no había momento en que no pensara en ella, en que no la buscara.

Un regalo que su padre, le entrego personalmente días antes de morir.

Para luego verlo fallecer en sus brazos mientras pedía no ser resucitado, que su tiempo había llegado, deseando descansar.

 _"Es tiempo de partir, Sesshōmaru, hijo cuida de tu hermano… él no lo entenderá es muy pequeño para hacerlo…Tu- estoy orgulloso de ti… de ambos"_

Él también era un niño, también lo necesitaba.

Era cruel, demasiado cruel, no poder…

Sin embargo Sesshōmaru obedeció… lo vio cerras los ojos con un sonrisa en los labios, ese gesto tranquilizo el corazón del demonio.

 _"El murió sonriendo"_

Luego de eso pasaron muchos años, hasta que Ryukotsusei volvió a aparecer pero esta vez logro vencerlo y reducir su cuerpo de dragón en cientos de pedazos, uno de los secuaces del enemigo se aprovechó del momento y cogió a _Tenseiga_ , esta fue arrojada al suelo, como producto de los tantos golpes que había recibido. Sesshōmaru noto el instante en que esta había salido dispara, sin embargo su atención estaba sobre el dragón, ya que este estaba a punto de ser exterminado.

Después de eso vino la rabia, la ira, la decepción.

Perdió el regalo de su padre, aquella espada que apreciaba más que ninguna otra porque tenía el poder de la resurrección y la sanación, de cualquier ser sobre la tierra, tenía un don para que su portador lograra conocer el sentido de la bondad y la compasión, Sesshōmaru no obtuvo sino hasta la llegada de Rin.

Sesshōmaru cortó su cabello el mismo día en que perdió la espada, lo guardo dentro de un cofre de madera, el cual coloco sobre la tumba donde yacían los restos de su padre y juro frente a esta que el único día, en que volvería a dejárselo crecer seria cuando finalmente _Tenseiga_ haya vuelto a sus manos.

Córtale el cabello aun guerrero, era como cortarle un brazo o la pierna, le estabas arrebatando su orgullo… pero Sesshōmaru había encontrado en esta ofrenda un poco de paz consigo mismo, gran parte del horno que le quedaba, ahora yacía junto a su padre.

La espada _Tenseiga_ , aquella que tanta falta le hacía en estos momentos.

Si no hubiera sido, tan descuidado…

Rin, ella estaría bien.

…

–¡Rin, cariño es hora de tu medicina!–llamo Akane desde el pasillo, sin recibir respuesta, al parecer la niña no le gustaba el sabor tan amargo de las pastillas–¡Rin!–insistió con las cejas fruncidas.

–¿Akane ocurre algo malo?–cuestionó con preocupación la azabache apareciendo de repente, la mencionada negro varias veces y luego alzo la mano en la que tenía las pastillas.

Aome lo capto de inmediato y soltó un suspiro, porque la pequeña se escabullía y ese era verdaderamente un problema, Rin era muy buena jugando a las escondidillas.

–Te ayudare a buscarla–dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, esta asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

La enfermera se encargó de buscar por el lado izquierdo de la casa, mientras que la morena registraba las habitaciones de la derecha. Cuartos en los que ya estuvo, sin embargo estaba pensando solo en Rin.

–¿De nuevo tu aquí?–se escuchó una firme voz a sus espaldas, Aome se giró con brusquedad.

Era el demonio saliendo del baño, con una toalla en mano, la cual utilizaba para secarse el pelo–¡Ah Sesshōmaru!–chillo espantada, pero de inmediato de arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

–Empiezo a creer que solo quieres verme– murmuro este mientras cubría su desnudes con la toalla.

Aome era la reencarnación de un tomate.

–¿Q-qué?–ella frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín–Eso no es verdad–replico molesta–Fue un accidente–aseguro avergonzada.

Él le dio una mirada con una ceja levantada, en un claro gesto de " _No te creo nada",_ Aome bufo al percatarse de esto, sus pies se movieron hacia la salida, pero la puerta se cerró en sus narices sacándole un sobresalto, identifico la mano del youkai como posible sospechoso ya que era la única cosa que se apoyaba sobre la madera.

Ella sintió, en toda la extensión de la palabra, como el cuerpo del youkai se recargaba sobre el suyo, su espalda prácticamente estaba rosando los abdominales de Sesshōmaru, se sintió embriagada por el sutil aroma que desprendía este, una mezcla entre pino y bosque, tan viril y provocativo, Aome aspiro con pesadez llenándose de su olor y luego una, dos gotitas de agua cayeron sobre su hombro derecho, la calidez que emanaba tenerlo así de cerca nublaba por completo su sentidos.–¿Qué es lo que te propones?–susurro muy cerca de su oído, rosándole el lóbulo, en tono de voz tan bajo y grave que contuvo el aliento.

Era tan excitante, que Aome parpadeo aturdida–Y-yo no quiero nada–gimoteo.

Sesshōmaru rio, el sonido mando cientos de descargar eléctricas a su sistema nervioso, el aliento del youkai rosándole la piel del cuello.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió labio con fuerzas.

–Tratas de provocarme–aquello fue un gruñido, pero no uno molesto, sino uno completamente cargado de tensión.

Ella estaba temblando.

Ella se estaba excitando demasiado.

 _"Tranquila Aome piensa en la biblia"_

Y casi fue una burla para sí misma, no era posible pensar en otra cosa.

No con este semental a cuestas.

Entonces lo sintió, aquel bulto rosando sus nalgas mientras Sesshōmaru respiraba cada vez más fuerte sobre su oreja, luego se inclinó, sus labios se posaron sobre la delicada piel de su cuello, Aome emitió un lastimero gemido, sumamente avergonzada, pero incapaz de alejarse de él.

–Voy a proponerte algo

Aome asintió aturdida.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Decimo.

 ** _Advertencia: este capítulo o todo el fic en general tiene contenido sexual leve, si no te gusta abstente de leer, evita el disgusto de comentar inapropiadamente… y vete a la parte final del capítulo._**

 ** _Pero si te quedas…_**

Íntimos

–Voy a proponerte algo–Aome dice le da un sí, con un movimiento de cabeza.

La sorpresa es tan grande, cuando Sesshōmaru la gira entre sus brazos y arremata probando los finos pliegues de su cuello y mentón, aprisionando sus caderas, el sabor es dulce y adictivo.

La morena emite un pequeño quejido

Su sensual y suculenta boca, chupa y da un pequeño mordisquito, ella gime y cierra los ojos dispuesta a más, se arrincona sobre la superficie dura de la puerta y luego lo siente, el miembro del youkai rosando su intimidad a través de la tela de la falda, la respiración se le acelera, se acalora y quiere más.

¡Dios!

El desliza una mano y Aome se paraliza, el movimiento es tan caliente como brusco, y de una forma demandante le rosa la rodilla, ella ahoga un gemido, la yema de sus dedos fluyen hacia arriba acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos, su estómago da un vuelco mientras un delicioso hormigueo la recorre de los pies a la cabeza una y otra vez, terminado en pequeños en espasmos que rodean su estrecha cavidad, la humedecen.

Las mejillas le queman, la habitación se llena de respiraciones entrecortadas y jades ¿realmente lo hará? ¿En verd-

–Ahhhhh–Aome se retuerce curvando la espalda, mientras las piernas le tiemblan como gelatina, la mano del youkai está rosando sus pliegues, a través de la tela

No es suficiente, porque toda ella arde, quema. El demonio lo sabe, puede oler la excitación de la joven, un aroma tan dulce y único que se siente irreversiblemente embriagado por ella, está ansioso, necesita tenerla, meterse tan duro y muy dentro de ella.

Y de milagro logra contenerse, se detiene, y la morena suelta un pequeño bufido de insatisfacción.

¿Cómo es posible que aquel íntimo contacto la haya puesto a cien? ¿Qué le pasa? Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tuviera un orgasmo.

Sesshōmaru la observa con pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas de deseo.

—Te desnudaría aquí mismo —murmura en tono ronco.

La morena jadea.

 _"¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!"_

Quiere más y esta vez es ella la que se lanza a besarlo. Él acepta sus labios pero, cuando lo va a agarrar del cuello, le sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros por el movimiento la toalla del youkai cae, exponiendo su hombría al aire.

Esta erguida, firme y dura tocando su estómago, Aome traga saliva con dificultad enrojecida totalmente.

—¿Lo quieres?—pregunta con referencia, muy cerca de sus labios.

Es tal deseo que siente, que responde totalmente hechizada:

—Todo, lo quiero todo.

La mujer suspira ansiosa por volver a tomar su boca, lo presiente porque él también lo desea.–No hay vuelta atrás–advierte, ella no responde de inmediato, y el demonio casi se arrepiente de haber hablado, no quiere que la mujer entre sus brazo se aleje.

–Como si pudiera alejarme ahora–ella dijo formado una suave sonrisa en el rostro, Sesshōmaru hunde el rostro entre el espacio de su cuello y aspira, el aire caliente sale atreves de sus labios, Aome cierra los ojos disfrutando del contacto, pronto sus labios dejan un húmedo camino que se vuelve cada vez más demandante, los brazos de la miko se enlazan por detrás de su nuca exigiendo cercanía, se retuerce y se frota sobre Sesshōmaru logrando que este suelte un gruñido, para seguidamente sentir como un par de manos le apretaban obscenamente el trasero.

Aome suelta un quejido y gracias a esto el demonio se aprovecha de invadir los labios entreabiertos de la miko, el beso es demandante, exigente, algo rudo y caliente como el infierno, su lengua experta se mueve tocando cada punto dulce, ahogando los gemidos que luchan por ser liberados, con un ágil movimiento la alza sujetándola por debajo sus muslos, Aome envuelve las piernas al redor de las caderas del youkai, aquel contacto directo de sus partes íntimas, envía una descarga del placer más puro a ambos.

Él se mueve y lo siguiente que Aome siente es el sonido de una tela rasgándose y que es dejada sobre la cama, pero el demonio no se separa de ella y tampoco interrumpe el beso, ella frunce las cejas y una vocecita en su cabeza le ínsita a regañarlo por romper su falda, pero él se inclina aún más el miembro de Sesshōmaru está tocando, la tela de su ropa interior, Aome manda la vocecita al diablo.

Sesshōmaru la embiste, Aome se retuerce y jadea, es una tortura, cada movimiento, cada rose, cada beso, es un infierno al cual está dispuesta a bajar–Por favor…–Suplica.

Necesita ser saciada, quiere ser llenada.

El rompe el beso con una sonrisa arrogante, orgullosa de las sensaciones que provocaba en la mujer–Por favor Sesssh–no logra terminar, hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo ínstate en que el demonio toca el botón rosa.

–Cada vez que quiera– su voz es demasiado ronca.

Lo tira y lo frota.

Aome pierde la cabeza, la cordura y todo el sentido a su alrededor.

–Sssí, ¡sí!–gime.

Eso fue suficiente para que el youkai, continuara con el juego–Desnúdate–ordena, Aome asiente con la cabeza y se desviste a toda prisa, con las manos temblorosas –Despacio.

Ella respira con dificultad y obedece deshaciéndose primero de su camisa color pastel, las arroja un lado, dejando expuesta gran parte de su lechosa piel, a excepción de aquellos que aún se cubrían por la fina ropa de encaje color jade.

Los ojos del youkai brillan, admirando su anatomía tal y como lo aria un depredador, aquello era tan intenso que Aome contuvo el aliento, durante todo el tiempo que le tomo quitarse lencería.

–Ábrete para mí.

 _¡Cristo!_

Aome se ruborizo, como una simple frase la dejaba más caliente que el sol, una ola de excitación la azoto quitándole el aire y lo hizo, separo las piernas dejándolas flexionadas levemente, otorgándole una buena vista al demonio de su intimidad, ya más que lubricada y lista para recibirlo, sin reparos este se colocó entre medio de ambas, mientras cogía las extremidades de la miko para dejarlas caer sobre ambas caras de sus hombros.

Ella gime, se retuerce y mientras balbucea incoherencias, cegada por el éxtasis del momento, cuando la vivaz lengua del demonio se aventura en lo más íntimo de su vagina, la siente moverse y tocar cada punto que culmina en un jadeo o un gemido entrecortado, lame sus sensibles pliegues, chupa y proporciona pequeños mordiscos a su ya hinchado clítoris.

Ella se siente desfallecer, con las piernas temblando y el corazón desbocado, levanta la cabeza y lo observa con los ojos brillantes y aguados.

Se miraran.

Y la imagen del youkai más temido ocupando entre sus piernas, la eleva, la enloquece.

Ella esta tocando el cielo, con la punta de los dedos y…

Y se detiene.

Aome sin contenerse suelta una queja, lo que provoca una nueva sonrisa en el demonio, antes de volver a tenerlo encima y explorar su boca.

La morena siente su sabor, pero no le resulta desagradable sino que la enciende aún más.

¿Cómo es posible eso?

Sesshōmaru sujeta con una mano su miembro, las piernas de Aome aún están sobre sus hombros, lo que le facilitara su siguiente movimiento.

Roza tan despacio, que ella lo siente como una tortura

Adelante y hacia atrás, atrás y adelante.

Con la punta de su glande fricciona el punto rosa sin piedad.

Aome gime desesperada, mientras su pecho sube y baja precipitadamente–Te necesito, Sesshōmaru, por favor…–la manera en que esas palabras salen en un excitado jadeo, hacen que el pene del demonio se vuelva más dura y más grande.

Más dolorosa.

Ansioso la penetra despacio, mientras un gruñido de placer se le alza a través del pecho y llena la habitación

–Estrecha–ronca tensando los dientes, las paredes de la joven lo reciben, se aprestan alrededor de la carne, están tibia y húmeda que se adapta con rapidez a su intromisión, comienza con un lento vaivén, profundo.

–Sssi, así–dice con los ojos acuosos a causa del placer, las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabellera azabache esparcida sobre la manta, mientras que incontables gemidos brotan de sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella se arquea, porque ahora los labios de Sesshōmaru están jugando con sus pezones, tira y chupa de ellos con fuerzas.

–¡Máss!–ese fue el detonante para enloquecer al youkai, la embestí ahora más fuerte, más duro, tan profundo que Aome siente como este toca las puertas de su útero. _La hace gritar_

Adentro. Afuera.

 _"¡Oh dios!"_

Afuera. Adentro. Profundo.

 _"¡Oh dios!"_

El sonido de sus pieles chocando es igual de obsceno como caliente.

Adentro. Afuera. Duro. Duro

El último beso es demandante, busco finalmente se separa y la sujeta por el cuello, los jadeos y gemidos ahogados, el sudor cabiendo los cuerpos de ambos, Aome siente el calor y estalla en un potente orgasmo, se contrae apretando el miembro de Sesshōmaru, la satisfacción la envuelve, mientras este gruñe y se entrega en una última estocada, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, aprendo los dientes.

El demonio cae rendido sobre ella, mientras ambos luchan por controlar sus respiraciones.

Aome cierra los ojos y parpadea–Eso fue maravillo…–murmura jadeante, sonriendo atontada.

Sesshōmaru arque una ceja.

–No has visto nada.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Undécimo.

Rin

La morena sonrió orgullosa al ver el resultado de su obra, había despertado de muy buen humor esta mañana y como para no si había disfrutado de la mejor noche de sexo de su _Fucking_ vida.

Así que le propuso a Rin jugar a las muñecas, estuvieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que la pequeña sugirió, poner en práctica sus técnicas de maquillaje.

De inmediato se vieron cubiertas por brillo labial, rubor y distintos tonos en pintura de uñas, como si eso no fuera suficiente también habían utilizado, moños, collares y kimonos.

 _Dándoles una imagen de princesas._

Rin estaba prácticamente chillando de la emoción, mientras veía a la joven azabache lucir uno de color rosa pastel con estampados de flores en tonos más fuertes de rosa, violeta y blanco, ella por su parte tenía uno en color naranja con detalles de flores también en tonos más pálidos como amarrillo, rojo y naranja.

–Luces hermosa Rin, como una princesa–comenta una azabache sonriente.

–¿En verdad lo cree?–inquirió dudosa, mientras ladeaba la mirada para detallarse en el espejo que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

Aome asiente poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas–Eres preciosa…–murmura.

Rin parpadea y luego lleva una mano a su cabeza, pasando despacio los dedos sobre la piel del cráneo, ni un rastro, ni una pisca que le indicara que su cabello estaría de regreso.

–Estoy calva…–resopla sin ocultar el desánimo, mirando sus pies.

La morena siente como si una bolsa de piedras fuera puesta de golpe sobre la boca de su estómago, da una profunda aspiración.

–Pero no será por mucho tiempo, pronto te sentirás mejor–responde con un margo sabor en los labios, como si algo dentro de ella le reclamara por decir una mentira, Aome alejo esos pensamientos de inmediato.

Rin se podría bien, porque Sesshōmaru lo había prometido y el jamás mentía.

La niña asintió no muy convencida, mirándola fijamente.

–Puedo darte mi cabello–la morena dijo, los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras eran inundados por un brillo de completa dicha.

–¿Haría eso por mí?–tenía una genuina sonrisa.

Aome llevo su manos a la mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad–Haría todo por ti, mi niña–susurro con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces Rin la abrazo con fuerzas.

…

Una sola vez, no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Para que engañarse si cada vez que se miraban la tención crecía entre ambos, y los deseos de arrastrar a uno hacia la cama se intensificaba con el pasar de las horas.

Que dios la perdone porque la idea de:

 _–"Cada vez que quiera"_

No sonaba para nada descabellada, no se arrepentía en absoluto, a pesar de haber terminado entre las sabanas del youkai, pocas horas después de ponerle un punto, en su relación con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, su hermano. Sesshōmaru era su cuñado.

La sola idea de eso la calentaba aún más, era un deseo enfermo por el hermano de su ex pareja.

 _"Me voy a quemar en el infierno"_

Pensaba la miko, mientras recorría con _una no tan discreta mirada_ la imponente figura del youkai, al parecer este estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo unos papeles, él se encontraba en un pequeño despacho que usaba para trabajar o arreglar sus asuntos dentro de la mansión, la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo cual facilitaba el espionaje de Aome sentada desde un punto estratégico en el _living._

Aunque la televisión estaba encendida, ella estaba ignorando por completo un aburrido programa de chismentos.

¿Como si pudiera ver otra cosa que no fuera Sesshōmaru?

 _Imposible._

Aunque Aome no estaba ahí, con el único fin de darse un buen _taco de ojo,_ sino que sus intenciones eran otras, tenía que tratar un asunto con el demonio, pero al verlo tan ensimismado con su tarea prefería no interrumpirlo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que a Sesshōmaru no le alegraría su atrevimiento.

Así que solo se sentó a esperar y mirar…

Pocos minutos después el demonio se ponía en pie y salía de su oficina, Aome aparto la vista de inmediato y la fijo sobre la televisión apenas tuvo tiempo de descifrar el programa cuando Sesshōmaru ya se había parado a un lado del sillón, la morena ladeo el rostro pero lo tuvo que levantar debido a la obvia diferencia de altura.

El semblante del Youkai era sereno, no dejaba entrever nada, Aome sonrió y después una fuerte sensación de electricidad la recorrió entera.

Por todos los cielos, tan solo la había mirado y casi le provoca un orgasmo.

Aome carraspeo y cruzo las piernas–Sesshōmaru, quisiera decirte algo–formulo con amabilidad

–Lo sé.

La morena lo vio incrédula –¿Lo sabes?-inquirió.

–Has estado esperándome-respondió este con simpleza.

Aome hizo un esfuerzo inhumano par no ruborizarse, así que estuvo al pendiente todo el tiempo–Si, porque quería pedirte un favor…–murmuro con calma– Rin ha estado muy triste por la falta de su cabello…– percibió una tenue sombra en los orbes dorados, Aome lo catalogo como preocupación–Quiero darle el mío ¿Podrías conseguir a alguien que haga pelucas?–ella finalizo dando una leve sonrisa, algo triste.

Aome no se perdió la sorpresa en los ojos del Youkai, también pudo percibir otro pequeño cambio en su postura antes tensa, ahora era relajada y floja.

El asintió y le indico con ademan que la siguiera al interior de la oficina, Aome camino con un poco de torpeza debido al kimono que aun llevaba encima, no podía quítaselo aun, ella y Rin habían quedado para jugar más tarde.

La morena cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Sesshōmaru cogió el teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas.

Llamadas que Aome, apenas había comprendido, porque su bendito cerebro insistía en analizar cada uno de los movimientos del Youkai. Como las marcas en sus mejillas se movían cada vez que hablaba, o los escurridizos cabellos que adornaban su frente, estos lucían tan limpios y suaves, balanceándose de un lado a otro, la luna menguante… sus labios.

–Alguien vendrá mañana.

–¿He?–balbuceo completamente fuera de lugar, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar las ideas–Claro, Claro muchas gracias Sesshōmaru…–respondió con una ligera sensación de vergüenza recorriéndole el rostro.

El asintió, mientras le daba una profunda mirada.

–Ven–ordeno.

Y esa nota de voz tan demandante, fue como un ataque directo a las hormonas, Aome se movió de inmediato, como si hubiera esperado todo el día por ello.

Con desesperación.

El demonio la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras exploraba la cálida boca de la miko, los expertos movimientos de su lengua lograban arrebatarle, no solo el preciado aire, sino también varios suspiros placenteros.

Con suma facilidad la alzo, y Aome sintió la madera del escritorio chocar sus nalgas, sintió sus manos sobre su espalda, deslizándose poco a poco hacia su cintura, la piel les quemaba y la ropa les estorbaba.

Aome gimió, cuando la erección de Sesshōmaru alcanzo a tocar su estómago y fue como una advertencia, como una vos de alarma retumbando en su cabeza.

Sesshōmaru estaba atendiendo la piel de su cuello–A-alguien podría vernos–balbuceo entre jadeos la joven, todo su interior le reprochaba el haber dicho eso, pero sería muy vergonzoso si alguien los pillara.

El youkai gruño, pero la verdad en las palabras de la miko, lo hicieron detenerse, detallo sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalizados.

Ella estaba igual de ansiosa que él.

–Sera esta noche.

–Ssi–respondió Aome sin aliento.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido sexual leve,_**

 ** _si no te gusta abstente de leer, evita el disgusto de comentar inapropiadamente…_**

 ** _y vete a la parte final del capítulo._**

 ** _Pero si te quedas…_**

Capítulo Duodécimo.

Tormenta

El clima había dado un giro muy notable con el pasar de las horas, lo que parecía ser un típico día de primavera, se convirtió en uno de otoño, nubes grises cubriendo el cielo acompañado por un fuerte viento, que le helaba la piel a cualquiera.

Aome se abrazó a sí misma, mirando al exterior desde el margen de la puerta trasera, pronto sus fosas nasales captaron un leve aroma a tierra húmeda, de aquellas que anunciaban una lluvia inminente.

Sus orbes percibieron una pequeña figura morse a su lado, Rin estaba cubierta por una cálida manta con los personajes de _Sailor Moon,_ sonrió dulcemente y la atrajo con ayuda de su brazo.

La paz del cielo gris se vio interrumpida por un ruidoso relámpago, seguidamente de un estruendoso trueno, Rin dio un respingo asustadiza, pero rápidamente los brazos de Aome la apretaron contra sí.

La pequeña embozo una suave sonrisa agradecida–S-señorita Aome, duerma conmigo hoy–suplicó la niña, mientras trataba de cubrirse aún más del viento frio.

La morena tenía planes, pero… como decirle que no a una criatura tan dulce.

–Me encantaría–respondió sonriendo.

Sesshōmaru podía esperar lo primordial era la niña.

–¡Siii, nos divertiremos mucho!–chillo emocionada, mientras danzaba sobre sus pies, en señal de victoria.

Akane también sonrió–Pero antes, debes tomar tu medicina–la niña de inmediato se detuvo y frunció los labios.

Odiaba los medicamentos, eran tan amargos.

A regañadientes, cogió las pastillas y el vaso de agua que Akane le ofreció, esta miro complacida al verse obedecida.

–Les preparare una taza de chocolate–anuncio la enfermera las dos morenas.

…

Sesshōmaru era un demonio ocupado, siempre había sido así, incluso antes de adoptar a Rin o de traer a la miko.

Emitía un estatus de un _hombre de negocios_ , de los mejores a decir verdad y el término _"Bañado en oro"_ o " _Nadando en dinero"_ se ajustaba perfectamente a su estilo de vida, porque el Youkai sabía perfectamente cuando y como cerrar un buen trato, lo que implicaba ganar cientos y cientos de dólares.

 _Cada vez que respiraba, un millón se acreditaba a su cuenta bancaria._

Así de rápido se volvió multimillonario, pero dejo de asistir a la rutinaria empresa con el único fin de estar al pendiente de Rin y de todo lo que ella implicaba, trabajaba desde un modesto despacho, pero que albergaba lo necesario para seguir siendo un completo _hacker_ en el mundo de las inversiones.

–Diga.

 _–Señor Taisho, soy el Doctor_ _Hayato, lamento molestarlo, pero hemos recibido noticias de tres posibles donantes, creí que le gustaría saberlo–_ anuncio este sin rodeos, utilizando un tono formal.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Sesshōmaru respondiera–¿Se han realizado estudios?–inquirió.

 _–Mañana mismo se realizaran los estudios correspondientes, para determinar su compatibilidad–_ escucho al otro lado, no percibió mentira en las palabras del médico _–¿Contare con su presencia?_

–De acuerdo lo veré mañana–respondió escuetamente, antes de recibir un modesto _"Adiós"_ y cortar la comunicación.

El demonio reclino el peso de su cuerpo sobre la silla pensativo, se sensible olfato capto el aroma de Jaken, incluso antes de que este llamara a la puerta.

–Adelante.

La pequeña cabeza verde se asomó con precaución–Lo siento amo, pero la cena ya está lista, las humanas esperan por usted–informo con rapidez, recibiendo un sutil cabeceo afirmativo como única respuesta.

Se acercó con toda la tranquilidad y el porte aristocrático que lo caracterizaba, es que incluso haciendo algo tan banal como caminar, lucia como de la realeza.

La cena inicio con tranquilidad, Aome hablaba casi todo el tiempo con la pequeña, y el demonio tan solo aportaba algún que otro monosílabo.

–Amo Sesshōmaru, la señorita Aome dormirá con Rin el día de hoy–comento con entusiasmo la pequeña, mientras degustaba de la cena que especialmente habían preparado para ella.

Hubo un incómodo y breve silencio para ambos adultos.

El Youkai miraba a la miko desde un extremo de la mesa, Aome carraspeo y levanto la vista.

Jadeo.

Lucia realmente muy molesto, lo cual era estúpido porque su relación era puramente sexual, no tenía por qué mirarla de esa forma, como si fuera un esposo molesto a punto de reclamar.

–Le hice una promesa…–ella finalmente dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Rin asintió–¡Y veremos muchas películas!–Exclamo con palpable dicha.

El asintió, como si no deseara oír más del asunto, Rin termino la cena con rapidez y se retiró diciendo que aun debía elegir las películas.

Aome se movió incomoda sobre su asiento, sentía la pesada mirada del demonio sobre ella, comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente culpable–Lo lamento, debí decirte antes…–murmuro, captando la atención del contrario, agradeciendo que este tuviera un sentido de la audición tan desarrollado.

–No es necesario que expliques nada–replico este neutral.

Aome levanto la vista extrañada, entonces porque sentía todo lo contrario–Quiero hacerlo, porque habíamos quedado en vernos–susurro lo último en un tono más bajo, para que nadie más aparte del demonio lograra escucharla.

–¿Sí? que pena–ella percibió cierto aire sarcástico en sus palabras, aunque su rostro seguía inmutable.

Las cejas de la morena se fruncieron notablemente–¡No me salgas con eso!

El sonrió y levanto una ceja–¿Por qué estas molesta?

–¡Yo no estoy enojada!–si, había sonado algo exasperada, pero eso no significaba que estuviera molesta.

Sesshōmaru estrecho los ojos y su rostro se ensombreció–Que bien, porque es solo sexo–replico y sus palabras eran hielo puro.

Aome dio una profunda aspiración antes de responder–Lo sé, Sesshōmaru. No espero otra cosa de ti–hablo con calma.

–Me alegra saber que nos entendemos miko.

Ella le da una profunda mirada–Lo sé y soy Aome–respondió esta, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir el mismo camino que la pequeña Rin había tomado minutos antes. Si, la morena estaba echa una furia por dentro pero no se lo demostró.

El clima fuera de la mansión empeoro con la llegada de la noche, la lluvia comenzó a caer con agresividad, mientras el cielo era surcado por todo tipo de descargas eléctricas, la morena se estremeció el sonido de un trueno logro sacarla de su preciado sueño, fijo su vista sobre Rin quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, cubierta por varias mantas para repeler el aire frio.

Aome acaricio su rostro con suavidad, antes de salir de la cama e ir por un vaso de agua, por lo general era su ritual para recuperar el sueño. La morena no comprendía porque siendo un demonio tan rico, tenía una casa tan fría era eso o su pijama dejaba mucha piel al descubierto, camino con pereza a través de la tenue luminosidad que brindaban las pocas luces que estaban encendidas.

Cuando llego a la cocina fue directo por un vaso de agua, pero la luz se fue de repente y ella dio un brinco en su lugar–Genial–bufo en vos baja, tratando de adecuar su vista.

–¿Qué haces levantada?–aquella espectral voz, la hizo brincar del susto y dejar caer el vaso que tenía en sus manos. El objeto se destrozó en cientos de fragmentos de vidrios muy pequeños, que se mezclaron con restos del agua.

–¡Dios Sesshōmaru!–la miko chillo con la mano presionando sobre su pecho, los ojos del demonio destellaron en la obscuridad, lo escucho moverse y seguidamente una luz de emergencia brillo–¡No te aparezcas así de repente!–regaño, la agitación subiendo y bajando a través de ella–¡Casi me matas del susto!–el no respondió, Aome bufo y se puso en cuclillas para recoger los restos–Mira lo que hice…–susurro para sí misma, como si estuviera reprochándose mentalmente.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño–No lo toques.

–Alguien podría herirse, no puedo dejarlo así–respondió esta de inmediato y como si fuera arte de magia uno de los cristales se incrusto en su pie, Aome soltó un tenue quejido y de inmediato fijo la vista y luego retiro el cristal, un hilo de sangre corrió a través de la carne.

El youkai soltó un gruñido para luego acercarse a ella y alzarla de un rápido movimiento, dejándola sobre la isla estilo flotante de madera–¿Qué haces?–Sesshōmaru la ignoro por completo, sostuvo el pie entre sus manos para seguidamente pasar su lengua, retirando todo exceso de sangre, el sabor metálico chocando contra sus papilas gustativas–¿Sessh-

–Mi saliva es curativa–interrumpió este.

Aome formo un gran _O c_ on sus labios pero ninguna palabra broto de ella, pronto la sensación de dolor se fue menguando, pero la lengua del demonio aun seguía en contacto sobre su piel.

–S-sesshōmaru-la morena trato de llamar su atención, para que este se detuviera, aquello estaba tomando un rumbo más pervertido, él no lo hizo y las hormonas de la joven miko chillaron de alegría, lo sintió deslizarse hacia arriba incluso dejando pequeños besos en el camino hacia la cara interna de sus muslos

Las mejillas de Aome ardían, sin embargo no era capaz de retener los suspiros, que le propiciaban las garras del demonio explorando por debajo de su blusa de seda, la morena dormía sin _brasier_ por lo que facilito el encuentro de esa gran mano contra su montículo de carne, tan suaves y sensibles, las acaricio y también apretó a su antojo, deleitándose con los sonidos.

Aome comprendió que luchar contra la tentación era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Se dejó hacer a gusto y antojo del demonio, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos y ella recostada sobre el mueble, mientras él besaba y acariciaba cada punto dulce.

Especialmente ese punto entre sus piernas, el brillante botón rosa, porque los labios del youkai eran un detonante hacia la locura. Devorando sus fluido, al mismo tiempo en que introducía un dedo y lo friccionaba en el interior de sus paredes vaginales.

El pequeño cuerpo de Aome se retorcía sobre la madera y aunque esta estaba fría, ella solo podía concentrase en el calor que se acentuaba entre sus piernas, ni si quiera la torrencial lluvia era un obstáculo.

El demonio la tomo de las caderas y la arrastro a hacia su erección, dejando las nalgas de esta expuestas al aire, instintivamente Aome lo rodeo con sus piernas, Sesshōmaru se inclinó y la beso con ansias, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaron. Aome lucia agitada y sobre todo muy excitada pero debió cortar un segundo beso –Sesshōmaru aguarda–ella lo empujo suavemente, el aludido la miro con una mezcla de molestia e sorpresa.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Es que necesitamos…–Aome se mordió el labio inferior– N-necesitamos protección–susurro avergonzada. Lo que recibió fue una sonrisa, como respuesta logrando que la miko lo mirada extrañada–¿Qué es gracioso?–inquirió frunciendo los labios.

Él a cambio llevo su sensible nariz al espacio entre su cuello y aspiro.

Una y otra vez hasta sentirse saciado, Aome estaba completamente confundida–Si temes que te embarace, no debes preocuparte–él dijo mientras observaba fijamente las expresiones de la miko.

–¿Qué?–respondió aturdida–¿Qué significa eso?–pregunto con asombro.

–Puedo oler tus ciclos–como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar olfateando los estados fértiles o no fértiles de una mujer.

La mandíbula de Aome hubiera llegado hasta el piso y él sonrió ante su reacción, aprovecho ese estado para volver a besarla e introducirse en su interior de una sola estocada.

Aome gimió y abrazo el bien formado cuerpo de su amante, las estocadas eran rápidas y profundas– _Oh Sssi_

Adentro. Afuera. La morena balbuceaba incoherencias.

El demonio tomo ambas piernas y las coloco por encima de su hombro derecho, _joder_ Aome podía sentirlo aún más grande y más profundo, llenado su cavidad por completo.

 _¿Esto era el paraíso?_

 _¿O era el puto infierno?_

 _¡Le daba igual porque le gustaba!_

Sesshōmaru gruñía cada vez que su miembro se introducía en el pequeño y caliente cuerpo de la miko, quería llenarla, deseaba ver su espeso semen cayendo desde su interior.

–Córrete para mí–dijo con voz ronca.

Y fue como un elixir que activo un doloroso orgasmo en lo más profundo de la miko–¡Sesshōmaru!–ella gimió su nombre, al mismo tiempo en que todo su cuerpo convulsionaba y la sensación del placer más puro mezclado con una absoluta satisfacción la embriagaba.

El demonio la siguió segundos después, disfruto el tenerla así tan sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo agitada y sudorosa, con su miembro palpitando dentro de ella, fue una fantasía echa realidad, ver su semilla resbalar al suelo, como una recarga de calentura.

Una nueva erección pálpito.

–Esto aún no acaba.

Aome lo miro perpleja.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo decimotercero

Distancia

–¡Señorita Aome despierte!–alguien hablo a su lado, pero la morena se removió entre las sabanas para seguidamente esconderse debajo de estas, ignorando completamente todo a su alrededor–Es hora de desayunar…

Ella no podía sentir otra cosa que un gran entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, los músculos contraídos de dolor – _Hmn. No_ –solo gimoteó y seguidamente se escucharon pasos alejándose, la morena volvió a dormirse una vez más.

Hasta que alguien comenzó a tocarla a través de la tela, arrebatándole el sueño nuevamente y eso le molesto–Mn. No–Aome amaba su sueño, así decidida a ignorarlo dio media vuelta y se acurruco en forma fetal.

Los toques en su espalda pasaron a ser insistentes, frunció el ceño adormilada–¡Ya!–gimió, pero no se detenía–¡Inuyasha!– y lo siguiente que escucho fue un gruñido espectral, que la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato saliendo de su escondite, Aome reprimió un grito de espanto–Sse-

Sesshōmaru estaba frente a ella, de pie y lucia aterrador.

–Levántate. Ahora–el tono de voz utilizado congelaba la sangre a cualquiera, además de aquella mirada encendida de molestia pura, la hizo estremecer de la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

Aome asintió de manera automática, salió de la cama de inmediato, entonces su cuerpo le recordó el motivo por el cual se reusaba abandonar el lecho, todo ella tembló adolorida especialmente en la cara interna de sus muslos, sus piernas pasaron a ser de mantequilla.

Se tambaleo, para volver a caer sobre la cama sentada, la morena reprimió un quejido, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban enrojecidas, pues aquel dolor era la prueba que dejo una ardua noche de sexo - _3 raund_ consecutivos- sobre un duro mueble de cocina–Bajo enseguida…–ella dijo apretando los dientes.

Aome tenía todo el derecho de sentirse adolorida, como si una estampida de toros la hubiera pasado por encima, pero no quería que el demonio reconociera su estado, así que hizo uso de su indiferencia para mantenerlo a raya.

Además estaba actuando muy frio con ella y Aome no sabía el motivo, cuando en horas de la noche ambos habían disfrutado del sexo, quizás Sesshōmaru quería que la cosas fueran así…

Aome fijo la vista sobre el demonio, el cual no había formulado palabra alguna, sin embargo se podía percibir cierta tensión en él.

–¡Señorita Aome!–la voz de Rin se alzó en dirección a la puerta, la morena desvió de inmediato sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió dulcemente, la niña intercambio miradas entre ambos adulos–¿Desayuna conmigo?–finalmente inquirió risueña.

La morena asintió–Si princesa–respondió, lo que recibió fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–Pero antes me daré un abaño–agrego poniéndose de pie, haciendo el esfuerzo de no volver a caer al caminar– _Me siento asquerosa…–_ esto último lo murmuro con la única intención de que el demonio la oyera, ya que las lanzo en el mismo instante en que cruzaba a su lado.

No sabía si sus palabras causarían algún efecto en él, pero quería dejarle en claro que no podía tratarla como se le diera la vendita gana.

 _"Me tratas bien, te trato bien… me tratas mal, pues te chingas Sesshōmaru"_

A pesar de que estaba enfadada, Aome pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Rin, charlaron sin parar durante todo el desayuno, lo cual facilitaba la tarea de ignorar al Youkai, este por su parte no había cambiado su habitual semblante frio y se retiró rápidamente fuera de la mansión alegando que tenía asuntos que terminar.

Las chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana entre juegos y risas, aproximadamente alrededor del mediodía, llego la persona que Sesshōmaru había contratado para que cortaran el cabello de la miko, un reconocido estilista llamado _Jakōtsu_ , este era sumamente cariñoso y atento, pues trato las mechas azabaches como si fueran piezas de oro puro, al terminar el trabajo la morena se sintió satisfecha con el resultado, no había recortado gran parte de la cabellera ya que J _akōtsu_ aseguro, que las pelucas no requerían enormes cantidades de pelo natural y que el mismo se encargaría de monitorias todo el proceso de creación.

 _–"La intención de tu gran gesto es lo que cuenta y regalar con el corazón"_

Aome estaba más que feliz, la enorme sensación de alegría no le cabía en el pecho y que decir sobre Rin, esa pequeña estaba chillando de un lado a otro, contando a todo el mundo que " _La señorita Aome me dio su cabello"_ , ver a la niña con esa sonrisa de genuina dicha en el rostro, era suficiente y al mismo tiempo no lo era, porque Aome quería ser capaz de ayudarla en todo, quería salvarla, si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera requerida para sanar a Rin, ella se entregaría sin dudar, la morena sería capaz de dar su vida.

 _Rin estaba por encima de todo y de todos._

…

–Señor Taisho, tengo los resultados de los estudios–comenzó el más veterano de los médicos, este se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar–Temo que los resultados no son favorables, tan solo un 47% de compatibilidad, es el número más alto entre los tres pacientes y como usted sabe, es estado de Rin es crítico…–hizo una pausa para ver al demonio quien se encontraba de pie frente a él sin emitir sonido alguno, tan solo una blanca expresión en el rostro–Necesitamos más del 100%, hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para conseguirlo.

–¿Hay más donantes?–finalmente dijo el platinado.

El medico asintió de inmediato–Aun esperamos a otros dos donantes, llegaran al país en dos días aproximadamente y Señor Taisho, también debo avisarle que el doctor _Kōga Okami_ estará de regreso la semana próxima–hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire–Al parecer estaba trabajando en África y sus labores han terminado, recuerdo que estaba interesado en que vea a Rin, esta es su gran oportunidad él es el mejor hematólogo del mundo y un cirujano experto, quizás le suene impertinente pero debe contactarlo de inmediato, el doctor tiende a desparecer por largos periodos–finalizo dando una suave aspiración.

Sesshōmaru escuchó atentamente cada palabra, debía darla la razón al médico porque ni el mismo pudo contactar al tal _Okami_ antes, finalmente se despidió con un cabeceo y regreso a su casa.

Cuando llego lo primero que diviso a lo lejos fue la figura de la miko, esta camina de un lado a otro dentro de la cocina, posiblemente preparando uno de sus adictivas tazas de chocolate, el no había probado claro estaba, pero percibía perfectamente los cambios de humor que salían de ella, al beber de esta todo a su alrededor era _bonito y relajado._

 _Signo de felicidad._

Cuando la morena solio de la cocina se topó con Sesshōmaru de frente, no chillo, ni grito asustada, simplemente lo miro con tanta clama que el demonio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su indiferencia.

 _El esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento,_ pero ella solo se alejó escaleras arriba cargando dos tazas consigo, así que reconoció que estaría con en la habitación de Rin, estaba a punto de seguir sus pasos cuando algo dentro de su mente hizo _Clic._

Con todo el asunto de los donantes y el _Okami,_ había olvidado por completo la forma en que la trato esta mañana, con tanta tosquedad, pero ella se había atrevido a confundirlo con el _hanyou,_ había pronunciado su asqueroso nombre delante de sus narices, cuando era el quien estaba tratando de despertarla.

Él no era _Inuyasha_ , el nombre del mestizo estaba prohibido, le disgustaba tanto que prefería oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de la miko. Si cuando ella decía " _Sesshōmaru"_ no le molestaba tanto.

Y tal vez había exagerado en la forma tan tosca en la que le hablo y la miro, pero no iba a retractarse.

Ni más faltaba, porque el cazador no se rendía ante la presa.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Decimocuarto.

Al gato y al ratón

Había ciertas cosas cuestionables que Aome hacía, como por ejemplo poner a los demás antes que a sí misma, un gran defecto pero también su mayor virtud, creía que todos y todas merecían un nuevo intento.

Aome había aprendido con el paso de los años que no todas las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad, solo que ella confiaba mucho en las palabras ajenas, especialmente cuando sentía cosas por esta persona en concreto, esta era la segunda vez que Inuyasha la defraudaba y se sentía mucho peor que la primera, por aquel entonces era tan solo una niña y se dejaba manejar con un puñado de palabras lindas y promesas falsas.

Porque el mitad bestia sabía que decir y cuando callar.

La primera vez le había sido infiel, Aome lo perdono.

El último año de convivencia fue una mezcla agridulce, felicidad a media, ojala no lo hubiera redimido, porque solo fueron constante discusiones y noches frías, Inuyasha había cambiado completamente con ella, dejo de ser aquel chico dulce del cual se había enamorado, no era un hombre malo, claro que no, pero Aome sentía que estaba haciendo huecos en su corazón, intento de todas formas arreglar la relación porque a pesar de todo ella aún estaba loca por él, le propuso cientos de cosas, tener citas, practicar mucho sexo, caminar en la palaya, pasar los fines de semana en la cama y comer chocolate hasta engordar, ver sus series favoritas en netflix, nada resulto el hanyou siempre estaba de mal humor, como si cada cosa que ella hacia o decía le molestara.

Inuyasha había enloquecido el día en que Aome le propuso ser c _ompañeros_ , jamás lo había visto tan molesto cuando le hablo del asunto de _la marca,_ el mitad bestia no la quería como compañera la morena lo sabía muy en el fondo lo presentía, sin embargo, no fue capaz de darse cuenta hasta aquel día en que Sesshōmaru le hizo la propuesta.

Le dolió la forma en que ni si quiera dudo en intercambiarla, eso fue como la realidad cayendo sobre ella igual que un balde de agua fría. Definitivamente no perdonaría a Inuyasha, y mucho menos regresaría con él aun tenia dignidad, Aome ya no era la misma jovencita ingenua…

¿Por qué no lo habida dejado antes? ¿Por qué Inuyasha insistía en amarla cuando demostraba otra cosa? ¿Por qué Sesshōmaru estaba enojado?

Aome, echo la culpa a la maldita costumbre que adquirió mientras vivía con Inuyasha, tenía la maña de despertarla muy temprano, aun sabiendo que a la morena le disgustaba mucho el hacía uso de su fuerza para despertarla con la almohada golpeando su figura o brindándole palmadas en la espalda. Ella odiaba toda esa brusquedad con la que lo hacía…

Pero Sesshōmaru, lo había llamado Inuyasha, si no hubiera estado tan dormida… los hermanos se odiaban mutuamente, pero estaba convencida que el youkai era quien más sentía esa especie de rabia, tenía que ser eso, de otra forma no podía explicar esos cambio s de humor tan repentinos que sufría, pasar de _sobarle la espalda o mirarla como si quisiera apuñalarla con los ojos_ , no era normal.

Nada lo era.

Ni si quiera este extraño acuerdo sexual al que habían llegado, Aome estaba disfrutando mucho del sexo, sentía que podía experimentar sin culpas, incluso a pesar de su reciente separación, ella no lamentaba ninguna de las noches en que tuvo al demonio entre sus piernas.

Aome no es ninguna monja y Sesshōmaru es todo un adonis.

 _Una combinación tan perfecta como peligrosa._

Descubrió que tenía el orgullo incluso más grande, porque estaba haciendo uso de su habitual seriedad en ella, no emitía ni una pista, como si aquella ronda de sexo en la noche de tormenta hubiera sido la última, Aome no quería que terminara, no cuando apenas estaban comenzando, había pasado tan solo un día y ella estaba realmente frustrada por no poder tenerlo dentro de sí.

Ella se sentía como una maldita necesitada del placer que solo podría proporcionarle Sesshōmaru, y en cambio este lucia tan fresco como una lechuga, sin inmutarse a sus cambios de aroma, porque Aome estaba segura de que él podía oler, su frustración, su excitación, su felicidad, su enojo.

Si sabía con solo acercar su nariz a ella, cuando seria su periodo fértil ¿Cómo no iba a notar su falta de sexo?, Aome se sentía expuesta con ganas de golpearlo en la nariz, pero más ganas de herirlo le causaba saber que estaba ignorándola.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Solo lo llamo _Inuyasha_ no era tan grave!

Pero si él era terco, ella lo era un más esta vez no sería quien diera el brazo a torcer, así que devolvía su frialdad con la misma moneda, también lo ignoraba.

 _Tsk, que más daba podía vivir bajo el mismo techo sin tener sexo._

 _Como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos._

Fácil.

…

Cada vez que la veía, Sesshōmaru tenía la imperioso necesidad de tirarse sobre ella, de rasgas sus ropas con ayuda de sus garras y penetrarla con duro y tan fuerte, necesitaba dominarla, doblegar su carácter de fierecilla para que entendiera que él tenía el control de la situación, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera.

Pero no lo hacía, porque cada vez que lo pensaba comprendía que era el quien estaba cayendo… porque lo hacía sentir, necesitado de ella.

Él no iba a caer, él era un cazador no la presa, así que tendría que buscar la manera de atraerla, como la araña a la mosca, esa mujer no era ajena a su atrayente atractivo, podía percibir el deseo y la excitación con solo mirarla, ambos se estaban reprimiendo, los dos necesitaban del sexo del otro, pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo.

Esta extraña situación de un tira y afloja, jugando al gato y al ratón permanentemente, terminaría cuando uno de los cediera ante el libido.

Si la miko, lo ignoraba él tendría que llamar su atención de alguna forma.

Si el demonio no venía a ella por las buenas, lo aria por las malas Aome lograría seducirlo.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Decimoquinto. (Día 10)

Juegos peligrosos

Sesshōmaru con el tiempo fue adquiriendo ciertas costumbres o actitudes que eran raras en un demonio como el, como el comer y dormir a diario, todo se debía a que desde muy pequeño su vida se vio relacionada especialmente con humanos, que su difunto padre mantenía dejándolos a cargo no solamente del cuidado de su cachorro, sino también de toda la estancia.

Humanos cocinando, otros limpiando e incluso estando al pendiente de su educación, Sesshōmaru debía admitir que los conocimientos que había adquirido de ellos eran sumamente satisfactorios pero sobre todo útiles, lo que lo dejaba en un estado de _no todos son estúpidos_ aunque, _existen excepciones._

Varias veces esos _estúpidos,_ lo habían obligado a cometer tonterías que en su momento disfruto profundamente, no por nada era conoció como el demonio más poderoso y temible de todos. Si, Sesshōmaru cortó varios cientos de cabezas en aquella época que los humanos etiquetarían como adolescencia.

 _Por la jodida mierda,_ la humanidad debía sentirse muy agradecida de que ese lado obscuro, estuviera controlada, ahora exoneraba todo esa sed de _sangre estúpida_ a través de una dura rutina de ejercicio físico.

Una costumbre que no era meramente humana, pero si ajena a su naturaleza cuando no lo hacía con el fin de entrenar para volverse aún más fuerte. Sesshōmaru ya era de por si, demasiado fuerte.

El simplemente disfrutaba del ejercicio, era quizás -después de la _esgrima_ \- la segunda cosa que lograba tranquilizar tanto la mente como el cuerpo. Bueno y el _sexo_ , pero eso guardaba un lugar privilegiado en su lista, sobre todo si sucedía con cierta azabache… unos pocos encuentros no bastaron para saciar sus ansias.

 _Su sabor era adictivo._

Y por ello el demonio debía mantener la mente y su entrepierna lo suficientemente fría o terminaría follando a la miko en cualquier lugar…

 _–Hn_

Y tal vez… solo tal vez lo estaba haciendo para que fijara sus ojos en él, no había más atractivo que un hombre siendo observado por una mujer, mientras este levantaba alguna que otra pesa… los músculos tensados del Youkai serían un deleite para cualquier hembra.

La _ningen_ , cayó en la inocencia de su trampa.

Un sonido que similar al metal tocar el suelo, llego a los oídos de Aome camino a través del pasillo completamente hechizada e intrigada, llegando a la primera planta percatándose de que el bullicio venia de la última habitación, su curiosidad aumento a niveles descarados tanto que hizo el soberano esfuerzo de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido y mirar a través de la rendija hacia el interior de esta.

Un amplio cuarto de ejerció, Aome no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo antes ya que siempre se encontraba bajo llave, noto la enorme ventana con vista al jardín trasero, distintos tipos de aparatos de ejercicios como cintas para correr, una bolsa de boxeo, pesas…

 _Y un caliente Sesshōmaru sin camisa haciendo lagartijas_

El cuerpo sudado del youkai, cubierto por pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban a través de sus brazos y fuertes hombros, Aome se deleitó con el cambio en sus facciones estas se endurecían cada vez que ejercía el esfuerzo para doblegar los brazos.

El soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y Aome sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, burbujeando a través de ella como un volcán a punto de hacer ebullición.

 _Sesshōmaru era tan caliente._

La morena tuvo que apretar las piernas con fuerzas, toda ella estaba temblando en necesidad por ese demonio arrogante y sexi.

 _Con solo mirarlo lograba excitarla._

Aome soltó un jadeo involuntario y el Youkai emitió un grave gruñido.

Ella un se alejó aun contra su voluntad debía resistir y no caer en la tentación…. Tenía que alejarse antes de que pudiera oler su deseo, aunque tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Sesshōmaru detuvo su acción, en cuanto escucho los apresurados pasos de la miko alejarse, vio con el ceño fruncido la notable y dolorosa erección alzando la tela de sus pantalones.

 _Necesitaba una ducha fría._

Es mujer era peligrosa, si se quedaba un segundo más lograría que se corriera en seco, el intenso aroma que emanaba de ella podía sacar lo más primitivo de sus instintos, tanto que no dudaría en estamparla contra la pared, para hacerla suya con rudeza y llenar su caliente cavidad con su semilla.

 _Sería mejor una ducha helada._

…

La morena estaba sumida en el silencio ligeramente recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, ya que las piernas estaban suavemente flexionadas hacia arriba, varios mechones de su cabellera azabache rosaron sus mejillas, a su costado una taza de chocolate caliente humeaba por la atención de su dueña, quien se encontraba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos mientras su vista estaba fija y perdida entre las páginas del libro " _El resplandor"_ de _Stephen King_ , su escritor favorito, porque a pesar de su naturaleza cálida y considerada, Aome amaba las novelas de terror, pero sin embargo no podía ver una película del mismo género sin chillar asustada.

Rin apretujaba nerviosamente la manga de su suéter color verde, cuyo tono hacia que el marrón de sus ojos se intensificará–Señorita Aome…–la morena alejo la vista del libro y le dedico una suave sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la niña se sentara entre sus piernas.

La morena la apretó contra su pecho–¿Qué sucede mi niña?–pregunto en voz baja. Rin lograba que el corazón de Aome se llenara de ternura, tan pequeña y frágil... Deseaba protegerla y cuidarla.

Rin acepto el chocolate que la morena ofreció, el dulce sabor de este fue gustosamente recibido por sus pupilas gustativas, cerró los ojos complacida–¿Cuándo tendré… su cabello?–inquirió parpadeando con aire inocente y las mejillas encendidas.

Aome río enternecida–Creo que dentro de tres días…

–Rin tendrá su cabello, será como una mini señorita Aome–comento entre risas la pequeña.

La azabache río– No…–la palabra hizo que la niña girara entre sus brazos para verla con preocupación, Aome acaricio gentilmente su mejilla–Serás como mi hija–corrigió provocando que esta chillara de alegría, seguidamente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

El sonido lleno la habitación, atrayendo la atención a más de un visitante, Akane se acercó con un vaso de agua y las medicinas para Rin, por otro lado tanto Jaken como Sesshōmaru observaron ensimismados desde la puerta de la oficina.

No había dudas de que la miko hacia muy feliz a la niña.

Ella era la indicada.

…

La música de " _The Weeknd - Earned it"_ se alzó en el interior de la cocina, la melodía era sensual y estimulante, para quienes entendieran su significado en inglés.

 _Voy a preocuparme por ti._

 _Voy a preocuparme por ti._

Aome tarareaba al mismo tiempo en que preparaba los ingredientes para la cena que especialmente había seleccionado para Rin.

 _Haces que parezca mágico_

 _Porque no veo a nadie, a nadie excepto a ti._

Sesshōmaru se detuvo abruptamente, al ver como esta repentinamente mecía las caderas con suavidad, ella lucía un vestido en color azul que era suficientemente flojo y corto para dejar expuesta las largas piernas de la joven.

 _Nunca estoy confundido_

 _Estoy tan acostumbrado a ser usado._

La manera en que cabellera azabache caía en cascada a través de su espalda, los hilos nunca estaban quietos, constantemente cambiaban de posición, Sesshōmaru lo sabía estos eran tan sedosos y brillante como aparentaban o incluso más.

 _Así que me encanta cuando me llamas inesperadamente_

 _Porque odio cuando el momento es esperado._

Aome dio la vuelta repentinamente, su mirada azabache se topó con la dorada del youkai, si verlo ahí fue una sorpresa o no, ella ni si quiera lo demostró tan solo siguió bailando, el vaivén era lento y provocativo.

 _Así que voy a preocuparme por ti_

 _Voy a preocuparme por ti, por ti, si_

Ella cerro los ojos suavemente dejando los labios entreabiertos, meneando las caderas hacia abajo aquel movimiento tan sugestivo logro estremecer al Dai youkai y lo hizo tensarse de inmediato. Entonces Aome lo miro y se percató del cambio sus orbes estaban más oscuras de lo habitual.

 _Porque chica eres perfecta_

 _Siempre mereces la pena, tú lo mereces_

El deseo del demonio la complacía y la excitaba al mismo tiempo, Aome quería provocarlo más ladeando el rostro aun lado mordiendo su labio inferior y haciendo uso de sus manos, se acarició así misma comenzando por la línea de su cuello y descender lentamente a través de toda su esbelta figura.

 _La manera en que lo haces funcionar_

 _Porque chica, tú te lo ganaste_

 _Chica, tú te lo ganaste_

Sesshōmaru camino hacia ella quedando a tan solo dos pasos de distancia, espacio que la morena cortó para acercar sus cuerpos, tomándolo por los hombros meneo con descaro el trasero hacia abajo, acariciándolo en el proceso y su rostro quedo frente a la notable hombría del youkai, Aome se relamió los labios.

 _Tú sabes que nuestro amor seria trágico_

 _Así que no le prestes, no le prestes ninguna atención_

 _Vivimos sin mentiras._

Entonces se puso de pie y giro entre sus brazos, rosando intencionalmente el trasero contra la notable erección de este, arriba, abajo. Sesshōmaru gruño excitado y complacido ante la danza de la miko, haciendo uso de un enorme autocontrol, uno que jamás imagino que tendría para evitar poner las manos sobre ella.

Sesshōmaru la sostuvo por los hombros, Aome jadeo cuando lo tuvo de frente. El deseo podía palparse en el aire.

–Detente–el gruño agitado.

La morena se estremeció excitada, le encantaba la actitud dominante del demonio, sin embargo Aome se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse y dedicarle una sonrisa ladina y decir–Esta bien–para seguidamente regresar su atención a la comida.

De todas la veces que él le ordenaba ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso?

 _Genial, necesitaba otra ducha fría._

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Decimosexto. (Día 11)

Punto final

Esta faceta descara de Aome, ni si quiera ella misma se reconocía, pero por todos los infiernos había disfrutado cada uno de las expresiones físicas del demonio, especialmente cierta reacción que se delataba más que cualquier otra.

 _La dulce y tierna Aome. Si como no_

 _¡Dios ese baile fue contra todo lo que ella era!_

No se arrepentía en absoluto y estaba segura de que lo vería hacer si fuera necesario, solo por conseguir que aquellos orbes dorados brillaran con intensidad sobre ella, Sesshōmaru era el primer hombre, es decir demonio, al cual le había baila tan sugestivamente.

Y no estuvo tan mal, para nada mal ella tenía que hacer uso de sus encantos para llamar su atención, aunque sus tácticas fueran _poco pudorosas_ y tal vez la vergüenza la atacara luego, ella descubrió que no podía detenerse, no con el mirándola como lo hacía. _Solo la calentaba aún más._

Ella había quedado picada, luego de verlo entrenar se estremecía con solo pensar en cada parte de su cuerpo, la forma en que sus granes y firmes músculos se tensaban y eran poco a poco cubierto por gotas de sudor, como su cabellera plateada se humedecía para dejar algunos mechones pegados a su frente.

 _¡Un pecado viviente!_

Aome deseaba estar debajo completamente desnuda y a mereced de este, no les molestaría el sudor, ni su ostro inmutable.

 _¡Cristo!_

 _Necesitaba tenerlo dentro._

Porque cada vez que pensaba en Sesshōmaru, su mente se llenaba de escenas sexuales.

 _¡Joder ese hombre era un vició!_

Aome se estremeció al sentir la presencia del dueño de sus más recientes fantasías, el demonio lucia tentadoramente guapo el día de hoy, ese traje azul oscuro le quedaba de ataque.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente abochornada–¿Sesshōmaru puedo ir contigo?–inquirió con amabilidad la joven.

El la observo detenidamente, había cierto tono rosa en sus mejillas evitaba mantener por mucho tiempo en contacto visual. Ella lucia intranquila

–¿A dónde vas?–cuestiono escéptico.

La última vez que l _o menciono_ las cosas su pusieron extrañas entre los dos, la azabache lo observo con cautela–Yo… voy a ver a Inuyasha– logro decir en tono bajo.

El demonio arrugo el ceño–¿Porque?– y tal vez las palabras habían salido con una irritación palpable.

Aome pasó saliva, ahora más nerviosa que antes, no comprendía porque se molestaba tanto y lo que era peor, ella sentía que debía darle explicaciones–Ya tome una decisión quiero decírsela en persona…

–¿Qué decisión?–él estaba mirándola fijamente.

 _Woow. Woow. Woow._

Jamás había visto al demonio tan interesado sobre un tema, su atención estaba sobre una humana.

Aome le dedico una mirada extrañada ante su reacción y quizás algo curiosa por averiguar el motivo–¿Te importa?–su garganta estaba seca y ansiosa.

Sesshōmaru endureció la vista–No–respondió tajante.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual el youkai mantuvo su expresión, mientras analizaba las facciones contrarias, buscando alguna pista de lo que acontecía.

– _Hn_.

Aome sonrió con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que expulsaba el aire que inconscientemente se había atascado en sus pulmones.

Sin darle tiempo a los arrepentimientos ella se subió en la parte trasera de la limosina, donde la pequeña Rin ya se encontraba esperando para ser llevada al hospital, donde le realizarían estudios para comprobar su actual estado.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, así que su vista estaba continuamente sobre la morena y en cuanto a Rin esta recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de la azabache, está por instinto comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, en cuestión de minutos la niña ya lucia adormilada.

–¿Vas a llamarlo?

Aome alejo los ojos del cuerpo de la niña, para posarlos sobre el Inu–¿Para qué?

–Tal vez no se encuentre–respondido neutral.

Aome soltó una risilla–Lo dudo…–ella dijo.

Un nuevo silencio incomodo se adjudicó en el interior.

Aome suspiro internamente, realmente no entendía porque cada vez que hablaban de Inuyasha la situación entre los dos se volvía tan pesada.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a formular palabra, hasta que el automóvil se detuvo frente al antiguo apartamento de la miko.

La morena se las arregló para salir sin que rin se despertara–Muchas gracias por traerme–se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Sesshōmaru la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca, la morena gimió ante su toque–Voy a esperar– manifestó con un extraño brillo en el amarillo de sus ojos.

Aome se ruborizo–No es necesario–porque tenía que ser tan guapo.

 _Tenerlo si de cerca y mirándola de esa forma, era un problema para sus hormonas_

–Lo are–ratifico liberándola–Se rápida–la morena asintió anonada.

Camino rápidamente a través de las escaleras, por suerte tan solo tendría que subir al segundo piso apartamento _4D._

Una vez frente a este dio un par de golpes lo suficientemente seguros para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

–¿Aome?–el mestizo dijo con sorpresa para seguidamente salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

–Hola Inuyasha–saludos esta.

El intento abrazarla pero Aome interrumpió el gesto empujando con suavidad y volteando el rostro aun lado–No. Inuyasha no estoy aquí para volver contigo–soltó con firmeza.

Ella hubiera deseado no ser tan directa, pero con la personalidad del mitad bestia no se podía hacer de otra forma.

–¿Qué?–gimió con sorpresa.

–Lo que escuchaste, quiero poner un punto final en esto, jamás te perdonare y lamento si te di esperanzas– Aome suspiro las palabras, necesitaba ser paciente y rogaba que entendiera, para terminar esto lo más pronto posible–No puedo hacerme esto… fuiste demasiado lejos.

–¿De que estas hablando?–el rio sin gracia–Deja de bromear Aome, yo te amo, no puedes dejarme–espeto.

La morena negó lentamente–Ya es tarde…

Paso la mano entre los cabellos con frustración–Es por ella–él dijo señalando inconscientemente el interior del apartamento con la barbilla.

Aome frunció el ceño e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error, la azabache ingreso antes de que lograra detenerla y entonces la vio una mujer alta, bien vestida, delgada y las finas facciones de su rostro en conjunto con el lacio de sus cabellos, la hicieron sentirse poco atractiva.

La morena intercambio miradas entre ambos, pero fue el hibrido quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

–Yo puedo explicarte.

Ella le dio una oscura mirada quería gritarle, golpearlo, quería hacerle saber que la había herido pero no lo hizo porque, sería muy hipócrita de su parte, después de todo ella estaba haciendo lo mismo y lo que era peor… lo hacía con su hermano.

–No–Aome cortó– puedo entender...

Él cruzo los brazos por el pecho–No lo haces Aome nunca has entendido nada

La morena respiro agitada–Trate de arreglar lo nuestro–chillo enfurecida–¡Me vendiste!

Inuyasha gruño–¡Nada de eso funcionaba! ¡Es tu culpa, si tan solo fueras buena en la cama!-él se cerró la boca de golpe o mejor dicho por un golpe que la morena le había regalado.

Aome sentía un dolor punzante en los nudillos de su mano, él tenía el rostro duro como piedra, pero la rabia emanando de ella logro camuflar la herida.

–Eres un estúpido–Mascullo.

El gruño aún más fuerte y se alejó hasta recostarse sobre la pared mas cercana –Algún día tenías que saberlo, todo lo que hacías solo lograba asfixiarme –Aome lo miro perpleja–Estabas todo el tiempo tras mí, cuando lo único que necesitaba era un poco de libertad–el cerro los ojos instintivamente para aclarar las ideas, y cuando los abrió, la joven seguía en la misma posición de incredulidad.

–Libertad para engañarme–ella finalmente dijo señalando a la segunda morena quien se mantenía ajena a la discusión, Inuyasha negó con lentitud–No puedo creerte…–susurro, se llevó la mano a la frente mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

El mestizo suspiro–Aome es mejor que te marches…– sugirió en voz baja, aunque pudo percibir cierta irritación a tras luz. Ella tenía que ser la molesta no él.

Eso logro que perdiera la cabeza.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta la salida y justo en el marco de la puerta se detuvo–Sabes…–susurro ladeando el rostro para verlo con aires superior–Tu tampoco eres bueno en la cama–Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante sus palabras– _Tu hermano es muchísimo mejor_ …

Y con esto último, se fue.

Una vez dentro de la limosina, la morena permaneció en silencio no hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de toda la furia que recorría su cuerpo, con el ceño dolorosamente fruncido y la boca echa tan solo un línea. Aome ni si quiera lo estaba mirando, porque si vista estaba fija sobre la vista exterior que le brindaba la ventana, además de que algunos mechones de cabello le cubrían los ojos.

Sesshōmaru dio una señal y el auto arranco nuevamente, la morena gradeció internamente que no preguntara al respecto.

…

En el hospital Rin fue separada de los adultos, para comenzar con sus estudios, así que tanto Aome como el demonio fueron guiados a una sala de espera privada, esta tenia incluso su propia cafetería y personal cuidado de ella.

–Deberías ponerte hielo–Sesshōmaru finalmente hablo, luego de lo que parecieron días, su tono de voz extremadamente tranquilo atrajo la atención de la morena.

Aome parpadeo completamente descolocada–¿Qué?–Entonces el señalo su mano.

Formo una _O_ con los labios, se había olvidado por completo encogió los hombros y sonrió avergonzada–Quizás tengas razón…–ella murmuro pensativa.

 _–"Debería regresar y golpearlo de nuevo"_

Y como si el leyera sus pensamientos sonrió, solo que Aome no lo noto porque estaba sumida en sus propias cavilaciones.

Sesshōmaru tenía una gran curiosidad _, ¿Por qué no lloraba amargamente por el hibrido?_

 _–"Tal vez no lo ama"_

Aquel pensamiento, le dejo una sensación l _iviana_ en el pecho.

–¿Crees que Inuyasha me fue infiel siempre?–ella de repente dijo con sus ojos fijos sobre él y de repente rio, el sonido era amargo y sin una pizca de gracia–Es una tontería, mejor olvídalo–susurro, Inuyasha no podía, no se atrevería ¿o sí?–¿Se burlaba de mi todo este tiempo?– El permaneció en silencio, Ella jadeo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos–¿Sesshōmaru?–Aome insistió.

–Señor Taisho–Llamo uno de los médicos apareciendo de repente, el mencionado se puso de pie de inmediato–Los estudios de Rin ha terminado, los resultados estarán listos en las próximas horas, le enviare el informe por correo– informo este.

–De acuerdo–El Inu respondió, Rin apareció siendo acompañada por una enfermera.

Aome la sostuvo entre sus brazos–Has sido una niña muy valiente–le susurro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Rin parpadeo con aire inocente–¿En verdad?–cuestiono recibiendo una afirmación por parte de los especialistas.

–Sí, has sido tan valiente que te mereces un premio.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se colaba en sus facciones–¡Quiero ir a la playa!

Aome sonrió y Sesshōmaru asintió de acuerdo.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter17

Capítulo 17.

Marca de Olor: _(Día 12)_

Rin se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, tal vez ni si quiera durmió por la gran emoción que le circulaba por el cuerpo. Después de tanto tiempo estar entre medicamentos y hospitales, sentía que estaba mejorando, al menos podía hacer aquellas actividades que tanto le gustaba, correr, salta, jugar a las escondidas y lo mejor de todo es que pasarían todo el día, aquí en la playa.

Cuanto extraño el mar y la arena… recolectar las conchillas en la orilla o simplemente disfrutar de la fría sensación que provocaba el agua al tocar la planta de sus pies.

 _Si, estaba muy feliz en la plata._

–¿Rin?–la nombrada se giró inmediatamente.

Su refresco estuvo a punto de caérsele–¡Señor Bankotsu!–llamo esta asombrada, pero seguidamente le regalo una hermosa sonrisa al recién llegado, corrió hasta quedar frente al hombre alto y apuesto.

–¿Cómo has estado princesa?–inquirió este acariciándole la cabeza–¿Has venido sola?–prosiguió con preocupación, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba lo suficientemente lleno tanto de humanos como youkai, por lo cual era difícil de detectar al Inu.

–La señorita Aome y el señor Sesshōmaru me acompañan…–comento esta risueña.

 _–"¿Qué?"–_ Bankotsu la miro dudoso, aun no tenía noticias del demonio por ningún sector de la playa–¿Dónde está el gruñón?–pregunto con cierta preocupación y también diversión, ante aquel calificativo.

Rin señalo con su dedo índice el extremo izquierdo del lugar–Por allí

–Entonces, vamos te llevaré con él–le extendió la mano esperando ser aceptado.

Rin negó con rapidez–No puedo, la señorita Aome está dentro–señalo un local de comidas rápidas–Tengo que esperarla…–informo.

Bankotsu fijo los ojos sobre la puerta del local–¿Aome?–un nombre que sonaba muy familiar.

–¡Sii!

 _–"Se referirá a…"–_ Frunció el ceño confundido– ¿Quién? ¿Acaso es una niñera?–lo cual era improbable ya que conocía muy bien al demonio y sabía que la única que estaba a cargo de Rin era Akane. _A menos que…_

La pequeña soltó una risilla–Es mi amiga–corrigió sin perder la alegría–Está viviendo en casa del amo…–agrego luego.

 _–"Si, definitivamente es esa mujer"–_ El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa–Oh–fue lo único que logro decir– _"¿Realmente lo hizo?"_

Rin sorbió un poco de su deliciosa bebida sabor naranja, el día caluroso ameritaba sus ansias de probar algo frio o de simplemente meterse entre las aguas, para disminuir las altas temperatura que propiciaba el sol.

–¿Puedo esperarla contigo?–el pregunto y la niña simplemente asintió _–"Necesito comprobarlo con mis propios ojos"_

Minutos después la morena hacia acto de presencia, cargando consigo un paquete que en su interior, posiblemente tendría comida.

–Lo siento mi niña, me demore el lugar está lleno–se apresuró a decir esta sonriente, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver al hombre desconocido. La morena le dedico una mirada recelosa.

El contrario lo noto y sonrió–Tú debes ser Aome, la amiga de Rin–saludo–" _Este maldito si lo hizo"_

Aome contrajo las cejas dudosa–Sí, y ¿tú eres?–sin embargo su tono salió tranquilo.

–Bankotsu–respondió ofreciendo su mano, la cual fue cortésmente aceptada–Soy un viejo amigo de Sesshōmaru, y de esta princesa que ves aquí–indico sonriendo para la pequeña.

–¡Así es señorita!–Rin chillo con alegría mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho.

–Espero no le moleste que quiera acompañarlas, ya que deseo saludar al _gruñón–_ esto lo dijo mirándola fijamente, Aome no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la última palabra–" _Y decirle un par de cosas…"_

–Está bien.

…

 _–¡Perrucho!_

Sesshōmaru arqueo una fija ceja, sus orbes doradas delataron la molestia que comenzaba a sentir en ese instante, al reconocer a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

 _Su único amigo a decir verdad, pero era todo un dolor en el trasero._

–¡Regresamos!– anuncio la pequeña con entusiasmo, Aome dejo el paquete sobre la mesa frente al demonio–Puedo juntar caracolas–agrego está en una súplica–¿O meternos al agua?

–Claro que si mi niña–respondió con dulzura la morena, seguidamente si vista se fijó sobre el demonio–Sesshōmaru acompañare a Rin

–¡No tardaremos!–agrego esta antes de que su pedido fuera rechazado.

–Ten cuidado–respondió, aun que estaba más que claro que era una advertencia para la mujer, la niña debía regresar intacta.

Aome asintió–Espera un segundo Rin, tengo que cambiarme–tomo su pequeño bolso, para correr rápidamente a uno de los vestidores. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba metida en un diminuto traje de baño de dos piezas en color verde.

Ambos hombre deleitaron la vista con tan curvilínea figura, ella fue muy consciente de lo que provoco en el sexo contrario, así que no dudo en usar una muy sensual caminata, para alejarse rumbo a la playa, el meneo de sus caderas ligaba la atención en más de un macho, sin embargo Aome solo estaba interesada en uno de mirada dorada.

–¿ _Necesitas un balde para la baba?_ –el Dai youkai le dedico una espelúznate mirada.

–No digas tonterías.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa, seguidamente se acomodó en uno de los asientos vacíos.

Ambos hombres de dedicaron miradas de soslayo.

–Suéltalo de una vez–Sesshōmaru gruño.

–Eres un malnacido, no puedo creer que lo hayas echo–acuso el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro.

–Silencio–advirtió, ya que alguien podría oírlos.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada–Es la novia de tu hermano.

Sesshōmaru le dio una profunda y muy dura mirada–Ya no–declaro impasible.

–Ya, de acuerdo…–se rindió enseñando la palma de las manos, seguidamente su vista se posó sobre la morena jugando con la niña en la orilla–Es muy hermosa…–murmuro, pero el demonio no dijo absolutamente nada–Rin luce muy feliz–prosiguió, su amigo ni si quiera movió un milímetro de la vista hacia él–¿vive contigo?–nada, Bankotsu sonrió con completa diversión–¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo?.

 _Ahora si tenía su atención._

–No–la respuesta fue inmediata y ese ceño fruncido le ponía los nervios de punta.

Sin embargo, el moreno soltó una suave risa que disipaba toda incomodidad de su cuerpo–Oye tranquilo viejo, no eres su esposo–respondió entre risas.

–¿Dejaras de decir tonterías?

Bankotsu se removió en sobre el asiento–No–respondió sincero, quizás era la única persona que el Inu, no sería capaz de matar y por lo tanto provocarlo era un pasatiempo asombroso–Ah estos celos te hacen daño, te lastiman– expreso en un cantico.

–Eres insufrible–replicó el demonio, sin sentirse asombrado del sentido del humor en el contrario.

–No voy a quitártela… creo.

 _Ni lo intentes._

…

Rin, se movía con un poco de dificultad dentro del agua aunque esta no le llegaba a cubrir la cintura, si tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerla caer sentada.

Y en más de una vez lo hizo, pero ella simplemente había estallado en risas, mientras una azabache la veía preocupada, cerciorándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida.

Ambas terminaban relajándose con el pasar de los minutos, aunque Aome la vigilaba sentada sobre la arena, disfrutando desde la orilla del sol y del aire fresco que traían consigo las pocas olas que había. La morena no había pasado desapercibida, varios hombres se acercaron a ella con la intención de ligar, pero uno a uno fueron rechazados.

–¡Perdón!–Rin caía de nuevo sobre el agua, pero esta vez por causa de un niño–Déjame ayudarte–se apresuró a decir el extraño, para de inmediato ofrecerle la mano–Fui muy descuidado, lo siento–Agrego avergonzado.

La niña sonrió con las mejillas calientes–N-no te preocupes…–susurro negando.

–Soy Kohaku–Revelo con amabilidad, mientras una tenue sonrisa trataba de surcar sus labios.

–Yo soy Rin.

Kohaku sonrió suavemente–Lo siento, debo irme o mi hermana me matara–comento este apresuradamente, mientras se rascaba el cuello avergonzado–Fue un placer conocerte Rin–se despidió.

La pequeña asintió con las mejillas revoladas, mientras fijaba la vista por el camino que el muchacho había tomado.

–Rin cariño, ya debes salir o te arrugaras como una abuela

La nombrada se acercó a la morena–Pero me gusta el agua…

Aome sonrió–Debes comer algo, después podemos regresar–prometió la joven.

 _–¡Ufa!_

…

Tantos ojos sobre la miko, Sesshōmaru estaba comenzando a irritarse.

Lo que esa ropa reveladora provoco, fue llamar la atención de otros _machos_ no importaba si eran demonios o humanos, no los quería volver a ver cerca de ella, la razón era lo de menos, porque el aroma a excitación de estos comenzaba a enfermarlo.

Ella se había puesto su primer atuendo, una camiseta y unos _Short_ para ingerir cómodamente los alimentos, sin embargo la niña había pedido regresar al mar y por lo tanto no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la miko, insistiera en cambiarse de ropa.

Sesshōmaru puso la excusa de que debía saludar a alguien y se metió sin ser visto por la miko, en la cabina de madera, pocos minutos después la morena golpeo la puerta y al no recibir respuesta ingreso con confianza.

Ella ahogo un grito cuando el demonio fue sobre ella, no hubo besos, ni toques pervertidos, simplemente la apreso entre su cuerpo y la pared de madera.

La respiración de Aome se agito, mientras el corazón le martillaba el pecho con fuerzas, bobeando la sangre directamente a sus mejillas–¿S-sesshōmaru?

Él se separó de inmediato, mostrando una sonrisa que logro sacarle un escalofrío a la morena, era ese tipo de sonrisa que solo daba quien acababa de hacer _una travesura_.

El demonio se fue y Aome parpadeo confundida.–¿Qué sucede con él?–murmuro pensativa, sin embargo trato de ignorar el hecho y se cambió rápidamente.

Aome dio un primer paso fuera y todos los machos se alejaron, rugando la nariz en el proceso.

La sonrisa burlona de Bankotsu, tampoco ayudaba. Ella no entendía nada.

Ni que tuviera mal olor.

 _Ella olía a Sesshōmaru_

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

 ** _Posible Occ_**

Calor. _(Día 13)_

Cuando la pequeña Rin despertó esa mañana, jamás imagino que se encontraría con una joven azabache sudorosa y tiritando envuelta en sabanas, debido a un intenso calor corporal conocido como fiebre.

Si, el día de ayer la morena, había disfrutado tanto de la playa y el agua que termino pescando un resfrió, el cual evoluciono con el transcurrir de la noche o quizás fue producto de algún virus procedente del océano, lo cual era también una idea descartada porque de lo contrario se encontraría en la misma situación que su amiga, ya que el sistema inmunológico de Rin estaba al borde del colapso, pero ahí estaba más sana y de pie que nuca… y no lo entendía.

Quizás solo era cuestión de suerte.

Rin se había preocupado al no ver la morena en la cocina, ya que en los últimos días era quien preparaba su desayuno, en un principio creyó que se había quedado dormida, pero ahora luego de verla en un estado de agonía, balbuceando cosas sin sentido y de comprobar con la palma de su mano la temperatura elevada de la mujer, comprendía que estaba enferma.

Ella bajo las escaleras a toda prisa.

–¡Amo Sesshōmaru!– llamo al demonio, quien levanto la vista con interés antes los desesperados gritos de esta–¡La señorita no despierta!

El demonio contuvo el aliento, y Rin juro ver a su señor un tono más pálido de lo habitual, abandono el despacho tan rápido que la niña apenas pudo procesar el gesto, y poco tiempo para distinguir una figura subiendo las escaleras.

 _Cualquiera pensaría que estaba desesperado._

Tal vez debió explicarse mejor.

…

Sesshōmaru irrumpió la recamara de la miko, con un semblante que lucía ser tan serio y duro como una misma roca, sin embargo, en sus orbes se podía detallar un poco de preocupación. Su postura tensa se relajó en cuestión de minutos, cuando la respiración entrecortada de la miko y los latidos de su corazón llegaron a su sistema auditivo.

 _Estaba viva._

Pero había algo raro en ella, lucia enferma, él se acercó a la cama para seguidamente inclinarse y colocar una mano sobre su frente, la mujer abrió los ojos dejando ver sus orbes cristalizadas, sus parpados cansados delataban la fatiga que albergaba en el interior de su cuerpo, lucia sonrojada pero el demonio no estaba seguro de que esto fuera producto de su cercanía o de la fiebre.

Maldijo en voz baja, no debió darle el fin de semana libre a la enfermera. El demonio saco el móvil del interior de su bolsillo para rápidamente llamar a emergencias, un doctor estaría ahí en cuestión de horas, mientras tanto él tendría que bajar su temperatura al estilo tradicional, fue a la cocina y lleno un cuenco con agua y preparo también algunos paños que la ayudarían, él podía ser un youkai pero tenía conocimientos en medicina.

Trato la enfermedad de Aome con una paciencia que jamás imagino que tendría, aunque su ceño se mostraba fruncido la raza humana podía ser realmente muy débil.

La morena tenía un paño húmedo sobre la frente, mientras que con la ayuda de otro secaba la piel sudorosa de la miko, esta lucía un camisón de tirantes en un desgastado tono rosa, al parecer la prenda ya tenía sus buenos años, sin embargo lucia muy bien en ella, el color de esta lograba resaltar la piel morena de la joven, volviendo su cabellera azabache de un intenso tono más oscuro.

 _Sesshōmaru debía estar loco, esta mujer le atraía en todas sus facetas._

Volvió a tomarle la temperatura, el número no había bajado lo suficiente como para dejarlo tranquilo, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, otorgándole un brillo de aspecto peligroso a sus orbes doradas, cuando el demonio tomaba una decisión sobe algo no se retractaba, así que la fiebre bajaba sí o sí, se dirigió al baño, lleno la tina de agua caliente finalmente regreso y cargo a la mujer de forma nupcial, esta se removió balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Y como lo suponía aquella prenda de dormir, era diminuta le quedaba unos dedos por debajo de los muslos, además de ser transparente la humedad que brotaba de la piel de la mujer, dejaba entrever más de lo necesario pegando la tela a las curvas de su figura.

Sesshōmaru hizo a un lado esos pensamientos.

 _No era momento para eso._

Se las arregló para despojarlas de su ropa pero conservo la ropa interior, quería brindarle ese poco de privacidad aunque conocía perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo, la mujer se removió al entrar en contacto con el agua, esta desprendía un aroma dulzón producto de las sales que había vertido en el interior.

Sesshōmaru, era el demonio más poderoso, el más temido de todos y sin embargo estaba ahí, sujetando una esponja entre las garras, para frotarla suavemente sobre la piel morena, pocos minutos después la mujer se encontraba lista y su temperatura había bajado bastante.

Ella parecía lucir consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor o al menos eso aparentaba ya que tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, aunque su rostro estaba coloreado–Sesshōmaru–llamo en un susurro, el youkai la observo interrogante Aome le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el demonio se inclinó sobre ella–T-tómame.

El demonio la miro profundamente–¿Qué estás diciendo?–cuestiono con un extraño brillo en los ojos, podía percibir que la fiebre había regresado.

Aome sonrió, relamiendo sus labios–Te necesito, Sesshōmaru– los orbes de la azabache brillaron, el demonio sabía que su cercanía solo conllevaría a una cosa, por esa razón se alejó de ella para sentarse a su lado.

La morena frunció el ceño ante su reacción, decidida se sentó sobre el regazo del youkai, tenía las mejillas rojas–Por favor–la morena suplico, acercando su cuerpo al contrario sosteniendo al youkai por el cuello, la respiración caliente de Aome rosando su rostro–S-Sesshōmaru..

El demonio gruño complacido ante su toque–…No–Sin embargo a pesar de esto, la respiración del youkai se volvió espesa con las manos sobre la cintura –Estas diciendo tonterías. No recordaras nada en la mañana–el gruño las palabras, porque realmente le molestaba la idea que no fuera consiente de las cosas que decía, y si _hacían aquello_ el necesitaba que lo recordara, quería verla sonrojarse cada vez que sus ojos se encontraran.

Aome hizo un pequeño puchero, frunciendo los labios–P-por favor te necesito– Pero él tenía que negarse aprovecharse de una mujer enferma no estaba en sus planes.

La azabache estaba casi rosando sus labios, ansiosos y desesperados por probar la piel del otro, su respiración agitada y caliente lleno las fosas del demonio, el aroma de esa mujer era tan exquisito, que lograba endurecerlo con su sola cercanía.

El inoportuno tono de llamada, lo saco a ambos de su burbuja.

Aome soltó un pequeño bufido de molestia, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del youkai, Sesshōmaru gruño y de muy mala gana respondió el llamado:

–¡Diga!–aun sentía su erección palpitar debajo de la tela de sus pantalones.

 _Gruño._

 _–Iba a preguntar si usted era el Señor Taisho, pero ya no me quedan dudas–_ se escuchó la voz divertida de un hombre al otro lado y también el bullicio del tránsito.

Rodeo la cintura de la miko con su mano izquierda–¿Y usted es?-el Inu arrugo el ceño, odiaba los ruidos molestos, odiaba la altanería del sujeto pero sobre todo que los haya interrumpido.

La mujer entre sus brazos comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre la piel.

El extraño rio tan solo un poco _–Soy Kōga Okami, el señor Agamí me ha pedido que me comunique con usted, al parecer tiene una persona que requiere de mi atención–_ se presentó e informó de inmediato, el demonio logro sorprenderse por tan solo segundos _– ¿Una niña?–_ cuestiono luego.

Aome movió intencionalmente las caderas sobre su miembro. Un segundo gruñido se escuchó–Mi hija, su nombre es Rin-respondió controlándose, esto era demasiado para su cordura.

 _–Oh–_ el contario hizo una breve pausa, al mismo tiempo en que la mujer ceso sus movimientos _–¿Leucemia?–_ cuestiono dudoso _._

–Si–respondió el demonio, el cuerpo relajado de la morena cayó sobre el suyo.

Lo siguiente, fueron segundos de silencio entre ambos hombres hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar _–Esta de suerte, he decidido adelantar mi regreso a Japón así que estaré allí en la mañana–_ informo con cierta satisfacción _– ¿Qué le parece vernos en la tarde?_

–Sera en mi casa–Respondió el demonio.

 _–Sí, tengo su dirección, hasta luego–_ fue lo último que Kōga dijo antes de cortar.

Aome se había dormido.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

 ** _Posible Occ_**

Dr. Koga: (Día 14)

Era media tarde cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, el demonio había estado ocupando las horas del día con asuntos de la empresa, problemas que requerían su atención pero que por el momento él no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de la casa, no con una miko enferma.

–¿Sesshōmaru Taisho?

El elegante hombre frente a él, estrecho ligeramente los ojos.

–Sí.

–Soy el doctor Kōga–se presentó con un saludo de mano, el demonio lo acepto, percatándose de su repentina amnesia facial, ya que no lo había reconocido.

Seguidamente le permite pasar y ser guiado hasta la sala–Tome asiento–ofreció con calma, ambos quedaron frente a frente, el peliplata lo estudio en silencio, no lucia como alguien mayor de 30 años pero tampoco era menor de 25, quizás media alrededor de 1,80 y tenía el cabello negro y profundos ojos azules–¿Algo de beber?–cuestión haciendo un ademan para que una de las sirvientas se acercara.

Kōga sonrió y el youkai definitivamente odio esa sonrisa, la cual demostraba arrogancia, el hombre era considerado el mejor hematólogo del mundo, estaba lleno de premios y de pos títulos, además era un gran cirujano… tal vez tenía motivos para lucir arrogante.

–Solo agua–respondió dando una mirada a su alrededor, deleitado con la decoración y estructura interna de la mansión–Bonita casa–comento distraído.

El Inu asintió, y seguidamente tomo algo que tenía guardado en el mueble que estaba junto a el–Este es un informe completo de los estudios de mi hija–era una carpeta de color azul, la cual extendió al humano frente a él.

Este le dio un ligero vistazo a la fecha– Fueron actualizados hace tan solo unos días–Kōga comento mientras mecía la cabeza como una muestra de satisfacción. Eso agilizaría el proceso–Rin Taisho, 10 años–leyó y su semblante cambio drásticamente a uno de preocupación, al toparse con una fotografía del paciente.

 _Era apenas una niña_.

–¿Dos meses?–cuestiono con cierto asombro y sus orbes captaron la imagen del youkai, este parecía indiferente ante sus palabras, pero Kōga a pensar de ser tan joven tenía la misma o mucha más experiencia que un doctor veterano.

Aquella frialdad tan solo era un mecanismo de defensa.

–Sesshōmaru–la voz de Aome atrajo la atención de ambos– Lo siento no sabía que tenías visitas–se disculpó con vos quejumbrosa y los parpados caído.

El Dai youkai le dio una rápida mirada, aún estaba enferma pero se empeñaba en no permanecer en la cama–El doctor-

 _¡Achís!_

Aome se acobijo en el primer sofá que su cuerpo detecto. Dios se sentía fatal

 _¡Achís!_

–¿Está enferma?-cuestiono el medico con serenidad, recibiendo un cabeceo por parte de la miko, se acercó a ella sin pensarlo.

El extraño la analizo en silencio–Es solo un resfriado–respondió avergonzada por la cercanía de este, Kōga le extendió un termómetro hacia sus labios, un minuto después frunció el ceño al ver los resultados.

–Tiene un poco de fiebre–aseguro–Le daré algo para que se sienta mejor–le dio una suave sonrisa–Claro ¿si es que quiere?

–Eso sería genial–respondió con sinceridad la joven y fue suficiente para hacer sonreír al doctor.

 _¿Qué significaba esa sonrisita?_

Era tan irritante, que Sesshōmaru tenía deseo de borrarla a golpes.

Saco de su pequeño maletín una jeringuilla y un frasco, la morena le dio una asustadiza mirada–No se preocupe no dolerá–trato de tranquilizarla con palabras, Aome asintió y contuvo el aliento cuando la punta de la aguja traspaso la piel de su brazo, enviando el líquido directamente a su organismo–Con esto se sentirá mucho mejor…–Kōga informo, presionando el punto del pinchazo con un trozo de algodón, Aome le sonrió agradecida, seguidamente el moreno retiro la guata y en su lugar puso una curita con estampas de ositos impresas sobre la cobertura–Son las únicas que me quedan–respondió este con cierta diversión

La morena negó con suavidad–No importa–sus miradas perduraron encontradas por un par de segundos en el aire, ninguno dejaba de sonreír.

 _Sesshōmaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _Que molestia._

El Dai youkai gruño entre dientes.

–Creo que es momento de que vea a mi próxima paciente–dijo recobrando la postura, había detectado cierta sensación de pesadez y de ultratumba en el aire, Kōga se giró y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza al Taisho, que podían continuar.

Este le respondió con un crudo semblante, Sesshōmaru fue el primero en marcar el camino hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

Entonces la morena recordó una cosa–Muchas gracias Señor…–el moreno ladeo el rostro para mirarla.

–Kōga–respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Aome se ruborizo.

Repentinamente Sesshōmaru sentía unas incontrolables ganas de matar al _doctorcito._

 _…_

Sin duda alguna su humor dio un notable cambio pero seguía sintiéndose como la mierda.

Ella lucia fresca, se había dado un baño de agua tibia y bebido un té de hierbas que Akane especialmente había preparado para ayudarle con su resfrió.

Le dio una muy corta visita a Rin, porque no quería contagiarla y después de eso decidió buscar al demonio, tal vez este necesitara algo, además la curiosidad por ese doctor la estaba matando.

Ella golpeo la puerta antes de entrar, cuatro pares de ojos cayeron sobre su figura.

–¿Sesshōmaru?

El susodicho la miro con severidad–No deberías estar de pie–fue lo que escucho.

Aome se encogió de hombros avergonzada–Pensé que les gustaría algo de beber…

–Yo quisiera un café–se apresuró a decir Kōga con su irritante sonrisa, el demonio no se contuvo al verlo con molestia.

La morena asintió sonriente–¿Y tú Sesshōmaru?

–Nada–respondió con sequedad.

La miko lo observo confundida, si ella no quería estar todo el día en cama, no lo estaría, así que no había razón para que se molestara tanto.

 _¿O porque más estaría molesto?_

La morena asintió y se retiró en silencio.

Si el _doctorcito_ no quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro iba a golpearlo.

Sesshōmaru carraspeo, llamando la atención de Kōga–¿Decía?–cuestiono con cierto malhumor palpando en su tono.

–El tratamiento que le ofrezco, es experimental y con esto me refiero a que muy pocos humanos han pasado por ello–el moreno hizo una breve pausa, analizando la blanca expresión en el demonio–Sin embargo si funciona la salud de su hija mejorara y eventualmente su estimación de vida se alargara, lo suficiente para encontrar un donante. El donante señor Taisho es de suma importancia–finalizo este con seguridad recordando la situación actual.

El Inu permaneció en silencio, antes de cuestionar:–¿Complicaciones?

Kōga suspiro, su mirada se volvió extremadamente seria–Demasiadas, pero nada que no haya escuchado antes… –Por primera vez en su larga vida, el demonio lucia inseguro de que hacer–Puede pensarlo, pero recuerde que no contamos con suficiente tiempo…–Presiono– Mientras tanto me encargaré personalmente de la salud de su hija, la veré regularmente–informo el médico, el Taisho asintió con suavidad.

En ese momento, Aome reapareció trayendo la bebida consigo.

–Huele delicioso–expreso el moreno aceptando el trago, para seguidamente probarlo–Y sin duda sabe aún mejor–alago con una radiante sonrisa.

Aome sonrió avergonzada–Gracias.

El Inu frunció el ceño.

–¿Se siente mejor?-cuestiono con interés el doctor.

El demonio también tenía curiosidad al respecto, estaba más relajado ahora que ella se veía bien.

–Sí, muy bien–la morena respondió con suavidad.

 _Sesshōmaru estaba bien porque ella lo estaba._

Kōga asintió y seguidamente miro al demonio–Tiene usted una bella esposa Señor Taisho.

La morena se ruborizo entera–N-no, no es mi esposo.

El doctorcito sonrió complacido

 _Tal vez estaba demasiado sana._

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 Vigésimo _ **Advertencia: este capítulo o todo el fic en general tiene contenido sexual leve, si no te gusta abstente de leer y vete a la parte final del capítulo.**_

Esgrima: _(Día 15)_

Aome hizo de sus labios una _O_ como muestra de asombro, a los diferentes recuadros que colgaban de las cuatro paredes, el borde de madera dorada estaba tallado con figuras de diferentes flores, en cada uno de ellos había un pergamino de aspecto muy antiguo, donde al parecer estaban plasmados algunos secretos de lucha, en cuanto a uso de espadas se refiere.

Como un viejo manual de pelea, Aome reconoció a más de una figura, eran movimientos que Inuyasha en sus tiempos de _enamorado,_ le había enseñado, una vez cada tanto la morena los practicaba a escondidas ya que para el hibrido, jamás era lo _suficientemente buena._

Aunque pensándolo bien, Inuyasha nunca estuvo conforme con ella.

Sesshōmaru carraspeo atrayendo la atención de la morena, esta le dio una mirada asustadiza, había entrado sin permiso a una de las habitaciones que eran prohibidas para cualquier persona que no fuera el mismo youkai.

El lugar parecía ser una combinación entre un cuarto de armas y una arena de entrenamientos, las paredes de un tono blanco neutro adornados por cuadros, varias vitrinas y estanterías, en cuyo interior se podrían apreciar todo tipo de armas y escudos, además de los tradicionales ***Wooden Dummy,** el piso era mayormente de un tipo de madera muy claro, sin embargo existía un circulo en el centro de la habitación hecho de ***Tatami,** el lugar donde posiblemente Sesshomaru pasaba sus horas practicando.

Aome sonrió avergonzada–Hola

Milagrosamente él no estaba sin camisa, sin embargo los primeros botones de esta, estaban sin prender, le brindaban un aspecto flojo en la parte de arriba, por lo que dejaba una agradable vista a sus pectorales. El elegante y tradicional traje masculino _, como todo hombre de negocios_ estaba impecable a pesar de la frescura que emitía, sin ninguna arruga, ni una sola pelusa.

El aire a _perfección_ que desprendía el youkai, era exagerada.

Al no recibir respuesta ella se atrevió a continuar–¿Todo esto es tuyo?–murmuro con referencia a las armas, el demonio camino hasta quedar a su costado.

–Si–respondió neutral.

La morena sonrió–Me gustan–confeso y el demonio la miro de soslayo.

Abrió uno de los armarios–¿Sabes blandir una espada? –cuestiono y percibió la duda en la respuesta, porque Aome solo le dio un suave movimiento de cabeza– ¿Cómo?

–Inuyasha me enseño– Ella dijo y contuvo el aliento, por instinto se alejó distrayendo su cerebro en cualquier otra cosa.

Sesshōmaru, asintió con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, tomo dos _***Bokken**_ , uno de los cuales fue arrojado hacia Aome, el cual atrapo en el aire–Prepárate–Demando.

Aome lo observo perpleja–¿Qué? No, yo no soy buena–se apresuró a decir, negando con ambas manos.

–Si logras golpearme, te concederé algo–propuso, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la morena.

Ahora tenía su completo interés–¿Cómo qué?

El la miro de una forma que dejaba ciertos de intenciones, sin embargo Aome no supo descifrar el mensaje–Lo que quieras–respondió con indiferencia.

Ella se mostró dudosa–¿Y qué ganas tú?–cuestiono rascando su mejilla.

–Probar tu habilidad–declaro con serenidad.

Aome frunció los labios–Pero no es justo, tú eres un experto, jamás te ganare.

Él se encogió de hombros–Seré suave.

La morena suspiro–De acuerdo–murmuro.

–Piensa en la espada como parte de tu cuerpo–la señaló con la punta del arma, la morena mira asombrada las intenciones del youkai–Muéstrame lo que te enseño Inuyasha–realiza un rápido movimiento y le da un golpe en el trasero, Aome chilla y le lanza una mirada que aterrorizaría a cualquiera–Ataca.

Finalmente se abalanza hacia él, pero el demonio logra esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, el sonido de las maderas chocando llena la habitación, Aome trata de darle en el pecho pero solo logra que la aleje dando un golpe en sus espadas, por un segundo pierde el equilibrio sin embargo, consigue mantenerse en pie.

–No tienes las habilidades–expresa en un burlesco murmullo y como respuesta le dan una dura mirada acompañada de un ceño severamente fruncido.

Ella bufa antes de responder con sarcasmo–¡Como si no lo supiera!.

–Eres rápida pero tienes que serlo más–esta vez, es el quien instruye, la morena detiene los ataques con agilidad, dando saltos hacia atrás y a los costados.

Su cabellera azabache se mese al son de sus pasos al mismo ritmo que la tela de su vestido azul, sus pupilas se dilatan con total éxtasis los reflejos de la morena son excepcionales. Ataque y bloqueo, sus movimientos son finamente sincronizados…

Entonces ella se mueve dando una estocada, Sesshōmaru gruñe.

 _¡Cristo_

Aome contiene la respiración.

 _¡Oh Dios mío_

–Gane yo–la morena susurro las palabras con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando su rostro, se respiración agitada cocho contra el cercano semblante del demonio, mientras admira como su Bokken está justo debajo de la garganta del contrario.

Sesshōmaru alza la barbilla y sus brillan–No–entonces la morena sintió la presión de la madera enemiga contra su cadera–El corazón de tu enemigo, debe detenerse–alzo la vista asombrada–No puedes ganar–finaliza mientras inspecciona cada mueca de su rostro, mejillas, parpados y sobre todo sus labios.

La morena lo mira con cierta inquietud–Ha, no–jadea inclinando el rostro hacia adelante, presiona los labios del youkai con los suyos el Bokken cae porque Aome tiene los brazo alrededor del cuello de Sesshōmaru, quien se encuentra visiblemente sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El contacto es tan suave como dulce, si una pizca de lujuria, tan anhelado que el youkai finalmente cierra los ojos. Aome siente que está flotando, aunque sus pies toquen el suelo, todo a su alrededor se nubla por completo y luego se separa, con la respiración agitada y su mirada fija sobre el contrario–¿Eso detuvo tu corazón?– dice sonriendo con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

El no responde, simplemente ahora es quien inicia el beso apresando su cintura.

 _¡Oh Dios!_

Extraña esta sensación de calor que el simple contacto de sus pieles podría generarle, las garras del youkai se deslizaban a través de sus curvas, hasta detenerse sobre sus pomposas nalgas, las acuna entre sus palmas y las aprieta.

Aome suelta un débil gemido, Sesshōmaru aprovecha esta ocasión para invadir su cavidad con la lengua, reclamando y doblegando todos los sentidos de la mujer, la sostiene con firmeza por debajo de los muslos y alza, Aome se aferra a las caderas contrarias.

La dureza del youkai está rosando su intimidad, incluso a través de la tela puede sentir lo erguida y caliente que esta. Gime una vez más y segundos después su labio inferior es atrapado y tirado suavemente.

El mordisquea y chupa, la morena desfallece por un momento.

Lo siente caminar hasta la pared más cercana, Aome se agita y suelta un pequeño quejido cuando es arrinconada con fuerzas sobre esta y la virilidad del youkai, quién gruñe ante la fricción.

–Quiero mi premio…–logra articular conteniendo el aliento, su pecho sube y baja con violencia.

Los ojos del demonio están fijos sobre ella, sus orbes obscurecidas de deseo –¿Qué es lo que quieres?–inquiere en un tono bajo y ronco, apretándose más a ella.

La morena se estremece, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

–Te quiero a ti.

Unas simples palabras, casi logra que se corriera en seco.

El demonio gruño y atrapo nuevamente su boca, el beso era húmedo, demandante cargado con la ansiedad y la frustración que había estado acumulando con el pasar de los días. Ella lo había hecho desearla tanto, que ahora que por fin la tenía en brazos no iba a detenerse por nada en el mundo.

Ni si quiera la estorbosas prendas, serian un obstáculo para tenerla, así que con una ansiosa precisión logro quitarle el vestido, Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Aome sonrió profundamente avergonzada.

 _No tenía ropa interior._

Eso solo le demostraba que ella, estaba igual de ansiosa.

Aome abrió los brazos, y el demonio se perdió entre estos aferrando sus garras a la delicada cintura de la mujer, la apretó, delineo la marca de su espalda, al mismo tiempo en que atendía la piel de su cuello, dejando marcas rojas como productos de los besos.

La morena desbrocho ansiosa, el cinturón y luego los botones del pantalón estos se deslizaron hasta el suelo, trazo caricias por debajo de la tela de la camisa, logrando que el youkai emitiera más de un gruñido complacido.

Ese contacto entre sus pieles era lo que ambos estaban ansiando, pero la morena necesitaba más, quería mucho más, así que se aventuró a exponer el pecho del demonio luego de un arrebato salvaje, que la llevo a esparcir varios botones por el suelo.

Aome sintió por segunda vez, como era cargada en brazos y otra vez la pared tocaba su espalda, Sesshōmaru le dio un apasionado beso antes de apresar los muslos de la miko, para pasar las pierna de esta por encima de sus omoplatos, dejando una altura ideal entre su boca y el sexo de la miko, quien gimió sin contenerse cuando la lengua del demonio invadida su interior.

 _–Ahh, Sssi ahiiii–_ eran los gemidos que lograba articula su boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apreso la cabellera plateada entre sus dedos temblorosos _–¡Oh Dios!–_ jadeo completamente roja, con la respiración entrecortada, el demonio la penetraba con los movimientos de su lengua, retorciéndola, adentro afuera, arriba y abajo, las piernas de Aome se volvieron de gelatina, su cuerpo entero temblaba–¡ _Pa-para!_ –rogo, de lo contrario terminaría acabando en su boca, pero el demonio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, aumento el ritmo de tal manera que Aome perdió el control en si misma– _¡Sesshōmaru!–_ llamo segundo antes de que fuera alcanzada por su propio orgasmo

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y sudorosa, varios de sus mechones azabaches pegados sobre la piel de su frente, su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado por recobrar el aire.

El demonio la observo con ojos oscurecidos, totalmente complacido por el recibimiento que ese pequeño cuerpo le estaba dando, el rojo en las mejillas de Aome se intensificaron al ver el desaliñado rostro del youkai, el cabello alborotado y el borde de sus labios cubiertos por una fina capa de humedad. _Eran los restos de su orgasmo._

Aome se inclinó y la boca de Inu la recibió gustosa, al mismo tiempo en que la dejaba caer suavemente sobre una dolorosa y palpitante erección, la cual fue acobijada por completo, tanto que el youkai podría sentir sus testículos tocando la piel de la miko, inicio con una lenta estocada.

Ambos gimieron.

Luego fue otra, y la siguiente se volvió intensa, Aome sentía como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de ese miembro, que empujaba cada vez más profundo y parecía volverse más duro y grande con cada penetración.

 _¡Joder!_

El demonio la sostenía por debajo de sus muslos, elevándola un poco, aquella poción lograba que toda en ella se estremeciera de placer, porque lo sentía tan adentro y con dada palpitación que brotaba se volvía mucho más real, las penetraciones se volvieron cada vez más rápidas, la habitación poco a poco se fue llenando de gemidos ahogados y gruñidos graves, las respiraciones se agitaron y se volvieron una sola, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse a pesar de la necesidad de aire, sus ansias por devorarse era mucho mayor.

 _Adentro y profundo._

 _Una y otra… y otra vez._

–Sssesshōmaru–la morena balbuceo–Másss.

Así lo hizo la complació, le dio lo que ella pedía, la apretó a la pared machismo más mientras la embestía con rudeza, llenando sus oídos con los gemidos que esta soltaba.

 _¡Mierda, como echo de menos esta sensación!_

Entonces, la beso sus labios capturaron justo a tiempo el grito de placer que estuvo a punto de liberar, la morena entre sus brazos se estremeció en el mismo instante en que se corría por segunda vez.

La estreches de Aome, apretó el miembro del demonio haciéndolo gruñir en el proceso.

 _Ella era tan caliente._

La morena se sostuvo de los hombres del youkai, apresando la tela del taje -que un tenia puesto- entre sus dedos, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron, finalmente cerró los ojos y Sesshōmaru se vino dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de Aome absorbió su descarga por completo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la mujer se aventuró a hablar

–La próxima vez te ganare en esgrima.

Sesshōmaru sonrió.

Continuara…

 _ ***Bokken: Son espadas de madera que existen desde tiempos inmemoriales y fueron diseñadas para la formación y el aprendizaje de los movimientos básicos de la esgrima. En Japón se utilizaron los Bokken como sustitutos de entrenamiento de las Katanas**_

 _ ***Tatami: **__Tapiz acolchado sobre el cual se practican deportes como el yudo, el kárate y otras artes marciales._

 _* **Wooden Dummy:**_

Muñeco de madera que se utuliza con el fin de entrenar.

 _ **Aquí el último capituló que subiré de seguido, ya que esta historia estaba adelantada hasta este punto (cap 20) esa es la razón por la que actualizaba a diario, y NO porque escribiera todos los días, si no que ya tenia un tiempo de estar guardada en mi computadora.**_

 _ **¿Y entonces ahora cuando actualizaras? Pues no lo sé, lo que me tome escribirlas, puedo tardar una semana o incluso un mes, sobre todo porque tengo mis cosas de la universidad también que debo hacer, y como sabrán, mis estudios serán primero.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

 ** _Posible occ (Día 16)_**

Impulso.

Los sentidos de Aome se nublaron por completo, enceguecidos por el ardiente del deseo que le causaba el miembro eréctil del demonio, entrando y saliendo de su interior, tocando la sensible entrada de su útero.

Se sorprendió a sí misma, gimiendo con fuerzas el nombre de su amante, su propia voz se alzó a través de las paredes de aquella habitación que no era la suya.

Y aunque no podía verlo a causa de la venda que cubrían el azul de sus ojos, podía sentir su fragancia, su fuerza, su tacto.

Con cada embestida, Sesshōmaru se volvía más salvaje.

Y ella lo estaba realmente disfrutando, esta faceta de estar de manos atadas al cabezal de la cama y ojos vendados, era una sensación totalmente nueva para Aome, y realmente se mostró sorprendía ante estos gusto particulares del Youkai, sin embargo no sintió ningún tipo de temor hacia él, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo ya se hubiera acostumbrado a su esencia.

Curiosamente Aome podía entender sin palabras lo que él, deseaba o quería hacer con ella, sabia cuando moverse y cuando no, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, cada curva de sus cuerpos se acoplaban en perfecta sincronía, como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Así fue, como la Higurashi pasó una gran noche de sexo en la cama del demonio más sexi del universo, dejo que utilizara su cuerpo a su antojo, en completa disposición para los más bajos instintos del youkai… seamos sinceras Aome no iba a oponerse.

Ella no estaba loca y mucho menos tonta, como para interrumpir tal placentero acto. La morena se movió, beso, gimió y grito el nombre de Sesshōmaru incontables veces, en ese momento tan solo podía sentir las caderas de aquel vigoroso hombre embistiendo sobre las suyas, entrando y saliendo de ella, una y otra vez hasta dejarla exhausta y llena de su semilla.

Después de aquel acto ambos quedaron dormidos, sin embargo, extrañamente Aome fue la primera en despertar y luego de lo que pareció ser una eterna lucha mental, decidió abandonar sigilosamente la habitación… no era correcto quedarse porque solo habían acordado mantener una relación basada en el sexo, estaba de más despertar juntos.

O al menos eso era lo que la morena creía, tal vez al demonio no le agradase abrir los ojos y ver a una humana dormida en su cama, un Sesshōmaru furioso por las mañanas no era algo que le apetecía comprobar.

No tentaría su suerte

Así que, Aome simplemente ignoro aquella sensación de frialdad, que la invadió cuando se alejó del cálido y bien trabajado cuerpo del demonio, culpando al aire mañanero y la poca ropa que llevaba en sima, tenía tanto frio que se vio obligada a caminar a toda prisa hasta su habitación y prácticamente saltar debajo de las sabanas, colocarse en posición fetal y cerrar los ojos con fuerzas, esperando que el sueño llegara pronto.

 _Tic-tac -Tic-tac_

La hora marcando en el reloj de su mesita de noche, sonaba en el interior de sus oídos, eran exactamente las cuatro de la mañana, ella aún estaba dando vueltas sin lograr conciliar su objetivo, dio un largo suspiro, no era que extrañase la presencia del youkai a su lado, claro que no.

 _Tic-tac -Tic-tac_

Aome frunció el ceño y se obligó a dormir, tiempo más tarde la alarma sonó, aun tenia sueño estaba segura de que tan solo logro dormir una o con suerte dos horas, maldijo en voz baja, se vistió con una holgada bata de color lila y unas pantuflas de conejo, cepillo sus dientes, arreglo un poco su cabello y bajo las escaleras Rin no demoraría en despertar, así que tendría que prepárale un rico desayuno.

Mientras preparaba dulces _hot cakes_ , jugo de naranja, chocolate para ella y un poco de café para Sesshōmaru _,_ de repente el sonido del timbre logro interrumpir sus acciones, impulsada por la curiosidad la morena se dirigió a toda prisa, aún era demasiado temprano para recibir visitas.

Sin mencionar que muy pocas personas llegaban a cruzar el primer portón, todo aquel que no fuera invitado por Sesshōmaru era recluido de inmediato por los agentes de seguridad.

Aome se encontró con el semblante relajado de Bankotsu, luciendo un traje de color azul obscuro, el cual le quedaba muy bien y lograba resaltas todas sus atractivas facciones.

El moreno la detallo de arriba hacia abajo, embozo una sonrisa divertida y las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon visiblemente.

 _¡Sus pantuflitas!_

–Buenos Días Aome–saludo divertido.

La nombrada acomodo la bata y le regalo una sonrisa avergonzada–Buenos días–respondió dándole paso–Lo siento no sabía que vendrías.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros, mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba sobre la percha–No te preocupes, Sesshōmaru tampoco sabía que vendría.

–¿Pero cómo es que-?

–¿Los guardias?–cuestiono el interrumpiéndola, la morena asintió–Me conocen, soy un amigo de la casa

–Ya entiendo–respondió esta sonriente.

–¿Sesshōmaru aun duerme?

–Al parecer…–dijo dudosa, ya que el demonio jamás se quedaba tanto tiempo dormido en las mañanas, por lo general estaba de pie mucho antes que ella.

–Que bien huele–comentó el moreno este dando una lenta respiración– ¿Son _Hot Cakes_?

Aome sonrió–Si

–Me fascinan, ¿puedo ayudarte?

–Yo…–sería correcto permitirlo, después de todo él se había ofrecido voluntariamente… y no había nada de malo–Esta bien–accedió.

Sin perder más el tiempo Bankotsu arremango las mangas de su camisa, sin importarle que esta quedara desaliñada y se colocó un delatan que Aome le ofreció para evitar que se manchara.

Comenzaron a hablar de distintos cosas, comida favorita, planes a futuros, sueños, la morena descubrió que a pesar de esa apariencia de _Bad boy_ que desprendía Bankotsu, era una persona amable y con un objetivo en su vida.

No era el típico niño rico y arrogante, sino que tenían cosas en común, porque era un ser humano como cualquier otro, que podía ser muy ocurrente y gracioso cuando quería.

Aome estaba sonriendo con palpable felicidad.

–¿Bankotsu?–cuestiono alguien a sus espaldas, provocando que tanto Aome como el nombrado se congelaran, dejando de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo.

El moreno le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas–¡Sesshōmaru, buenos días!–Saludo con diversión y notable entusiasmo.

La morena no dijo completamente nada, pero tenía la urgente sensación de querer explicar. Sin embargo se contuvo.

El Taisho estrecho ligeramente el ceño, al ver la cercanía de ambos–Hn. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a visitarte–noto como aquellos orbes dorados viajan de su figura al cuerpo de la joven–Quise volver a ver a mi viejo amigo–agrego sin contar lo que al youkai realmente le importaba.

Por qué estaba con la miko a solas.

Sesshōmaru lucia relajado, pero tan solo bastaba con ver sus ojos y su ceño fruncido para comprender que, _había algo_ , que le estaba molestando, Bankotsu lo sabía y por ende sonrió

–No te preocupes por el desayuno, Aome y yo lo terminaremos pronto–dijo mientras le dedicaba un guiño de ojo a la morena, quien sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo.

Sesshōmaru gruño, despertando la risa en su amigo, pero entonces el demonio hizo algo que el moreno no se esperaba, camino hacia la mujer y la sostuvo posesivamente de la cintura para acortar la distancia con un beso que desbordaba intensidad.

Un claro gesto de dominio _"Si lo tocas te acabare"_

Aome había dejado caer la cuchara, para entregar sus labios al contrario mientras estaba en puntitas de pie recibiendo la lengua invasora del youkai, cuando la dejo ir, la respiración de la joven era irregular y su rostro estaba cubierto por un intenso rubor.

Sesshōmaru le dio una mirada altanera al moreno y se retiró.

Tanto el mismo Bankotsu como la pobre de Aome se quedaron estupefactos, uno por la sorpresa de verlo actuar de esa manera impulsiva y la otra por el ímpetu del momento, Sesshōmaru lograba sacarla de sus cinco sentidos con tan solo un toque.

La dejaba mareada y tonta, como si estuviera flotando aunque sus pies tocaran el suelo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, luego del desayuno Rin pidió que Aome jugara con ella y como es de esperarse esta ni si quiera lo dudo, mientras tanto Sesshōmaru y Bankotsu permanecieron en la sala.

El moreno se removió nervioso sobre el sofá, lo que en un principio le pareció divertido, ahora le causaba escalofríos, ver a su amigo con esa aspecto de asesino, no era bueno para su salud.

Estaba claro que su broma, no le causaba ninguna gracia.

–Puedes dejar de verme así.

–No

Bankotsu bufo, seguidamente un incómodo silencio se instaló por minutos que fueron interrumpidos por el moreno–Quita esa cara de _"A no hermano consíguete la tuya"_

Inevitablemente el demonio sonrió, Bankotsu aprovecho esta oportunidad para acara algunas cosas–Eres como un hermano para mí, jamás te traicionaría y lo sabes perfectamente–Sesshōmaru no lo admitiría pero tenía toda la razón–Además no estoy tan loco como para intentar robarte a Aome–finalizo con cierto aire bromista.

No quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si un pobre diablo ponía los ojos, sobre la mujer de su amigo. No Bankotsu no quería estar en esos zapatos.

–¿Le has pedido que sea tu novia?–cuestiono el moreno, Sesshōmaru le dio una impasible mirada–Deberías hacerlo…

–Quédate a almorzar–la voz del youkai cambio la conversación drásticamente.

El moreno no se sorprendió ante su reacción–Quizás otro día, ya debo irme–respondió este poniéndose de pie y buscando el saco– Por cierto en el auto tengo un paquete para ti me lo dieron en la entrada–el demonio simplemente asintió y acompaño al moreno hacia el exterior.

En ese momento Aome apareció y escucho a lo lejos el teléfono sonando, noto que no provenía del que estaba en la sala, sino que la melodía se filtraba desde la oficina de Sesshōmaru, la morena no lo pensó dos veces, tal vez era importante y no había nadie a parte de ella para responder, sin embargo echo un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse, Jaken tenía la costumbre de aparecer de repente. Esta vez nada sucedió.

A excepción de esa voz femenina.

–¿Diga?

 _–Quiero hablar con Sesshōmaru–_ ordeno la extraña fémina.

Aome estuvo a punto de colgar _–_ ¿Perdón?–dijo casi incrédula–Sesshōmaru, no se encuentra-

Algo similar a un bufido paso a través del tubo– _A mí me atenderá._

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

¿Cazador Cazado? _(Día 16)_

Con los años Sesshōmaru aprendió a desarrollar una extraña habilidad para obtener lo que quisiera de quien quería, como una serie de caminos enmarañados que llegaban a un solo punto, su objetivo. En los últimos días el pensamiento más frecuente en la mente del demonio era, la cura de Rin y la miko… sobre todo esta última.

La miko sonriendo.

La miko hablando y hablando sin parar.

La miko desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

La miko gimiendo su nombre.

El demonio tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba cayendo, él estaba siendo cazado y eso era imperdonable, inaceptable. Entonces ¿Por qué no le molestaba tanto como debería? Porque, Sesshōmaru había esperado por esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente ella estaba aquí, aunque ahora lucia molesta, le daba esa sensación de _La has cagado._

Los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y ese seño dolorosamente fruncido, para ser una simple humana, lucia aterradora.

Sesshōmaru la analizo en silencio, sin acercarse demasiado–¿Qué ocurre?–cuestiono y la morena le dedico una mirada que haría huir al propio Inuyasha.

–Una mujer llamo preguntado por ti–ella dijo, su tono de voz bajo y tranquilo hizo estremecer al gran demonio.

Ella estaba controlado muy bien su enojo y eso no era especialmente bueno, Sesshomaru sentía que estaba lidiando en zona desconocida. Espera que fue lo que había dicho–¿Mujer? ¿Cuál mujer?

Ahora Aome hizo de sus manos un puño.

 _Oh. Oh._

–No lo sé, pero fue muy grosera conmigo.

Había una sola persona sobre la faz de la tierra que sería capaz de llamarlo, bueno además de que tan solo dos mujeres tenían el número telefónico de su oficina, una era su secretaria de la empresa y la otra-

–¿Entrantes a mi oficina?

–Si

–Sabes que-

–Te molesta–el demonio asintió ignorando el hecho de que fue interrumpido–Pero no dejaba de sonar y ni Jaken, ni tu estaban presentes.

–Aun así, no debiste hacerlo.

Aome arrugo la nariz–¿Por qué no?

–Son asuntos de trabajo, que no te incumben.

 _Oh no._

Aome pensó que tal vez Sesshōmaru la consideraba estúpida, para no ver la mentira que le estaba diciendo delante de sus narices _.–_ Conoces a esa mujer

Eso ni si quiera había sido una pregunta, la morena estaba afirmando por si misma sus sospechas.

–Si–él dijo con serenidad.

–¿Qué tanto la conoces?

–Demasiado.

Aome paso saliva a través de su garganta–¿Qué significa ella para ti?

–Alguien importante.

Aome no estaba respirando, ella podía sentir como cada uno de sus órganos vitales se detenían abruptamente.

Y Sesshōmaru tan solo estaba ahí de pie, mirándola como siempre solía hacerlo.

Ella sonrió en su dirección, pero este gesto era nuevo y diferente–Eso es… es genial y no te preocupes no volveré a meterme en tu oficina–rasco su mejilla–Prometí a Rin jugar con ella…–no espero una respuesta, simplemente comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

–Aguarda–el demonio la detuvo, Aome ladea el rostro para ver como este extiende un paquete en su dirección.

–¿Qué?–cuestiono esperanzada.

–Entrégale esto a Rin–la morena asintió y lo cogió sin decir ninguna palabra, se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Sesshōmaru sonrió con aire satisfecho.

…

–¿Un regalo para mí?

Aome sonrió radiante, sus perlas eran tan brillantes que podrían iluminar cualquier obscuridad–Sí, Sesshōmaru me lo dio–la niña fijo su vista sobre el paquete con dibujos de corazones– Ábrelo.

Las manos de Rin se movieron apresuradas para quitar el envoltorio, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito. La niña estaba saltando mientras daba chillidos de alegría apretujando entre sus brazos, la tan esperada peluca, sobrexcitada intento colocársela pero no lo logro.

Ambas rieron por el aspecto gracioso

–Si no te quedas quieta, no podre ponértela–Aome estaba sonriendo, Rin estaba feliz y eso hacía que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar de la dicha, ver esa sonrisa cargada de ilusión, le daba la certeza de que hizo lo indicado

Una lágrima escurridiza resbalo a través de su mejilla.

–¿Qué sucede señorita Aome?–cuestiono preocupada– ¿Por qué esta triste?

La morena hipo, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–Son lágrimas de Felicidad–dijo y en sus labios se dibujó una dulce sonrisa– Porque te vez tan hermosa

–Usted también–respondió, para seguidamente envolverla en un cálido abrazo–Por favor, no llore, porque me ara llorar a mí también.

La morena soltó una suave risa sorbiendo por la nariz–De acuerdo…–le dijo acariciando su reciente cabellera–Estas preciosa, eres la niña más hermosa que he visto.

Rin la miro avergonzada, jugando con sus manos nerviosa–Mañana es mi cita con mi nuevo Doctor.

–Sí, lo se pequeña. ¿Estas nerviosa?

Negó con la cabeza suavemente–¿Crees que le guste mi cabello?–Ahora sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Aome se sintió sorprendida por breves instantes, pero luego toda esa sensación fue reemplazada por una ternura desbordante. La pequeña Rin tenía un amor platónico, su doctor Kōga.

–Le encantara, te lo prometo–respondió finalmente sin dejar dudas.

Rin sonrió feliz.

…

Que tontería.

Ella no estaba molesta, claro que no.

El que lo mirase como si estuviera a punto de envenenar su comida, no significaba que estuviera molesta y mucho menos que deseara que se cayera por las escaleras, no lo mataría pero sin duda le dolería.

No, claro que no estaba enojada.

A ella no le importaba esa mujer y el tipo de relación que tuviera con Sesshōmaru, no le incomodaba el hecho de que _fuera importante_ para él, no tendría que preocuparse, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, el asunto daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza, la hacía sentir enferma.

La hacía sentirse mal, si el demonio ya tenía alguien importante, alguien a quien quería ¿Por qué la engañaba? Ninguna mujer merece ser engañada, pero sobre todo Aome no quería ser _la otra, la amante, el plato de segunda mesa_.

Así que Aome tendría que hablar claramente con el Youkai.

–Tendré que terminar con esto–murmuro pensativa.

–¿A qué te refieres miko?– La voz del demonio la hizo brincar del susto.

–¡Casi me matas del susto!

El ignoro olímpicamente su quejadera y la observo fijamente hasta logara ponerla nerviosa–Te hice una pregunta.

La cuestión era que Aome, no sabía cómo decir, lo que tenía que decir. No había llegado a la parte del discurso.

La morena carraspeo y fue directo al grano–Creo que lo mejor será terminar esta situación entre tú y yo.

El simplemente arqueo una fina y elegante ceja–¿Por qué razón?

–Esa mujer…–ella dijo y Sesshōmaru casi sonrió–no sé si es tu novia, una amante o una esposa no quisiera encontrarme con ella un día y me reclame porque estoy viviendo contigo.

–¿Crees que soy el tipo de hombre que engañaría a su esposa?–Cuestiono el demonio con el semblante serio, había cierto brillo de molestia acentuado en el oro de sus orbes.

La morena parpadeo repetidas veces– _¿No?_

Avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente–¿Y no crees que mi esposa estaría viviendo aquí conmigo?

Aome se reprochó por lo tonta que estaría viéndose–Si–respondió quedito con las mejillas coloradas.

–Si hubiera otra mujer, no perdería mi tiempo contigo.

 _Oh, my god_

Ahora se sentía realmente y oficialmente una tonta.

–Lo siento.

Entonces algo hizo _clic_ dentro de ella, vio al Youkai con desaprobación–¡tú, sabias que iba a malinterpretar las cosas!–acuso sonando indignada–¿ _Quién es esa mujer?_

–Mi madre–Sesshōmaru dijo dejándola muda, sonrió sin ocultarlo–Eres muy celosa miko–mascullo atrapando sus labios.

Ahora si iba a envenenarlo.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 ** _Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual_**

 ** _si no te gusta abstente de leer y de mirar_**

 ** _Pero si te quedas baia baia :v_**

 ** _Pikarona._**

 _Tócame_ _(Día 17)_

Preparo cuidadosamente el agua, le añadió burbujas y añadió unas gotas de aceite perfumado estas de inmediato llenaron sus fosas nasales, olía a rosas y duraznos era tan suave que con solo eso logro relajarse y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente gozando de aquellos orbes dorados que estaban fijos sobre la nívea piel de su cuerpo.

Y Sesshōmaru estaba ahí sentado sobre la tapa de baño, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, con los codos relajados y apoyados sobre sus rodillas, su mirada de un brillante y oscuro dorado se apreciaba a través de su flequillo plata que caía en cortina, Aome se estremeció, podía percibir el ardiente deseo que crecía rápidamente en el pequeño cuarto de baño, pronto su intimidad comenzó a humedecerse lo que la hizo avergonzarse, sus mejillas se llenaron de un rojo fuerte con los labios entreabiertos, espero impaciente a que el dará el siguiente paso.

El demonio se puso de pie y la morena pudo apreciar su pecho desnudo, como aquel conjunto de músculos se contraían en su dirección, admiro sus pectorales redondeados y la fila de cuadritos, él estaba realmente duro en todos los aspectos, excitada Aome relamió sus labios, y los ojos del Taisho centellaron, finalmente ella capto las líneas magentas que cubrían ambos lados de sus caderas y jadeo, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo pero no se atrevía, porque no sabía hasta qué punto sus caricias seria bien recibidas por el youkai.

Y ella lo tocaba, claro que lo hacía, pero no tanto como quería… y eso la frustraba un poco.

Aome se mantuvo quieta, con el corazón martillando su pecho de manera tan estruendosa, que incluso podía escuchar aquel _Thump-Thump_ - _Thump-Thump_ retumbando en sus oídos y contuvo el aliento cuando la mano del Taisho se deslizo suavemente desde el nacimiento de sus caderas, muy lentamente hacia arriba para luego desviarla al centro de su estómago y pasar entre el espacio de sus pechos logrando que los botones de la morena reaccionaran ante su tacto.

Sesshōmaru podía sentir como la respiración de la morena se volvía irregular, pero su pecho bajaba y subía muy despacio, tratando de coger un ritmo normal, como si no quisiera que el demonio supiera lo que ya sabía y también percibió un ligero temblor proveniente del cuerpo de la chica, se sintió complacido ante las reacciones que lograba provocarle.

Aquellos orbes dorados estaban fijos y comenzaban a perderse en ese profundo azul marino.

–Sesshōmaru…–la morena susurró, extendiendo la mano derecho hacia el cuerpo del nombrado sin embargo se detuvo y cerro el puño antes de si quiera rosarlo.

–Adelante–él dijo cogiendo la extremidad y colocándola sobre su pecho–Tócame

Aome asintió ruborizada, incluso su mano estaba completamente roja, si antes el corazón le latía acelerado, ahora era como tener cientos de caballos corriendo desbocados hacia un lugar indefinido.

La mano del demonio acompaño la de Aome, ella deslizo sus dedos a través su pecho cayendo hacia sus pectorales, entonces, Sesshōmaru la dejo continuar por cuenta propia, ella disfruto de la sensación ardiente bajo la piel y la increíble suavidad que este poseía, soltó un pequeño jadeo al toparse con las rayas magentas con delicadeza las delineo con la yema de sus dedos.

Lentamente Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos, se estremeció y soltó un suspiro.

La morena había descubierto un punto sensible en el youkai, sus marcas.

–Es suficiente–Susurro, sin embargo ella no se detuvo prosiguió jugando hasta llegar a las marcas en su rostro, el entrecerró nuevamente los ojos y Aome gimió suavemente.

Todo él era tan hermoso y perfecto.

Ella dejo pequeñas caricias circulares sobre la mejilla, hasta que fue interrumpida por la mano del contrario, Aome se agito bajo aquella penetrante mirada cargada de un profundo oro oscurecido.

La respiración de uno se mezcló con la del otro. La morena no percibió enojo o incomodidad en aquel semblante, sino que todo lo contrario, había cierto brillo de aceptación y complacencia, lo que la llevo a inclinarse hacia él, el pecho del demonio se topó con los voluptuosos senos de la joven y luego sus bocas se unieron para comenzar una danza interminable de besos y gemidos ahogados, los brazos de Aome rodearon el cuello del youkai, mientras este la sujeta fervientemente por la cintura.

Pegándola.

Sintiendo cada milímetro de su adictiva piel.

Sesshōmaru era un maravilloso besando, Aome podía sentir su lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca, como está la manejaba a voluntad mientras una fila de garras recorría su espalda, no la herían, pero si lograban hacerla estremecer.

Aome se dejó besar, se dejó tocar ella simplemente cerro los ojos y se entregó a las cientos de sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar de lo más profundo de su ser, ella también lo acaricio y beso sin temor al rechazo. Ambos memorizaron cada parte del otro.

Cuando Aome recobro los sentidos, Sesshōmaru estaba completamente desnudo con las manos presionando las nalgas de su trasero, mientras interrumpía el beso para tirar suavemente de su labio inferior.

Las piernas de la morena flaquearon, su intimidad pedía a gritos ser penetrada.

–Te necesito…–susurro jadeante, sus mejillas brillando de un rosa fuerte– Por favor…

Sesshōmaru miro aquellos orbes azules estaba cristalizados, aguados por el deseo en el que estaba sumida, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera dolorosa. Sin pensarlo más la guía hasta el interior de la gigantesca tina, ingresando el primero para que ella pudiera colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Aome soltó un gemido, sus intimidades apenas lograron rosarse y ella ya estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y la tibieza del agua sumando el aroma dulzón que despendía, no estaban haciendo sus ansias más fáciles.

Ella estaba sumida en un elixir afrodisiaco, con el demonio más apuesto del planeta.

Y sexi.

Aome estuvo a punto de penetrarse a sí misma, pero un gesto del youkai la hizo detenerse, él tenía una hermosa sonrisa ladeada surcando la palidez de su rostro–¿Me deseas?–cuestiono en un susurro e intencionalmente roso su miembro contra la intimidad de la miko.

Aome tembló y gimió sobre el–Sssí, Sesshōmaru.

Él sonrió, la azabache odio y amo esa sonrisa altanera en partes iguales–Dime lo que quieres–su tono de voz grave y sensual, le envió una descarga eléctrica que cayo directamente sobre su columna vertebral.

–A ti, Sesshōmaru–ella dijo ansiosa pero el demonio negó lentamente, se inclinó y susurro algo en su oreja, el rostro de Aome se tiño de un rojo brillante.

 _"Por todos los cielos"_

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron incrédulos, cubierto por una nueva capa de humedad, la morena se encogió y mordió con vergüenza sus labios.

¿En verdad quería que ella dijera eso?

 _Oh no. Ella no._

Ella no usaba palabras sucias.

Pero… pero.

–Quiero que- que me metas tu verga–ella finalmente lo dijo de forma rápida y cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza de esas tales palabras, el flequillo le cubría la mitad del rostro.

El demonio estaba sorprendido, complacido y feliz. No pensó que ella lo fuera a decir realmente, quiso hacer una broma, pero esa broma lo termino poniendo a mil, no había palabra para describir lo que su cuerpo y sobre todo su miembro terminaron sintiendo.

Aome sintió como aquel erecto y duro miembro se adentrada en el interior de su vagina, de una sola y profunda estocada, provocando que se sostuviera clavando sus uñas sobre la piel de los hombros del contrario, mientras gemía en voz alta echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El vaivén del demonio no se hizo esperar, sus envestidas eran rápidas y profundas, el agua de la tina comenzó a caer directamente sobre el piso, mientras que la superficie era cubierta por una cadena de ondas que se mecían al compás de los movimientos del youkai.

Aome lo besaba con ansias, mientras acariciaba insaciable cada centímetro de aquella piel, que se había convertido en un adictivo para ella.

 _Plaf-Plaf_ - _Plaf-Plaf_

El sonido obsceno de sus pieles chocando y el chapoteo del agua, no dejaban ninguna duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación del gran youkai.

Gracias a Dios no tenían vecinos.

Gracias a Akane por llevar a Rin con ella.

–¡Cristo!–la azabache grito cuando este la apretó contra sí y profundizaba las embestidas. El miembro del youkai, estaba tratando de abrir las puertas de su útero y Aome estaba enloqueciendo, todo lo que salían de su boca eran una mezcla de palabras indescifrables y sonidos extraños.

Ella estaba chillando, por todo el placer que le estaba brindando aquel apuesto demonio.

Como siempre él se vino dentro de ella, su liquida y blanca semilla salió disparada en grandes chorros ingresando al útero de la mujer.

Aome estaba exhausta y jadeando para recuperar el aire que tan ansiosos pedían sus pulmones, Sesshōmaru la tomo dos veces en el tiempo en que estuvieron a solas, ambas en la bañera… aunque la segunda vez ella estaba dándole la espalda y mientras la penetraba desde atrás, con una mano apretaba uno de sus senos y con la otra estimulaba el sensible botón rosa.

La pequeña Rin apareció minutos después de aquel último polvo, gritando desde el exterior de la habitación su llegada y que el _doctorcito_ venía con ella.

Aome se cambió rápidamente–Sera mejor que lo reciba…–murmuro mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño ante la apariencia de la mujer.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara?–la azabache noto su cambio de humor.

–¿Qué es eso?–Pregunto con seriedad señalando la vestimenta.

Aome arqueo una ceja conteniendo la risa–Es un vestido… ¿Por qué?

–Nada–el gruño y ella parpadeo varias veces confundida, realmente no entendía sus cambios de humor.

Aome suspiro y se encogió de hombros, pero antes de irse siente la mano del youkai sobre una de sus muñecas y como seguidamente es tirada hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos, entierra el rostro entre la piel de su cuello y ahí la besa.

Un beso largo y largo.

La morena está nuevamente avergonzada y su corazón late a toda prisa–Sesshōmaru...–ella dice y el susodicha la libera revelando una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro.

Aome niega con suavidad pero también ríe, este hombre y sus cambios de humor, acabaran con ella, cuando la morena abandono la habitación dejando una huella de perfume, Sesshōmaru recordó algo, no estaba poniendo cuidado en sus cambios de aroma.

–Buenos días Dr. Kōga–Saludo con genuina felicidad y amabilidad la azabache, bajando por las escaleras.

El nombrado se puso de pie de inmediato–Buenos di–tanto el saludo como el doctor quedaron estupefactos, al poner sus ojos sobre ella.

Aome lo miro extrañada–¿Qué ocurre?–cuestiono preocupada ante el repentino mutismo del médico.

Este estrecho la vista sobre ella, analizándola de arriba abajo, logrando que la morena comenzara a ponerse nerviosa–Tienes algo en el cuello–Señalo.

Aome hizo el gesto de ver se así misma, sin lograr nada–¿Qué tengo?

Kōga rio.

–Un chupón.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

 _Jugarle al diablo (Día 18)_

 _Posible Occ_

Por todos los dioses, Sesshōmaru jamás había tenido la necesidad de estar detrás de una mujer… eran ellas quien siempre seguían sus pasos, como abejas a la miel.

Esta no sería la excepción.

 _Pff,_ ni más faltaba el gran Sesshomaru corriendo por las faldas de una miko humana…

No, claro que no.

Así que la joven y su enojo se podrían quedar esperando, porque él no era ningún perro faldero Porque-

–¡Joven Kōga!–el saludo de la morena lo saco de su soñación, ella sonaba extremadamente amable, el recién llegado doctor la saludo con un beso de mejilla y una sonrisa radiante decorando su rostro.

Si Sesshomaru pudiera lanzar rayos por los ojos, de aquel hombre apestoso solo quedarían cenizas, como una versión pobre de _Spider Men_ –" _No me quiero ir señor Taisho"_ –el demonio sonrió con malicia.

Kōga se estremeció–Buenos Días–saludo con tranquilidad, ignorando aquella sensación de alerta recorriendo toda su espina dorsal.

–Hn–fue el monosílabo que obtuvo de respuesta, seguidamente bajo la vista, recordando el periódico que tenía entre sus manos.

Aome suspiro, Sesshōmaru tenía un humor insufrible desde ayer, tal vez no fue buena idea negarse a tener sexo. Pero se lo merecía, porque de esta forma aprendería a no dejarle marcas. Tan solo recordar la vergüenza que paso delante del Doctor, hacían que los colores subieran a su rostro, ni si quiera pudo inventar alguna excusa, estaba más que obvio lo que había _sucedido_ , el hombre no era un tonto y ella se vería muy estúpida inventado cosas sin sentido, así que al final se disculpó y salió a toda prisa a cubrir la mancha con un poco de maquillaje.

Al final de ese día ella estaba tan alterada, que terminaron discutiendo, la marca no era el principal problema sino esa cara de " _me vale madre lo que me digas, voy hacer lo que quiera",_ esa estúpida ceja alzada, la hacía verse como una loca.

¡Vamos que Aome parecía hablarle a los muebles!

Y el simplemente le dedico una sonrisa altanera, al final de su berrinche. Eso hizo cabrear a la miko de sobremanera, fue como acercar una mecha a una vela encendida. Sesshōmaru debía estar loco

Loca estaba ella, por pensar que él se veía malditamente apuesto a pesar de todo su enojo, seguía siendo atractivo.

Estúpido Sesshōmaru y su estúpida suculencia.

–¿Amo Sesshōmaru?–la presencia de Jaken atrajo la atención del Inu–Tiene una llamada–se apresuró a decir este con un extraño gesto en el rostro, que al parecer Sesshōmaru había interpretado a la perfección, ya que simplemente asintió dejando a un lado el periódico, para caminar directamente a su oficina.

Mientras tanto la morena permanecía en compañía del especialista–Rin está esperando en su habitación

Koga sonrió posando la mano encima de su barbilla, como un gesto pensativo–Hoy la llevare a mi clínica, tengo que hacerle unas tomografías y tomar también algunas muestras.

–¿Creé que la medicación funcione?–cuestiono la joven con preocupación.

–Ha estado respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento, mantengo las esperanzas de obtener una buena noticia en los próximos días–respondió con convicción–sin embargo no debemos dejarnos llevar, solo hay que mantener el rumbo.

Estas palabras generaron una sonrisa cargada de esperanzas renovadas–Gracias Doctor Koga–el moreno sonrió– Buscare a Rin–anuncio finalmente y corrió escaleras arriba. Muy emocionada por lo escuchado–Rin, el doctor te está esperando abajo–dijo esta.

–¡Ya voy!–se escuchó la respuesta desde el otro lado de la habitación de baño. Cuando la pequeña salió del aseo, Aome se percató de que se había arreglado para recibir a su enamorado platónico, ella lucía un hermoso vestido color verde pálido, una campera de hilo en blanco y zapatillas del mismo color.

Rin era sin duda, la niñas mas hermosa, encantadora y tierna que Aome había conocido, su amor por ella eran tan intenso que la higurashi estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por verla feliz.

–Estas preciosa–susurro colocándole un escurridizo mechón azabache detrás de la oreja.

Rin sonrió agradecida–¿Puedes acompañarme el día de hoy?–la niña dijo, sorprendiéndola, era la primera vez que le pedía algo así, ya que generalmente rin solía ir con Ayame o incluso con el mismo Youkai.

Y aunque a Aome le resultara extrañamente bueno, no pudo resistirse a esos pequeños ojos avellanas–Claro que sí–respondió apretando sus mejillas–Antes voy a avisarle a Sesshōmaru.

…

 _–Tiempo sin escucharte–saludo la extraña._

–Hn. ¿A qué se debe esto?–cuestiono directamente el demonio, con el rostro serio.

La mujer rio–¿Acaso una madre no puede llamar a su hijo?

–No digas tonterías–le hace un desprecio. Aome ente en ese instante para hablar con Sesshomaru, pero está el verla niega con la cabeza y hace un gesto para que se retire. La morena frunce el ceño y sin emitir sonido alguno se marcha.

–Cachorro insolente–murmuro la dama, aunque el youkai podía imaginar una amplia sonrisa adornando la blanquecina piel de su rostro–Solo llamaba para avisarte que iré.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño–Puedes hacer lo que te plazca–llevaba siglos años sin verla, así que no era una sorpresa que apareciera de repente. Siempre lo hacía.

 _–De todas formas no estoy pidiendo tu permiso._

–Madre–gruño exasperado.

La aludida rio sin gracia– _No me hagas enojar Sesshōmaru, estaré ahí en la noche_ –Claro ella era la única mujer en el planeta capas de colgarle y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca.

Este día sería sin duda todo un dolor de cabeza.

–Jaken–llamo el albino, su gélido tono de voz logro estremecer al enano verde

–Ssi, amo–balbuceo este temeroso.

Sesshōmaru lo vio fijamente, sus orbes doradas brillando como un depredador a punto de estrangular a su presa–Ella vendrá. Encárgate–ordeno tajante, para Jaken el mal humor de su amo, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando se trataba de su santa madre, las cosas cambiaban.

–Como diga amo–respondió de inmediato y se alejó a toda prisa.

Sesshomaru se dejó caer sobre un pequeño sofá que tenía en su oficina, masajeo un momento el puente de su nariz, para seguidamente arrastrar sus garras entre sus cabellos.

Debía admitir que se sentía frustrado, a causo de su madre y sus incomodas visitas… o tal vez no era solamente eso, la miko cargaba con cierta culpa, no la tocaba desde ayer pero ante sus ansias –y sus testículos- parecían siglos.

Gruño antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su oficina buscando con la mirada algún indicio de la joven y sobre todo de aquel _medicucho_ , no paso mucho tiempo antes de confirmar con ayuda de su olfato, que nadie más aparte de Jaken estaba en la mansión.

Esto no le agradaba en absoluto.

–¡Jaken!–tal vez había sonado más molesto de lo normal, el aludido llegó a los tropezones ante su señor–¿Dónde está la miko y Rin?–no le dio tiempo ni de reponer el aliento.

–Fueron a la clínica del Dr.

Estrecho los ojos, volviendo sus labios tan solo una línea recta–¿Por qué nadie me informo sobre esto?–estaba muy molesto.

Jaken trago grueso–B-bueno vera, amo b-bonito la mujer fue a su oficina p-pero usted–una hoja de papel tenía más color que el pequeño diablo.

Entonces lo entendió, así que por esa razón ella estaba interrumpiendo sus llamadas, pero ahora que lo sabía se sentía aún más molesto, porque eso significaba que habían salido sin su consentimiento y sobre todo que aquella mujer terca estaba con ese doctorcito.

Y por una obvia razón no le gustaba.

El _doctorcito_ y la miko a solas, juntos en el mismo espacio y respirando el mismo aire.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño, no le hacían gracia algunas la escenas que pasaban a través de su cabeza.

No estaba celoso. Era tan solo una sensación de incomodidad y a él no le gustaba estar incómodo.

No le gustaba imaginarla haciendo _"Eso"_ si no era con él, cada vez que pensaba en ello, quería enfurecerse, si ese doctor ponía sus manos sobre ella, lo iba a desaparecer.

Ahora tenía la ansiedad por coger el auto e ir hacia la clínica, tan solo echaría un vistazo y volvería de inmediato.

No. Debía de tener esos pensamientos, tenía que recordar lo que _esto_ era y el _motivo_ por el que la mujer estaba a su lado.

 ** _El pasado ya no importaba._**

…

Eran exactamente las ocho de la noche cuando Rin y Aome regresaron de su largo día en la clínica.

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _Una mujer en la sala._

Aome parpadeo varias veces _–"Esto no estaba aquí cuando me fui"–_ pensó la joven incomoda ante la mirada y sonrisa altanera que le estaba dedicando.

–Hola–saludo la desconocida.

Aome colgó su abrigo–Hola.

–Señorita Kagura–se escuchó la voz de Rin con tono sorprendido, la nombrada saludo con gesto de mano y una radiante sonrisa, captando el interés de la miko ante su repentino cambio.

–Rin. ¿Cómo has estado?–saludo de forma amable la mujer.

–Estoy muy bien–respondió está sonriendo.

–Así parece, te ves preciosa–aseguro esta.

La morena carraspeo pidiendo atención–Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

Kagura dirigió sus penetrantes ojos zafiros hacia ella, Aome se sentido expuesta ante estos, finalmente la mujer devolvió los ojos hacia Rin–Pensé que Ayame seguía siendo tu cuidadora–murmuro con cierto tono cansino–Sesshōmaru no mencionada acerca de la nueva empleada.

–¿Empleada?–hora sí que Aome estaba en el límite–No soy ninguna empleada, soy amiga de Rin

La mujer hizo una mueca–Oh, como lo siento–a la cual Aome no pudo distinguir si lo decía con sinceridad o no.

–¡Si, la señorita Aome es mi amiga!–aseguro Rin con entusiasmo.

–Ya veo–la dama se puso de pie y le extendió la mano–Soy Kagura Onigumo, es un placer conocerla _Aome._

–Lo mismo digo–respondió la morena ¿Qué hacia una mujer guapa sentada en el sillón de la sala? ¿y donde estaba Sesshōmaru para brindarle una explicación?

–Señorita Aome podría acompañarme–al parecer tendría que saldar sus dudas luego.

…

–Me alegra volver a verte–saludo la joven con una ligera sonrisa dirigida hacia el demonio, este simplemente asintió y relajo las facciones.

–¿Mi madre?

–No tardara en llegar, ya sabes cómo es, se entretiene con facilidad…–respondió está cruzándose de piernas, en ese instante Aome bajaba nuevamente, percatándose de aquel gesto claramente sugerente, estaban más que claras las intenciones de esa señorita.

¿Qué relación tenia esta mujer con su Sesshōmaru? Aome frunció el ceño y miró seriamente a ambos.

El youkai se hubiera reído, pero sería un acto suicida, tan solo observo como la morena carraspeaba incomoda y se sentaba a su lado, a una reducida distancia. El tenia noción de lo que causaba en la segunda hembra, sin embargo no le interesaba en absoluto su coqueteo, a menos que sea para-

–Lamento haberte confundido con una empleada.

Aome parpadeo confundida, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro esta mujer se portaba amable y poco irónica?– No se preocupe…–susurro como respuesta.

Kagura asintió y luego sonrió hacia el Inu–Oh, _Sessh_ la última vez no pude ver la estatuilla–comento con tono decaído–Esa obra de arte de la cual tanto me hablaste.

 _¿Sessh? Debía ser una broma._

 _¿Ultima vez?_

 _¿Hablaste? Pero si Sesshōmaru casi no habla._

 _–_ Puedo enseñártela ahora–aseguro el demonio sonriendo.

Aome odio su sonrisa. Iba a golpearlo.

El hizo un gesto con la mano señalando una dirección, para luego ponerse de pie y guiar a la tal Kagura, colocando una de sus manos sobre la esbelta cintura de esta.

Aome iba a vomitar.

Ella no fue consiente cuando sus piernas se movieron siguiendo desde atrás a la pareja, se veía estúpida pero en ese momento no le importaba, tan solo quería saber que era esa mujer para Sesshōmaru, y porque le molestaba tanto el hecho de que, ni si quiera voltease a verla.

Y al parecer a la tal Kagura si le molestaba, lo supo en el instante en que se sujetó del brazo del youkai y susurro algo en voz baja.

El youkai ladeo el rostro hacia Aome –Ve con Rin

La expresión en el rostro de la morena era todo un poema, paso de la sorpresa al enfado en cuestión de segundos, ella lo miro con esa cara que ponía antes de empezar a gritar, sin embargo no emitió palabra alguna, ni si quiera asintió, simplemente se giró y salió de ahí.

El youkai debía admitir que esa reacción, no fue la esperada. ¿Ahora que aria con la empalagosa de Kagura?

Aome paso cerca de una hora con la pequeña Rin, bueno su cuerpo estaba con ella, pero sus pensamientos estaban un piso más abajo.

–Señorita Aome iré por agua–Rin la saco de su nube.

–No te preocupes Rin yo voy–se apresuró a decir esta, mientras salía como alma que llevaba el diablo, en dirección a la cocina.

–Oh, eres tú–murmuro con desagrado, una voz a sus espaldas.

Bien Aome de por sí ya estaba enfadada–¿Por qué me ve de esa forma?

–Porque me desagradas–respondió esta con naturalidad–No entiendo que hace una mujer como tú, al lado de _Sessh_

Alzo una ceja–¿Una mujer como yo?– repitió apretando los puños– Y su nombre es Sesshōmaru–grito al final exacperda.

–¡Como te atreves, yo soy amiga de _Sessh!_

Aome podía sentir una vena palpitando en su frente–¡Puede ser la amiga del mismísimo Obama, pero a mí me respeta!

–¡Insolente!–chillo está arrogándole, el agua que la misma Aome había depositado dentro del vaso y dejado sobre la plataforma flotante.

 _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

Kagome, la tomo de las muñecas y prácticamente la arrastro hacia la puerta de salida, la mansión se llenó de gritos y chillidos. Kagura no fue capaz de liberarse y cuando sintió sus muñecas sin la presión de una mano, ya se encontraba en la calle.

Aome cerró la puerta, con un portazo.

Estaba furiosa y mojada, bufo y dio una patada al piso.

El youkai apareció en ese instante, gracias a su agudo sentido del oído pudo escuchar todo y no detuvo el enfrentamiento, porque ya estaba harto de tener a Kagura todo el día encima y por qué le pareció divertido.

La mirada oscurecida de la mujer cayó sobre él, y Sesshōmaru supo que tal vez se había pasado–¿Por qué estas molesta?

 _–Pir qui istis milisti_

Sesshōmaru reprimió una sonrisa–No hagas eso.

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho–¿Qué?–algunas gotas de agua escurrían a través de ella y caían sobre la alfombra.

–¿Por qué sacaste a Kagura de esa forma?

– _Pir qui sicisti i kigiri di isis firmi_

Él no tenía que reír, debía permanecer molesto–Mujer–el demonio advirtió, para que se detuviese.

–¡Ella me provoco, solo estaba molestándome!

–Ese no es un motivo.

–¡Me mojo!–ella chillo inflando las mejillas.

 _–"Yo también, te mojo"_ –la mente pervertida del demonio reacciono y no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el timbre comenzaba a sonar.

Aome se giró malhumorada, seguro era esa mujer de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad–¡Ah no puede ser otra más!– chillo molesta–una mujer hermosa alta, de cabellera negra y larga estaba de pie en la entrada, esta intercambio miradas entre la joven y el apuesto demonio.

–Sesshōmaru–llamo e hizo un ademan para entrar pero fue detenida por la figura de la miko, la dama arqueo una ceja–Sesshōmaru ¿tienes alguna relación con esta hembra humana?–cuestiono divertida.

Bueno, Aome estaba confundida –" _¿Hembra humana?"_

–Hn

–Ya veo–sonrió hacia la joven, quien parpadeo repetidas veces–Y es que acaso no piensas saludar–la mujer se llevó una mano hacia los cabellos y tiro de estos– A tu madre–la peluca cayo, dejando ver cientos de hilos color plata.

Los ojos de Aome se abrieron como platos–¡¿Ma-madre?!–balbuceo con sorpresa.

 _¡Suegrita!_

 _…_

Aome estaba escondida, después de aquel papelón con la madre del Inu. No deseaba volver a mostrar su rostro, así que se metió en su habitación y cayo de boca sobre el colchón amortiguando con este las cientos de maldiciones.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, la obligo a descubrir su rostro y ladearlo–¿Sesshōmaru?–cuestiono, antes de girarse y apreciarlo desde un mejor ángulo.

Aome to tuvo tiempo para enderezarse, yaqué el cuerpo del youkai se colocó sobre el suyo, sin llegar a aplastarla, pero quedando de tal forma que le impedía escaparse.

Ella seguía muy molesta pero si estaba así de cerca no podía… se removió tratando de liberarse–¿Qué estás haciendo?– frunció las cejas y lo miro con severidad.

Los orbes del demonio estaban más dorados que nunca, lucían divertidos–¿Te he dicho que eres demasiado celosa?–dijo dando una lenta aspiración.

Aome arrugo la nariz y también el entrecejo–Y-yo no soy celosa–replico molesta con las mejillas infladas.

–Si–replico inclinando su rostro hacia ella, las mejillas de Aome estaban completamente rojas, ella abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió, el youkai sonrió.

–Lo eres–él dijo llevando sus labios hasta el lóbulo, tiro suavemente de este– Me encanta.

Aome murió encantada.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

_El plan (Día 19)_

 _Lemon suave_

Ella no estaba cediendo.

Aome simplemente estaba poniendo una pausa a la situación.

Sesshōmaru podía hacerle el amor, pero después de eso ella seguiría enfadada.

Claro que Sí.

Por el momento ella permitiría que la besase, la tocara y la embistiera tanto como fuera imaginable, evitaría gemir en voz alta, o los agudos oídos de la madre del youkai se enteraría, de porque repentinamente estaban tardando más de lo normal en bajar a almorzar.

Aunque Sesshōmaru ya estaba comiendo, al menos eso sentía la morena cada vez que este se apoderaba de sus labios y la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Las piernas temblorosas de Aome, estaban firmemente colocadas en cada hombro del youkai, mientras este la sujetaba de las caderas y remataba con fuerzas la estrecha entrada de la joven, quien para impedir que los gemidos salieran de su boca se mordía los labios.

Algunas perlas de sudor decoraban el semblante del demonio, provocando que varios de sus hilos color plata se pegaran a la frente, mientras que otros se mecían al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban Aome no encontraba rastros de aquella frialdad que siempre había poseído, aquellos orbes estaban simplemente tranquilos, relajados. No era algo que le preocupase, sino todo lo contario y eso era lo que la preocupaba, ella estaba percibiendo cosas con respecto a el demonio, que al principio de los días los ignoraba.

 _Aome lo estaba viendo a él._

Y como si de una señal se tratase, Sesshōmaru la beso y el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerzas, este latido era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera tenido antes.

Toda ella tembló notoriamente, el youkai se detuvo y la detallo con curiosidad.

–¿Qué ocurre?–cuestiono, Aome podio jurara que era preocupación lo que algo en su tono, sin embargo ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo que el frunció el ceño ligeramente–Estas temblando.

Ella volteo el rostro aun lado, había un suave tono rosa creciendo en sus mejillas–Solo tengo frio–murmuro una mentira.

–¿Aun sigues molesta?–cuestión el demonio con interés, sin percatarse del engaño

Este fue el momento que Aome necesitaba para dejar a un lado su nerviosismo–Claro que sigo molesta–respondió haciendo un mohín.

El youkai rio, el sonido danzo melodiosamente el los tímpanos de la joven–¿Qué es gracioso?–cuestiono mientras su rostro lucia como una pequeña niña enfadada.

–Dices que estas molesta–él dijo rosando la piel de su cuello con ayuda de sus afilados colmillos–Pero tu aroma me dice lo contrario–dejo que brotara un pequeño hilo de sangre, antes de posar su boca sobre este y succionarlo por completo.

Aome iba a protestas pero pronto esa idea desapareció de su mente, podría sentir la mano del Taisho jugar con uno de sus senos, mientras la cabeza de su miembro, cliente e hinchada rosaba suavemente su sensible clítoris.

El juego duro lo suficiente para hacer que esta volviera a soltar gemidos en voz baja, Sesshōmaru se adentró en su interior un par de veces más antes de correrse.

…

–Iré por el amo–dijo Jaken al notar la impaciencia de la dama

–No es necesario–se apresuró a responder esta, haciendo una seña con el mentón–Ya era tiempo–murmuro la dama, en el mismo instante que tanto Aome como el youkai se mostraban en la sala.

–Perdón por la demora–se disculpó la morena con amabilidad, tomando su lugar a un costado de la mesa, quedando justo frente a Rin.

La pequeña sonrió abiertamente el verla–La señorita Aome ama dormir–comento distraída.

Irasue sonrió con diversión–Seguro es _muy duro_ para ella levantarse temprano–comento con evidente doble intención.

Aome se ruborizo y casi mando al diablo el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo.

Rin asintió con total convicción mostrando una sonrisa, totalmente ajena a su alrededor.

Sesshōmaru por su parte observo a su madre con una ceja alzada, pero esta simplemente lo ignoro sonriendo divertida.

…

–Dime Sesshōmaru–este la observo detenidamente–Esta mujer me resulta muy familiar, creo haberla visto antes–alego con seguridad y una mueca pensativa–En una fotografía–recordó para seguidamente ladear el rostro hacia un punto exacto, en el cual su hijo tenía una pequeña caja fuerte muy bien camuflada.

–Madre–Sesshōmaru dijo con seriedad–No te entrometas en mis asuntos.

La mujer rio con suavidad–como tu madre, es mi deber hacerlo–respondió echando un suspiro.

El Inu masajeo con insistencia el puente de su nariz–Solo no digas tonterías–aquello fue más bien una petición.

La mujer asintió–De acuerdo–ella dijo–Pero a cambio necesito que me acompañes

Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja interrogante–¿A dónde?

Ella se encogió de hombros–A buscar papeleo sin importancia–respondió y el Inu supo que no mentía, porque de lo contrario no estaría tan relajada, lo más probable es que su madre quisiera estar un tiempo a solas con él para interrogarlo con respecto a la miko.

No le quedaba más que aceptar.

…

Así que Sesshōmaru se había ido, el había lanzado algo que sonaba como " _enseguida regreso"_ justo antes de atravesar la puerta e compañía de su madre, la que por cierto había vuelto a colocarse esa extraña peluca, Aome no sabía el motivo de ello, pero suponía que tendría que ver con el hecho de ser una dama de alta sociedad y estaba más que claro que sería reconocida a donde sea que vaya.

Tal vez a Irasue no le gustaba llamar la atención.

A pesar de todo Aome estaba preocupada, estaba claro que ya Irasue sabía de lo suyo con Sesshōmaru, no era para menos después de todo también era un ser sobrenatural, sin embargo, la morena no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente, aunque se inclinaba más por el temor y la vergüenza.

La mujer era extremadamente elegante y parecía bien educada, Aome se preguntaba si en ella también habría ese rechazo a la vida humana, a pesar de que esta no fue para nada hostil ante su presencia.

–Luce preocupada–sonó la voz del doctor, Aome parpadeo varias veces antes de centrarse en él, sonreír y negar suavemente. El suspiro y se colocó a su lado, permaneció en silencio varios segundos antes de volver a hablar–Se, que es por la señora Taisho–Aome lo observo con sorpresa–Teme que ella la rechace.

El doctor parecía saber más de lo esperado, si bien era verdad que contaban con su presencia desde la mañana, este se mantuvo alejado en otro sector de la casa. Definitivamente Kōga era sumamente inteligente o muy intuitivo.

Aome no podía darle una negativa porque había pensado en esa posibilidad, y no le hacía muy feliz la idea de que Irasue no la aceptara.

 _¿Aceptara?_

Ella estaba pensando como si tuviera una relación formal con el youkai, lo cual era absolutamente todo lo contrario. No había ningún tipo de sentimiento en esta situación.

Nuevamente se sentía desanimada

El moreno coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven, y lo apretó suavemente–No debes de preocuparte–comento suavemente–Estoy seguro de que él no te dejara ir.

Aome jadeo y lo detallo con un gesto de desconcierto–Que dice…–balbuceo avergonzada–Habla como si Sesshōmaru sintiera algo por mí–ella sonrió amargamente–Es imposible–Kōga estudio en silencio aquella nueva facción.

Él se inclinó hacia ella–Yo no estaría tan seguro...–susurro tan cerca que la morena se sintió avergonzada.

–Solo lo dices porque no lo conoces–ella hablo con voz pausada y la respiración entrecortada.

Kōga rio con suavidad–No necesito conocer a un hombre, para saber cuándo no le agrada que este cerca de su mujer.

La morena enrojeció por completo–Yo no diría que soy su mujer

–Él no lo cree así. Siente celos por ti–aseguro.

Aome jadeo con sorpresa, sus ojos grandes, ampliándose–Qué cosas dices…–dijo al borde de la estupefacción–Eso no puede ser…

–¿Entonces debemos comprobarlo?–la acercó hasta quedar a tan solo un paso de distancia–Si en algún momento trato de besarte–los orbes de Aome temblaron, al mismo instante en que el doctor acariciaba su nuca con la yema de sus dedos– Y él se molesta, entonces eso significaría que le gustas.

Aome estaba roja, tratando de esforzar sus labios para emitir algún sonido, sin embargo por más que sus labios temblorosos se movían, ninguna palabra coherente salía de ellos.

Ella simplemente estaba muda, entonces el comenzó a reír de repente dejando a la morena extrañada–Solo bromeaba–dijo logrando que ella suspirara y sonriera también–Pero podemos tener una cita.

Aome dejo de reír pero lo observo con aire juguetón–¿Es otra broma?–respondió y el doctor negó con serenidad.

–Sera una cita falsa, pero una cita al fin de cuentas–ella parecía dudosa ante la propuesta–Sera una forma de despertar los celos en él y posiblemente ponga mi vida en peligro.

Kōga parecía relámete divertido, como si repentinamente en su cabeza estuvieran pasando cientos de escenas.

Aome rio–Nada de eso sucederá–aseguro, y en el fondo se sentía decepcionada.

Kōga se encogió de hombres–Entonces hagámoslo, nada perdemos–animo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, no estaba analizando la opción de los celos, porque eso era irreal e imposible, pero si le agradaba la idea de salir con alguien por la ciudad, hace mucho tiempo que no compartía una cena y una conversación amena. Además Kōga era amable y apuesto.

Sonrió y asintió–De acuerdo

El lucia realmente satisfecho–Excelente ahora solo debo esperar el momento exacto para volver a pedirte la cita y que él lo escuche–comento con cierto aire de diversión–Tu solo acepta y sonríeme–le dio un guiño con picardía.

Aome no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, él se alejó con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos–y no olvides sonrojarte–agrego antes de perderse escaleras arriba, hacia l cuarto de la pequeña Rin.

Ese doctor estaba mal de la cabeza

Continuara…

*Creo que aquí va a correr sangre :v*


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.

 _Despertando al youkai (Día 20) Posible OCC_

Aome se había sorprendido al ver al doctor sentado en la misma mesa, lo cierto es que él estaba a diario en la mansión pero hasta el momento era la primera vez que comían todos juntos, ella miro instintivamente a Sesshōmaru, pensando que tal vez este lo había invitado a cenar, sin embargo, al ver el gesto ceñudo, comprendió que no estaba cómodo ante el médico.

Así que Aome, lo capto de inmediato fue Irasue quien lo invito.

No es que ella misma no lo había invitado antes, pero este siempre se negaba, al parecer tenía la intuición de que molestaba al gran demonio… ella no imaginaba el porqué, si Kōga era un hombre de lo más amable y encantador, guapo…

El doctor carraspeo y Aome lo observo curiosa, el lucia nervioso _–_ ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?–cuestiono el diplomado con notable confidencia, Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja ante el ambiente ameno que se formaba entre esos dos.

Esa confianza. Le molestaba

Ella parecía perdida en un principio, sin embargo finalmente le sonrió tan abiertamente y encantadora, que el Inu sintió deseos de arrastrarla lejos. Las sonrisas para otros hombres no estaban permitidas–Nada en absoluto–respondió con suavidad.

Kōga sonrió coqueto–En ese caso quisiera invitarte a cenar–anuncio, encendiendo las mejillas de la joven, él le guiño el ojo, ahora si estaba completamente roja–Claro si es que puedes.

El Taisho carraspeo, atrayendo la mirada de la mujer y de todos–Debe cuidar a Rin–alego con seriedad.

Aome se estremeció, no lucia para nada feliz… _–"¿serian estos los celos?"–_ , se golpeó mentalmente– _"Claro que no, no es posible"_

Irasue sonrió.

–Yo puedo cuidar de ella–la dama irrumpió sonriendo hacia la joven–Después de todo debo pasar tiempo con mi nieta–finalizo antes de regresar al vista hacia el Inu–¿No es así Sesshōmaru?

–¿En verdad?–la morena cuestiono con esperanza. Ella necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

El Inu gruño, estaba más que molesto, solo tenías que notar ese brillo de oscuro dorado danzando en el interior de sus orbes, además del aura negra que comenzaba a cubrir su figura.

Irasue asintió–Puedes salir tranquila–la sonrisa en Aome aumentó, mientras que un altanero doctor reprimía una carcajada de total diversión.

 _¿De qué lado estaba su madre?_

…

Al final de la cena, el doctor se había marchado, durante todo el transcurso de esta, permaneció hablando con ambas mujeres pero especialmente con la joven azabache, Sesshōmaru de vez en cuando aportaba alguna que otra palabras al asunto, su nota de voz era fría y demandante, las respuestas del Inu eran más cortantes que una navaja.

Cuando el moreno se fue, Irasue también se retiró con la excusa que estaba cansada, en este mismo instante, en este momento, el ambiente para la miko y el gran demonio se volvió extraña. El lucia molesto, irritado como si de un momento a otro se pusiera de pie y comenzara a gritar, sin embargo nada de eso paso, el permaneció en su lugar observándola casi sin parpadear.

 _Muy incómodo._

–La-la cena estuvo exquisita–ella dijo tratando de alejar el repentino nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo.

Él, ni si quiera parpadeo, Aome pasó saliva. _¿Ese gesto significaba que estaba celoso?,_ nuevamente alejo ese pensamiento _. –"Absurdo"–_

Bebió un poco de agua y se limpió los labios con una servilleta–Kōga es muy amable, ¿no crees?–su mirada azulina se perdió en aquel oro frio–Él está haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a Rin…–alago en un susurro, que bien fue captado por los oídos del contrario–Es genial…

Y cuando Sesshōmaru estrecho los ojos sobre ella, supo que tenía que huir de ahí.

Aome jadeo y se puso de pie, lista para correr, Sesshōmaru la imito sus ojos brillantes por el deseo de atrapar a su presa

–¡Señorita Aome!–la voz chillona de Rin se escuchó por encima de las escaleras.

 _Salvada por la campana._

La morena suspiro con alivio–Ya voy Rin–se apresuró a decir mientras, apretaba el paso.

El youkai gruño, la próxima no se salva, le daría tal follada que aprendería a no coquetear con otro macho que no fuera él.

…

 _–Ssi, sii–l_ a voz jadeante de Aome se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Él estaba de pie frente a la cama, observando como la morena era tomada por aquel doctor, sin saber cómo había llagado ahí y por qué se estomago se sentía tan revuelto.

Verlos juntos de tal manera, le provocaba asco, de repente todo su cuerpo se sentía enfermo.

Sobresaltado abrió los ojos, mientras la respiración dentro de su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez algunos de sus mechones plateado estaban pegados y sudoroso sobre la piel de su frente.

Gruño molesto e incómodo, antes de salir de la cama prácticamente abandono la habitación levitando sobre el piso e ingreso como un ninja, a la recamara ubicada al final del pasillo.

Diviso entre la oscuridad la figura de la mujer durmiendo plácidamente, su cabellera azabache estaba desprolija sobre la tela de la almohada, el semblante relajado, con los parpados cerrados haciendo que sus pestañas se vieran más largas y sus mejillas sonrojadas y suaves al tacto. Quien diría que una pequeña humana luciría como un ángel, cuando está dormida, pero parecía el mismo diablo cada vez que se enfadaba.

Sesshōmaru reprimió una sonrisa, ante este último pensar, se coló aun lado de la joven, con movimientos sumamente suaves para tratar de no despertarla, la morena se movió de tal forma que dejo su espalda descubierta ante la penetrante vista del lord, este último observo extasiado la lechosa piel de la joven, como si fuera la primera vez que la tenía en frente, pero esta sobretodo desprendía un aroma gratificante.

 _Ella olía a él._

Y por lo tanto le pertenecía.

Sesshōmaru indio la nariz en el espacio del cuello, sintió el cuerpo de la mujer estremecerse ante su sola cercanía. Dejo pequeños besos, y ante esto Aome comenzó a suspirar con suavidad, la rodeo de la cintura para pegarla aún más.

Aome parpadeo, una, dos veces antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, para entonces lo que antes eran tan solo pequeños besos sin una pizca de maldad, ahora eran húmedas succiones mientras que las garras del Inu, se movían con travesura por debajo de la tela.

La morena gimió, las manos del youkai eran grandes abarcaban toda la carne de su seno, además de que estaban aún segundo de hacerla enloquecer.

–N-nos pueden oír–el gruño ante su negativa respuesta, y a cambio acerco su hombría erecta y caliente, entre las nalgas de la joven.

Las mejillas de Aome ardieron de pena, sin duda su trasero era una parte sensible, que jamás ningún hombre había tenido el honor de desvirgar–N-no–ella balbuceo, tratando de alejarse.

Sesshōmaru comprendió el mensaje, pero lo la dejo ir, a cambio se colocó sobre ella y con mucha agilidad se abrió paso entre sus piernas, la morena dormía con un diminuto camisón en tono rosa, así que no fue muy difícil desechar la prenda hacia arriba.

Ella ahogo un grito, cuando vio su pequeña braga ser tirada aun rincón oscuro de la habitación, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que la boca del youkai se posó sobre la suya, invadiendo con su lengua la húmeda cavidad.

Y al segundo siguiente él ya estaba dentro de ella, Aome no supo en que momento él se había quitado los pantalones y los calzoncillos, pero lo descubrió cuando el gran miembro del demonio atravesó sus paredes, sin dejarle espacio, ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera a ir de un momento a otro.

El acto fue más brusco de lo habitual, pero no en el sentido de herirla, sino que Sesshōmaru lucia ansioso por probar cada parte de su piel y dejar grandes marcas rojas sobre esta, mientras arremataba con rudeza el interior de su útero. Aome tan solo podía gemir contra la oreja del Inu y rasguñar su amplia espalda, recibiendo todo aquel placer que solo el, podía brindarle.

Llegaron al orgasmo al unismo.

La morena se durmió minutos después de que el youkai la dejara sola.

Repentinamente se sentía tan vacía y fría.

Continuara..


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

 _Sabotaje (día 21)_

–¡Oh, señorita Aome se ve hermosa!

Anuncio la pequeña con un chillido, el cual delataba entusiasmo y felicidad, la morena sonrió avergonzada y vio agradecía a los ojos de la niña.

–Hermosa y sensual–alago la Inu, mientras la estudiaba de los pies a la cabeza–El tal Kōga tiene mucha suerte–agrego con una sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru arrugo el entrecejo.

Aome rio con nerviosismo, mientras pasaba sus manos por encima de la tela de su vestido, muy entallado y de color negro, resaltando cada curva femenina y dejando mucho a la imaginación para cualquier hombre que la viera, sin duda alguna, la mujer tendría a más de uno a sus pies, si se lo propusiera.

 _Pero estaba loca si pensaba salir así._

–Hará frio, ponte otra cosa–escueto el demonio con cierto fastidio, Irasue reprimió una risa divertida y se marchaba de allí y arrastrando a la niña de paso.

La morena lo observo con curiosidad–El pronóstico decía que sería una noche agradable…–murmuro con una mueca pensativa, ella había estado investigando con respecto al clima, justamente para no salir con ropa inconveniente.

El Taisho le dio una profunda mirada, que hizo ruborizarla, el camino hacia ella, provocando que retrocediera lo suficiente para sentir la frialdad de la pared sobre su espalda desnuda.

Aome emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa cuando ambos brazos del youkai, se colocaron con brusquedad a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus orbes dorados de un tono más oscuro, fríos y penetrantes, la hicieron estremecer.

 _–"Esta molesto"–_ pensó pasmada, su respiración se volvió agitada– _"Esta celoso… ¿lo está?"_ –ella inspecciono cuidadosamente cada milímetro de sus rostro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esta extraña situación.

Durante toda su vida en compañía de Inuyasha, Aome tan solo conoció un tipo de celos, que siempre terminaban con palabras hirientes por parte del hibrido, y ella echándose la culpa por ser la causa de su mal humor. De los celos de aquellos días, Aome recordaba las palabras y el doloroso ceño fruncido.

Ella estaba confundida, ya Sesshōmaru siempre estaba serio o molesto, así que era muy difícil de asegurar que su mal humor, sea por un ataque de celos. Ella necesitaba más que esto para estar segura

–¿Qué sucede contigo hoy?–pronuncio con calma, arrugando la nariz con cierto enfado.

–No te he dado autorización para salir–aseguro.

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero seguidamente comenzó a reír–No necesito su permiso

El gruño, el sonido detuvo la risa de la joven, seguidamente Sesshōmaru inclino su rostro hacia ella.

Aome abrió los ojos, con las mejillas coloradas, su sola cercanía lograba hacerle perder el habla. Pero gracias adiós que ella era humana–Sesshōmaru–llamo arqueado las cejas–¿Estas celoso?–cuestiono divertida.

El youkai bufo, como si hubiera sido fuertemente insultado–Los celos son para inseguros, yo jamás, he sentido celos–aseguro con seriedad, su mirada fija sobre ella.

Algo dentro de Aome se negó a creerle–Tengo la sensación de que estas tratando de detenerme…–ella murmuro ladeando el rostro aun lado, aun podía apreciarse el calor en sus mejillas.

El rio, Aome se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de la piel de su cuello, su aliento caliente la acaricio con suavidad–Creí haberte dejado varias marcas–confeso.

Frunció las cejas–El milagro del maquillaje–susurro, antes de voltear y quedar frente a frente–¿Tratas de sabotear mi cita?

El rio una vez más, y casi le provoca un orgasmo.

 _¡Maldito! ¿Porque tenía que ser tan sexi?_

–¿Me crees capaz?–una fina ceja se alzó.

La morena se mordió el labio, estaban aun centímetro de distancia… y joder que tortura era no poder besarlo.

Los oídos del demonio captaron a lo lejos el rugir de un motor, _el estúpido ya se acercaba_ , atrapo los labios de la mujer entre los suyos, esta respondía con cierta torpeza debido a la intensidad, con la que la besaba, invadió la boca contraria con ayuda de su lengua, sosteniendo el rostro femenino entre sus manos para intensificar el momento, Aome no supo en que momento sus manos se habían movido, y ahora estaban apretando las prendas del youkai.

El chillido del timbre los obligo a separarse.

Ella lo miro agitada y nerviosa, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, mientras que el demonio simplemente permaneció en silencio, un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, antes de caminar hacia la entrada y recibir al doctor.

Este sonrió divertido al ver la cara de mil demonios que se cargaba el Taisho

–Buenas noches, Señor Taisho

Este simplemente asintió y se hizo a un lado, observando a la joven de reojo quien ya había regresado a la tranquilidad, aunque parte de su maquillaje se había corrido.

Sonrió con arrogancia, tal vez así el doctor se daría cuenta y se marcharía olvidando la estúpida cita.

–Joven Kōga–recibió la joven con una sonrisa.

El nombrado volteo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro–Hola Aome–saludo el moreno, tomando la mano de la joven para depositar un pequeño beso sobre la piel, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sesshōmaru endureció la mandíbula, los hombros y porque no también el cuerpo entero, la frase ¿ _alguna vez has bailado con el diablo bajo la pálida luz de la luna?,_ resonó en su cabeza _._ Definitivamente iba a rebanarle la cabeza y ahora también las manos

–Estas hermosa…–susurro con suavidad Kōga–la morena sonrió avergonzada–Tienes algo...–él se inclinó hacia ella y mojando una yema de sus dedos deslizo lentamente el resto de lápiz labial que se había escurrido con el beso–Ahora estas más hermosa aun–aseguro con dulzura.

Aome sonrió encantada.

 _Por sus ancestros que ese doctor iba a morir._

 _…_

El que el estuviera caminando como un animal en su jaula no significaba que estuviera nervioso y mucho menos ansioso, porque esa mujer regresara. Y aquellas ansias de desgarrarle la garganta al medicucho, no necesariamente eran por causa de aquellos, que los humanos llamaban celos.

No, no.

–Amo Sesshōmaru

Solo estaba molesto y no sabia el porqué, solo importaba esta sed de sangre que repentinamente aclamaba por si victima desde el interior de todo su cuerpo.

Ese doctor, joder como le desagrada.

–Amooo

Con su cara de estúpido y su sonrisa arrogante.

Sus frases cursis, sin una pizca de gracia.

–Amo Sesshōmaru–la voz de Rin salió un tono más alto, el demonio se giró para toparse con ella de frente.

–¿Qué sucede Rin?

Esta lo observo con rareza, notando a su amo un poco distraído– _Abuela_ , lo espera para cenar–El Inu asintió–¿Se encuentra bien amo?–Sesshōmaru la miro, como si de un momento a otro le hubiera salido un tercer ojo–Luce preocupado–aclaro, ante el gesto de quien consideraba como un padre.

–Estoy bien–aseguro, sin embargo, para Rin el no lucia _bien_ , él estaba enojado y preocupado en partes iguales.

La pequeña estrecho los ojos sobre la gran figura del demonio–¿Esta así por la señorita y el doctor?–curvo las cejas, con duda ante su propio cuestionamiento.

Sesshōmaru se mofo antes de decir su respuesta–No. Rin no digas tonterías.

La nombrada se encogió de hombros y asintió con cierta vergüenza, por haber sido regañada.

–La casa se siente sola hoy…–susurro, con ansias de cambiar la conversación y no verse castigada, regreso a paso lento hacia el comedor.

–Hn

Y así, de repente tuvo una idea

–Rin–llamo, esta se detuvo para verlo con curiosidad– ¿Recuerdas aquel cachorro que querías?

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con intensidad.–Sí, lo recuerdo tan bonito y chiquitito–murmuro con anhelo, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el Inu– ¿Amo me lo comprara?–cuestiono con notable ilusión.

El Inu la observo con serenidad–Sera tuyo si haces algo a cambio–alego y la pequeña lo observo con atención.

–Lo que usted diga–respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaba cayendo bajo, pero sería divertido.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.

El jazz instrumental se podía apreciar en el ambiente, el restaurante era un lugar sumamente agradable y placentero a la vista, decorado con finos muebles y suaves luces, que lograban darle un toque íntimo, también romántico.

Las mesas de lo que parecían ser una especia de vidrio negra con un centro de flores rosas, rojas y violetas, y en ambos lados de esta velas en tonos blancos.

Aome sonrió encantada, el aroma de la comida estimulaba su paladar, además del apuesto hombre que la acompañaba, luciendo un caro traje en color azul oscuro. Kōga era realmente muy apuesto y seductor, sin duda alguna, cualquier mujer estaría encantada y arrodillada a su pies, pero no ella.

Aome deseaba arrodillarse delante de un solo hombre, y este tenía el cabello plata.

–¿Te gusta?–cuestiono el moreno, con suavidad.

Ella asintió, mientras se dejaba guiar hasta la mesa reservada, sintió el tacto de Kōga por encima de su espalda alta.

–Aguarda tengo un obsequio para ti–comento con una sonrisa, Aome observo con sorpresa la pequeña caja rectangular que sacaba del bolsillo interno de su traje–Es una pequeñez…–murmuro avergonzado.

–Es precioso…–respondió ella, con sus orbes brillando de emoción, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dado un colgante como ese.

Una gargantilla con un dije en forma de corazón, cubierto por pequeñas piedras de cristal, este toque lo hacía parecer costoso, y su fina cadena dorada le otorgaba un aire delicado y femenino.

–No debiste–ella dijo y él se encogió de hombros, Aome lo vio ponerse de pie, anticipando sus intenciones hizo su cabellera azabache un lado, permitiendo que se lo colocara.

La mano de Kōga acaricio con gentileza la piel de la morena. Aome no sintió aquel cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que el Inu la tocaba.

Finalmente el extendió la mano y le sonrió con dulzura–Me permite esta pieza…–Aome rio y acepto bailar con él.

La música instrumental era muy lenta, lo que permitía a las demás parejas, bailar lo más cerca posibles, la morena sentía las manos del doctor encima de su cuerpo, pero no había nada en él, que lograra ponerla nerviosa o incluso ansiosa, no como lo hacía Sesshōmaru.

Ante los ojos de Aome, Kōga era un buen amigo.

Cuando la danza termino el moreno la inclino hacia atrás, con toda la delicadeza y la gracia que poseería cualquier gran bailarín, incluso algunas mujeres voltearon a verlo, posiblemente deseosas de intercambiar su lugar por el de Aome.

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, listos para ordenar el primer plato.

–¿Señorita higurashi?–la morena alzo la vista y le sonrió al camarero, quien traía consigo un teléfono.

–Si–ella alzo las cejas con curiosidad.

–Tiene una llamada–expreso el joven, ofreciéndoselo.

Kōga observo la situación con un gesto intuitivo.

Aome hizo de sus labios una _O_ , y acepto el teléfono, mirando extrañada a su acompañante ¿Quién podría querer hablar con ella?

 _–¿Hola?_ –se escuchó al otro lado, Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

…

El celular de Sesshōmaru vibro, sus mirada analítica se posó sobre el nombre del emisor, sabiendo muy bien el tipo de mensaje que sería, sin dudarlo lo abrió, una fotografía salto delante de sus ojos, un gruñido broto a través de su garganta y se extendió por toda su oficina.

Sesshōmaru suspiro, apretó con fuerzas el aparato entre sus garras.

–¿Ocurre algo malo amo?–la voz de Rin, evito la posible muerte de otro celular.

–Nada–aseguro, y casi arrojó el móvil a la basura–Sigue practicando.

Rin asintió–¡Señorita Aome regrese!–la niña tocio un par de veces, sonando igual que un adulto fumador–Creo que ya veo la luz–exclamo cayendo sobre un sillón.

El Inu arqueo una ceja.

–Rin–llamo la pequeña lo observo sonriente–Eso es demasiado

Esta suspiro, llevaba más de 20 minutos haciendo los mismo, hora ella se veía pensativa, sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas y sus labios echa un fina línea recta–Pero debo sonar enferma…–murmuro, el Inu asintió. Rin volvió suspirar no entendía porque su amo, de pronto quería que fingiera estar enferma, pero todo valía si a cambio obtendría una mascota–Y si tan solo toso, y le digo que regrese…

–Hn

Rin se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el teléfono que le ofrecía su amo, este ya había ingresado marcado al restaurante en el cual la joven morena estaba por comer.

No tardó mucho en averiguar a qué lugar el doctor la llevaría. Digamos que, Sesshōmaru tenía ojos en todos lados

–Con Aome Higurashi–pidió el peli plata con voz seria, al corresponsal.

Rin carraspeo un par de veces tratando de adecuar su voz a la de una convaleciente–Hola. H-hola señorita Aome

 _–Rin. ¿Eres tú?–_ sonaba extrañada, con una pizca de preocupación.

La pequeña observo el rostro de su señor, antes de responder. Mentirle a la señorita Aome le sabía muy mal.–Sí, soy yo–respondió con voz lúgubre, seguidamente comenzó a toser.

Despertando la preocupación en la joven miko–¿ _Rin cariño que ocurre?_

–Señorita, me siento muy mal–esta tocio nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerzas–creo que estoy enferma…–murmuro en tono nasal.

 _–¿Sesshōmaru no está contigo?_ –sonaba preocupada, casi alterada.

La niña miro a su señor, antes de responder–N-no. No sé dónde está–tocio–N-no lo encuentro…–jadeo.

 _–¿Te dejaron sola?–_ la voz de la morena sonó con fuerzas. Definitivamente estaba molesta

Rin paso saliva a través de su garganta. Todo sea por el perrito–Si

Aome bufo al otro lado de la línea _–¡Me va escuchar!_ –ella dijo pero Rin tenía la sensación de que no estaba dirigiéndose a ella– _Pequeña, enseguida voy, tan solo quédate en cama–_ aconsejo, mientras podía oírse una silla siendo arrastrada, y chocar de los cubiertos.

–Apresúrese, la necesito–una dos tres veces tocio antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta.

 _–"Esa frase casi me da un Oscar"_ –pensó Rin con orgullo.

Sesshōmaru sonrió, ahora solo debía conseguir un perro.

…

Cuando Aome llego la casa estaba en un silencio absoluto–Rin–llamo con cierta desesperación, mientras subía las escaleras, ingreso a la habitación de la niña, quien se encontraba cubierta por las sabanas.

–Señorita Aome, si vino–ella dijo en un susurro, mientras sacaba en escena su mejor semblante de cachorrita enferma, tocio un poquito para ponerla más drama al asunto.

–Que sucede pequeña–Ella acaricio su rostro con dulzura–Tienes fiebre–expreso en la medida que posaba la palma sobre la frente ajena.

Rin negó–No, pero me duele el pecho–comento ronca.

–Seguramente es un resfrió–agregó Kōga atrás fondo mientras sonreía con cierta complicidad.

Rin asintió efusivamente.

–Te preparare un té caliente–Aome dijo mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso. La morena los dejo solo.

–Con que el pecho–este dijo atrayendo la atención de Rin.

Las mejillas de esta se encendieron–Si…–respondió quedito, sacándole una sonrisa enternecida.

–Quizás necesites una inyección–murmuro con seriedad, ganados una mirada de total espanto, para seguidamente retirarse a paso lento.

Espero recostado en la pared fuera de la habitación a que Aome regresara, sin embargo su vista fue capaz de percibir un ligero movimiento al final del pasillo.

Le pareció ver una cabellera plateada asomándose desde las sombras.

Sonrió divertido.

–Aome–dijo hacia la morena–Y si cenamos aquí–propuso.

Ella sonrió y Sesshōmaru gruño desde su escondite.

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

_Revelaciones (Día 21 noche)_

Él estaba irremediablemente.

Malditamente y alocadamente

Celoso.

Lo admitía. Lo aceptaba.

No había nada sobre esta tierra que le desagradase tanto como ver a la miko interactuar y sonreír, hacia quien consideraba un lobo. Un lobo, porque estaba interesado en atrapar a la mujer, mujer que consideraba suya, y por lo tanto ningún otro hombre podía tener deseo de pertenencia sobre ella.

Solo él y para él.

Sesshōmaru no necesitaba un cazador más, el doctor no resultaba un buen oponente hacia su persona, o al menos eso pensó hasta este momento.

El doctor no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

Gruño, porque si no fuera por el hecho de que la vida de Rin, prácticamente dependía de este su cabeza hubiera rodado hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, y tenía la sospecha de que el _doctorcito_ no era tan tonto como creía, seguramente estaba usando eso a su favor.

 _–Imbécil–_ escupió entre dientes, su rostro impávido no demostraba más que una notable furia que crecía con el pasar de los segundos.

Estrecho los ojos ligeramente sobre la figura de ambos humanos.

Aome se estremeció a lo lejos, ganándose la atención de su acompañante.

–¿Tienes frio?–cuestiono mientras cogía una nueva porción de pizza.

Ella negó varias veces y dio un gran bocado antes de responder–Me siento observada–finalmente dijo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Kōga sonrió y negó–Imaginaciones tuyo…–aseguro con diversión y ella le dio una mirada pensando que tenía toda la razón.

Seguramente era eso.

..

Kōga sonrió mientras estiraba su diestra y rosaban suavemente las sonrojadas mejillas de la morena su dedo pulgar arrastro el resto de salsa. Ella pareció confundida en un primer momento, pero fue el moreno quien le enseño la mancha en su dedo.

Aome le observo divertida y el contrario suspiro mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Que puedo decir…–ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros y un ligero rastro de vergüenza–Amo la pizza–sonrió ampliamente.

El soltó una carcajada, su risa se elevó por todo el comedor, ganándose una ceja arqueada de la joven–Me encantas Aome–soltero entre risas. Ella se quedó muda y los colores tomaron su rostro de inmediato–Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido–concluyo mostrando una encantadora sonrisa, que no hizo más que poner nerviosa a la joven azabache.

Aome carraspeo tratando de alejar esa sensación de su interior, sin embargo, Kōga fue mucho más allá y se inclinó tan solo un poco, en su dirección dejando una mano de distancia entre sus rostros–Quisiera besarte…–las palabras fueron como seda, pero la morena pudo percibir el fruto de una travesura brillando en el interior de sus ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, como si estuviera al borde de un ataque cardíaco, aquello solo significaba una cosa. Sesshōmaru los estaba observando

Ella jadeo, porque realmente no sabía que decir o cómo actuar. La mirada del médico se suavizo y dócilmente se inclinó restando el espacio entre los dos.

Y de repente Kōga había aprendido a _volar._

O al menos eso fue lo que cruzo por la mente de la joven, este prácticamente había salido desprendido, y atravesaba la puerta de madera, que Sesshōmaru sin saber cómo demonios, la había abierto y cerrado microsegundos después de que el titulado cayera un par de metros a fuera. Muy posiblemente sobre su tracero.

Aome quedo en estado de _shock_ y completamente paralizada por un momento, y cuando finalmente reacciono se giró hacia un youkai con completa molestia.

–¡¿Te volviste loco?!–increpo ella, viéndolo desconcertada.

El Inu gruño, al mismo tiempo en que su puño derecho alcanzaba la pared más cercana y dejaba una gran marca en la blanca pared.

Aome dio un brinco sobre su lugar, asustada ante su repentina descarga de furia, podría apreciar aun el tinte rojo manchando sus orbes doradas, Sesshōmaru estaba furioso a causa de las provocaciones de Kōga.

La morena frunció el ceño _,_ nada justificaba el hecho de que haya sacado a su invitado de esa forma.

–Responde–pidió y Sesshōmaru camino rápidamente hacia ella– ¿Te has vuelto loco?–ella no demostró ni una pizca de sentirse intimidada, a pesar del aspecto aterrador que tenía en esos momentos.

La gran altura del demonio la acorralo contra la pared, ella se sintió repentinamente pequeña e indefensa y cuando las manos de este se coloraron a cada lado de sus mejillas, Aome se rindió.

–Por ti–él dijo

 _Oh Dios_

Los ojos de ella brillaron–¿Q-qué?–balbuceo–¿Qué dijiste?

–¿Acaso lo ignoras?

Aome se sintió flotar, de pronto sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, los brazos del Inu se deslizaron gentilmente hacia sus caderas y la alzaron hasta que ella, intuitivamente se aferró con ambas piernas, alrededor de sus caderas.

–Sesshō-su llamado fue interrumpido, por un ligero beso.

La morena se perdió en aquel oro que brillaba más que nunca, una mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto se colaba lentamente en su interior.

–Por ti. Estoy loco por ti–el casi gruño las palabras y la sombra de una sonrisa se coló a lo largo de sus labios–Aome

.

Continuara…

 **Después de 84 años, finalmente regrese**

 **y lo deje en la mejor parte.**

 **Xddd porque amo verlas sufrir (?**

 **Bye**

 **las amo**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.

 _Mia_

 _Aome se sintió flotar, de pronto sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, los brazos del Inu se deslizaron gentilmente hacia sus caderas y la alzaron hasta que ella, intuitivamente se aferró con ambas piernas, alrededor de sus caderas._

 _–Sesshō-su llamado fue interrumpido, por un ligero beso._

 _La morena se perdió en aquel oro que brillaba más que nunca, una mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto se colaba lentamente en su interior._

 _–Por ti. Estoy loco por ti–el casi gruño las palabras y la sombra de una sonrisa se coló a lo largo de sus labios–Aome_

Ella asintió completamente anonada, sin dejar de perderse en aquellos soles que ahora estaban más brillantes y calientes.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte–anuncio con serenidad, Aome tan solo se aventura a responder con un cabeceo–Escucha bien. Solo te lo diré una vez–cierra momentáneamente los ojos para volver abrirlos, la determinación brillando en el profundo oro– _Me gustas_ – en su rostro se podía ver claramente un suave gesto, casi dulce para ser quien era. Sin duda alguna Sesshōmaru no era del tipo romántico y por eso estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Sesshomaru roso su mejilla, arrastrando una lagrima en el proceso, ella estaba llorando y no supo en qué momento se descuidó dejando que varias otras cayeran a través de sus parpados.

Aome no olía a tristeza y eso tranquilizo al gran youkai, ella solo sonreía mientras la felicidad más pura golpeaba los sensibles sentidos del Inu–Y tú a mi…–ella aseguro en un susurro mientras una dulce sonrisa se rompía en sus labios.

El youkai asintió complacido, pero algo en el interior de su cuerpo de revitalizo.

–Nadie te puede gustar más que yo–demando, sacando una sonrisa más amplia en la morena y lo siguiente que Aome sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura hasta colocarla sobre el pecho del Inu, al mismo tiempo en toda queja fue callada con la boca del contrario.

Aome jadeo, su respiración subía y bajaba dolorosamente, rompió el contacto momentáneamente–Nadie más que tú me gusta…

Y se volvieron a besar con más intensidad que antes, la morena se aferraba al cuello de su amante y de vez en cuando una mano juguetona se perdía entre los hilos de plata, caricias ardientes y suaves jadeos se podían apreciar en el interior de la sala.

La temperatura se elevó y Aome casi pierde la cordura, sin ánimos se separó de aquel hombre que la volvía loca–N-nos pueden ver–logro emitir en un balbuceo, con su cálido aliento tocando la piel del Inu, quién gruño en descontento pero sin embargo comprendió que sería vergonzoso para ambos ser descubiertos haciendo cosas innombrables.

Hacer el amor en el piso de la sala, no estaba en sus planes…

O tal vez sí, pero mejor en otro momento.

Sesshōmaru suspiro pegando su frente con la de la joven, está aún estando entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa boba pegada en sus labios–Sostente–lo escucho decir y Aome asintió cerrando los ojos.

Segundos pasaron antes de que la joven miko, se percatara de que una fresca brisa le acariciaba el rostro y los brazos desnudos, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró un tranquilo dorado, que combinaba perfectamente con el azul de los suyos.

Aome sonrió de forma inconsciente, completamente pérdida y entregada por aquel hombre, por su parte Sesshōmaru la imito e hizo un gentil gesto de cabeza.

Y en ese instante Aome se percató.

Estaban volando.

Ella ahogo un grito de asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo, con los ojos abiertos en todo su esplendor, admiro las incontable estrellas que parecían girar a su alrededor.

Tan hermosas y brillantes.

–Hermosas…–susurro sin poder reprimir su sonrisa estiro una de sus manos hacia arriba como intentando atrapar tan solo una entre el infinito número de estrellas.

Cerró los ojos y la brisa meció sus cabellos, cuando volvió abrirlos se percató de que Sesshōmaru sola la observaba en completo silencio, casi con devoción, como si ningún lucero mereciera ser comparado con ella.

Nadie brillaba como Aome.

–Mia

La morena sonrió y oculto el rostro entre el pecho del youkai–Solo tuya…–respondió quedito, Sesshōmaru podía saber sin verla a la cara, que se encontraba completamente avergonzada.

–¿Qué hay del _estúpido_?–había cierta molestia en sus palabras, por lo que la morena levanta la vista.

Aome quedo en blanco por unos segundos, antes de relacionar la palabra _estúpido_ con un nombre en particular–¿Kōga?–cuestiono finalmente sonriendo divertida.

–Okami–corrigió entre dientes.

Ella soltó una suave risa–No sucede nada entre él y yo–aseguro– _Celosillo–agrego con burla._

Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja interrogante–No digas tonterías–él dijo–Este Sesshomaru no siente celos

La morena comenzó a reír nuevamente–¿Y no fueron tus celos, lo que sacaron a Kōga de esa forma?

–Cállate–mascullo, sin querer darle la razón y admitir públicamente que si, efectivamente fueron los celos lo que lo llevaron a actuar de esa forma. Antes de que la humana se propusiera refutar el cello sus bocas, quitándole a la joven toda las gana de reclamar, pero gracias a la maldita falta de aire tuvo que separarse de ella–Si trata de besarte una vez más–la morena lo observo sin aliento–Lo asesinare

–¡Sesshōmaru!–llamo escandalizada.

El gruño.

–Nadie toca a mi mujer–él dijo y Aome se olvidó como respirar. A este paso se haría al cielo

–¿Tu mujer?–ella repitió sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

–Mi mujer–afirmó el Inu, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Una sonrisa que la morena amo por completo–¿Si soy tuya. Tu mujer…? hazme el amor–la escucho decir con las mejillas encendidas y ojos humedecidos.

 _Me gustas tanto Sesshōmaru._

Continuara…

 _ **Buenas noches mijas...**_

 _ **quiero advertirles que en los próximos capítulos serán puro lemon 7u7**_

 _ **y por su puesto Rin tendrá su perrito**_


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

 _¿Que somos?_

 ** _Advertencia: este capítulo o todo el fic en general tiene contenido sexual leve, si no te gusta abstente de leer, evita el disgusto de comentar inapropiadamente… y vete a la parte final del capítulo._**

Sesshōmaru la cargo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña en el medio de un bosque frondoso, que era tan solo iluminado por las estrellas y la gran luna en el firmamento.

Descendieron y el aroma a pino lleno los pulmones de la joven–¿Es tuya?–ella dijo.

–Hn. Aquí vengo cuando necesito pensar–fue directamente su respuesta. Aome lo observo con sorpresa, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos ella conocía muy poco la vida y costumbres del demonio, sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba el comenzaba a ser más abierto con ella y eso la llenaba de felicidad, porque Aome quería saber todo sobre él.

Ella sonrió de repente y Sesshōmaru la imito, la mano de Aome se movió con suavidad rozando la piel del contrario, quien se estremeció en el momento exacto en que los dedos de la miko tocaron las líneas de su rostro.

Los brazos del demonio se apretaron alrededor de la pequeña cintura, mientras que su boca ansiosa se aventuraba a poseer los labios contarios, aquel beso fue diferente, porque marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo para ambos, pero especialmente para él.

El rostro del youkai se ladeaba de un lado al otro profundizando el contacto entre sus bocas, quitándole no solo el aliento a la mujer entre sus brazos, sino que también le arrebataba más de un suspiro de excitación.

Aome podía sentir, la erección de Sesshōmaru a través de la tela, aquella la complacía saber que podía poner en _ese estado_ al demonio más sexi y temido de la tierra, llenaba su orgullo de mujer.

Ella se dejó alzar y guiar al interior de la cabaña, sin cortar el beso ni un solo segundo, supo que estaban en el interior, cuando su espalda toco la blanda superficie de algún colchón y Sesshōmaru abandonaba difícilmente sus labios para bajar suavemente por la piel de su cuello, Aome se estremeció, todas las reacciones que lograba ese hombre en ella, eran incluso más fuertes en cada encuentro, como si fuera la primera vez.

Esta vez no arranco su ropa sino que levanto el vestido con una tranquilidad que casi hacer perder la cabeza a la joven, Aome se retorcía bajo sus caricias y aquella penetrante mirada que parecía quemarla desde sus entrañas.

 _Dios Sesshōmaru era tan caliente._

Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil respirar, su pecho subía y baja con dolor, mientras un agradable calor la envolvía todo el cuerpo y se centraba en su ya lubricada entrada, ella jadeo cuando la boca del youkai estimulaba uno de sus sensibles pezones, mientras que acariciaba con una mano el otro libre, el tiro suavemente de la punta y Aome soltó un pequeño grito mientras temblaba en éxtasis, y cuando este se hubo saciado de torturarla, se separó de ella y comenzó a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de la joven.

Aome se mordió los labios, dios no se cansaría de verlo desnudo, todo él era tan duro y perfecto. Sus hombros amplios y su espalda ancha, aquellas marcas que conducían al paraíso sobre aquella piel que sabia adictivamente, una cadena de cuadritos que abarcaban casi todo su estómago.

–¿Ves algo que te guste?–lo escucho decir con arrogancia.

Aome alzo la vista y sonrió–Si…–ella susurro conteniendo un fuerte rubor, los ojos del youkai brillaron complacidos–¿Y tú?–ella pregunto abriendo las piernas como si fuera una invitación, sabía que su youkai era un completo pervertido y que le encantaba cuando se volvía atrevida.

Sesshōmaru no pudo haber elegido a una mujer más perfecta–Todo de ti me gusta–el casi ronroneo la palabras mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y se colocaba entre medio de sus piernas–Incluyendo esto…–anuncio rosando intencionalmente la cabeza de su miembro en la enterada de la joven.

Aome soltó un suave gemido–Maldito–ella dijo entrecortada y él se rio ante la ansiedad de su miko, Sesshōmaru volvió a ponerse de pie y se llevó a la morena en el proceso, ella vio con duda cuando fue el quien se sentaba sobre la comodidad de la cama, mientras ella lo observaba de pie.

El golpeo ambas piernas con la palma de sus manos, arque las cejas de manera a seductora y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo–Ven cariño…–Aome se estremeció por completo– Móntame.

Ella sonrió y rápidamente hizo lo que se le ordeno, se colocó sobre él y lentamente bajo sobre aquel miembro que se alzaba con orgullo frente a sus ojos, Aome sintió como el interior de su carne, se adaptaba perfectamente ante la intromisión.

–Eres tan estrecha cariño–Sesshōmaru soltó un pequeño gruñido sumamente complacido, era la primera vez que permitía que una mujer tomara el control de la situación, y no estaba para nada arrepentido, la morena movía sus caderas como toda una experta en la materia y él se llevaba una gran vista de todo este suceso de como subía y luego caí enterrándose a sí misma, la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas, y el constante balanceo de sus pechos.

Senos que claramente apretó entre sus manos, con el cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras, mientras la joven echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía con fuerzas, Sesshōmaru tomo ambos pezones y los unió con ayuda de sus dedos, para luego guiar su boca hacia ellos, los succiono como si fuera un bebe desesperado por recibir alimento, al mismo tiempo en que su mano libre acercaba la cintura de la miko.

La cabellera azabache se mecía de arriba hacia abajo, al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, con los brazos tembloroso Aome se sostuvo por lo hombros de Sesshōmaru, mientras algunas perlas de sudor ya se hacían presentes en su avergonzado rostro, Aome tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus labios entreabiertos permitían que más de un gemido se escapara.

 _–Haa. Ha. haaa_ –Ella se expresaba sin sentir medio a ser escuchada, después de todo estaban en el medio de un bosque– _Ssii. oh_

El la sujetaba con firmeza por debajo de sus nalgas y la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo de las penetraciones, los fluidos de Aome se escurrieron sobre el miembro del youkai, y el aroma a sexo que se alzó en el aire fue el detonante para despertar el lado salvaje de Sesshōmaru, quien ahora no solo permitía que la joven se meciera sobre su pene, sino que el también arremetía contra ella.

Aome estaba cada vez más segura que el pene de Sesshōmaru tenía vida propia, como podía sentirlo cada vez más grande y más ancho, tal vez esta era una cualidad solo de los demonios de su especie, sin duda alguna este miembro traería al mundo varios hijos. Asunto que tendría que discutir con el demonio luego.

La morena fue la primera en correrse, un par de estocadas después Sesshōmaru la imito, llenando como tantas otras veces el interior de la joven con su semen.

Aome cayo exhausta sobre su pecho y Sesshōmaru la rodeo con sus bazos deslizándola a un lado, dejo que la mujer descansará a su lado durante toda la noche y sin soltar el agarre.

Y si, en la mañana siguiente cuando Aome despertó lo primero que vio fue el arrogante rostro de su youkai, que la examinaba en silencio.

Ella sonrió y Sesshomaru hundió la nariz entre el espacio de su cuello, seguidamente dejo pequeños besos húmedos sobre la nieva piel de la que ahora consideraba como su mujer.

–Solo tuya…–la morena dijo adivinando sus pensamientos mientras se braza con suavidad a él.

–Mia

Lo escucho decir y entonces una duda salto la mente de la joven _¿Qué era exactamente ella y Sesshōmaru?,_ por alguna extraña razón Aome sentía de esto sería mucho más que sexo de ahora en adelante, pero claro solo era un presentimiento, ella necesitaba escucharlo de su _boca ¿Y si las cosas seguían como antes?._

La morena se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas, y su aroma a nerviosismo mezclado con tristeza advirtió al youkai, quien la miro con cierta extrañeza y quizás también preocupación, Aome sabía que debía decir algo antes de que el malinterpretara la situación–Tu y yo…–ella susurro en voz baja–¿Qué somos?

Una fina ceja se curvo interrogante–¿Qué?

Aome se movió avergonzada–Sí, quiero decir ¿somos novios?–cuestiono con pena.

–¿Crees que hice todo esto solo para que seas mi novia?–el devolvió su pregunta con otra, el rostro serio de Sesshōmaru hirió el corazón de Aome.

Ella estaba repentinamente muy sensible a su palabras–Perdón yo no–balbuceo dejando escapar una lagrima.

–Mi mujer–él dijo y Aome levanto la vista con sorpresa–Eres mi mujer–repitió con seguridad.

–Sesshōmaru–llamo ella y el contrario seco sus lágrimas.

–Cuando dije que me gustabas, fui sincero–alego con seriedad.

–Lo sé. Lo siento–respondió ella

–Entonces confía en mí–pidió y ame asintió rápidamente mientras sonreía con felicidad, en la envolvió en un abrazo y aspiro su aroma, percibió su olor en toda ella.

 _–"Mia"–_ pensó con orgullo Sesshōmaru.

 ** _–""Nuestra""–_** gruño una segunda vos desde lo has profundo de su mente.

–Sesshōmaru…–Aome lo llamo suavemente.

–Hn–él dijo, confirmando que tenía su total atención.

Aome suspiro pereza–debemos volver…

–Aun no–él dijo y la morena lo observó con una sonrisa.

–Dejamos a Rin sola–ella respondió, pero el negó inmediatamente.

–Mi madre la acompaña–aseguro.

Ella lo observo dudosa–¿Crees que tu madre sepa lidiar con un niño?–cuestiono con cierta diversión.

Si esa mujer tenía menos paciencia que el propio Sesshōmaru, Aome lo dudaba.

Su respuesta al parecer lo dejo pensativo ya que no recibió una respuesta de inmediato, ni si quiera una silaba, el simplemente suspiro como signo de derrota y asintió con la cabeza, Aome beso profundamente sus labios, prono la sensación de estar volando le advirtió que ya estaban de camino hacia la mansión.

O eso pensó ella, ya que Sesshōmaru tenía otros planes de los cuales Aome no estaba enterada, ella vio con asombro como se detenían frente a una tienda de mascotas, que por fortuna no estaba transitada, realmente a esa hora de la mañana muy pocas personas caminaban por las calles.

De pronto vio salir al youkai con algo felpudo entre sus brazos, mientras que sujetaba ágilmente una gran bolsa con varias cosas en su interior.

–Un cachorro…–la morena dijo con extrañeza, juntando las manos en forma de oración mientras sus orbes marrones brillaban de encanto.

Sesshōmaru asintió y le extendió el animal–Para Rin

Ella hizo de su boca una gran _O. ¿Qué había hecho Rin para merecer tan hermoso obsequio?_. Aome miro encantada al hermoso perro de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, era sumamente pequeño y de apariencia adorable, sin poder controlarse acaricio su cabeza y las orejas, el cachorro lloriqueo contento ante las atenciones de la humana, sin embargo, como todo buen perro fue capaz de percibir el descontento en el aire.

Asustado el pequeño perro se escondió entre los brazos de la miko, mirando asustadizo al doloroso ceño fruncido del youkai.

–Ha Pobrecito…–la morena susurro con voz dulce dejando un pequeño beso sobre el pelaje y de repente alzo la vista–Quita esa cara de pocos amigos–regaño con las cejas arqueadas– Lo asustas

Sesshōmaru la ignoro, pero fue inevitable que soltara un pequeño gruñido.

–Rin se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea…–aseguro la joven sonriendo, el cachorro movió felizmente la cola y seguidamente lamio la mejilla de la joven, sacándole una suave risa.

Tal vez Sesshōmaru subestimo al perro.

…

La forma en que Rin grito al verlos a las tres no fue normal, el youkai estaba seguro que aquel tono había llegado a los oídos de todo Japón, ella había llorado y agradecido un sinfín de veces a su señor e inclusive a la misma Aome.

–Eres un cacharro muy bonito–esta frase la había escuchado incontables veces en un solo día.

La sonrisa de la morena se expandió–¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

–¡Yako!–chillo con entusiasmo.

Sesshōmaru arqueo una ceja y Aome no supo exactamente qué significaba eso.

Continuara…


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

 _Aprobación (Día 22) posible Occ_

El perro movió la cola y ladeo la cabeza con un gesto en el hocico que le daba un aspecto de estar sonriendo o quizás divertido, tenía el pelaje más blanco y suave que había visto. Su pequeña carita estaba adornada por dos grandes orbes de color azul y unas pequeñas y bien peludas orejitas en ambos lados.

Sesshōmaru gruño con el rostro serio y frio, su mujer ha estado más pendiente del perro que dé el mismo, y eso por alguna razón le molestaba, ellos acababan de convertirse en algo más que amantes, ella debía estar saltando de alegría por toda la casa.

Corrección, _ellos de debían estar saltando juntos_ y ya saben a qué me refiero, sin embargo, aquí estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala mirando como aquel peludo animal acaparaba todas las atenciones femeninas.

Sesshōmaru gruño y el perro movió las orejas en su dirección la mirada seria del gran demonio escandalizo al animalito, este llorisqueo aterrado logrando que su mujer lo viera con la frente arrugada.

–¿Qué sucede contigo?–la morena dijo consolando con suaves caricias la pequeña cabecita, Sesshōmaru lo observo en completo silencio–Podrías por favor quitar esa cara, asustas a este hermoso bebe…–ella alzo al animal hasta la altura de su rostro y froto dulcemente su nariz con la contraria.

 _Definitivamente ese perro dormiría afuera._

–Mujer, basta.

La morena se detuvo y lo observo sin comprender–¿Qué basta?–cuestiono parpadeando repetidas veces, como si estuviera entrelazando ideas en el interior de su mente, ella analizo el lenguaje corporal del contrario, aunque no se necesitaba ser un experto para comprender lo que pasaba.

La morena lo ignoro y su atención estaba nuevamente en el cachorro y esta vez no solo froto nuevamente sus narices sino que le susurraba cursilerías.

 _–Cosita tan bonita._

 _–Bebe hermoso._

 _–Lindura_

El Inu youkai frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de soltar un gruñido evidente, llamando la atención de Aome, quien se echó a reír de inmediato dejando al cachorro en el suelo para que paseara libremente alrededor de la sala.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa divertida al igual que dulce plasmada en sus finos labios–¿Acaso el gran Sesshōmaru esta celoso?–pregunto perspicaz evidentemente él no respondió pero si la miro como si acabara de volverse loca.

Y al contrario de hacerla enojar, Aome le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

Se supo en cuatro patas y sin quitar sus ojos de los contrarios comenzó un sensual recorrido hasta la figura de su demonio.

Sesshōmaru echó un vistazo rápidamente a su alrededor, estaban completamente solos tanto Rin como su madre salieron a recorrer el jardín y Jaken era lo suficientemente astuto como para desaparecer rápidamente.

Un conocido calor comenzó a crecer entre sus pantalones y eso que solo la estaba mirando, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban con éxtasis, Aome fue lo suficientemente atrevida para deslizar con lentitud, sus delicadas manos por toda la línea muscular de su pierna, el soltó un gruñido bajo, en el mismo instante en que ella acaricio la parte interna de sus muslos, quedando tan cerca que aquella erección que comenzaba a ser notoria tras el paso de los segundos.

Aome se mordió el labio inferior, comenzaba a excitarse con tan solo imaginar lo que aquella carpa de tela escondía, llevo las manos hacia el bulto y lo estimulo suavemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo del youkai se tensaba.

–Mi Sesshōmaru…–murmuro la joven con cierto toque posesivo pero sin perder esa chispa que lograba enloquecerlo. El la tomo por los brazos y la incitó a que se sentara sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, aquella dura y palpitante erección se sentía caliente a pesar de que ambos tenían la ropa puesta, la morena se removió intencionalmente mientras acortaba la distancia para que sus labios se encontrasen.

Podía oler su excitación y como cada fibra que cubría aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremecía, al mismo tiempo en que su boca emitía pequeños jadeos involuntarios.

 _No intenten imaginar cuanto le gustaba al youkai todas estas reacciones que provocaba en la joven miko, pues no encontrarías palabras para describir la perfección con la que se unían sus cuerpos._

Sesshomaru la tomo por las caderas y la froto con brusquedad sobre aquel doloroso bulto, emitió un pequeño gruñido, una mezcla entre el deseo y la insatisfacción de no estar dentro de ella, deseaba llenar el vientre de la sacerdotisa con su esperma y no le importaría si vinieran un par de hijos luego y tal vez era un más extraño pensar en hacerle el amor con el vientre hinchado.

Una dolorosa palpitación atravesó el cuerpo del youkai de los pies a la cabeza y terminando justo en la cabeza de su miembro, Sesshōmaru froto con insistencia esta parte en las humedecidas bragas de la joven.

–E-espera o…–jadeo sin aliento–M-me voy a correr–admitió con el rostro perlado y cubierto por una capa de rojo.

El dorado en sus ojos brillo–Hazlo. Córrete para mí–ordeno en con el tono ronco, por lo que Aome sonrió débilmente comprendiendo que definitivamente este hombre la hacía perder la cabeza. Entendió que no poseía voluntad para negarse a él.

No detuvo la fricción en ningún momento y Aome culmino aquella nueva forma de hacer el amor, soltando un gemido y sosteniéndose al cuerpo de su amor, mientras temblaba a causa de placer liberado, pero para el demonio no fue suficiente, ahora más que nunca necesitaba meterse dentro de ella, cogió a las mujer por los muslos y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Alguien en esta casa necesitaba una ducha larga y fría.

 _Ambos la necesitaban._

…

Irasue había vuelto al cabo de dos horas, y tuvo que esperar otra hora más hasta volver a ver el rostro de ambos, no se necesitaba ser un experto en la materia para comprender lo que acababa de pasar entre esos dos, solo bastaba con percatarse de las miradas disimuladas que se lanzaban ambos, aunque de los dos, la humana era quien más se evidenciaba, sonrojándose ante los atentos ojos de su hijo.

Pero sobretodo que ambos tenían el cabello húmedo y apestaban al olor del otro.

–Pasaron toda la tarde encerrados– eso no había sido una pregunta, Irasue reprimió soltar una carcajada ante el semblante colorado de la joven miko y la mirada gélida de su retoño.

–Yo- Vera–Aome tenía calor, mucho calor su rostro estaba hirviendo.

Irasue sonrió y alzo un dedo logrando que la morena quedara en silencio–No es necesario, se cuán difícil es poder encontrar e jabón–replico con diversión.

–Madre–Sesshōmaru advirtió.

La mujer por su parte lo ignoro y en cambio su atención se centró en el cachorro que corría torpemente hacia los pies de la joven sacerdotisa, segundos después se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Rin, ellos parecían estar jugando.

La pequeña Rin se veía muy feliz con su nuevo amigo.

Aome acaricio la mejilla de la niña, cuando esta se sentó a su lado en el sofá–¿Estas bien?–pregunto y recibió un cabeceo afirmativo seguidamente de una sonrisa como respuesta–No corras demasiado ¿Si?–pidió con dulzura, la niña nuevamente asintió.

–Yako es tan adorable…–comento distraída mientras le brindaba cosquillas en la barriga y el cachorro se retorcía bajo su tacto, despertando la risa en ambas.

Irasue paso la vista desde las humanas, hacia su hijo, el parecía realmente concentrado mirando lo que estas hacían, sabía que la niña le importaba mucho ella se había ganado un lugar en la familia Taisho, de otra forma Sesshōmaru no le hubiera permitido quedarse, no le hubiera brindado acogido, no le había puesto su apellido y no estaría tan preocupado en buscar una forma de ayudarla, pero sobre todo jamás hubiera dejado que usaran el nombre su bestia interna para llamar a un cachorro así. La niña le importaba…

Pero… la mujer.

Irasue suspiro mentalmente, trataba de darle vueltas a un asunto que estaba claro hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que ella estuviera aquí, su hijo ya-

–¡Es hora de un baño!–anuncio Rin–Señorita Aome me ayuda.

–Sí, claro–respondió alzando al perro entre sus brazos y luego retirarse del salón, siendo seguida por la niña, dejando a los demonios a solas.

–Sesshōmaru–llamo y este la miro– ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Lo aras aunque me niegue–respondió este cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos más, como si se resignara ante ella.

Irasue embozo una pequeña sonrisa–Tienes razón, aunque puedes no responderla–admitió e hizo una breve pausa aclarando las ideas.

Sesshōmaru la miro por largos segundos a los ojos–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, madre?

–¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar con esa mujer?–finalmente cuestiono sin tapujos.

–…–El Inu arqueo una fina ceja–Me gusta.

Fue su simple respuesta, como si aquellas dos palabras lograran resumir toda una vida de relaciones amorosas. No basto para Irasue, aunque se sorprendió ante la sinceridad con la que se expresaba, pues jamás imagino a su propio hijo admitir abiertamente que le atraía una mujer humana.

Ella parecía desencajaba, como si hubiera estado esperado mucho tiempo en oír la siguiente pregunta–¿La quieres?

Un silencio largo e incómodo se instaló en aquella sala, la gélides en ambos rostros parecía ser una lucha interminable, una ansiedad por leer los pensamientos más profundos del contrario.

Irasue necesitaba oír de los labios de su propio hijo, aquello que por mucho tiempo ya sabía, pero que no se había atrevido a indagar.

–Es algo que nunca en mi vida, he sentido por nadie

Vio a su madre asentir con lo que parecía ser una mueca de sonrisa, ella lo aceptaba.

Continuara


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

 ** _Advertencia: este capítulo o todo el fic en general tiene contenido sexual leve, si no te gusta abstente de leer, evita el disgusto de comentar inapropiadamente… y vete a la parte final del capítulo._**

 ** _Pero si te quedas…_** ** _DISFRÚTALO_**

 _Crazy in love (Día 23)_

Parada frente a un enorme espejo, la morena se perdió en aquel mar de oro fundido, que parecían quemarla cada vez que sus pupilas se encontraban, las piernas involuntariamente le fallaban.

–Mírate…–las palabras fueron como seda acariciando la piel de su cuello, Aome sintió que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, las manos grandes del demonio la recorrieron suavemente, estremeciéndola.

 _Iniciando en sus hombros, dejando pequeños besos entre el espacio de este y su cuello blanquecino._

–… Eres preciosa–cerro los ojos y contuvo el aliento, casi parecía un sueño oírlo decir eso. Tan irreal.

 _Las garras se desviaron sutilmente hasta el centro de sus senos, la respiración de ella se volvía estrepitosa._

La agradable sensación de sentirse amada comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, acompañada por un conocido golpe de calor.

Los besos sobre su cuello aumentaron en intensidad y Aome se permitió hacer la cabeza a un lado y dejar que el demonio hiciera su voluntad sobre ella, hubo momentos en que juraba sentir sus colmillos hiriéndole ligeramente a piel y tenía la impresión de que se tensaba.

Sesshōmaru está conteniéndose y Aome creía entender sus motivos, sin embargo, oculto sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente.

 _Acuno el par de senos entre sus manos y los estímulos a través de masajes, tirando uno de sus pezones con suavidad, la figura de la azabache se retorció entre sus brazos._

La erección del youkai intento ocultarse entre las nalgas de Aome, pero estaba demasiado hinchada para caber en ellas. Cada vez que el tiraba de par de botones de carne, la morena jadeaba, frotando su trasero sobre el pene del Inu, este movimiento era similar a una felación, por lo que en muy pocos minutos se podía apreciar el líquido pre seminal chorreando desde la punta.

Cayeron grandes gotas, y la fricción se tornó resbaladiza, húmeda, caliente.

Aome sentía su rostro arder, sin embargo no podía controlarse, necesitaba moverse, sentirlo, tocarlo de alguna forma, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, y que era el único hombre que lograba despertar, hasta las más morbosas de sus fantasías.

Todas y cada una de ellas, quería realizarlas con él.

–Te deseo tanto–aquello había sido una declaración y suplica en partes iguales, su tono aterciopelado, logro remover su estómago de una forma única y agradable, un cosquilleo que con el pasar de los segundos se transformó en un estremecimiento.

Libreo una de sus manos y la sujeto por el mentón, guiándola hacia su boca, unieron sus labios en un profundo beso húmedo, dejando finos hilos de saliva que brillaban cada vez que se distanciaban para tomar oxígeno.

La segunda extremidad se deslizo hacia abajo y luego hacía atrás, doblando hacia arriba uno de sus muslo y dejando caer su pierna, mientras le proporcionaba apoyo para mantener el equilibrio, ya que ahora solo se encontraba en pie con una de sola sus piernas.

Sesshōmaru inclino su cuerpo sobre el de Aome, cerrando toda ápice de espacio entre los dos, llevando su miembro directamente hasta los humedecidos pliegues de su mujer, comenzó un lento vaivén de estocadas, sin penetrarla realmente.

Se veía tan morbosa, pero no podía contenerse, no quería evitarlo, aquella necesidad por ver ese enorme pene resbalando entere sus labios vaginales, la combinación de sus fluidos volviéndose una sola esencia y el aroma a sexo llenando sus fosas nasales.

Escucharse a sí misma jadeando y rogando por más.

–Masss. Sssi, asiii–Jadeo.

Tendría un orgasmo en cualquier momento.

Odio la sonrisa de triunfo danzando en los labios del youkai, y el que estuviera también observándola jadear, Aome podría decir que la avergonzaba, pero sería una completa mentira, porque de alguna forma, el sentir expuesta todas sus emociones a través de un espejo, le gustaba.

Rayaba lo prohíbo.

Y la forma en que sus bocas, ansiosas se unían para estallar en un apasionado beso que debido a la falta de air se convertida en un choque de respiraciones agitada y frentes unidas, adornadas por pequeñas gotas de sudor.

El iris dorado brillando en un tono oscuro, se perdía en el más profundo mar azul.

Los gemidos que afloraban de entre los labios de la miko, significaban para el demonio, lo mismo que para un ciego poder apreciar los colores por primera vez.

La humedad entre sus partes iba en aumento–Voy a follarte tan duro–el gruño las palabras sobre el oído de Aome, y una corriente electrizante los rodeo ambos, la excitación iba en aumento, muy pronto el Inu cambio la fricción por bruscas estocadas que se apretaban contra aquel diminuto orificio, profanado poco a poco en interior de la Aome, quien a través de palabras incoherentes y gemidos ahogados, rogaba por más.

Quería más, necesitaba que ese gran miembro la sacudiera de adentro hacia afuera, _una y otra vez_ , una y otra vez, que tocara las puertas del paraíso e hiciera estallar cientos de fuegos artificiales, necesitaba correrse varias veces, porque con Sesshōmaru una vez no era suficiente.

 _–Sssi. Ahhh. Sssi_

Ese hombre era insaciable, con un pene grande y duro, había probado en carne propia lo adictivo de su semen.

¡Y vaya semen, este salía en grandes chorros, incluso llegaba a deslizarse desde su interior!

–Ábrete para mí–Aome lo escucho gemir, y segundos después ambos muslos estaban sujetos desde atrás en el aire, Sesshōmaru tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tenerla así por varias horas, y el espejo frente Aome le brindaba una buena vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de su vagina.

Observo con éxtasis como entraba y salía de su interior, enterrándose hasta el fondo, el pene de Sesshōmaru estaba bañado en fluidos y marcado por varias venas, que comenzaban a volverse cada vez más notoria.

El corazón les martillaba el pecho, volviendo sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras la sangre caliente los recorría repetidas veces de los pies a la cabeza, y numerosos gemidos se perdían entre esas cuatro paredes que formaban la habitación de ambos.

Las estocadas siguientes fueron profundas y certeras, ella subía y bajaba repetidas veces a través de aquella caliente extensión, sus senos se columpiaban al ritmo de las penetraciones con los pezones aun erguidos y sensibles.

Aome jadeo tirando la cabeza a un lado, el demonio apretó con sus colmillos la piel blanquecina, pero no la perforo, aun no era el momento, solo quería disfrutar de su sabor, se sus sexo, de sus besos, de todo lo que ella le ofrecía, necesitaba estar seguro de que ella no lo abandonaría, solo así podría dar el siguiente paso.

–Sessho. Ahhh –la morena no fue capaz de terminar su nombre, porque fue en ese preciso instante cuando sintió el preciado orgasmo tocar la sima, todo ella tembló notoriamente, mientras que el interior de su útero de contraía con placer alrededor del intruso.

Gimiendo bajo la vista y observo a través de los cabellos humedecidos de su flequillo, el líquido brillando en toda la carne de aquel miembro, que se introdujo un par de veces más antes de descargarse en su interior y aun después de haber terminado, el Inu seguía penetrando con lentitud, dejando hilos de semen en el trayecto.

Sesshōmaru aspiro la cabellera azabache–¿Agotada?–cuestiono en un tono ronco, Aome le sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recobrar el aire.

Asintió suavemente–Voy a necesitar un minuto–Respondió jadeante.

Ahora era el quien sonreía–Es lo que me tomara llevarte a la cama…–anuncio rosando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de la joven.

Aome se estremeció, sin perder la sonrisa.

…

Aome había buscado un libro para leer y preparado una taza de chocolate cliente, un plan ideal para un tarde de lluvia, se acomodó en el más grande de los sillones, dejando su taza un lado sobre la mesilla, dejo que sus ojos devoraran cada palabra impresa.

Sesshomaru la encontró minutos después, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura. La detallo cuidadosamente, como sus grandes orbe celestes de ampliaban y brillaban de diferentes tonos, se percató también de las diferentes sonrisas que rompían la línea de sus labios y por momentos su aura se volvía triste seguramente a causa de alguna cosa descrita en el libro.

Fue en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, lo noto.

–¿Amo Sesshōmaru, el doctor Kōga ya no regresara?–había estado tan absorto, que ni si quiera noto cuando la pequeña se acercó lo suficiente para estar a menos de dos pasos de distancia.

Su vista viajo desde la miko hacia rin y de regreso, para entonces la morena ya se había percatado de quienes estaban en la sala, le pareció ver cierta sorpresa en su rostro pero desapareció rápidamente.

–¿Amo Sesshōmaru?–Rin insistió, y el pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo.

Su rostro antes relajado, ahora estaba serio, aun segundo de volverse sombrío.

La morena trataba de reprimir un ataque de risa, ante el cambio en el las facciones del youkai, al parecer aun seguía molesto con el médico por lo ocurrido.

–Lo dudo–murmuró fastidiado.

La mirada de Rin decayó, y pequeñas gotas de agua se acumularon al borde de sus ojos.

Aome suspiro, Sesshōmaru aun seguía enojado, pero eso no significaba que el dejara de lado la salud de la niña– Claro que si regresara…– dijo de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada suave y una sonrisa tierna.

La pequeña la observo inquietante–¿Lo prometes?–cuestionó con esperanza.

Aome asintió ampliando su sonrisa–Lo prometo–respondió alzando su dedo meñique, Rin imito sus movimientos, sellando así un pacto.

–Gracias…–le dijo en un susurro y guiño un ojo.

–Rin ve a jugar–aquel tono empleado por el youkai, le hizo saber a la joven miko que no estaba feliz o al menos no, en esos momentos…

–¿Por qué me ves así?–cuestiono parpadeando repetidas veces, hacia el rostro del Inu, quien permaneció inmutable.

–Ese sujeto no regresará.

La morena bufo– ¿Por qué no?–chillo Aome, frunciendo las cejas.

–Porque yo lo digo.

–No seas huraño, es un gran doctor y parece ser el único que puede ayudar a Rin.

–Hn–no había sido un _No,_ pero tampoco un _Sí._

La morena se puso de pie–Así…–canturreo posando las manos sobre sus caderas, retándolo con la mirada.

–Si

–Oh haces que regrese, o tendrás que dormir solo desde ahora…–ella dijo, en un tono que dejaba entrever su disconformidad.

Sesshōmaru endureció la vista, él era un temido Youkai, uno de los más letales de todo el mundo, no caería bajo el chantaje de una simple miko.

–Has lo que quieras–fue su respuesta hacia la mujer quien asintió y se marchó dejándolo solo.

 _Al día siguiente_

–¡Dr. Kōga!

–Es un placer volver a verlas…–Respondió este con una autentica sonrisa–Sr. Sesshōmaru–agrego con cierto toque de diversión, al ver que el demonio parecía reusarse a abandonar sus manos de la cintura de la Aome.

Continuara…


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34.

 _Tregua (Día 23) Posible Occ_

–Llegamos a un acuerdo

Aome lo observo curiosa–¿Cuál?–cuestiono sentándose junto en frente

Kōga sonrió y se encogió de hombros–Solo hacer mi trabajo.

Ella sentía que parte de esto era su culpa, así que verlo de regreso era una manera de no sentirse tan mal, aunque la idea de darle celos a Sesshōmaru fuera de él, ella hacia mea culpa porque no estuvo de acuerdo en la forma en la que fue tratado y no se olvidó de que Rin extrañaba mucho a su doctor.

Que estuviera aquí de nuevo, piñata las sonrisas más grandes en la pequeña y volvía el corazón de Aome más dulce de lo que ya era.

–Me agrada tenerte de regreso–la morena dijo al fin con una brillante sonrisa, ofreciéndole una taza de té, que ella misma había preparado previamente a la plática.

Kōga le devolvió el gesto

 _…_

Por otra parte Sesshōmaru, había tenido que dejarlos a solas ya que Akane su enfermera y ayudante en los quehaceres de la casa, necesitaba hablar con él.

–Sepa disculparme amo, pero debo regresar a mi hogar mi madre se encuentra muy mal, comprenderé si desea prescindir de mis servicios–argumento la joven, y por lo angustiada que se veía sabía que no estaba mintiendo, además de que el mismo estaba al pendiente del asunto.

–Regresa cuando lo consideres apropiado–fue su respuesta, la mujer levanto la mirada y observo con un brillo de agradeciendo el rostro sin emociones de su amo.

Akane sonrió felizmente, el gesto hizo que sus ojos se achinaran–¡Muchas gracias!

–Aguarda–le extendió un papel, la mujer lo observa extrañada pero termina tomándolo.

Era un cheque con una suma de dinero demasiado exagerada–Pero

–Tómalo, no quiero quejas.

Akane contuvo el aliento y sus ganas de replicar, asintió sabiendo las consecuencias que podría causar desobedecerlo.

Sesshōmaru observo a la mujer salir de su despacho, ahora tendría que buscar una enfermera temporal.

–Jaken–el gruño el nombre y aquel pequeño diablillo apareció segundos después como por arte de magia–Llama al médico, necesito hablar con él.

–Como ordene–respondió este y se fue rápidamente.

El timbre de su teléfono lo desconcentro al instante, mira a pantalla con una ceja alzada el identificador de llamadas era _Desconocido,_ aunque el sabia de quien se trataba.

–Habla

–Señor _el joven sigue haciendo de las suyas, no tendrá de que preocuparse por el momento–_ se escuchó al otro lado

–Continúa vigilándolo y mantente informado si algo pasa–respondió y en ese instante Kōga llamaba a la puerta, el Inu colgó rápidamente–Adelante

–¿Me buscaba?–inquirió con seriedad. Recibió tan solo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y una señal con la mano para que se sentara.

Sesshōmaru mantuvo el misterio por varios segundos que parecían horas para el doctor–Mi enfermera no lo acompañara por varios días–anuncio soltando un suspiro.

Kōga hizo de su boca una perfecta O, se removió incomodo en la silla–¿La despidió?–cuestiono curioso y quizás también con empatía.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una dura mirada–No, tenía asuntos que resolver–aclaro–deberá esperar hasta que consiga otra–agrego luego arrugando el entrecejo.

–No se preocupe por eso, tengo mis propias enfermeras le pediré a una de ellas que me acompañe en los próximos días. Si desea también ella puede quedarse aquí cuidando de Rin

Sesshōmaru asintió, un problema resuelto.

–¿Imagino que no solo de eso quiere hablar?–cuestiono hundiéndose en el sillón y aflojando los botones de las mangas de su pálida camisa.

El Inu se inclinó hacia adelante, sus orbes dorados brillaron sobre la figura del médico quien paso saliva a través de su garganta–Es correcto–siseo y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo entero del joven moreno.

–Okami, le sugiero que sus labios y manos permanezcan lejos de mi mujer.

Hubo un breve silencio incomodo sobre todo para Koga, quien comenzaba a tornarse nervioso–¿O sino?–cuestiono pero realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

El Inu sonrió–Estoy seguro de que se lo imagina

El moreno tuvo un mini ataque cardiaco _"¡Me arrancar las pelotas!"_ se dijo así mismo con cierto pánico, sin embargo, no caería bajo el medio trataría de mantener su postura fresca y despreocupada.

Quizás era una locura, un suicidio provocar a un Inu Youkai celoso, pero también era muy divertido–Sesshōmaru–llamo en tono cansado, el susodicho levanto una ceja ante su total falta de respeto–Sr. Sesshōmaru–corrigió y se aclaró la garganta–Se cuál es mi lugar, puede ahorrarse las amenazas, sin embargo, quiero dejarle en claro una cosa: Su mujer, me gusta. Eso es todo buenas noches–Él le dedico un ligero asentamiento de cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a paso lento hacia la salida.

Pero por dentro ya había rezado veinte Padre Nuestro y cincuenta Ave María.

Sesshōmaru chasqueo con la lengua–Se cree muy gracioso…–murmuro con cierta molestia, y tan solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

–Aquí estas–la morena sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, se recostó sobre este y lo miro con picardía–¿Ocupado?–cuestiono ladeando la cabeza su cabellera azabache cayó como una cascada a través de sus hombros, y el tono azul de su vestido combinaba con el mar de sus ojos.

El detallo cada curva de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de piel le pertenecía, su esencia estaba grabada en ella como la tinta fresca de un tatuaje.

Finalmente él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, Aome movió las pestañas con inocencia e hizo un pequeño puchero–No tengo ropa interior–susurro.

La sorpresa en el ostro del Inu, lo delato.

Aome le sonrió traviesa, ingresó a l despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cerrojo, sus grandes ojos brillante y mejillas sonrojadas, le hicieron comprender cuales eran sus intenciones, llevo la mano hacia los tirantes de su vestido y bajo la atenta mirada del Inu dejo que la tela se deslizara sobre su piel como una caricia

–Te deseo…–ella dijo.

Y Sesshōmaru supo que jamás podría negarle nada.

La amaba.

Continuara…


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35.

 ** _Advertencia: este capítulo o todo el fic en general tiene contenido sexual leve, si no te gusta abstente de leer, evita el disgusto de comentar inapropiadamente… y vete a la parte final del capítulo._**

 _(_ Día _23 y 24)_

Kagome se acercó a paso lento hacia la figura de Sesshōmaru, este al verla arrastro la silla hacia atrás y le dejo el espacio suficiente para que se colocara de frente a él. La morena sonrió con sus mejillas arreboladas y dio un pequeño brinco hasta quedar sentada sobre la madera del escritorio. Con las piernas colgando abrió las piernas ante la atenta y penetrante mirada youkai.

El aroma a excitación fue un elixir para el insaciable demonio, cuyo dorado se tornó oscuro y sus labios se curvaron de una forma lenta, casi hambrienta, Aome se estremeció entera a causa de la intensidad que desprendía, porque solo eso bastaba para hacerla jadear del más puro placer, ansiosa mordió su labio inferior hasta volverlo rojo mientras continuaba sosteniendo aquellos ojos. Entonces ella arrastro lentamente sus manos en la cara interna de sus muslos, hacia arriba y dejo expuesto su sexo, el Inu se inclinó hacia adelante, la morena contuvo el aliento esperando a que realizara algunos movimientos, sin embargo, él se mantuvo en la misma posición por casi un minuto, porque había algo más ahí entre los dos, que él no lograba discernir, pero lo presentía tan cerca…

Su aroma siempre estaba sobre ella y no era extraño porque diariamente compartían la cama, además de que él se había derramado en su interior tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta… quizás era eso lo que sentía.

Ese minuto fue un eternidad para la joven, quien comenzaba a creer que el interés de Sesshōmaru hacía a ella había culminado, que su apetito sexual se había acabado, avergonzada intento cubrirse pero la firme mano demoniaca detuvo todo accionar, ella lo miro con cierta duda y también temor a escuchar un rechazo.

–No hagas eso–el dijo con un tinte de molestia.

Aome se quedó estática, sus orbes se abrieron de par en par–¿Qué?

–No te cubras.

Jadeo –Creí que–se quedó muda de repente, la vergüenza y la culpa por pensar mal la embargaron de repente

Una fina ceja se alzó–¿Que no quería?–Aome tan simplemente asintió ante esa pregunta, bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo

–Mujer–llamo al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba el mentón de Aome y la obligaba a mirarlo–Me gustas–ratifico.

Los ojos de la morena se humedecieron, él estaba siendo sincero ¿Por qué rayos estaba dudando? ¿Porque tenía que arruinarlo de esa forme? Joder últimamente sus emociones comenzaban a volverse un completo caos–Lo siento…–ella dijo y el delineó con la yema de sus dedos la finura de sus labios–No sé qué sucede conmigo…–expreso soltando una sonrisa–Estoy enloqueciendo.

–Lo estas–Sesshōmaru aseguro–pero me gustas así de loca

Aome debía estar soñando ¿El demonio haciendo bromas? Rayos el mundo se iría patas arriba, si esto no la convencía, nada lo aria. ¿Ahora como se suponía que debía reaccionar?

Ella rio finamente apartando la humedad de sus ojos, luego de eso se miraron detenidamente ella aún seguía sentada sobre el escritorio, mientras que él se había puesto de pie y robado de sus labios un pequeño beso.

La morena estaba curiosa, después de todo algo había echo que el pareciera distraído, porque vamos, no estaba simplemente contemplando su vagina.

Lo observo inquieta mientras formaba un puchero con los labios, el youkai por su parte adivino su hilo de pensamientos.

–¿Entonces qué sucede?–ella finalmente dijo

Él le dio una profunda mirada, que parecía ser también una especie de lucha interna–Estaba–hizo una breve pausa–Pensando–aseguro

La morena parpadeo repetidamente–¿Pensando?–repitió y el asintió–¿En qué?

El la observo detenidamente, había algo distinto en su mirada que Aome no supo reconocer, porque la sensación duro tan solo segundos, que se fueron como llegaron.

La insistente de Aome cayó sobre él, quien llevo una mano hacia el rostro de la joven, la acaricio suavemente y sonrió–Te imagine embarazada

 _Grito internamente._

Aome tuvo un mini ataque cardiaco, por un segundo la sangre dejo de bombearse a través de su cuerpo y todo el se estremecía, las palabras del Inu fueron seda en sus oídos, y la forma en que hizo brincar a su corazón tras decirle eso, le hicieron temer por su futuro, todo parecía ser tan perfecto que sonaba a irreal.

–Emb–ella simplemente no podía articular palabras y su reacción despertó una nueva sonrisa en el Youkai, Aome se contagió de aquel gesto, solo que este era mucho más abierto y dulce de lo que solía ser–No creí que... querías tener… hijos–una frase tan corta pero que le había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano poder soltarlas.

Sesshōmaru llevo su rostro hacia el espacio de su cuello, la cálida respiración acariciaba la suave piel morena, soltó una pequeña risa logrando que cada bello se estremeciera, finalmente subió hacia el lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordisqueo con delicadez–No me molestaría

 _Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios._

Aun estando sentado ella sintió sus piernas flaquear, Sesshōmaru se colocó entre estas y la arrimo contra la dureza de su hombría–Quizás debamos ir practicando.

La entre pierna de Aome se sentía tan caliente y humedad, ella simplemente respondió con un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza, antes de apresar los labios contrarios con los suyos, le permitió llevar el control de la situación y guiar a Sesshōmaru de regreso a su asiento.

Rebusco el cinturón de sus pantalones y se deshizo de estos con agilidad, la cremallera y los botones corrieron con la misma suerte, dejando expuesto únicamente su ropa interior, la morena acaricio su miembro por encima de la tela, luego tomo con ambas manos el borde la prenda y tiro hacia abajo.

El miembro viril se alzó con orgullo delante de sus ojos sorprendidos, era largo, grande y seguramente también estaba caliente y duro como roca. La morena paso saliva a través de su garganta, dudosa de que eso que para en su boca, sin embargo, había estado muy ansiosa por probarlo, se relamió los labios bajo la atenta contemplación del Youkai.

Armándose de valor lo acerco su lengua lamio un poco la punta, su sabor era agradable, le gustaba, hoyo al demonio gruñir por lo bajo–Hn–Aome pronto se dio cuenta de que quería probar más, metió el glande en el interior de su boca, sus labios se apretaron alrededor de este, baja suavemente para luego subir de la misma forma y otra vez usar su lengua trazando un camino por toda su envergadura, siente los testículos del Youkai, estos están redondos e hinchados cargando en su interior grandes cantidades de esperma.

Toma una onda respiración antes de volver a introducírselo en la boca, pero esta vez va un poco más abajo y los sonidos que Sesshōmaru suelta son cada vez más intentos–Hn–ella juguetea con su lengua, lo envuelve y lo lame, algunos hilos de saliva comienzan a formarse a su alrededor y un ligero sabor a semen aparece en su boca.

De pronto siente una mano sobre su cabeza, está la empuja hacia abajo, el miembro se pierde en las profundidades de su garganta, en un primer momento se siente incómoda y las náuseas parecen atacarla, sin embargo Sesshōmaru la tira hacia arriba y le da un momento para respirar antes de continuar, en el tercer intento la incomodidad desaparece y Aome comienza a disfrutar, oír los tenues gemidos de su demonio la incentivan a dar más–Mn.

Él se tensa y la separa de si, la ayuda a ponerse de pie y cuando están frente a frente introduce se lengua en la boca de la joven, el beso es tan intenso que Aome jadea sin aliento.

–De espaldas sobre la mesa–ella se giró de inmediato, Sesshōmaru le separa las piernas con una de las suyas, seguidamente arrodillarse y quedar a la misma altura que el trasero de Aome con la ayuda de sus manos abre sus nalgas.

El rostro de Aome esta rojo de la vergüenza, trata de decir algo pero las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando siente la húmeda lengua del demonio delinear su orificio trasero, jadea y cierra las manos en un puño.

La saliva comienza a lubricarla, lo siente moverse de un lado al otro, Sesshōmaru está penetrándola con su lengua y por atrás.

Cada vez se mete más profundo. Ella siente sus piernas temblar–Haa. Mn– jadeos involuntarios se deslizan a través de sus labios, no se atreve a abrir los ojos, aun siente vergüenza, a pesar del placer que le está provocando.

De la nada suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor, hay algo nuevo en su interior, un dedo. Este se mueve y sale repetidas veces muy pronto la cavidad de Aome se acostumbra y es ahí cuando un segundo dedo es insertado, la sensación de dolor e incomodidad es la misma, pero se va con el pasar de los minutos, continua así hasta tener un tercer dedo en su interior y los movimientos antes lentos comienzan a ser más profundos.

–Haaa

Sesshōmaru saca sus dedos, la entrada trasera de Aome se encuentra ya lo suficientemente lubricada, tomo su miembro con una de sus manos para llevarlo hacia el orificio y comenzar a penetrarlo con movimientos suaves.

Escucha a la morena jadear, tomo un mecho de sus cabellos y los tira hacia atrás la cabeza de Aome sigue el movimientos, ahora ella esta encorvada gimiendo a tan solo centímetros de una puntiaguda oreja con su mano libre le masajea los pechos, los retuerce bajo sus garras, tira y aprieta los adoloridos pezones, para entonces su pene ya está metido hasta el fondo, y las envestidas se tornan rápidas, más profundas y con cierta brusquedad.

–Ahhh. Sess–

Vuelve a empujarla sobre la mesa, el movimiento hace que varios objetos encima de estas salgan esparcidas, la sostiene por las caderas mientras que el vaivén parece no tener final, la morena siente la dureza y frialdad de la madera rozar sus senos, la fricción le provoca un dolor que lejos de ser incomodo se vuelve placentero–Mn. Sssi

–Lo sientes–le da una estocada intensa, Aome suelta un grito–Sientes como me gustas–gruñe con voz ronca muy cerca de su oído.

La morena solo asiente no puede articular palabras, tan solo ruidos incoherentes salen de ella, siente las manos del youkai deslizarse por su figura, apretando con fuerzas partes de su lechosa piel, luego siente ir una extremidad por entremedio de sus piernas, mientras que con la mano libre toma una de sus piernas y la alza sobre la madera–Di mi nombre

Aome comienza a jadear repetidamente, tratando de recobrar el aliento, conoce cuáles son sus intenciones–Sessh–el niega pero la morena no puede verlo, ella cierra los ojos y de su boca entreabiertas se escapaban grande bocanadas de aire.

El demonio utiliza dos de sus dedos para torturar su clítoris, ella se retuerce volviendo a gritar–Dilo– el tono demandante hace eco en su cabeza, la marea, la hace temblar y desear más de aquella tortura.

–Por fav-

–Di mi nombre–repite.

–Sessho. Aaaah–

Sus palabras se cortan, su doloroso e hinchado punto rosa el frotado rápidamente con dos bruscos dedos, la morena siente la sonrisa del youkai detrás de su nuca, de repente saca el pene de su trasero, al sentir eso la morena suelta un pequeño bufido de insatisfacción.

Y así con una de sus piernas sobre la mesa de un escritorio, el miembro del youkai se cubre entre dos húmedos labios, para comenzar un lento vaivén, las caderas de la joven se mueven en sincronía con las suyas, mientras que sus dedos expertos juguetean con su clítoris.

–Por favor–jadea. Necesita tenerlo dentro de ella con urgencia, todo su cuerpo vibra con el calor arremolinándose de su vientre bajo–Sesshōmaru.

Entonces sucede, aquel miembro se introduce de una sola estoca, dentro de su vagina las parecer se abren, se adaptan tan rápidamente al intruso que al segundo siguiente, se escucha así misma jadeando con placer–Aha. Aha. Aha.

El demonio se inclina y muerde la piel de la espalda femenina, dejando un pequeño hilo se sangre, el sabor metálico se esparce en el interior de su boca, mientras sus labios comienzan un camino de besos, que van desde su columna hasta el espacio de su cuello y hombro–Otra vez…–detiene las embestidas, Aome toma una bocanada de aire

–¡S-Sesshōmaru!–grita con los ojos cerrados y la cara cubierta por una capa de color rojo teñido por varias muestras de sudor.

Sonríe orgulloso, la sujeta por las caderas y de un ágil movimiento la voltea–Ohh– quedando frente a frente, el cuerpo de Aome ocupa gran parte de la superficie y la mayoría de los objetos estaban esparcidos sobre el suelo.

Sesshōmaru le separa las piernas y lleva su boca hacia la entrada de su vagina, introduciendo su lengua con facilidad la mueve hacia los lados, para seguidamente comenzar a entrar y salir.

Adentro-afuera.

Es sabor de la morena es dulce, su aroma hace que pierda los sentidos

Adentro- afuera.

Aome se contrae encorvando la espalda, lleva su mano hacia la cabellera plateada y tirando de ella, gime, su voz llena la habitación. Toda ella comienza a temblar y las piernas parecen fallarle, entonces el presiente su orgasmo y se detiene para volver a introducir su miembro en ella.

Ahí sobre la mesa de una oficina, la morena lo envuelve en un abrazo al mismo tiempo en que sus labios se unen desesperados, ansiosos por devorarse, mientras el demonio la penetra rápidamente para llegar juntos al clímax.

Agitados se miran a los ojos.

Ella le sonríe satisfecha sus orbes azules brillan bajo la luz de la tarde.

Sesshōmaru le da otro beso tirando suavemente de su labio inferior, aún está dentro de ella, la morena puede sentir aquel miembro bombeando chorros de esperma, todavía hinchado y caliente **.**

Acerca su nariz hacia la cabellera azabache–Una vez más…–murmura.

Ella ríe suavemente, antes de asentir.

…

Una joven comenzaba a despertarse más tarde de lo habitual, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido a causa de la larga noche de sexo que Sesshōmaru y ella habían compartido.

Arrugo el ceño, la briza mañanera le provocaba cierto frio se acurruco bajo las mantas tratando de darse calor, sin embargo, lo que sintió fueron dos fuertes brazos aferrarse de su cintura y tirar de ella, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su youkai era reconfortante.

Aome no deseaba, no dejar jamás esa cama.

Pero tenía cosas que preparar entre ellas el desayuno de Rin, además de que el Dr. Kōga estaba a punto de llagar y alguien tendría que recibirlo, se las ingenió para escapar de las extremidades demoniacas y abandonar a hurtadillas la habitación principal.

…

Cuando el youkai regreso del mundo de los sueños, no sintió el pequeño cuerpo femenino a un lado, su aroma seguía impregnado en toda la habitación, pero más entre sus sabanas. Seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación, pero hizo a un lado esas ideas.

Se levantó y tomo un baño ligero antes de bajar al comedor, donde encontró a su hija platicando con el médico y a su lado estaba Aome, colocando el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Esta al notarlo le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa–Buenos días–saludo, el tan solo asintió paso sus ojos sobre los demás humanos, Rin estaba con el mismo entusiasmo de todos los días, cuestionando al Okami cientos de cosas, algunas sin sentido pero que este de todas formas se las ingeniaba para darle una respuesta.

–Sr. Taisho–saludo el diplomado–Tengo estudios que me gustaría que los revisara–comento con amabilidad, el demonio no respondió simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, Kōga tomo esto como una señal afirmativa para seguirlo–No le quitaran más de diez minutos…–agrego extendiendo una pequeña carpeta.

Y así fue, en menos de unos cuantos minutos Sesshōmaru ya había terminado de leer los resultados, estaba conforme por cómo iban avanzando las cosas con Rin, las mejoras que se iban presentando en su organismo gracias a esta prueba experimental, le transmitían mucha calma y sobretodo esperanza.

–Como puede ver, la salud de su hija va mejorando de manera progresiva–expreso con entusiasmo el médico, Sesshomaru asintió con el rostro relajado, no hacían falta muchas palabras, el moreno sabía que estaba siendo agradecido.

–¡El desayuno está listo!–la voz de Aome se oyó desde el comedor.

Kōga sin poder contenerse volteo a verla y sonreírle a pesar de que esta no estuviera viéndolo

El demonio estrecho los ojos–Recuerde mis palabras–el dijo llamando la atención del muchacho.

Kōga se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar–Con el debido respeto, de no haberlo hecho, aun estarías actuando como estúpido–Kōga respondió sin rodeos ganándose una mirada iracunda.

El joven rio y Sesshōmaru lo observo intuitivo–¿Ella lo sabía?

Kōga volvió a reír pero esta vez con más fuerzas–¿Quién es el cazador ahora?–soltó antes de comenzar una lenta caminata con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

Dios sabe cuánto lo odiaba, pero en el fondo comenzaba a no caerle tan mal.

Continuara…


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36.

 _El secreto de Sesshōmaru (Día 25)_

–Rin–el Inu llamo, mientras una de sus cejas se curvaba interrogante.

La pequeña llevaba cerca de 30 minutos rondando la entrada de su despacho, en un principio solo parecía ser uno más de sus juegos, pero este se volvió cansino al cabo de la octava o novena vuelta y es que esta, se recostaba contra la puerta de madera y quedaba ahí, tan solo de pie esperando algo.

Y aunque Sesshomaru no lograra verla a través de la madera, podía sentir su presencia inquieta… comenzaba a irritarlo y preocuparlo en partes iguales.

–Rin–expreso nuevamente endureciendo el tono, la niña ingreso rápidamente y observo con cierta inquietud el rostro del que consideraba como a un padre.

–¿Si?–cuestiono en voz baja.

El Taisho se reclino sobre la silla–¿Que estás haciendo?

Ella parecía momentáneamente sorprendida ante su pregunta, como si hubiera deseado que no la notara. Esto tan solo aumentaba la curiosidad en el Youkai, y la idea de que fuera algo malo también crecía.

–N-nada–el timbre nervioso no paso desapercibido por el agudo oído del demonio.

Él puso su mejor rostro de espanto y la observo sin decir una sola frase, claramente la pequeña figura de la niña s sentido rápidamente intimidada.

Asco nerviosamente su nuca con la mano izquierda–¡Amo Sesshōmaru, si le gusta la señorita debería pedirle una cita!–ella finalmente dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y haciendo de sus manos un par de puños.

¿Que fue todo eso?

El Dai Youkai la miro detenidamente por breves segundos, parecía temerosa de su reaccionar, estaba disgustado por su falta de respeto, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que una cita humana no parecía una mala proposición.

Al no oír nada por parte del contrario, rin abrió primero y muy lentamente un ojo.

Su padre lucia relajado, ya no había esa sensación de peligro rodeándolo.

Se aventuró abrir el otro.

–Ve a jugar–ella sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo, asintió y salió corriendo del lugar entonando una rara canción, posiblemente inventada.

No había obtenido un Si pero tampoco un No, y por más loco que parezca para ella fue un claro Si

Poco minutos después de que rin se fuera y que Sesshōmaru hubiera terminado de llenar unos documentos, la esencia de la morena se aproximaba a la oficina… como era de esperarse ella no golpeo antes de entrar, si no que asomo la cabeza por el espacio que queda en estos al ser abierta.

Lo observo y sonrió dulcemente–Hola–saludo.

El levanto la vista y el contacto entre sus ojos hizo sonrojar a la joven, recordando ciertas escenas de la noche anterior, que tuvieron lugar en esas mismas cuatro paredes.

Se permitió entrar, aunque no se acercó a el demonio se quedó al otro lado de la mesa–¿Rin estaba contigo?–cuestiono curiosa, el asintió–¿Te dijo algo?

La pregunta logro sorprenderlo–¿Porque?–inquirió escéptico.

Ella se mostró incomoda y avergonzad bajo su dorada mirada–Es que… leímos una novela y-y creo que se entusiasmó… demasiado por el r-romance–respondió con palabras temblorosas. Aquella lectura había generado en Rin un profundo interés por la relación que tenían ella y Sesshōmaru.

Él se pudo de pie, y acorto la distancia que los separaba–No dijo nada de eso –aseguro, a tan solo centímetros de sus rostro, pero claro era una completa mentira. La niña le había dado una buena idea,.

Aome observo sus ojos, y joder podría hacerlo todo el tiempo.

¿Qué tenía este hombre que lograba hacerla suspirar con su sola presencia?

Cada día que pasaba, Aome se sentía más apegada a su aristocrática presencia, eso le provocaba cierto temor.

¿Qué pasaría luego…? Si ellos terminaran.

Aquel solo pensamiento desato un profundo mal sabor en la boca del estómago, como si una pesada bolsa de piedra fuera colocada ahí, presionando órganos de su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru tomo aquel rostro entre sus manos, la mirada triste de la mujer despertaron cierto sentimiento de protección en su interior.

La bezo.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente, quería que la olvidara.

Que se concentrara en él y todo lo que estaba transmitiéndole con ese beso.

–Mmn–Aome jadeo suavemente, separándose tan solo un poco para recuperar el aire, pero la boca del Youkai se encontraba de nuevo sobre la suya, su lengua explorando cada trozo de su boca.

 _Ring-Ring- Ring-Ring_

Son ánimos de alejarse, el demonio corto el beso pero dejo a la mujer aun entre sus brazos, con movimientos brusco saco el móvil de su bolsillo.

Casi rodo los ojos al ver el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla.

–Hola Sesshōmaru.

–Bankotsu–respondió este como saludo.

 _–Necesito que vengas a la oficina, uno de los empleados enloqueció._

Sus cejas se fruncieron–¿Cómo?

 _–Sí, se ha liado a golpes. Necesito que trigas tú cara de pocas pulgas y le des una lección_

–¿Acaso no puedes encargarte de eso?–el contrario rio, y Sesshomaru se preparó mentalmente para oír una de sus tonterías.

– _La compañía es tuya no mía, y además si tu sola presencia despierta el miedo en los empleados imagina, lo que pasara si ven tu cara_ –el comenzó a reír y el Inu gruño.

–Estúpido

 _–Yo también te amo, te veo allí, estoy de camino–_ la llamada finalizo.

Sesshōmaru vio con cierta resignación la pantalla de su móvil, el contacto de Bankotsu parpadeo dos veces antes de desaparecer.

Luego si vista se posó sobre la delgada mujer entre sus brazos

Aome lo vio con cierta tristeza–¿Debes irte?–ella dijo y a cambio el asintió.

Delineo la piel de su barbilla con la yema de sus dedos antes de besarla de nuevo y salir rápidamente hacia el edificio de su compañía.

…

Sesshōmaru salió e la casa rápidamente, decidió usar el auto como todo un mortal, pisando a fondo condujo sobre la carretera deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible, para regresar y hacerle el amor a su hermosa miko.

En menos de veinte minutos, ya se encontraba aparcando en la calle frente a la empresa, rápidamente cogió su maletín y los-

¡Joder había olvidados los documentos!

–Mujer haces de mi un caos–murmuro para sí mismo, recordando que no cogió los papeles porque sus 5 sentidos y extremidades estaban sobre la hembra de mirada azulina.

Marcando a través del celular espero que respondieran al otro lado–Bankotsu ¿Dónde estás?

Se oyó un bocinazo de fondo– _Cerca, como a diez minutos ¿Porque?_

–Necesito que regreses a casa y recojas unos documentos

–De acurdo.

Ahora solo faltaba avisarle a su lacayo

..

 _–Jaken necesito que cojas unas papales que deje sobre la mesa y otros de la caja fuerte y se los des a Bankotsu, ira por ellos–_ anuncio Sesshōmaru al otro lado del tubo.

–Si señor…–respondió el pequeño demonio antes de que la llamada cesara

–¿Jaken has visto a Rin?–la voz de la morena llamo su atención, el pequeño demonio se giró percatándose del pequeño recipiente de medicamentos que esta traía en una de sus manos.

–Estaba correteando aquí hace un momento–respondió mirando hacia todas las direcciones–Se ha vuelto a esconder esa chiquilla…–farfullo con malhumor y Aome negó con pesadez.

Este asunto de los medicamentos, necesitaba hablarlo con Rin cuanto antes, era consciente de que eran de un sabor muy amargo y extremadamente fuertes para su pequeño cuerpo, pero necesarias para mantener su salud. La actitud de Rin preocupaba

–¡Rin, me enfadare contigo si no apareces!–Aome dijo alzando la voz, Jaken se había retirado segundos antes–¡Rin!

–No es justo–se escuchó la respuesta de la niña a lo lejos, esta parecía provenir del estudio, la morena frunció el ceño, si Sesshōmaru la veía seguramente terminaría regañándolas a las dos, porque no era un lugar para juegos, si perdían algún documento importante, se meterían en serios problemas.

–¿Rin?–llamo la morena pero frunció el ceño al no ver a la niña, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro de resignada–Rin–intento de nuevo y se cercioro de mirar bajo el escritorio.

No había rastro de esta, Aome bufo y paso la vista a su alrededor percatándose de algo en particular, la caja fuerte de Sesshōmaru estaba abierta en su totalidad, lo cual era extraño ya que este solía ser muy cuidadoso y Jaken lo era aún peor, la morena se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa de si cerrar la bóveda y dejarla tal y como estaba, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que ese descuido podría traerle problemas al youkai verde.

El lado caritativo de Aome no pudo contenerse decidida se acercó, pero su curiosidad fue desviada del cerrojo hacia unas fotografías–¿Hu?–parpadeo confundida–Si están aquí deben se fotos especiales…–se dijo así misma, sintiendo una gran curiosidad –Serán fotografías familiares–Aome se mordió el labio, trato de alejar las insaciables ansias de curiosear.

–Pero si es…–jadeo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa–¿Yo?–las fotografías temblaron entre sus dedos–Soy yo…–repitió en un jadeo sorprendida. Aome conocía muy bien esas fotografías, habían desaparecido inexplicablemente del apartamento que una vez compartió con Inuyasha.–¿Por qué Sesshōmaru tiene fotografías mías?

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella dio un pequeño brinco espantada, se giró con brusquedad buscando al dueño de esa voz–Bankotsu, me asustaste…–ella suspiro las palabras con alivio, por un momento pensó que era Sesshōmaru quien la había pillado husmeando, cerro la caja fuerte con rapidez devolviendo las fotos en su interior.

El nombrado sonrió–No respondiste mi pregunta…

Aome se encogió de hombros y sonrió una risilla nerviosa–Estaba buscando a Rin, es hora de su medicina–aseguro enseñando el frasco de píldoras que cargaba en sus manos–Solo que se ha escondido…–agrego en un suspiro.

Bankotsu movió las meció las cejas con diversión–Esa niña. ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrarla o seguirás intentando en la caja fuerte?

Aome jadeo y su rostro se tiño de vergüenza, sin embargo, la morena estrecho los ojos con aire ofendido–¿Que tratas de insinuar?–cuestiono malhumorada.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada, logrando que la mujer respondiera un bufido y saliera rápidamente con la frente en alto destellando aires de ofendida.

El moreno negó un par de veces divertido ante la actitud de la muchacha.

–Señor, aquí están los demás papales que solicito–la voz chillona de Jaken lo distrajo, este caminaba hacia el con un folder en la mano–Lamento la demora–se disculpó.

–No te preocupes Jaken. Gracias –se despidió con un cabeceo y una sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en los labios–Alguien tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones, pronto…–se dijo así mismo negando con diversión.

Continuara…


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

 _Todo está bien (Día 26)_

¿Debería advertirle a su viejo amigo sobre lo que vio?

Bankotsu se cuestionaba internamente.

Sonrió, si se lo decía no sería divertido y él amaba la diversión. Además era tiempo de que el youkai aprendiera una lección.

–¿Podrías quitar esa cara de idiota?–la voz gélida de un hombre al frente, atrajo su atención.

Bankotsu se reclino sobre su asiento, mirando fijamente a Sesshōmaru y sonrió–Quizás

El contrario decidió ignorarlo, para centrarse en el documento que le fue entregado minutos antes, de vez en cuando una mueca de preocupación le surcaba el rostro, por otra parte el moreno también había dejado las tonterías a parte para atender los negocios.

–Siga–respondió sin levantar la vista, a quien llamaba a la puerta, con su agudo olfato podía saber de quien se trataba.

Una mujer pelirroja y de ojos esmeralda se acercó–Su agenda de hoy señor

–Cancélala–la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se quedó quieta sin saber que decir exactamente.

Incluso Bankotsu estaba congelado, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Sesshōmaru estaba en las oficinas, todo el personal sabía que trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo desde la comodidad de su hogar, pero generalmente cuando lo hacía, no se marchaba sin terminar con todos y cada uno de sus asuntos. Por ello, cada vez que cancelaba una reunión a más de uno le extrañaba.

–Ayame–Bankotsu dijo y la mujer regreso en sí–Sírvenos un trago, yo quiero un _Ron_ con hielo.

–Sí, señor–observo esperando una respuesta o una especificación concreta.

–Un Wiski seco–azuzo el Inu.

La joven rápidamente cumplió la orden y se retiró para darles privacidad.

–Te noto intranquilo…–comento el moreno con pausa, Sesshōmaru lo observo de soslayo antes de dejar el papel sobre la mesa, y coger el vaso para beber el contenido de una sola vez.

–Lo estoy.

Bankotsu lo observo con sorpresa–¿A qué se debe?–y de repente algo hizo _clic_ dentro de su cabeza– No me digas nada se trata de Aome–agrego con seguridad, Sesshōmaru asintió, en ese instante el moreno se inclinó hacia delante, estrecho los ojos sobre la figura de su amigo–¿la embarazaste?

El Inu le dio debido una gélida mirada, tanto que el moreno volvió a su lugar. No hacían falta las palabras, aquello significaba una negativa rotunda.

–Entonces…–siguió con cuidado–Es sobre ¿La marca?–ente esta pregunta no hubo reacción, para el moreno eso significaba un _sí._

–Oh.

…

–Te ves bien–Saludo Kōga

Aome giro sobre sus talones y le sonríe–Gracias

Este camina hacia ella a y le da una ligera mirada–Parece que ha resultado bien entre tú y el–comento con cierto aire divertido, sacándole un sonrojo a la morena quien se cruza de brazos de manera indignada.

–¿Qué tratas de decir?

El moreno ríe y se encoge de hombros–Te vez feliz, a eso me refiero–admite al fin.

–Gracias de nuevo–ella dice y el asiente

–Bien. Tengo que hacer mi trabajo ¿Dónde está esa diablilla?–cuestiona divertido

Aome señala escaleras arriba–Ha pasado el día en su habitación.

Kōga hace de sus labios una mueca–¿Todo el día?–Inquiere y Aome asiente–¿la has visto?

–Si, cuando le lleve su desayuno en la mañana–respondió la morena quien comenzaba a preocuparse por la actitud del joven médico. Kōga comienza a subir po las escaleras–¿Pasa algo malo?–cuestiona siguiendo sus pasos

–Puede que nada…–al llegar a la habitación golpea la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta llama una vez más–¡Rin!

Pero Aome no espero a que alguien respondiera, ella simplemente abrió la puerta e ingreso rápidamente a la recamara de la niña–¿Dónde estás Rin?–llamo desesperada.

–A-aquí–respondió esta también alzando la vos– En el baño–escucho los pasos apresurados de la morena al otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Qué sucede?–pregunto Aome colocando la oreja sobre la madera–¿Te encuentras bien?–sonaba angustiaba.

–S-Si–la niña dijo y lo siguiente que se hoyo fue el sonido del retrete, seguidamente la llave del lavabo fue abierta–E-estoy bien señorita–podía oírse el sonido del agua al correr–No tiene de que preocuparse–luego de decir eso el agua seso y puerta se abrió, Rin sonríe abiertamente hacia ella.

La morena analizo la imagen de la pequeña en silencio, quizás había un poco de cansancio reflejado en su rostro, pero la enfermedad de Rin siempre le hacía ver cansada. Aome acaricio su rostro y sonrió–Me preocupaste…–le susurró.

–Ah, hola Dr. Kōga–saludo de repente, percatándose de este.

El parecía al igual que Aome, muy interesado en estudiarla desde la distancia–Hola ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?–finalmente saludo dedicándole una sonrisa

 _–Muy bien_

 _Todo está bien._

…

En qu estaba pensando cuando le conto sobre su asuntos personales a Bankotsu, ahora las bromas serian insufribles

Bankotsu rio–Una cita–repitió divertido, Sesshōmaru hizo una nota mental de no darle tanta información sobre sus asunto–Deberías llamar a Miroku, es el mejor en estos casos del corazón–bromeo finalmente.

 _–"El humano es mi amigo, no comida"_

–Hn. Cállate

Bankotsu río.

Continuara…


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38.

 _(Día 26-noche) Primera vez_

Ella vio su reflejo en el espejo, creo que era la décima vez que lo hacía, se había probado varios vestidos de todas formas y variados colores. ¿La razón? Sesshōmaru había llamado en horas de la tarde, diciendo que regresaría temprano y ella tendría que estar arreglada para cuando el pusiera un pie dentro de la casa.

Aome ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar el ¿Porque? Ya que este había colgado de inmediato, luego de eso había tomado un baño con aceites aromáticas y burbujas, está la relajo gratamente, no fue difícil buscar su mejor lencería ya que hace muy poco había comprado algunas, opto por el tradicional color y siempre sexi tela de encaje.

Recogió su cabello en un rodete dejando varios mechones sueltos, que termino por darles forma de rulos, coloco una imperceptible capa de maquillaje, luciendo casi al natural, arqueo sus cejas y remarco sus labios con un brillo de labios rojo.

Hasta ahí todo iba perfecto, sin embargo, cuando llegó la parte de escoger el atuendo es cuando la morena se encontró en un bucle sin final de probarse una prenda tras otra, llevándola casi a llorar de la frustración, por suerte eso no sucedió, ya que encontró un vestido de color azul con la espalda descubierta, la abertura llegaba casi hasta la gloria y el largo le daba por encima de sus rodillas, dejando sus largas y bien proporcionadas piernas al descubierto, la tela era ligera por lo que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, aunque lamentaba tener que usarlo sin brasier, para finalizar se puso unos zapatos de tacón color negro y una cartera de mano.

Sonrió satisfecha y bajo hasta la sala para esperar, afortunadamente Sesshōmaru no tardo demasiado.

–Eres hermosa–susurro mirándola casi con devoción, la morena sonrió apenada él se acercó para sellar sus bocas con un largo beso, delineo la línea de su espalda descubierta con la yema de los dedos, Aome jadeo suavemente.

 _Este hombre podría provocarle un orgasmo con tan solo mirarla._

Ella se alejó porque tenerlo demasiado cerca era peligroso, Sesshōmaru no se rehusó porque de lo contraria tiraría todos sus planes por la borda y terminaría entre las piernas de la miko hasta la mañana siguiente y esa parte del _plan_ venia después del postre.

Sesshōmaru tomo un ligero baño, ante de colocarse un tradicional esmoquin negro, tenía esa facilidad por verse guapo y sexi con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, aunque verlo sin ropa era mucho mejor.

…

Cuando ingresaron al restaurant varios ojos curiosos se voltearon a verlos, Aome sabía que esa reacción era por el Taisho, no por nada era, quizás, el demonio más conocido de la ciudad, siendo codiciado por muchas féminas… pero ahí, a su lado estaba ella sosteniendo su mano, mientras caminaba con la frente en alto, ocupando el lugar de novia.

Algunas miradas fueron de envidia, otras de sorpresa y también admiración.

Sesshōmaru la guio hasta la mesa mas alejada, curiosamente a su alrededor habían muy pocos comensales, le resulto curioso pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

–Este lugar es muy agradable y elegante…–comento ella detraída, echando una mirada a su alrededor.

–Es el mejor restaurant de todo Japón–agrego el, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa.

En ese instante la carta les fue entregada, Aome casi se ahoga con su propio aire, un plato de ensalada valía mas que su viejo apartamento.

¡ _Vamos que ni trabajando todo un año pagaría una cena en este lugar!_

Quizás lo peor no eran sus extravagantes precios, sino que estaba todo en francés, ella de francés no sabía un carajo.

De repente se sintió mareada de tantas palabras sin sentido, Sesshōmaru pareció notar su confusión por lo que fue el quien ordeno rápidamente hablando con fluidez el idioma, aunque para ella fue como si estuviera invocando un fantasma.

Sonrió avergonzada y mordió su labio inferior.

–¿Te gusta?–el pregunto tranquilamente

La morena sonrió y asintió– Me encanta. A puesto a que has traído a muchas… –ella rio ahora con nerviosismo, de la nada sentía tan celosa ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

–Eres la primera mujer–él dijo rápidamente mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos–Con la que tengo una cita–aseguro y Aome no hallo mas que verdad en el dorado de sus ojos.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan desconfiada? En los últimos días sus cambios de humor eran impredecibles, estos empeoraron luego de hallar las fotografías.

La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro pero no era el lugar, ni el momento para interrogarlo, ya encontraría la situación ideal, por ahora disfrutaría de la compañía del youkai y de la deliciosa comida.

Porque joder, los platillos estaban como el manjar de los mismos dioses.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, para la sorpresa de Aome el demonio estaba siendo muy comunicativo interesándose por temas que involucraban a la joven, estaba compartiendo asuntos de su vida pasada, aunque luego de encontrarse con esas fotografías, se cuestionaba que es lo que tanto sabia el youkai sobre ella, tenía el presentimiento de que conocía más de lo que aparentaba.

 _¿Habría el indagado más allá de su vida privada?_

Aquella interrogante la inquietaba, porque no era algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda, es más estaba segura de que se molestaría muchísimo si así fuera, alejo una vez más esos pensamientos, no era el momento.

Regresaron a la casa unas horas más tarde, esa noche él le había echo el amor, Aome lo sintió en cada beso y cuando sus manos se movieron lentamente sobre la firmeza de piel, lo vio en lo profundo de sus ojos, cada vez que estos se encontraban, la joven percibió algo más que un simple cariño.

Estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos, el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del Inu era exquisito, algo dentro de ella se envolvía con este y la embriagaba de una completa seguridad, como si nada en el mundo fuera capaz de dañarla, no si permanecía entre estos, un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios, acercando la nariz hacia su cuello, aspiro aquel aroma que era capaz de volverla loca sin proponérselo se había vuelto una adicta a su piel, su sabor, su olor a bosque era tan refrescante.

Ella sonrió.

 _¡Dios le gustaba tanto este hombre!_

Todas las cosas que le hacía sentir, cosas hermosas, cosas buenas que jamás pensó que sentiría es que esto iba más allá del sexo y de la tracción física, por primera vez en su vida experimentaba lo que sus amigas llamarían tener _"Mariposas en la panza",_ el revoloteo en su estómago la hacía sentirse mareada.

Un momento, si estaba mareada

 _¿Que estaba sucediendo?_

De repente su estómago se contrajo, no era una sensación dolorosa pero si incomoda, jadeo cuando el sabor amargo subió a través de su estrecha garganta, rápidamente salió de la comodidad de la cama, sus movimientos buscos despertaron al Taisho, este apenas alcanzo a ver como la mujer se metía desesperada en el interior del baño, salió de un salto saliendo tras ella.

El olor a bilis toco el puente de su nariz, a pesar de su sensible olfato se acercó a la joven y recogió sus cabellos para que no se ensuciara, mientras esta arrodillaba frente al retrete vaciaba dolorosamente todo el contenido de su estómago.

Sesshōmaru coloco una mano libre sobre la espalda desnuda de la joven y la movió de forma circular, a los pocos minutos ella se detuvo–¿Mejor?

Aome asintió–Comí demasiado…–respondió está en un jadeo, mientras sujetaba su estómago tenía la boca reseca y un horrible sabor amargo.

–Veremos un doctor mañana–era más una orden que una sugerencia, Aome negó rápidamente.

–Solo necesito un antiácido y dormir–Aseguro enderezándose, camino hacia el lavabo cepillo sus dientes, busco en el pequeño mueble blanco dentro de este existía botiquín en el que ella recordaba haber visto un par de pastillas, cogió una y la tomo con un vaso de agua–Lo ves…–ella sonrió abiertamente–ahora solo necesito dormir.

El arqueo una ceja dudoso de su accionar–Si continuas así, te llevare al centro más cercano–la morena hizo un puchero disgustada–Aunque tenga que amarrarte–advirtió., ella lo observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–No te atreverías–musito.

El sonrió y Aome sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo–Ponme a prueba.

Estaba hablando en serio, por ello la joven bufa e indignada camino rápidamente de regreso a la cama, Sesshōmaru fue tras ella y se colocó a su lado cuando esta se arrullo debajo de las sabanas, podía oler su descontento, últimamente parecía molestarse por cualquier cosa, intento abrazarla pero ella se alejó.

El demonio suspiro internamente, sería una larga noche.

Continuara…


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

 _Posibilidad (Día 27)_

Ella se sentía dl asco, creyó que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría mejor, pero estaba peor, las náuseas la despertaron repentinamente y había vaciado su estómago por completo, estaba exhausta y adolorida y el amargo sabor de su boca parecía no quitarse, ni lavándose repetidamente los dientes.

El asco seguía presente.

–Demonio…–ella jadeo metiendo el rostro bajo la corriente de agua, la sensación refrescante parecía calmarla.

Sesshōmaru la vigilaba desde la puerta del baño–Alístate iremos al hospital.

Ella negó y cogió una toalla de mano–Ya se me pasara…–balbuceo secándose–No iré. No insistas–agrego luego ceñuda.

El demonio conocía muy bien esa terquedad, pero no estaba en condiciones de negarse.

–Mujer–llamo en advertencia.

La morena se giró para verlo con el ceño fruncido–No iré–repitió– y paso rápidamente a su lado, tenía que preparar el desayuno, sería algo rápido ya que había perdido mucho tiempo en el baño, por lo que Rin estaría despierta y esperando por ella en la sala.

El demonio fue tras ella.

–Buenos días–saludo la joven, dejando un beso sobre la frente de la pequeña–Cada día te ves más hermosa.

Rin sonrió avergonzada–Usted también–respondió feliz.

Le miro agradecida–¿Qué desea mi princesa desayunar hoy?

–Mmm. Huevos y tocino–respondió–¿Señor Sesshomaru?–El susodicho la observo y la niña comprendió que podía continuar–Me gustaría poder viajar…

Aome la observo con emoción–¡Qué gran idea!

–No podemos viajar–Sesshōmaru dijo secamente y ambas mujeres lo miraron.

–¿Por qué no?–dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Están enfermas.

Rin jadeo–Yo me siento bien–aseguro mirando con asistencia el rostro de su señor.

–Quizás tu sí, pero ella no–azuzo señalando a la joven miko.

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa–Debe ir a que la revisen–señalo con preocupación.

Aome negó–Está exagerando.

–Pero…

–¿Qué lugar quieres conocer?–la morena interrogo, cambiado el rumbo de la conversación.

–Quiero ver la nieve.

Había logrado distraer a Rin pero no al demonio de cabellera plateada.

–Entonces buscaremos un lugar con montañas y muchísima nieve–respondió sonriendo con felicidad genuina.

–¡Si!–chillo la niña feliz.

–Antes veremos un especialista–agrego el Inu

Aome bufo.

–Es una orden

 _–_ Pero no es importante, Sesshōmaru quiero complacer a Rin–ella lo miro con suplica–Por favor

El negó–Después de ver a un doctor iremos a donde quieras.

–¿Alguien dijo Doctor?– anuncio el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kōga apareció en el salón principal había sido atendido por Jaken en la entrada, estaba por esperar que terminaran de desayunar, pero la curiosidad termino derrotándolo.

–Señor Kōga–la niña saludo acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

Este le acaricio los cabellos con ternura–¿Cómo estas Rin?

Sonrió avergonzada–Estoy muy bien–Respondió.

El asintió y se encogió de hombros–¿Qué sucede aquí?–cuestiono mirando a la pareja, quienes se ponían de pie para dejar el comedor y colocarse en la sala principal– ¿Por qué necesitan un doctor?

Aome negro rápidamente–Solo es una tontería–ratifico cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Tontería?–repitió el albino arqueando una ceja, se podía percibir la molestia en su tono de voz–Tu salud no es una tontería

Kōga la vio de la misma forma acusatoria–¿Estas enferma?–indago

Sesshōmaru se adelantó a responder– Tiene náuseas y mareos.

Aome se sintió avergonzada–Mareos estúpidos–agrego frunciendo los labios–Es por la comida, me debió caer mal–aseguro.

Kōga la vio de arriba hacia abajo–Te tomare una muestra de sangre–informo rápidamente y ella lo vio con espanto–Quizás debas recostarte–agrego señalando el sillón, Aome vio al demonio pidiendo auxilio no le gustaban las agujas pero el ver que este no tenía intenciones de ayudarla, bufo con molestia.

–Sería más fácil si solo me das medicina…

El doctor suspiro–No sé lo que tienes, no puedo asegurar que los remedios funcionen.

–La muestra de sangre será–Sesshōmaru dijo seriamente.

Ella le dedico una mirada que le gritaba _"Traidor "_ en toda la cara.

 _¡Odiaba las agujas!_

–Recuéstate–pido sacando un pequeño frasco y un paquete de inyectables–Estira el brazo–la morena obedeció de muy mala gana, Kōga rodeo el miembro con una pequeña goma, que ejercía presión sobre la piel y llegaba hasta la vena, preparo la ampolla, Aome paso saliva asustada–solo sentirás un piquete

Ella asintió aterrada pero la mano de Sesshōmaru su poso sobre la suya e inmediatamente volteo a verlo, la sensación de protección que recibió logro tranquilizarla, se había perdido tanto en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que ni si quiera noto cuando la punta de la aguja había atravesado su piel y ahora absorbía parte de su sangre.

–Listo–dijo el moreno y Aome parpadeo confundida.

¿Eso había sido todo?

Genial, ojala todas las inyecciones fueran iguales a esta.

Guardo la muestra en un recipiente, similar a una caja cuadrada pero de plástico, lo que permitía que esta no se abriera accidentalmente y se volcara–Ahora necesito que me dejen a solas con Aome–pidió amablemente.

Kōga se había vuelto inmune a las _miradas asesinas del Taisho_ , estaba agradecido o de lo contrario hubiera salido corriendo como alma que se cargaba el mismo diablo. Aunque en esta ocasión el diablo estaba frente a él.

Rin quien se había mantenido en silencio sentada sobre uno de los sillones se paró de inmediato–Iré a mi habitación–anuncio y el doctor asintió dándole una sonrisa.

–Enseguida iré a verte–agrego este y la niña sonrió antes de subir por las escaleras rápidamente.

Aome meció las pestañas confundida–No comprendo

–Tengo que hablar contigo

–Lo que tengas que decirlo, lo dices frente a mí–azuzo el Inu arqueando el ceño

El moreno asintió–De acuerdo–respondió vencido y sentó frente a la pareja, aflojando el nudo de su corbata–¿Qué tan seguido han tenido sexo?

 _Silencio sepulcral._

–…

–…

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?–manifestó el Inu con el rostro ensombrecido, las ganas de descuartizar al médico había regresado y multiplicadas.

El contrario se echó hacia atrás para quedar más cómodo–Una muy simple–alego con tranquilidad–Responde.

–No es de tu interés

–Sí, necesito la respuesta–señalo–Aome–llamo pidiendo la colaboración de la joven, pero está bajo el rostro completamente avergonzada–Es de interés profesional, de lo contrario no podre darte un diagnostico posible.

Aome estaba temblando y aun con la mirada sobre un punto fijo del piso intento formular palabras–Te-te-nemos-

–A diario–el Inu la interrumpió, el rostro de Aome estaba aún más rojo que una huerta de tomates.

Kōga asintió y carraspeo incomodo–¿Con protección?

–Sin–respondió con tintes de arrogancia.

El rosto del médico era indescifrable, no sabía si la noticia le había caído bien o mal–Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

–¿Y bien?–fue Aome quien pregunto

Kōga se puso de pie metiendo las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos–Existen dos posibilidades–comenzó mirando seriamente a la pareja–la primera que efectivamente padezcas de una intoxicación–hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– Y la segunda opción es que estés embarazada.

 _¿Qué?_

Continuara…


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

 _¿Bebe?_ (Día 27)

 _Kōga se puso de pie metiendo las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos–Existen dos posibilidades–comenzó mirando seriamente a la pareja–la primera que efectivamente padezcas de una intoxicación–hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– Y la segunda opción es que estés embarazada._

La morena jadeo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa–¿Qué?

Sesshōmaru vio al médico de igual forma, preguntándose si era posible que ella estuviera en estado y no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿En qué momento dejo de ser tan intuitivo? Él tenía que haberlo sabido mucho antes que el medico e incluso que la propia Aome, sin embargo, no fue capaz de percibir los pequeños cambios en su aroma.

Porque su olor siempre estaba en ella, por toda ella.

 _Que tonto fue._

La pequeña diferencia estaba ahí delante de sus narices, la mezcla de su sangre con la de Aome se volvió tan intensa de repente _._

–Es muy probable–volvió a repetir el joven

La morena negó débilmente su mente era un mar de confusiones, frunció el entrecejo haciendo un cálculo mental de las fechas–Pero es muy pronto–susurró.

Kōga sonrió–Al parecer olvidas con quien estas–Aome observo a Sesshōmaru, como si fuera la primer vez que lo miraba, era un demonio de sangre pura–Su metabolismo es mucho más complejo y ágil que el de un humano normal–prosiguió el médico captando la confusión en el rosto de la joven–Por lo tanto los cálculos humanos en cuestión de embarazos, no son iguales.

La joven hizo de sus labios una exclamación, viro hacia el demonio como buscando en sus ojos una negativa, sin embargo, el Inu tan solo la vio directamente y no hayo más que suavidad en el profundo ore.

–En una gestión de un bebe humano tendrías tan solo días, sin embargo, ya que el padre en este caso sería un Inu youkai, el desarrollo del feto es mucho más rápido, ahora mismo podrías estar pasando por el primer mes…–hizo una breve pausa–Eso explicaría las náuseas. Debes recordar que no todos los embarazos son iguales.

Aome sonrió.

 _¡Oh Dios!_

El mundo amo esa sonrisa, ella lucia tan radiante y hermosa de repente.

Acaricio su vientre plano y el gesto se intensifico–Podría tener un bebe–balbuceo, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos volvió a ver a Sesshōmaru, quien la estaba mirando con tal adoración que Aome comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Trazo la yema de sus dedos por la piel de sus mejillas borrando toda humedad, _eso era un Si gigantesco,_ y luego beso su frente cálidamente y después bajo a través de sus mejillas hasta sellar sus labios con un intenso beso.

Kōga carraspeo atrayendo su atención–Aun debemos asegurarnos con la prueba de sangre.

–No es necesario, sé que lo está–el demonio dijo con serenidad.

Quitándole un suspiro al médico, quien sostuvo se postura–El análisis descartara futuras anomalías.

Ella lo miro de inmediato–¿Anomalías?–la voz de Aome salió asustada

El Inu le dirigió una mirada severa, Kōga entendió el mensaje perfectamente, solo diría lo necesario–Como imaginaras tu bebe será un hibrido–comenzó observando a la azabache a los ojos, quien le respondió con un cabeceo–Consumirá mucho más anergia y alimento, es posible que te debilites rápidamente lo que podría causar que te enfermes no solo tú, él bebe también lo hará.

–Me cuidare, comeré bien, dormiré mucho–ella dijo rápidamente con toda la ilusión del mundo gritando en su tono de voz, Sesshōmaru sonrió imperceptiblemente y apretó ligeramente el agarre de sus manos.

Kōga también asintió, sin embargo, se había puesto serio de pronto–Escúchame bien, es importante que ante cualquier tipo de dolor lo informes.

La morena asintió rápidamente, de repente algo en su interior se sintió tan vacío ¿Y si algo malo le pasaba a su bebe? hizo esos tétricos pensamientos aun lado.

–Debes vigilarla constantemente.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, Kōga sabía que demasiadas palabras no eran necesarias, ese demonio veía por los ojos de Aome, por lo tanto estaba seguro de que sería capaz de exponer su propia vida con tan de que estuviera sana y salva.

Sin más Kōga le receto unos medicamentos aptos para embarazadas, claro que estos contaban con una dosis mayor que las pastillas normales, después de eso se retiró para revisar a la pequeña Rin y de paso brindarle privacidad a la pareja.

En el momento en que este desapareció, Sesshomaru se relajó, aun seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo con su presencia, después de todo este la había confesado delante de sus narices que estaba interesado en su mujer

La feliz risa de Aome llamo su atención por completo, ella estaba a su lado sentada con ambas manos sobre su vientre, el semblante con un gesto dulce y de ojos brillantes.

El demonio no podía saber cómo o porque ella le resultaba tan hermosas, incluso más que antes, él estaba mucho más atraído hacia su presencia.

–no hemos terminado de hablar sobre Rin.

Ella dijo y el youkai supo que si antes del embarazo era testaruda ahora sin duda alguna seria peor.

Lo mejor sería no hacerla enojar

–Hn–fue el monosílabo que salió de su garganta y el semblante relajado le hizo saber a la mujer que estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

La morena sonrió–Deberíamos ir de viaje antes de que mi estómago crezca–alego con una sonrisa imaginan como dentro de un par de meses su embarazo seria notorio.

Se permitió meditar la opción, ahora que sabía lo que tenía su mujer y después de escuchar del propio Dr. que Rin también estaba mejorando, una semana lejos de Japón no parecía una mala idea. De esta forma pasaría más tiempo con Aome, era consciente de que las primeras etapas de un embarazo son los más importantes, tanto para ellos como pareja como para su futuro cachorro.

Finalmente al cabo de varios minutos en silencio él se rindió, dando un ligero cabeceo como muestra de aceptación, Aome sonrió de oreja a oreja se acercó rápidamente al demonio y le robo un tierno beso y antes de que pudiese escapar Sesshōmaru la sujeto de la cintura provocando que esta cayera sobre su regazo.

Esta vez la unión de sus bocas fue más larga e intensa.

…

–¿Has tenido mareos o vómitos?

–No.

–¿Dolores de cabeza?

–Mnm–negó con suavidad

–¿Malestar físico?

–Nada de nada.

Kōga sonrió anotando las últimas palabras–¿Entonces puedo decir que te has sentido bien?

Rin asintió con una autentica sonrisa en los labios–De maravilla–re afirmo, meciendo los pies, entonces el procedió a hacerle su chequeo diario, al cabo de unos 15 minutos había finalizado.

–Bien, eso es todo por hoy preciosa–anuncio este recogiendo sus pertenencias para guardarlas dentro de su maleta,

–S-señor Kōga.

Este la miro detenidamente–¿Hu?

–Gracias por todo–susurro.

Y el moreno sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Continuara…


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

 _Blanco y frió_ ( _Día 28)_

Arribar a Alaska les tomaría un par de horas, por lo que tomaron un vuelo privado, para ser exactos usaron el avión personal de Sesshōmaru, luego de que este se rehusara a compartir un vuelo con extraños y más aún cuando llevaba a su hija Rin la cual debido a sus bajas defensas podía contagiarse de cualquier cosa y sufrir una recaída, además de su mujer embarazada, un vuelo comercial no tendría las mismas comodidades aunque fueran en primera clase, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la morena y su cachorro durmieran en un mudillo asiento de cama y ni mencionar a la niña.

Razón por la cual compro un avión de última hora, invirtió un par de billetes en una nueva nave esta contaba con una amplia cocina, baño y la recamara donde se podía apreciar una cama familiar y otra pequeña, esta última fue agregada por petición del Inu.

La decoración del interior era exquisita, Aome se sentía como una primera dama.

–¿El amo desea ordenar?–una joven azafata se acercó al Dai Youkai, Aome alzo la vista desde su posición estando frente a él, detallo en silencio el aspecto de la muchacha, era bonita parecía tener el cabello largo, pero no estaba segura ya que este estaba sujeto a un rodete.

–Solo trae el especial–respondió sin siquiera mirarla, la muchacha asintió para seguidamente retirarse en silencio.

Aguarda un segundo ¿Estaba sonrojada? No podía estar segura ya que tenía la mirada hacia abajo. De repente se sentía tan molesta e incómoda, el humor que emanaba de su cuerpo llamo la atención de Taisho.

–¿Qué sucede?–cuestiono alzando una ceja, porque ella lo estaba viendo como si de un momento a otro fuera apuñalarlo.

–Nada–respondió secamente.

Sesshōmaru ignoro su hostil cambio de humor–Espero que te guste la langosta–comento al mismo tiempo en que la joven anterior se acercaba y dejaba varios platillos sobre la mesa.

–Disfruten la comida–la muchacha dijo sonriendo, Sesshōmaru asintió sin responder una sola palabra y Aome lo fulmino con la mirada.

Solos nuevamente la morena se atrevió a preguntar

–Es una mujer hermosa ¿No crees?

Él quiso reír internamente, ahora comprendía su mal humor, por su salud tenía que decir que no.

–Si–pero era más divertido hacerla enfadar.

Aome apretó los puños, tomo un tenedor para seguidamente hincar un trozo de carne con suma violencia, él arqueo una fina ceja antes el gesto.

–¿Sucede algo?–Entonces ella lo miro con el fuego vivo danzando en sus ojos, fueron segundos en los que el Youkai temió por su vida.

Ella bufo con indignación–¿Qué podría suceder?–cuestiono devorando el trozo de un solo bocado y sin perder más tiempo volver a pinchar otro con la misma intensidad.

 _Nota mental: No volver jugar con el humor de una embarazada._

Sesshōmaru rio, la morena alzo la vista con el bocado a medio masticar–Esa mujer no me interesa, no tienes por qué estar celosa–aseguro con cierta diversión.

Chasqueo la lengua –¿Quién dijo que estoy celosa?–reclamo enfada, pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delato.

Él sonreía mientras le veía comer como un animal–Solo hay una mujer en mi vida–continuo con tranquilidad.

–¿Q-Quién?

–Tú

Y la había hecho sonreír como idiota, el mal humor se esfumo como espuma.

–¿Podrías pedir vino?

–No

–Pero ¿Porque?–inquirió moviendo las pestañas confundida.

Lucia enfadado–¿Acaso olvidas que estas embarazada?

–No, pero… una copa no me hará daño–respondió mordiendo su labio inferior.

El negó–Te serviré jugo.

–¡No quiero jugo!

–Suficiente–azuzo.

–Sessh–Ella bufo pero el nombre murió en sus labios al ver la mirada tan dura que le estaba brindando, él no estaba bromeando, frunció los labios y se cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho regresando a su posición, ladeo el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

El carraspeo tratando de obtener su atención, sin embargo, ella lo ignoraba por completo, sus ojos azules estaban atentos a las nubes del cielo.

–Miko–nada tratar con el humor de una embarazada, seria todo un reto.

No había vuelo a tocar la comida–Aome–él dijo y ella automáticamente lo miro–Debes cuidar de nuestro hijo–agrego con serenidad, la mujer apretó los labios, antes de soltar un suspiro.

–Lo sé… perdón–balbuceo haciendo un nuevo puchero, Sesshōmaru quiso sonreír pero se resistió debía ser firme y no caer antes sus encantos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivamente adorable?– Lo siento…–la escucho disculparse nuevamente, tenía los labios caídos y los ojos aguados–E-estoy actuando como loca, me siento feliz, luego triste y paso a estar enojada, a veces quiero golpearte y al segundo siguiente me muero por besarte.

–Los cambios de humor son normales, significa que mi hijo está creciendo bien.

Jamás pensó que viviría para oírlo decir eso, Aome sonrió y seco sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos–Pero… ¿Podrás lidiar con ello?–inquirió viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

El asintió, Aome no encontró mentira en el dorado de sus ojos.

–¿Aun mueres por besarme?

Sonrió, mientras movía repetidas veces la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, Sesshōmaru se puso de pie y rodeando la mesa se acomodó a su lado, seguidamente tomo el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso.

 _–Fuuuuchiiii_

Rin chillo desde la recamara interrumpiendo el momento, los había estado espiando todo el tiempo, pero no espero a que su amo lo regañara así que rápidamente se encerró en la habitación.

La morena comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

 _(Día 29_

El vaho de su boca salió convertido en una pequeña nube, que se mezcló con el gélido aire de Alaska, este lugar era hermoso pero también muy crudo, tanto que a pesar de llevar grandes capaz de ropas, estas parecía ser de papel cuando se trataba de un clima tan frió o quizás su estado la había vuelto de piel sensible.

Cubrió parte de su rostro con una gruesa bufanda de color rojo, froto sus manos entre sí, estas estaban siendo cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos y a pesar de que la tela cubrían los gestos de su boca, Aome estaba sonriendo, mas allá de la pequeña ciudad de cabañas, mas allá de las coladeras de humo saliendo por las chimeneas, se podían apreciar las montañas, gigantes de roca solida cubiertas por toneladas de nieve y en la planicie cientos de árboles, luchando por darle un toque de color a este paraje tan blanco y frió.

La cabaña donde pasarían los próximos días estaba a las afuera de la ciudad, Aome sabía que Sesshōmaru buscaría un lugar apartado, le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad, fuera del alcance del bullicio humano. Aunque la morena en este caso se había opuesto no logro convencer al demonio, al final ella se dio por vencida, después de todo el ya había puesto mucho de su parte.

Por fuera la estructura lucia rustica en tono en la madera estaba desgastado, contaba con un porche que rodeaba toda la circunferencia de la cabaña, el tejado estaba cubierto de nieve donde la punta de una chimenea se podía apreciar mínimamente, la poca luz del día se filtraba a través de ventanales, estas brindaban una hermosa y amplia vista hacia el lago congelado que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Dio una profunda respiración y alzo la vista al cielo, nubes gigantes se movían con lentitud, una mezcla de tonos blancos y grises cubrían el fondo celeste del cielo.

La mano de alguien tomando la suya, llamo su atención por completo.

–¡Estoy feliz, mire cuanta nieve Señorita!–exclamo girando los ojos hacia ella, Aome le sonrió mientras asentía y Rin le devolvió el gesto abrazándose a sus piernas, la sorpresa en el rostro contrario no se hizo esperar quien correspondió el gesto de igual forma, el calor de la joven que había aprendido a querer como una amiga, como una madre la envolvió por completo–Gracias…–la niña dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Aome sonrió, sin embargo, su corazón se sentía muy inquieto, como si en el fondo algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, la apretó más contra su cuerpo porque ella haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

…

Sesshōmaru solo había contratado a una mujer de edad avanzada, que se encargaría de ayudar a la morena a cocinar y mantener la casa en orden, sabía que Aome se opondría que diría que no necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía permitir que se esforzara tanto, ella debía ser más cuidadosa.

Hubiera pedido por alguien más joven pero dado la situación con los crecientes celos de su hermosa y muy embarazada mujer, prefería evitar ser castrado.

–Está todo listo tal y como lo ordeno–anuncio la voz cansada de la mujer

El demonio asintió–Prepara algo de comer.

–Si Señor–esta hizo una reverencia y se retiró a trazo lento

–Aguarde–la mujer se detuvo–Que sea algo sano–agrego y ella sonrió–Y mucho.

–¡Yako! ¡Yako! ¡Yako!–Rin correteaba de un extremo al otro de la casa, cargando una bolsa de croquetas para perros entre sus brazos–Ven aquí precioso, es hora de comer

–Rin.

–¿Hn?

–Ven aquí–él dijo y ella dejo el paquete en el suelo, para rápidamente correr en su dirección–En estos días he estado alejado de ti-

–No se preocupe amo–ella se atrevió a interrumpirlo sonriendo con suavidad–Rin sabe que usted la quiere, que daría todo por Rin… Pero ¿puede preguntarle algo amo?

–Hn.

Sonrió y llevando las manos tras su espalda, alzo los ojos mirándolo directamente –¿La Señorita Aome está esperando un bebe?

El asintió y la niña sonrió felizmente–Si, ella está embarazada.

Entonces Rin dio un salto, alzando las manos en el aire comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, mientras gritaba _"Si. Si"_ una y otra vez.

Entonces de pronto se detuvo, vio a su amo con seriedad–¿Y es suyo?

El demonio supo ocultar perfectamente la sorpresa.

–Efectivamente.

Rin volvió a gritar y saltar como loca.

Continuara…


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

 _Primera nevada. Un mes (Día 30)_

Rin se estiro con pereza sobre el gigantesco sillón, este lucia como una cama y se sentía igual de cómoda, llevando a su nariz la humeante taza de chocolate caliente y aspirando aquel dulce pero también adictivo aroma, sonrió.

En este preciso instante, no podía pedir nada más para su vida porque en los últimos días estaba siendo la niña más feliz de la tierra.

Rin había decidido rendirse, podía marcharse tranquila, sabiendo que su amo no estaría solo… que jamás volvería a tener esa vida solitaria y vacía, porque la señorita Aome y su bebe estarían acompañándolo.

Ella siempre había creído que llego a la vida de su señor como una especie de Ángel, Rin había creído que fue ella quien lleno de colores la vida del Youkai, ahora entendía que fue él quien llego a la vida de Rin para cuidarla.

Sesshōmaru era su Ángel, su protector, su padre.

Ella sonrió a la morena de cabellera azabache que caminaba en su dirección, dejo el chocolate aun lado y espero a que estuviera cerca para poder abrazarla.

–¿Señorita?

–Sí, Rin

–La quiero

La joven sonrió y beso sus cabellos–También te quiero preciosa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y deseo a los cielos que algo mágico pasara o de lo contrario rompería en llanto y no quería preocuparla, tampoco deseaba alarmar a su señor.

–Eso es… ¿Nieve?–Aome murmuro mirando a través de la ventana.

Rin alzo los ojos–¡Esta nevando!– salto del sillón y corrió atravesando el pasillo, sus pasos se oyeron sobre el piso de madera, Aome se apresuró a seguirla.

–Rin espera, debes ponerte un abrigo antes–rápidamente le coloco una bufanda y un saco lo suficientemente grueso para repeler el frío, la morena sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos–Listo

–Gracias–sin demorar un segundo más correteo hacia afuera, en lo alto del cielo no había ni una pisca de azul, tan solo era un colchón de nubes blancas y grises perdiéndose en el horizonte, palpando el pico más alto de las gigantesca cadena de montañas, mientras una espesa niebla comenzaba a descender por la planicie.

Pronto las copas de los árboles se fueron tiñendo de blanco al mismo tiempo en que una fría brisa soplaba desde el norte.

–Es la primera–lentamente el suelo comenzaba a teñirse de ceniza.

La morena se giró sin entender–¿Qué?–cuestiono sonriéndole.

Sesshōmaru camino hasta ponerse a su lado–La primera nevada–puntualizo y los ojos azules brillaron con sorpresa, haciendo de su boca una _O_ miro con devoción los copos caer, algunos quedaron sobre su ropa pero estos perduraban tan solo unos segundos antes de convertirse en nada.

Aome rodeo su vientre con ambos brazos– _Nevaba el día en que la conoció–_ Recito, mientras una dulce sonrisa se colaba entre sus labios.

–¿Qué significa?–el demonio pregunto a su costado, él podía hacer que su corazón se acelerase con tan solo escucharlo.

–Es una historia que mi padre solía contarme cuando era pequeña…–comenzó a narrar con cierta pizca de melancolía–Cierta vez una Deidad bajo a la tierra y se encontró con un joven humano, herido y solitario, atormentado por un oscuro pasado–ella sonrió mirando como Rin giraba sobre sus pies y los brazos abiertos, con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa recibía la nieve caer del cielo–Dese el momento en que lo vio la deidad lo amo, se quedó a su lado cuidando de sus heridas, durante tres días… fueron muy cercanos… y el antes desdichado humano volvió a ser feliz, durante ese breve tiempo…

–¿Solo tres días?

Aome asintió, sonreía pero era un gesto triste–Cuando sus heridas sanaron… ella… ella desapareció, su tiempo en la tierra había terminado–estaba llorando, podía sentir gruesas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas–Le prometió al joven regresar, los años siguientes con la primera nevada.

–La espero.

La morena asintió–Todos los años en el mismo lugar, durante tres días se sentaba a esperarla y cuando los primeros copos de nieve caían, él podía ver a su amada…–Extendió una de sus mano al frente, con la palma abierta sonreía tontamente–Dicen que si ves la primera nevada con la persona que amas…–ella dijo suavemente con las mejillas rosadas, Sesshōmaru la veía atentamente siempre lo hacía, aunque ella no supiera notarlo la veía desde hace tiempo– Su amor perdurará para siempre…

–¿Es una promesa?–lo escucho decir, logrando que ella sonriera aún más y se girara para quedar frente a frente.

–Así es–susurro antes de rodearlo con sus brazos, el youkai tardo segundos después en reaccionar, y aunque sus brazos permanecieron a los costado inmóviles, dejo caer su barbilla sobre la cabellera azabache y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por su aroma, no respondió, Aome no necesitaba escucharlo, en su corazón estaba segura de que él había aceptado el trato.

 _–"Permanecer contigo para siempre"–_

–Oye…–ella dijo mientras se alejaba un poco–Debería hacerte firmar un documento, donde quede claro que no podrás dejarme nunca–ella dijo riendo divertida–Si lo haces…–ahora ella tenía el ceño fruncido–Juro que te golpeare.

El demonio asintió, su rostro pasó de ser tranquilo a serio, quizás nervioso, Aome lo percibió, pensó que sus palabras lo habían incomodado y antes de que la morena pudiera decirle algo, él hablo:

–En ese caso tendré que asegurarme–él dijo y lo siguiente que Aome vio fue como metía la mano dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones y sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

Sesshōmaru abrió el pequeño cofre y en su interior un anillo de diamantes brillo, de pronto ella había quedado muda, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Miko–dijo y Aome lo miro expectante aun sin poder emitir sonido alguno–Te ordeno que seas mi esposa.

 _Ahí la magia se rompió._

Aome reacciono frunciendo el ceño y haciendo de su boca un pechero–Tú Idiot–los labios del youkai estaban sobre los suyos, una exquisita forma de callarla.

Toda queja murió en su garganta, los balbuceos de reclamos pasaron a ser una respiración profunda, entrecortada, cuando ella abrió su boca y se fundió en él, dejo que su lengua entrara, basándola cada vez con más intensidad, embistiéndola, saboreándola.

Dios, era maravilloso.

La acerco aún más, apretándola contra su pecho mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la piel de su nuca, luego arrastro la mano e hundió los dedos entre las ondas de su cabello.

La exquisita sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos fue interrumpida por la falta de aire.

Aome suelta un jadeo, permanece quieta mientras el aire agitado ingresa a sus pulmones, une su frente con la del demonio al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa crece en sus labios–Idiota…–susurra al fin sin aliento, para nuevamente volver abrazarlo.

Olía tan bien y estaba tan cálido, era arrogante con un carácter de los mil demonios, con un pésimo discurso para pedir matrimonio. Aome ahoga una risa contra su pecho. Aun así ella lo sentía tan perfecto.

–¿… Hace cuánto tiempo lo tienes?–murmura alzando la vista, los ojos de su mujer estaban más brillantes que las estrellas.

El semblante del youkai se relajó–No mucho–respondió tomando la mano izquierda _–"Unos ocho años aproximadamente"–_ pensó para sí mismo apretando el agarre con suavidad y seguidamente deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular.

Ella se alzó en puntas de pie, se apodero de los labios ajenos con los suyos, Sesshōmaru rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

Los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor y a lo lejos Rin estaba sonriendo

 _–Mi amo no estará solo, aunque usted no pueda verme, estaré ahí._

Continuara.

 ** _Hola a todas llevo tiempo sin poner un comentario personal en esta historia, solo quería decirles que las leo a todas, tratare de estar mas activa por aquí, en caso de que quiera preguntarme algo pueden hacerlo mandando un MP o a través de mi pagina en Facebook "PuniTaisho" que es donde estoy la mayoría del tiempo._**

 ** _Se que están ansiosas por saber que sucederá y después de leer este capitulo estarán tristes, quiero decirles que no se alarmen, porque aun no termina, sean pacientes y esperen a ver que sucede._**

 ** _:* hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Namaire_**


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

 _Distracción. (Día 01 nuevo mes)_

No es que quisiera sentir la dura musculatura del demonio, no claro que no, tampoco es como si su solo aroma la relajara por completo porque el oliera exquisito, Aome estaba acurrucada en ese pecho desnudo, porque le brindaba mucho más calor que una docena de cobijas.

Sonrió adormecida hundiendo su nariz entre, esas dos montañas que tenia de pectorales. _Solo por eso._

De pronto sintió los brazos del demonio rodear su cintura y pegarla aún más, _si eso fuera posible,_ una de sus manos quedo reposada sobre la curva de su cadera mientras que la otra, que pasaba por debajo del cuerpo de la joven, trazaba líneas circulares sobre su espalda, relajándola al extremo.

La sonrisa de la morena se amplió, agradecida por el gesto, deposito varios besos sobre su pecho, finalmente alzo la vista y roso suavemente sus labios en la comisura de los contrarios. Y justo cuando la vida parecía perfecta, las malditas nauseas llegaron a ella _._

Sesshōmaru olio el descontento y la incomodidad en ella mucho antes de que siquiera hablara–¿Necesitas ir al baño?–Aome apenas si tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza, salió de la cama corriendo directamente hacia el baño.

Las náuseas matutinas no daban tregua en la pequeña miko–Toma una ducha. Ayudará a tu malestar.

–¡Sí!–respondió al otro lado.

–Habla.

– _Lamento molestarlo Señor sé que me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero se trata de su hermano._

Sesshōmaru miro por el rabillo del ojo la entrada sellada del baño, pues la morena se encontraba tomando una ducha–Te escucho–respondió

…

–Dime una vez más–la escucho decir con los labios fruncidos–¿Porque tienes que irte?

La miro mientras terminaba de abotonarse las mangas de una perfecta camisa color azul–Serán solo unas horas, solucionare el problema en la compañía y regresare de inmediato–respondió tomando el abrigo que tiempo atrás dejo sobre la cama.

Aome curvo una ceja y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho–¿Iras en avión?

Sesshōmaru sonrió–Volare, pero no será en avión–provocando que ella hiciera de sus labios una _O,_ a veces olvidaba que era un demonio y que poseía poderes sobrenaturales–Regresare pronto–se despidió besándole la frente.

Aome asintió mostrando una sonrisa triste, en ese instante el comprendió que sería capaz de quedarse, de ir y volver del mismo infierno, si tan solo se lo pedía y gracias a Dios no lo hizo, porque Sesshōmaru no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que su medio hermano idiota, estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Así que solo se inclinó para esta vez besar sus labios y salir rápidamente al exterior de la casa, en sonde sin esfuerzo alguno se alzó al cielo, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de Aome.

La morena arrugo el ceño y llevo la mano derecha a su boca.

 _¡Malditas nauseas!_

…

Acompaño la pastilla que le había recetado Kōga con un vaso de agua, el sabor era un tanto amargo por lo que arrugo la nariz y el entrecejo, haciendo una mueca del más puro de asco –Con esto debería ponerme mejor– ¿Querían curar sus nauseas con unas pastillas igual de asquerosas? Ella casi rodo los ojos, según le había comentado Kōga estos medicamentos eran mucho más fuertes que los que se usaban en los embarazos humanos y esto era así porque su bebe requería el triple de cuidado y nutrientes que su cuerpo pudiera darle, por esto ella no debía esforzarse demasiado, necesitaba dormir más y sobre todo comer muchísima comida.

¡ _A este paso se convertiría en un cerdo!_

Suspiro abrazándose así misma–Que frio _–_ se dijo así misma en una queja, seguidamente camino hacia el armario y busco ropa más abrigada–Las noticias decían que hoy también nevara–murmuro pensativa, con un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras batallaba internamente si llevar el enorme saco rojo o el verde pálido.

Hizo de sus labios un gracioso puchero–Tonto Sesshōmaru–arrugando el ceño con molestia–Se supone que me llevarías a conocer la ciudad hoy…–cogió el abrigo rojo y una bufanda en blanco.

…

Rin se dejó caer sobre el sofá suspirando con exagerado aburrimiento, Aome rio desde el margen de la puerta–¿Qué te sucede?

–Estoy aburrida–soltó cerrando los ojos y un nuevo suspiro.

La morena asintió pensativa–¿has desayunado?–le pregunto y Rin le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano–En ese caso… ¿Quieres ir de compras?

La niña se levantó de un salto, con los ojos bien abiertos–¡¿Lo dice enserio?!–cuestiono con alegría.

Aome sonrió –Iremos solas las dos

Rin la vio con asombro–¿Sabe conducir?

Sonrió orgullosa colocando una mano en cada cadera–Por supuesto, fui la mejor en mi clase de manejo–alego con una presumida sonrisa.

–¡Es usted increíble señorita!

La morena asintió cogiendo su mano–Vamos

…

Ella agradeció que Sesshōmaru no haya pedido una limosina, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer para manejar esa cosa, en cambio este opto por alquilar un Mercedes Benz en el tradicional color negro, no sería la primera vez que la azabache conducía un vehículo de alta gama.

–¿Lista?–cuestiono hacia la pequeña Rin a su costado, quien en ese instante terminaba de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, la niña sonrió con genuina felicidad.

–¡Si!–exclamo haciendo de sus manos un puño en el aire. Realmente estaba entusiasmada.

–Este es el plan, iremos a la tienda más cercana y comparemos todos los dulces que podamos–Rin asintió atentamente antes sus palabras–Luego regresaremos aquí y esperaremos a Sesshōmaru, fingiremos que estuvimos aburridas toda la tarde, entonces él nos sacara a pasear nuevamente y nos comprara más dulces–culmino con una sonrisa que podría describirse como maliciosa y traviesa.

–¡Si, dulces!

–El pueblo está a unos veinte minutos, llegaremos y regresaremos enseguida.

La niña asintió y Aome puso en marcha en vehículo.

…

Una larga carretera cubierta de nieve, no en su totalidad, claro estaba, de lo contrario sería difícil de transitar sobre todo para Aome, quien conducía como una anciana de noventa años, que va, si hicieran una carrera entre una anciana y un caracol cualquiera de los dos seguirían siendo más rápidos que ella.

Rin sonrió ante este pensamiento, estaba segura de que ha este paso, su plan _de "Llegar antes que el amo Sesshōmaru"_ no daría resultado.

Observo detalladamente a la mujer a su lado, sus sonrisas eran cálidas y sus ojos azules siempre estaban brillantes, ella tenía palabras serias y dulces cuando la situación lo requería, la señorita se había vuelto lo más cercano a una madre para Rin.

Una madre…

Fijo la vista sobre el pequeño vientre de la joven, e imagino una niña o quizás también un niño con las mascas de su señor y dos pequeñas orejitas a los lados, seguramente su cabello seria plateado… y la señorita se convertiría en la mejor mama de todas, no sería como la mujer que la abandono cuando apenas era una niña, ella no sería capaz de dejar a su bebe en la puerta de un extraño, ni si quiera podría alejarse del señor Sesshōmaru.

–¿Podría prometerme algo?–la tierna voz de Rin atrajo la atención de Aome, quien la miro con curiosidad y asintió–Prométame que no dejara al señor Sesshōmaru, nunca–lo había dicho e una forma tan directa que fue imposible para la morena ocultar la sorpresa.

Rin tenía la facilidad para ponerla triste en cuestión en segundos–Lo prometo.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta anta las actitudes y palabra de Rin? Sonrió nerviosa y asintió–Te lo prometo, no lo dejare nunca–volvió a decir pero esta vez la niña le respondió con una sonrisa.

Por tan solo segundos mantuvieron el contacto visual, sonriéndose la una a la otra.

Y fue suficiente para que en la curva siguiente, un camión se apareciera de repente, el pitido de alerta se disparó desde el frente, la bocina del camión, regreso a la realidad a las dos mujeres.

Aome escucho a Rin gritar, en cambio, de ella no salió sonido alguno, el miedo la paralizo y cuando reacciono… fue demasiado tarde.

El vehículo dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de enterrarse en la nieve, quedando las cuatro ruedas girando sobre su eje.

 _Continuara…_


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

 _Abismo oscuro (Segundo mes - día 01 tarde)_

 _Unas horas después._

Una mujer anciana caminaba de un extremo al otro sobre el porche, la madera crujía bajo sus pies y el aire azotaba con violencia las tejas y los arboles de los alrededores, el silbido del viento era macabro y frio, como si la misma muerte estuviera pasando por ahí. Aquel pensamiento aumento su angustia, acomodo la vieja colcha sobre sus hombros en un intento de entrar en calor.

Cuando la ventisca empezó, no tarde en marcar el móvil del auto, sin embargo, después de contar alrededor de cinco llamadas comenzó a desesperarse, había pasado más de una hora y no había rastro de las jóvenes.

Los servicios de emergencia tampoco ayudaron cuando se comunicó con ellos, porque el clima tan pésimo había dejado a varias familias en problemas, estaban haciendo todo lo necesario para atender su llamado de auxilio cuanto antes, a pesar de que salir al exterior en días como este significaba un verdadero suicidio.

–Señor por todos los cielos–la anciana lo intercepto mucho antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, se aferró con desesperación a los brazos del demonio–Gracias a Dios que ha regresado pronto–culmino perdiendo lágrimas.

–¿Qué ocurre?–pregunto con un misterioso nudo formándosele en la boca del estómago.

La mujer trago–La señora y su hija. Ellas- ellas salieron y aun no- no han regresado–Sin más se vio obligada a soltarlo, porque este se marchó nuevamente sin terminar de oír sus palabras.

…

Un zumbido, molesto y muy irritante, le atravesó los oído acompañado con un punzante dolor en la cabeza, sentía el peso de sus brazos y piernas caídos tan adoloridas que estaban al punto de entumecérseles, el aire que pasaba a través de su pecho le dolía, se sintió mareada y repentinamente desorientada.

Intento abrir los ojos, sin embargo, no fue capaz de realizarlo de inmediato, tosió una y dos breves el olor a humo, dificultaba su respirar, finalmente tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para abrir los ojos, y se encontró con el mundo de cabeza–Se-Señorita–llamo al cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, se deshizo del cinturón cayendo sobre la fría chapa, el cristal frente a ellas estaba rojo, las astillas sonaron bajo su cuerpo y sintió que más de una le atravesaba la carne, pero no se interesó por ello.

Estaba preocupada por la mujer que aun colgaba del asiento del auto, cómo puedo se acomodó y se deslizo hasta lograr liberarla–P-por favor d-despierte–rogo mientras la sacudía, pero Aome no dio ni una señal de querer volver a la realidad–¡Señorita!–Rin lloro, el humo en la parte trasera del auto aumento, diviso como las llamas crecían rápidamente carcomiendo todo a su paso. Rápidamente se deslizo hacia el exterior, dejando una marca sobre la espesa nieve, cogió la mano de Aome y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y fuerzas, la arrastro.

Tiro de ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras rogaba internamente no desmayarse en el intento, pero a pesar de eso la explosión las alcanzo, lanzo a la morena un par de metros y Rin perdió el conocimiento antes de caer sobre ella.

Luego la realidad se volvió oscuridad y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

 _Sintiendo el agua bajo sus pies, se cuestionó que lugar era ese._

 _¡Rin!_

 _Había una voz en el aire, diciendo su nombre el sonido le era muy familiar, cerró los ojos y agudizo los oídos._

 _¡Rin!_

 _La voz venia de la derecha, pero al segundo siguiente parecía ser de la izquierda, giraba sobre ella provenía de todas las direcciones, ella quiso gritar, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios._

 _¡Rin!_

 _La sombra distorsionada de dos personas se materializaron a los lejos, ella abrió los ojos con asombro, eran la señorita y su amo, corrió._

 _Corrió tanto como pudo, pero la distancia parecía jamás cerrarse convirtiéndose en un bucle macabro, lloro hasta quedar exhausta cayendo sobre sus pies._

 _–"¿Jamás volveré a verlos?"–Se preguntó así misma en el interior de su mente–"¿Me quedare en este horrible lugar para siempre-"–su lamento fue interrumpidos por un par de juguetonas risas._

 _Alzo la vista y se encontró con ¿niños?_

 _Eran niños, al menos esa era la sensación que Rin recibía de ellas, no podía saber su género, pero estaba convencida que no superaban los tres años de edad. Las sombras eran pequeñas y cálidas, tenía la extraña emoción de conocerlos.–"¿Quiénes son?"_

 _Una de ellas se acercó y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza le grito–¡Despierta!_

El deja vu de unos ojos dorados penetraron su mente, la luz blanca la cejo y el punzante dolor la atravesó de punta a punta.

Jadeo una profunda respiración, arrugando el ceño–Rin, despierta–reconoció la voz de su señor.

Sesshōmaru sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el helado viento de Alaska no da tregua, la ventisca dificultaba demasiado su visibilidad y sus sentidos que apenas lograban discernir entre el aroma de los pinos, la sangre y el metal y pastico derretido por el fuego.

Coloca una de sus manos sobre la frente, deja escapar un suspiro la piel de la niña estaba tan fría como la de un muerto–Hmn–comienza a toser, su cuerpo esta helado a causa del crudo frio, el demonio lo estrecha contra su pecho–¿Es- es usted amo?–murmura moviendo los parpados con pereza.

El asiente analizando su rostro cubierto de carmín, sus ojos lentamente recorren hacia abajo–¿Te duele algo?–cuestiona mirando las grandes manchas sobre su pecho.

Ella niega suavemente–Solo estoy mareada–jadean sujetándose la cien, a su costado izquierdo el sonido de una explosión la regresa de golpe a los acontecimientos. Incrédula mira como las llamas calcinan lo que resta del auto, tiemblan sus ojos con horror–¡La señorita!–grita y se remueve desesperada entre los brazos de su amo.

Sesshomaru la sostiene con firmeza–Ella está bien, pero tú has perdido mucha sangre–informa a lo que la niña observa las manchas rojas en gran parte de su cuerpo y también manos, posiblemente su cara también estaría cubierta, ella presionan con sus manos sobre los círculos más grandes, frunce el ceño bajo la atenta mirada del youkai.

–¿Rin?

–No es mi sangre–ella dice y el demonio parece caer en un trance– _Es de la señorita._

El siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro pálido de la joven, sus labios antes rosas y apetecibles ahora eran dos líneas moradas a punto de la congelación, aun respiraba pero su pecho subía y bajaba muy despacio, poder respirar le estaba costando demasiado se podía notar gracias al diminuto vaho que salía de entre su fríos labios.

Una mancha de sangre seca se podía aprecia sobre la tela roja del abrigo, bien por encima de su estómago y otra cerca de su hombro, el color carmín también podía apreciarse como una línea de tinta que subía por su cuello y llegaba hasta el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Una herida mortal, Sesshōmaru dio una profunda aspiración y tranquilizo su mente, con su mano libre quito la nieve que se había pegado a su cuerpo, si no se movía pronto entraría en estado de hipotermia.

¿Por qué demonios no lo había notado? El color de su abrigo, rojo, camuflaba las manchas y como ya había mencionado, el clima de mierda tenía sus sentidos adormecidos, con tantos aromas que se mezclaron en el aire–¿Rin puedes moverte?–cuestiono mirándola con serenidad, la niña asintió acomodo su ropaje y se puso de pie muy lentamente, tenía miedo de caerse a causa de algún mareo–Sube a mi espalda. Volaremos–ella asintió y se colocó detrás de su señor para seguidamente aferrarse al cuello de este, con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeños brazos, segundos después Sesshōmaru adaptaba el cuerpo malherido de Aome sobre su pecho, el vuelo seria rápido al igual que frio, tenía que darse prisa o de lo contrario alguna de las dos podría tener severas consecuencias.

El demonio no tardo ni cinco minutos en llevarlas a las dos al hospital más cercano, volar fue arriesgado teniendo en cuenta de la escasa visibilidad que había debido a la helada ventisca que nacía desde el sur, pero consiguió llegar a tiempo para que los doctores de urgencias las atendieran a ambas.

Llevaron a la niña a observación porque esta no parecía tener heridas graves, tan solo una pequeña cortada sobre su mejilla derecha y varios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, dos enfermeras y un doctor se ocuparon de ella, quien salió dos horas después en silla de ruedas y bebiendo una sopa caliente, las enfermeras la ubicaron en su nueva habitación.

Mientras que el demonio y el especialista hablaron fuera de esta–Deberá permanecer en observación, sabemos que la salud de su hija es importante–comento el medico observando al Taisho, quien los había puesto al tanto con respecto a la enfermedad de la pequeña.

Sesshōmaru asintió–Puede pasar a verla–dijo el hombre despidiéndose.

–Aguarde. ¿Qué noticias tiene de mi esposa?–había algo extraño en su tinte de voz, como si tratara de intimidar pero el esfuerzo fuera en vano.

El medico entendió que estaba preocupado–Lo lamento, pero su estado aun es reservado tendrá que esperar.

–Han pasado dos horas–expuso con firmeza.

La acidez con la que le hablo erizo los cabellos de todo su cuerpo, detallo las facciones del demonio, estaba preocupado y apunto de enfadarse, no sabía que tan mala combinación podría ser aquello, pero definitivamente no quería ver aun Youkai molesto en las instalaciones.

Echando una ligera mirada hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo escuchara, suspiro cuando su mirada se encontró con la del Taisho–Si el daño en el cráneo fue profundo su esposa pasara a operación, podría durar más de once horas allí dentro. Es la única información con la que cuento–este dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia–Lo siento debo seguir trabajando–se despidió.

Sesshomaru paso la mano entre sus cabellos, la impotencia crecía con cada segundo que Aome permanecía encerrada.

Entonces la luz se fue trayendo la obscuridad consigo.

Aome murió esa misma noche…

 _Continuara…_

 ** _*Hola a todas, sé que están deseando explicaciones, pero lamentablemente no puedo adelantarles nada o la historia perdería gran parte de la magia ¿?_**

 ** _Aunque tranquilas no las dejare sufriendo así, porque si se portan bien les traeré el siguiente capítulo mañana*_**

 ** _No se vayan sin dejarme un comentario, aunque seguramente más de una dese mi muerte prematura (?._**

 ** _No olviden señalarme fallas ortográficas._**

 ** _Namárië_**


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

 _Desconsuelo (Nuevo mes- varias días)_

Aome murió esa misma noche… una vez lo hizo a causa del apagón, su respirador dejo de funcionar, Sesshōmaru sintió su muerte como si fuera la suya propia, lo vivió de una forma dolorosa y descontrolada.

Rin lo observo desde la lejanía, lloro tanto que los ojos le ardían, mientras el Youkai gruñía y apretaba los dientes hasta herirse la carne interna de su boca, gruño una vez más dando un golpe a la pared, seguido de otro y otro… cada uno más intenso que el anterior, hasta dejar un hoyo circular que la atravesaba por completo, cuando esto no fue suficiente para descargar su rabia e impotencia, pateo una fila de bancos que allí, estas recorriendo la extensión del pasillo por completo.

Los quejidos lastimeros de la niña detuvieron su rabia, el demonio la miro con ojos dolidos, Rin aumento su llanto y sin importar que corrió hacia su señor para abrazarlo, los brazos de esta se aferraron a sus piernas, Sesshōmaru mantuvo los suyos caídos a los costado.

–¡Llorare por usted!–ella dijo y el peso de sus palabras cayeron aplastándole el pecho, sintió sus ojos temblar y un fuerte dolor en la zona de la garganta–P-pero se sentirá mejor si usted lo hace…–la escucho balbucear, él sonrió, era más una mueca que una sonrisa, dejo caer su mano sobre la cabellera de Rin y movió suavemente los dedos, este acto cariñoso la ínsito a levantar la vista.

–Está bien–él dijo y la niña rompió el contacto, seguidamente el demonio comenzó una lenta pero decidida caminata hacia la sala de operaciones, despertando la alarma en quienes estaba a su alrededor.

Algunas de las personas que salieron despavoridas, mientras que una decena de hombres intentaron tranquilizarlo y detener su paso, los mando a volar con un solo movimiento de su mano e ingreso a la sala de operaciones como alma que se cargaba el diablo.

Sesshōmaru era el diablo en persona.

Y en cuanto los médicos lo vieron comenzaron a reanimarla a través de reiterados RCP, mientras que un grupo de especialistas adaptaban los equipos a un generador.

Por la salud de todos, la joven debía revivir.

Y así lo hizo, cuando el pitido interminable en la sala cambio el ritmo por uno pulsante y casi relajante para muchos, incluso para el mismo youkai, esto último no abandono la sala sino hasta asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

La noche paso y fue la más larga y eterna de toda su longeva vida.

…

 _(Nuevo mes-Día 02)_

Sesshōmaru no había descansado ni un segundo, Rin sospechaba que sería la primera de muchas otras noches sin dormir.

Y luego de ir y venir del cuarto de intensivos sin recibir noticia alguna, finalmente uno de los doctores se había compadecido de la actitud desahuciada del _Lord,_ le permitieron verla.

El demonio se colocó rápidamente al lado de Aome, el Dr miro detenidamente la escena, mientras reunía el valor que necesitaba para darle la noticia–La paciente ha perdido mucha sangre, las heridas más pequeñas ya han sido tratadas, sin embargo, el accidente le causo un traumatismo craneoencefálico, lamentablemente entro en estado de coma mucho antes de que llegara–conto el especialista aclarándose la garganta–Ni si quiera la exitosa operación puedo traerla de regreso.

Los ojos del demonio temblaron aunque su rostro se mantuvo serio, por dentro era un completo caos–¿Existe alguna posibilidad de un traslado?

El doctor rechazo la idea de inmediato–Trasladarla en estos momentos podría significar su muerte, tampoco puedo asegurarla que aquí estará mejor como usted sabe la tormenta ha dejado sin electricidad a todos–acepto el hombre dándole una mirada de padecimiento–Los generadores están trabajando al máximo y nosotros aremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvar a su esposa y su hijo.

–¿Mi hijo como esta?–ese escozor en su garganta. ¿Era angustia?

–Él bebe está bien, sus signos vitales nos dicen que no ha sufrido ninguna anomalía. El cuerpo de la madre fue capaz de proteger a su hijo, siéntase orgulloso de ella.

–Lo estoy.

El especialista asintió–Es un verdadero milagro que haya sobrevivido a la intemperie, sin respirador durante todo este tiempo–aseguro con cierta pizca de sorpresa– Señor Taisho alguien allá arriba lo estima demasiado, pero debo ser sincero con usted, las horas siguientes son las más cruciales ¿Comprende?–cuestiono el médico, el demonio asintió perdiendo el sentido del habla por completo, en este momento Sesshōmaru no lucia bien se mostraba perturbado, ausente, tan débil, el doctor a su lado se permitió a tocar ligeramente su hombro– Señor Taisho, si sabe usted rezar es momento de que lo haga…– y tras estas palabras el hombre se fue dejando al youkai solo con sus pensamientos.

El pitido de la maquinaria y la respiración de Aome era lo único que perturbaba su mente, cogiendo su mano cerró los ojos inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyo su frente sobre el agarre… y aun estando sentado sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, dejo que la opresión en su pecho creciera dolorosamente y se instalara en su garganta como un nudo incapaz de soltar, reprimió el escozor en sus ojos suspirando profundamente.

Era esto lo que los humanos llamaban dolor, angustia, tristeza.

…

Rin miro el semblante de su señor, se veía distante y quizás demacrado, en los próximos días él había permanecido en la misma posición, recargado sobre la silla aun lado de la cama de Aome, sosteniendo su mano. ¿Se preguntaba qué tan adolorida estaría su espalda? No se había movido ni un milímetro.

No hubo nadie en este hospital que fuera capaz de quitarlo, ni si quiera ella, su señor había dejado de oírla al cuarto día, sin embargo, Rin siguió acompañándolo se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a charlarse sobre cosas, por el cariño que sentía hacia el no deseaba que se encontrara solo.

A la semana, ella ni si quiera estaba segura de volver a verlo parpadear, aquellos pozos de oro fundido permanecían fijos sobre el rostro de la morena, quien continuaba resistiendo, seguía con vida pero no volvía de su estado de coma.

Su señor se había convertido en una estatua, siete días habían pasado y desde entonces no lo había visto tocar la comida, en un principio no fue preocupante, era consciente de la gran diferencia de sus organismos, él era fuerte y resistente.

Solo que ahora ya no estaba muy segura, porque con cada día que pasaba se hundía en una profunda depresión, le dolía en el alma verlo así.

Temía lo peor, si la señorita no despertaba ¿Qué pasaría con su amo?

…

Había veces en las que notaba a las personas entrar y salir de la habitación, los escuchaba, pero no era capaz de mover los labios, su voz se perdió en algún momento por lo que solo era capaz de responder a sus cuestiones mentalmente, su cuerpo también había perdido sensibilidad, no sentía frio o calor, no podía percibir si quiera si la niña lo rosaba intencionalmente para atraer su atención. Era como si cada uno de sus músculos, junto con cada fibra de su cuerpo hubiera decidido al mismo tiempo entrar en un estado de hibernación.

– _Sin mejoría_ –la rase favorita de los doctores, nunca se cansaban de repetirla y él ya estaba harto de escucharla, cada vez que los notaba la ansiedad le dominaba el cuerpo, esperado oír otra cosa.

Era tan iluso, no había signos de mejoría en ella seguía en su estado de sueño interminable, le tranquilizaba la idea de imaginar que sueños eran dulces y felices. Que Aome no había perdido la sonrisa…

Sin embargo, la espera le resultaba eterna, no sabía cuántas veces le había suplicado que abriera los ojos, pero como siempre ella seguía sin obedecerle.

Le arrebato hasta el apetito, de hecho ya no podía distinguir entre el hambre y la angustia, porque su estómago siempre estaba contraído.

La angustia era la única cosa que no lo abandonaba.

 _–"Señor Taisho, si sabe usted rezar es momento de que lo haga"_

Recordó las palabras que el médico le dedico días tras ¿Rezar? ¿Serviría de algo?

Pedirle aun ser imaginario por la vida de Aome ¿La ayudaría?

No lo creía, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que hacer realmente, quizás de pronto en su desesperación Sesshōmaru había entendido, que la vida de Aome, de su hijo y de Rin valía más que la suya propia.

Si alguien haya arriba quería que el gran Sesshōmaru se arrodillara a suplicar por la vida de alguien, y ese alguien fuesen ellas, entonces lo aria.

Agacho la cabeza tanto que desliñado flequillo plata le cubrió los ojos como una espesa cortina, apretó los dientes y cerro también los ojos _–"Nunca he sido un hombre religioso… pero ahora mismo estoy suplicando a todos los dioses: Por favor cuiden de Aome… se los suplico"–_ pidió desde su interior.

Rin vio la imagen de su señor cuando este se inclinó sobre la mano de la señorita, cerró la puerta evitando hacer el menor ruido posible y se alejó rápidamente.

 _–"Eres una chiquilla muy valiente, estoy impresionado"_

 _–"¿Porque?"–pregunto extrañada._

 _–"Tu padre nos ha informado que fuiste tú quien la saco del auto"–comentó el medico inyectándole alguna sustancia, a la bolsa de suero que colgaba a su costado–"También debo decir que fue arriesgado, estuviste a punto de coger una hipotermia"_

 _Rin suspiro, ¿cómo podría explicarle al médico que de todas formas se moriría? ¿Que en ese momento no pensó en nada más que solo ayudar a la señorita?–"Quería ayudarla…"–susurro cerrando los parpados con pesadez, los medicamentos comenzaban a hacerle efecto._

 _Sintió al médico suspirar–"Y lo hiciste, al caer sobre ella la protegiste del frio. Estoy seguro de que no hubiera resistido"–finalizo metiendo la mano en el interior de sus blancos bolsillos._

 _Ella sonrió adormecida._

Era una señal tenía que hacer algo pronto, tomo el abrigo que él había olvidado en su habitación y saco de su bolsillo el teléfono celular. Aun recordaba cuando se lo entrego, la cosa no había dejado de sonar durante días, su amo tan solo lo había sujeto un momento para apagarlo y arrojarlo lejos de su vista, ella lo cogió tiempo después y lo guardo al percatarse de que estaba sano.

Rápidamente urgió entre los contactos y llamo.

El tono de espera fue insufrible–¿H-hola?

 _–¿Rin?–_ pregunto una voz al otro lado _–¿Eres tú?_

 _Continuara…_


	46. Capítulo 46

Capítulo 46

 _Atrapada y libre (Nuevo mes - día 12)_

El tono de espera fue insufrible–¿H-hola?

 _–¿Rin?–_ pregunto una voz al otro lado _–¿Eres tú?_

–Sí, soy yo y tengo algo importante que decirle–Anuncio afligida.

…

–Señor Taisho–llamo temeroso el medico desde una distancia prudencias, el mencionado ni si quiera lo miro–¿Señor?– insistió tragando saliva, la hoja de papel que traía en sus manos tembló–Tengo información–balbuceo con torpeza, ganándose una lúgubre mirada de soslayo–T-temo que le traigo malas noticias, la condición de su esposa ha empeorado–Sesshōmaru poso la vista por completo sobre la figura del meduco, este tembló con notoriedad, mientras una sombría sensación le recorría la espina dorsal–Si- si continua decayendo, temo que no podremos hacer nada pa-para salvarla–Finalizo extiendo la hoja con dicha noticia, al ver que el demonio no se movía, pero seguía viéndolo con aquellos ojos que parecían querer penetrarle el alma para luego arrancársela de un sopetón–l-lo lamento–dejo la hoja sobre la cama y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Un segundo medico ingreso, este parecía más seguro y valiente que el anterior infeliz–Ya se e ha informado la situación, temo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para ambos mueran–Sesshōmaru gruño en advertencia, pero el hombre no estaba interesado en dar su brazo a torcer, como especialista era su deber informar con honestidad a los involucrados–Estamos retrasando lo inevitable–Soltó con crueldad.

–Debo dejarlos morir–azuzo apretando los dientes, mientras el filo de sus garras le rasgaba la piel de sus palmas, hasta teñirlas de un rojo carmín uy brillante.

–Temo que si, en este estado sufren los dos

–¡Largo!–siseo con los ojos inyectados, el doctor hizo una breve reverencia y salió sin decir más palabras.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la niña– _Iré de inmediato–_ aquella respuesta alivio gratamente a la pequeña.

Rin asintió a pesar de que no pudiera verla–Dese prisa–rogo cortando la llamada.

Listo lo había echo, tiro a la suerte su última carta y esperaba que funcionara, porque no sabía por cuanto tiempo su amo soportaría esta situación.

…

Si tan solo la hubiera marcado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella no estaría padeciendo este sufrimiento porque con la ayuda de su sangre la recuperación sería mucho más rápida y sobre todo efectiva.

Pero él se había dejado llevar por tonterías e inseguridades, ahora la mujer que amaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo estaba agonizando en sus narices.

Se sentía tan infeliz e impotente.

Tan desesperado y acabado.

Tan idiota, era realmente un gran idiota.

No quería vivir sin ella, no deseaba perderla, pero no podía ser egoísta y retenerla a vivir prostrada en una cama sin ninguna noción de conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Quizás era lo mejor, desconectarla y dejar que se vaya.

Cogió la frágil mano de la morena y la guía hacia sus labios–Lo siento…–susurro besándola una y otra vez, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y mientras la besaba acaricio su no tan hinchado vientre–Perdóname.

–Sesshōmaru.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa alzo la vista de inmediato–¿Madre?–estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado el Yuki de su progenitora.

Esta lo miro con calma–Hijo–llamo la mujer con suavidad, colocándose al lado contrario de la cama examino el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven azabache– ¿Te sientes triste Sesshōmaru?–inquirió alzando la vista, los ojos de su primogénito lo decían todo, aunque su rostro se mantenía sereno.

–¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

–Realmente lo estas–Se respondió así misma ignorando los interrogantes– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

Sesshōmaru volvió la vista sobre Aome–Más de una semana-musito volviendo sus labios una fina línea.

La dama se inclinó levemente sobre el cuerpo de Aome, y movió graciosamente la nariz–Ahora entiendo tu desesperación…–dijo echando un ligero suspiro, él ni si quiera les respondió tan solo la miro tan profundamente que la hizo sentir melancólica–¿Tiempo de gestación?

El dudo un momento antes de responderle–Un mes…

Irasue arqueo una ceja con cierto aire de sorpresa–Sera un cachorro poderoso ¿Lo has notado?–ella dijo y el la vio sin comprender–Debes estar muy triste Sesshōmaru para no percibir su gran poder espiritual–Después de tantos días de reprimir reacciones, el demonio vacilo entre la intriga y la estupefacción–Es la criatura quien la mantiene aún con vida, porque ella ya ha perdido el alma. Está atrapada en el inframundo

De pronto él se sentía más devastado de la que ya estaba, sin su alma no sería capaz de volver a despertar jamás. Ahora mismo el cuerpo de Aome no era más que un recipiente vacío, aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo y podría darte la sensación de tener vida, sin la conciencia de su alma, esto no era más que una completa perdida solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el órgano fallara y volviera a marcharse, llevándose al cachorro de paso.

Sesshōmaru jadeo, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano ahí frente a la figura de su madre él se estaba derrumbando, aquella actitud fría que había conservado sabiamente durante varias décadas, se cayó en un segundo, soltó un quejido doloroso.

Irasue dibujo una sonrisa triste en los labios, el no había movido ni un dedo para ocultar las lágrimas que corrían en silencio a través de sus mejillas–Tu madre está muy triste Sesshōmaru, no puedo verte así–la escucho decir, el demonio no hallo rastros de ironía en sus palabras, extrañamente estaba siendo sincera–Haré algo por ti–anuncio, Sesshōmaru alzo la vista en el mismo instante en que ella se quitaba aquel horrible collar que siempre cargaba en su cuello.

Siempre le disgusto el gran tamaño que este tenía, más aun no comprendía el interés y respeto que su madre tenía hacia él. Una vez le había cuestionado sus gustos, ella tan solo había sonreído antes de responder _"Es mi regalo de bodas, tu padre me lo dio hace mucho tiempo atrás…"_

Entonces ella coloco el collar sobre el pecho de Aome–Observa bien Sesshōmaru–pidió con una gentil sonrisa–El amor de tu madre–sentencio, en ese instante la reliquia comenzó a brillar la luz se esparció en oleadas sobre la figura, muy lentamente la piel pálida comenzó a recobrar su sonrojado color, sus labios ya no se veían fríos resecos… la morena dio una onda aspiración, durante todo ese tiempo Sesshōmaru no había siquiera parpadeado. Finalmente la luz seso–Solo está dormida, dale tiempo para despertar– ella dijo cogiendo el collar y regresarlo a su cuello, mientras que su hija seguía en estado de shock, al cabo de unos momentos este reaccionó y la vio con pintada sorpresa. Irasue supo lo que quería sin que este abriera la boca–Ahora conoces el poder de la _Pierda Meido_ , es capaz de traer las almas del inframundo–ella se movió recogió su pequeño bolso de mano y miro arqueando una ceja el mutismo de su cachorro–¿Estas feliz Sesshōmaru?–pregunto al cabo de un rato sonriendo.

–¡Lo está!–salto una voz a sus espaldas, Rin entro con el rostro lleno de lágrimas las cuales aparto con el puño de su abrigo–¡Él está muy feliz, puedo asegurárselo!– y se inclinó frente a la dama como una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento–¡Muchas gracias _abuela_!

–Rin–susurro el youkai comprendiendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando.

Irasue sonrió, echando un suspiro–Chiquilla, me haces sentir vieja–esta respondió en tono de regaño

–Madre –La llamo estando ya de pie, la susodicha lo miro anticipándose a sus palabras.

–No hay prisa cachorro, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar–aseguro esta con serenidad–Pero por favor arregla tu aspecto y date una ducha–aconsejo y como si fuera la primera que vez que pensaba en ello Sesshōmaru le dio una rápida mirada a su figura.

Si, estaba del asco.

–¡Que espera Amo, debe ponerse guapo para la Señorita!–Rin chillo y el tan solo le otorgo la más absoluta razón.

…

Unas horas después de haberse aseado, cambiado de ropa y comido algo se vio obligado nuevamente a esperar con impaciencia en aquel blanco y monótono pasillo.

Los doctores estaban estupefactos ante la repentina mejoría de la joven azabache, por su parte Rin había armado todo un revuelo, gritando al viento _"¡Sea despertado!. ¡Sea despertado!"_

Jamás había visto tantos especialistas ir y venir de un lado para el otro.

–Al fin despiertas, es bueno ver que te recuperaste muy pronto, el equipo médico se encuentra asombrado–se escuchó la voz de una mujer, una enfermera.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? –Aome gimoteo, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron nuevamente a la luz.

–Cerca de dos semanas ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Conoces tu nombre y edad?

La morena asintió–Me llamo Aome higurashi y tengo 24 años… creo que tuve un accidente–agrego esto último con ciertas dudas.

–Un accidente de auto, llegaste en compañía de una pequeña niña y un hombre de cabellera blanca–aporto

–¡Rin!–Aome se apresuró a intentar salir de la cama– ¡¿Cómo esta Rin?!

La mujer la detuvo con un gesto de mano–¿Adónde crees que vas?–la regaño–La niña está bien ha venido a verte todos los días…

–Pero yo-

–Acuéstate, es una orden–le advirtió mientras prácticamente la recostaba contra su voluntad de nuevo en la cama.

La morena hizo un mohín pero obedeció, suspiro con la mirada perdida en el techo.

–Tu esposo también está aquí…–la mujer dijo de forma inocente, la mirada de Aome fue sobre ella–Debo decirle que es el demonio más guapo que he visto en mi miserable vida.

–Sesshōmaru… su nombre es Sesshōmaru–comento mientras acariciaba gentilmente el anillo en su dedo– Y si está bien guapo el condenado– agrego con una sonrisa boba

–Chulísimo

Aome rio y en ese instante un doctor entro a la habitación, este al verla sonrió gentilmente–Me alegra verla bien Señora Taisho–saludo metiendo sus manos entre los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

La morena se preguntó ¿Porque todos la trataban como si fuera la esposa de Sesshōmaru? ellos apenas estaba recientemente comprometidos.

–Me siento mucho mejor, aunque un poco cansada de estar acostada–confeso.

–Si continuas mejorando, te daré autorización para que des un paseo, mientras tanto deberás continuar en observación–agrego son serenidad, tanto Aome como la enfermera asintieron esta última siempre tomando nota.

Ella sintió–Dr… Mi bebe ¿Mi bebe está bien?

–Está muy bien, fuiste muy fuerte y lo protegiste, no tienes de que preocuparte.

La morena suspiro aliviada, acaricio la superficie pequeñamente abultada de su vientre– Me hace muy feliz–dijo sonriendo– ¿Y Sesshōmaru? ¿Puedo verlo?

El hombre sonrió–Por su puesto a estado esperando por ti–comento–Enseguida lo llamare–agrego antes de salir.

…

Esto era realmente tan alocado y tan extraño, no podía ser otra cosa más que…

–¿Señor Taisho cree en milagros? Porque eso es lo que acaba de pasar. Un milagro, uno real

El tan solo escucho las teorías del médico, no desmintió sus argumentos para decirle la verdad–Se lo agradezco…–y aquí es cuando se dio cuenta que realmente estaba mal.

Sesshōmaru agradeciendo.

El doctor sonrió y asintió –Puede pasar a verla ahora, ha estado preguntando por usted.

…

–¿Está molesto?–Aome pregunto a la joven quien tomaba apuntes de su mejoría.

Le enfermera le sonrió con suavidad–¿Molesto? Cariño jamás he visto a un hombre tan enamorado como este, con decirte que no se despegó ni un solo día de tu lado–informa con una sonrisa cargada de complicidad.

Aome se ruborizo–Usted cree…–Ella murmuro.

La contraría bufo colocando las manos sobre sus caderas–Ni Dios podría apartarlo de ti querida–aseguro con sinceridad, en ese instante Sesshōmaru entro y la mujer se retiró rápidamente sin decir una palabra, estaba sobrando en ese lugar.

La miro con cierto grada de incredulidad, luego de tantos días de agonizante espera, finalmente volvía a ver el brillante azul de sus ojos, ella le sonrió tan suavemente que el corazón le dio un brinco, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría atravesándole el pecho.

–Sesshō–el nombre se atoro en sus labios, su demonio la estaba estrujando entre sus cálidos brazos, ella se perdió en la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y el aroma de su colonia volvió todos sus sentidos en gelatina.

Arrastro los dedos en la abundante cabellera azabache, aspirando su aroma una y otra vez–Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto–lo escucho decir y Aome sonrió dejando sus lágrimas caer.

–Lo siento–balbuceo buscando su rostro– Tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verte–confeso con angustia, el seco sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

Sesshōmaru beso su frente, sus parpados y mejillas, sellando sus bocas al final con el beso más ansiado de toda su vida, cargado de emociones que chocaban entre sí, entrelazo su lengua con la contraria, mientras acariciaba lentamente la línea dorsal de su espalda.

Aome se estremeció bajo su toque, suspiro sin ganas de alejarse, pero el bendito oxigeno de sus pulmones pedía ser renovado–Te amo

La escucho decir en un jadeo.

Sesshōmaru volvió a besarla.

 _Continuara…_


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

 _Jugar con fuego (Nuevo mes- tres días después- día 15)_

Aome estaba recostada sobre aquella ya familiar cama de hospital, suspiro mirando de reojo al médico que examinaba la información que brindaba la computadora a su lado, había intentado por todas las formas convencerlos de que estaba bien, pero tanto los médicos como el propi demonio no estaban convencidos de darle el alta, por lo que había entendido, necesitaba quedarse una semana más en el hospital, ya que la herida en su cabeza necesitaba ser tratada para que sanara perfectamente, una infección o un dolor fuera de lugar podría significar un gran problema.

–Esta noche continuará en observación recuerde que el golpe que recibió fue grave, debemos descartar cualquier anomalía–comento el medico sintiendo la ansiedad en el rostro de la mujer.

Aome hizo de sus labios una línea suspiro con desanimo–¿Pero cuando podre irme Doctor?

–Si no presenta problemas, quizás en cincos días–respondió este llenando una fórmula que luego se la entregó a la morena para que firmara.

–Cinco días…–repitió casi maldiciendo por dentro.

–No se desanime, recuerde que no está sola–agrego este guiñándole un ojo–Las buenas compañías hacen que el tiempo vuele–aseguro cogiendo los documentos de regreso.

Aome sonrió, volteando la mirada hacia un sillón en el costado de la habitación en este se encontraba Sesshōmaru recostado con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar profundamente dormido y no lo culpaba, los doctores habían dicho que paso varios días en vela preocupado por ella.

El hombre se retiró, la morena concentro todo su interés en el aspecto del demonio su cabello plateado estaba alborotado, varios mechones disparejos caían como una cortina sobre su frente, se percató de que sus pestañas eran oscuras largas y arqueadas iban perfectas con las marcas magentas en sus mejillas.

–"¿Podría existir alguien más apuesto?"–la morena se cuestionó mentalmente, dudaba que eso fuera posible o quizás el hecho de estar perdidamente enamorada de ese demonio hacia que ningún otro ser sobre la tierra fuera igual o incluso mucho más guapo–Por eso dicen que el amor es ciego…–se dijo en un murmullo, mi8entras una diminuto sonrisa le colaba los labios, acaricio la superficie de su vientre ligeramente abultada–Seguro serás igual de apuesto–razono con seguridad, mientras que en el interior de su cabeza se formaba la imagen de un hermoso bebe con el cabello plata y los ojos dorados–También tendrás orejitas…–agregó con duda, ladeo el rostro hacia el youkai, de pronto los recuerdos de Inuyasha siendo rechazado por su hermano llegaron.

 _–"Jamás me ha querido, ese maldito no es mi hermano, me rechaza por ser un hibrido no lo dice pero sé que piensa que no soy digno de llevar la sangre de un Taisho"–_

El semblante que tenía aquel día el joven mitad bestia fue desgarrador, aunque sus palabras solo demostraban resentimiento, Aome podía sentir su dolor por más que intentara ocultarlo.

Agito la cabeza en negación ¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Sembrar dudas? ¿Porque estaba dudando?... cuándo el había dejado en claro varias veces que la quería y cuando se enteró del embarazo no había dicho nada mezquino al respecto; Dio una onda respiración y alejo todo pensamiento negativo de su mente, cerro los ojos e intento dormir.

…

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente los médicos estaban asombrados por la pronta recuperación de la joven, sin duda estaban convencidos que un milagro había pasado en esa habitación, ya que muchos dieron por perdida toda esperaba en que saliera algún día del coma tan profundo en el que se encontraba.

Sesshōmaru miro silenciosamente al hombre, este se inclinó y aclaro incómodamente la garganta–Suplico perdón…–este dijo, pero el demonio no respondió, el seguía con aquel penumbroso silencio que erizaba la piel hasta calar el hueso.

La morena miro sin comprender la escena, parpadeo repetitivamente–¿Qué sucede?–cuestiono en un susurro, sentada en la cama.

El hombre miro de reojo a la confundida joven–Ser médico es lo único que tengo para mantener a mi familia, Señor Taisho…

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando lo vio arrodillarse a los pies de la cama, miro interrogante al youkai que seguía con su semblante indiferente a la situación, al contrario de ella que no entendía ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Por qué-

–Perdóneme, pensé que era la mejor solución–la interrumpió, Aome dejó escapar un jadeo estupefacta–Yo sugerí matarlos–confeso.

La morena no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, quedo en silencio procesando lo que estaba pasando.

Sesshomaru estrecho los ojos–Largo–siseo la filosa voz, el médico le dedico una última mirada suplicante a la joven morena antes de erguirse y salir de la habitación.

–Pedí su cabeza

–¿A qué te refieres _con "pedí su cabeza"_?–ella pregunto con cierta perspicacia.

El ni si quiera la miro–Me encargare personalmente–respondió con una ligera y sombría sonrisa, repentinamente en la imaginación de Aome una cabeza rodo ensangrentada hasta tocar sus pies.

Lo miro aterrada–¡Sesshōmaru!–lo llamo con preocupación–No quiero que lo lastimes, el pobre hombre solo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto–apoyo en un susurro–en cierta forma él lo sabía y tampoco se sorprendió por la respuesta de su mujer, solo que necesitaba hacerle temer un poco por la osadía de sugerir semejante blasfemia.

–Puedo torturarlo un poco–sugirió, la morena negó rápidamente y el bufo, mirándola con resignación–Eres aburrida lo sabias.

Ella resoplo inflando las mejillas–Tu concepto de diversión es muy diferente a la mía–se defendió frunciendo las cejas.

El casi rodo los ojos–En mis tiempo cortar cabezas era mi pasatiempo favorito

Aome parpadeo varias veces descolocada–¿Cortaste muchas?–cuestiono con inocencia.

El sonrió–Si, en especial cabezas de mikos ruidosas.

Ella bufo–¡Yo no soy ruidosa!–chillo en voz alta.

Sesshōmaru contuvo la risa–¿Estas segura?–cuestionó y ella no respondió, pero si le dedico una fierra mirada con intenciones de amedrentarlo, luego se inclinó sobre ella y llevando los labios al oído susurro–Primero las torturaba.

Ella lo empujo lejos de su cuerpo ¿Por qué imaginaba cosas candentes justo ahora? Malditas hormonas, maldita sea la voz sexi del youkai, pero no iba a dejarlo tan fácil.

Ella también tenía sus trucos–Tengo mis propios métodos de tortura–aseguro sonriendo con malicia.

El arqueo una fina ceja–¿En verdad?–pregunto con burla, no había forma de que esta mujer pudiera torturarlo.

Ella asintió cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho–¿Cuánto durara mi embarazo?–interrogo cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

Esto aumento la confianza en el demonio, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer–Tres meses más aproximadamente–respondió con serenidad, la sonrisa maliciosa en Aome aumento de tamaño– ¿Porque?

–No tendremos sexo hasta que nuestro bebe nazca–respondió está dejando en estado de shock al gran y muy temible demonio, Aome rio internamente, podría imaginarse así misma rodando por el suelo muriendo de la risa, el rostro incrédulo del hombre era todo un poema. Entonces, ella lo tomo de la camisa empujándolo contra si, sonrió muy acerca del oído contrario–Este es mi método de tortura–susurro erizando la piel del youkai, quien gruño molesto con su traicionero cuerpo, quien reaccionaba sin objeción alguna a la simple cercanía de la joven.

La erección del Sesshōmaru palpito bajo la tela de sus pantalones, Aome sonrió satisfecha y dejándolo libre, fingió un bostezo, seguidamente se dio la vuelta y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Sesshōmaru aún estaba en estado de shock. _¿Lo decía enserio?_

Aprendería a no jugar con fuego.

…

 _(Día 20)_

Un auto los esperaba en la entrada del hospital para llevarlos de regreso a la cabaña, pasarían este último día en Alaska para regresar n horas de la mañana a la ciudad de Japón, Aome hubiera preferido quedarse más días para que rin se llevara un buen recuerdo del lugar, pero la empresa de Sesshōmaru pedía su presencia con urgencia, había descuidado los negocios y por esa razón varios tratos con otras compañías, se perdieron, Bankotsu había echo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, pero no fue suficiente, al final termino por pedirle al demonio que regresara, petición que este rechazo repetidas veces y de muy mal humor, sin embargo, fue la morena quien termino por convencerlo.

En cuanto a la pequeña Rin, la dulce niña no tuvo ningún problema con respecto a lo sugerido, ella había expresado claramente que, ya había disfrutado lo suficiente de la nieve, que lo más importante ahora era regresar a su hogar…

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña y luego de saludar a las pocas personas que esperaban ansiosas su llegada, la morena pidió a la anciana que preparara tazas de chocolate caliente y algunos malvaviscos azucarados, pues llevaba varios días deseando probar algo dulce.

Por otra parte Sesshomaru había preparado un baño para relajar la hermosa figura de su sacerdotisa, por supuesto que él iba a acompañarla en todo momento, ya saben por si ocurría algo.

No es que el tuviera unas ganas incontrolables por verla desnuda. Claro que no.

La morena sonrió con diversión mientras ingresaba una pierna dentro de la enorme tina, lo cierto era que después de decirle que por varios meses no tendrían relaciones, ella se había arrepentido de inmediato, pero quería hacer sufrir un poco a este demonio arrogante.

¿Quién de los dos caería primero? Estaba claro que ella, sus hormonas estaban a punto de colapsar. Rio ante su propia tontería, cayendo en su trampa, se imaginó las manos del demonio acariciando sus senos, mientras que con gran experiencia su lengua húmeda recorría las profundidades de su boca, con sus caderas moviéndose al compás, sudorosos y calientes.

–¿En que estabas pensando pervertida?

–E-en nada–respondió está bajando la mirada, para ocultar la vergüenza tras su abundante flequillo. Seguramente el aroma a excitación la había delato.

Le regalo una sonrisa ladina, antes de moverse a su espalda e inclinarse hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar–Aunque muera por follarte no me aprovechare de ti–su cálido aliento choco con la piel de Aome, ella sonrió y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, Sesshōmaru la envolvió entre sus brazos, dejándola descansar sobre su pecho y aunque no pudiera verla sabía que estaría avergonzada y sonriendo.

Los dedos del demonio se movieron por debajo del agua acariciando el vientre de Aome, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejo caer la cabeza a un lado él aprovecho esto para dejar pequeñas marcas de besos sobre la piel lechosa.

–¿Qué crees que sea?–cuestiono ella suspirando, Sesshōmaru no detuvo su acto de acariciarla pero su rostro se volvió pensativo.

–Niño–respondió luego este con seguridad en la palabra.

Aome sonrió y asintió–Yo creo que será una niña…–el no respondió de inmediato.

Se fundieron en un emotivo silencio, donde tan solo sus respiraciones y el agua meciéndose podía oírse–¿Instinto?–cuestiono, Aome meció la cabeza en afirmación.

La morena carraspeo acomodándose la garganta, mientras se encogía a un más sobre su pecho el aire en el cuarto de baño se tornó preocupado y triste, el aroma de ella la delataba–¿Serán… híbridos?–interrogo insegura, pero su miedo venia por otro lado.

–Si–él dijo.

Ella paso saliva–¿Te- te molesta?

Sesshōmaru tomo un mechón de su cabellera azabache entre sus dedos y la guio hasta la punta de su nariz–Nada que venga de ti podría hacerlo–el cuerpo de la mujer se relajó, casi podía imaginarla sonriendo–Nada de lo que hagas podría molestarme.

Ella volteo el rostro para ver sus dorados ojos sonriendo con picardía–¿Acabas de confesarte?–pregunto y levanto una fina ceja.

El demonio chasqueo la lengua, volteando su rostro ocultando la vergüenza que duro tan solo un segundo, finalmente la mira con su mejor cara seria–No digas tonterías–susurro y ella soltó una risilla.

Aome se acomodó de tal forma que quedaron frente a frente–Podrías solo decirme que me amas–aconsejo rodeando el cuello del demonio con los brazos, sin dejar ni un segundo de reír divertida mientras él, la tomaba de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo.

Entonces el demonio quedo en silencio mientras la miraba fijamente, Aome ceso su risa ante su gesto serio, sin embargo, ella podía jurar que estaba relajado no había rastros de molestia o incomodidad en aquellos pozos de oro fundido.

–Lo are–él dijo y ella abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa e incredibilidad ¿Estaba hablando enserio?–Voy a decirlo…

No estaba bromeando, los labios de la morena temblaron y sus ojos brillaron de expectación e ilusión. Verdaderamente había cambiado ¿Lo estaba haciendo por ella? ¿Se estaba forzando a hacer algo que no era propio en él?... Pero Inuyasha le había dicho " _Te amo"_ tantas veces, que al final resultó ser una catástrofe, pero con Sesshōmaru estaba bien así a ella le atraía su personalidad de cabroncete, le gustaba tal y como era.

–¡No espera!–alzo la voz cubriendo con ambas manos la bosa del Youkai e impedir que de estos salieran esas palabras. Si él le decía _eso,_ probablemente se desmayaría de la emoción.

Los ojos de Aome titilaron, cuando el cogió sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas que eran grandes y fuertes–¿Por qué?–Pregunto extrañado.

Aome se muerde el labio y libera una de sus manos para colocarlas sobre su propio pecho, su rostro se tiñe de un claro color rosa–Mi- mi corazón no lo resistirá–la escucho murmurar con la cabeza hacia abajo–Te amo Sesshōmaru, me aterra pensar que puedas decirme lo mismo y después arrepentirte…

Finalizo con cierta tristeza, el demonio dejó caer una de sus manos sobre la cabellera azabache, logrando que esta levantara la vista, tenía la mirada acuosa, el sonrió y el corazón de Aome dio un brinco _"¿Arrepentirme? Cuando te espere tantos años" le_ dijo mentalmente _–_ Eso no sucederá–expreso con seguridad el demonio.

Aome asintió y una sonrisa se coló en sus labios antes de volver a recostarse sobre su pecho acomodando su rostro entre los firmes pectorales del Inu, trazando una _A_ imaginaria con la yema de un dedo–Aome–la llamo y esta se detuvo de inmediato.

Alzando la vista con el rostro pintado de sorpresa, la morena miro el tranquilo gesto del demonio–¿Cómo me dijiste?–cuestiono incrédula, tal vez sus oídos le habían hecho una mala jugada.

–La "A" es de Aome…–lo escucho decir y tan solo pudo asentir, si saber realmente que decir, de repente ella se había percatado de un pequeño detalle, Sesshōmaru la vio con suma curiosidad al instante en que su aroma había cambiado–¿Qué sucede?

La azabache parpadeo varias veces antes de dar una respuesta–Creo que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…–comento dudosa–Siempre me dices _Miko o Mujer,_ pero no recuerdo haberte escuchado decir mi nombre antes–agrego mordiendo su labio inferior con un poco de vergüenza.

El pareció meditarlo por unos segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca–Esa será la clave

La mujer analizo las palaras con duda–¿Qué tratas de decir…?–frunció las cejas.

El tomo aquel pequeño rostro entre las palmas de sus manos para mirarla fijamente y decirle–Cada vez que quieras oír aquella palabra, te diré Aome–la escucho jadear y podía jurar que había perdido el habla, acerco sus labios lentamente hacia los contrarios, para unirlos en un corto beso, mientras sentía como los brazos de la mujer rodeaban su nuca, Sesshōmaru la acaricio hasta llegar a la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

–Sessh…–la mujer susurro el nombre casi inaudible, el cálido aire de sus respiraciones se acariciaron.

El demonio negó suavemente ladeando una ladina sonrisa–Tres meses recuerda– respondió en tono bajo adivinando las intenciones de la joven miko.

Esta por su parte hizo un puchero frunciendo los labios de una graciosa manera, mientras sus cejas se curvaban con desilusión–Pero… está bien–ella balbuceo sonando malhumorada.

Sesshōmaru suspiro, a punto de caer por sus encantos–Quiero hacer lo correcto.

Ella frunció los labios, entendiendo el mensaje–Pero no quiero que seas suave–respondió sin pensarlo.

El rio arqueando una ceja–¿No?–cuestiono con cierta pizca de picardía.

Aome desapercibiendo el tono respondió inmediatamente–No, solo quiero que me des duro–y ante el rostro divertido del demonio y significado de sus palabras se ruborizo profundamente.

–Pequeña _Hentai,_ con esa boca comes.

La morena vio su oportunidad para jugar, mordió su labio inferior y mirándolo retadoramente dice–Quiero comerme algo ahora–le insinúa bajando la mirada hacia su entrepierna, donde podía sentir perfectamente el miembro del youkai.

El demonio gira el rostro aun lado– _Baka_ –responde, queriendo sonar indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba más caliente que una antorcha.

 _¿Quién esta avergonzado ahora?_

 _…_

Finalmente después del baño estaban las dos jóvenes sentadas frente a una acogedora chimenea y en la comodidad de un sillón disfrutaron de una gran taza de chocolate caliente, con gran variedad en malvaviscos y dulces. Sesshōmaru también se encontraba ahí, pero al contrario de ellas, el leía en silencio.

–Mañana regresaremos a casa ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?–pregunto la joven sacerdotisa, con su interés sobre la niña.

Rin puso una mirada pensativa–Podemos ir al parque de diversiones–sugirió con cierta duda.

Aome sonrió–Es una gran idea–aseguro cruzando los brazos–Un poco de aire no me ara daño–agrego sonriendo hacia el demonio, quien no tuvo más alterativa que asentir, conocía la tenacidad de la mujer más que bien.

–¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy?–cuestiono la miko ilusionada.

Rin negó repetidas veces–No señorita, no es necesario–se apresuró a decir–ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de ambos adultos, pues ella jamás había negado una invitación de la morena, Rin noto la sospecha de inmediato–A puesto a que extraño mucho al señor Sesshōmaru y estoy segura de que el también a usted, por eso no se preocupe y duerman juntos hoy, mañana haremos una pijama–tantas palabras lograron marear a la joven azabache quien se sintió feliz de saber que aún le tenía el mismo aprecio y preocupación hacia ella.

–Está bien…–Aome dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Sesshōmaru siguió examinándola en silencio.

Rin le sonrió.

Continuara…


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

 _(Día 21) No lo entenderán_

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más insostenible.

La sensación de estar constantemente mareada y con unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Dios era asqueroso, por eso odia las malditas pastillas sentía que la ponían peor de lo que ya estaba, casi río irónica, ¿podría haber algo peor que morir un poco todos los días?

En las últimas semanas se las había ingeniado para deshacerse de los putos medicamentos, fingía que los tomaba, pero en realidad los escondía debajo de la lengua y luego, a solas, los arrojaba en el fondo del retrete y aun así, el amargo sabor perduraba en su boca… quizás aquel asqueroso sabor era la culpa de estar mintiendo.

Bebió un vaso de agua completo y cepillo sus dientes, jadeo, llevando una de sus pequeñas manos a la frente, en estos días el dolor se tornaba punzante y casi insoportable, le tomaba más que un par de simples minutos recuperarse, pero luego de eso quedaba atontada, desorientada y se volvía muy torpe, como si todo su cuerpo no recordara como caminar o sujetar las cosas, a veces tenía miedo de llamar demasiado la atención y que la descubrieran, que alguien notara como sus manos temblaban como gelatinas, mientras que las piernas se volvían de papel.

–Resiste unos días más…– rogo mirando su reflejo en el espejo de baño, se recostó sobre el lavabo para mantenerse en equilibrio, la ataques de toz que estaba teniendo en estos días aparecía de la nada, por suerte siempre le sucedía cuando estaba a solas, cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras tocia tanto que estaba segura de que de un momento a otro se le iba a escapar un pulmón de nuevo… si, de nuevo.

Observo la pie de su palma manchada por varios hilos de sangre, frunció el ceño y abrió la canilla para limpiarse, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, es más estaba segura de que en cada ocasión las pérdidas se volvían un poco más grandes, volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Demonios tendría que hallar la manera de no verse tan pálida, si mal no recordaba tenia maquillaje para niñas en algún lugar de la habitación.

Bajo con cuidado de la pequeña escalera de madera que usaba para ponerse a la altura del espejo y fue directamente a revisar los cajones encontró las pinturas, coloreo de un tono rosa sus mejillas, mientras sonreía satisfecha de su obra, luego eligió una remera simple de color azul y unos pantalones oscuros para vestirse.

Bufo al encontrarse con aquellas manchas moradas otra vez, las toco con la yema de los dedos, a pesar de que lucían como feos golpes, no dolían, tan solo estaban ahí arruinando la palidez de su piel, tenía que sentirse agradecida porque estaban desapareciendo le preocupaba la idea de que el Dr. Kōga la pillara, entonces todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse oculta abría fracasado.

Ellos no entenderían sus razones, no escucharían motivos porque tan solo insistirían en mantenerla con vida a base de medicamentos y dolorosas quimios, estaba cansada de pasar por ello, sabía que tenía los días contados que muy pronto uno por unos sus órganos comenzarían a fallar.

Su padre siempre fue bueno guardando secretos, pero quizás debió poner aquellos estudios bajo llave su descuido llevo los documentos a manos de Rin… los doctores le habían dado una probabilidad de vida de dos meses y pesar de tener tan solo 10 años había vivido bien… viviendo en una buena casa con una hermosa familia, tenía un padre y una madre y muy pronto estos le darían un hermano, sonrió con tristeza, también probó todos los platillos que le gustaban, conoció el aire frio de Alaska y la nieve blanca, sintió el calor del verano bañar las costas de la playa… y aunque su estadía por la escuela fue breve conoció a muchas personas, aunque no hizo muchos amigos pero tenía el cariño de una mujer que hacia el papel de amiga y madre cada vez que la necesitara.

Negó lentamente, ponerse triste no solucionaría nada, así que arreglo las prendas con ayuda de sus manos y formando una sonrisa en los labios bajo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.

…

Ella acaricio juguetonamente aquella perfecta y bien delineada hilera de cuadritos, haciendo que el demonio sonriera con los ojos cerrados, Aome se removió hasta quedar encima de él, cruzando los brazos por dejando de su mentón descanso con la mirada fija sobre las facciones del contrario, su cabellera azabache cayo por los lados, cosquillando la piel del youkai, quien lucía adormecido con la respiración tranquila.

Aome suspiro haciendo de sus labios un pequeño puchero–¿Qué voy hacer contigo?– murmuro levemente con aire pensativo, mientras analizaba cada facción de su rostro–Eres demasiado guapo…–se dijo así misma en otro suspiro, como si aquello significara un gran problema.

Sesshōmaru sonrió y aun sin mostrar los ojos se abrazó a su cintura, ella estaba siendo extrañamente celosa y un poco posesiva a causa de los cambios hormonales, no podía negar que la idea de hacerla enojar le parecía divertido ella se volvía misteriosamente bonita cuando estaba molesta, pero también se tornaba aterradora con su ceño dolorosamente fruncido, debía comportarse o el castigo de abstinencia sería más largo de lo esperado.

–Te preocupas demasiado…–él dijo deslizando suavemente las manos por la piel de su espalda, Aome suspiro cerrando los ojos disfrutando la calidez del tacto–No existe ninguna mujer que pueda interesarme a parte de ti–confeso, la morena mordió sus labios para no chillar de la emoción y oculto el rostro entre sus brazos, Sesshōmaru llevo una mano directamente a la cabellera, deslizando los dedos entre los cientos de hilos azabaches–Aome…–susurro y la morena se removió acalorada.

Contuvo las ansias de gritar y ponerse a chillar como una niña emocionada, porque tan solo ellos conocían el significado que había detrás de aquel nombre " _Te Amo"_

–También yo… _–_ su respuesta fue más un balbuceo, estaba tan apenada que no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, Sesshōmaru se sintió bien con eso le gustaba cada reacción que nacía en ella, cada gesto humano que lograba arrancarle, lo complacía se llenaba con la seguridad de que, tal vez, ningún otro lo lograra.

Sonrió ligeramente, estaba a punto de abrazarla pero la vibración del celular a un costado de la cama detuvo todo movimiento, miro extrañado el contacto resplandeciendo en la pantalla del celular y por la hora en la que llamaba debía ser importante– ¿Hola Sesshōmaru?–pregunto la voz de un hombre al otro lado.

– _Hn–_ fue su escueta respuesta, sintió a la mujer moverse.

Lo escucho aclararse la garganta–Llamo para avisarte que estaré por ahí en la tarde, tengo noticias de _Tenseiga_ que deseo darte en persona–comento con cierto tono de felicidad, quizás estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, llevaba meses sin tener noticias de él–De acuerdo–respondió, por dentro tenia gran curiosidad por escuchar lo que tenía para decirle, cuando corto la mirada curiosa de Aome se posó sobre el

–¿Quién era?–pregunto trazando una línea imaginaria sobre uno de sus pectorales.

El demonio suspiro bajando los ojos hacia ella–El investigador al parecer encontró información sobre el paradero de la espada, vendrá mañana–informo dejando el móvil sobre una mesilla cercana, para continuar acariciando la escurridiza cabellera azabache, los mechones se deslizaron a través de sus dedos la sensación era tan estimulante y relajante que Aome cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro.

El rostro de la morena se tiño de paz, mientras lentamente una ligera sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios–Eso es maravilloso, estoy segura de que pronto podrás recuperarla–ella dijo las palabras con suavidad, el no respondió permaneció con la mirada fija en algún punto del techo, no iba a adelantarse, no la primera vez que traían noticias de su espada en más de una acción se llenó de esperanza, haciéndole creer que muy pronto tendría la cura de Rin en sus manos, sin embargo, al final solo eran eso rumores o pistas falsas, un ciclo interminable de idas y vueltas alrededor del mundo en busca de algo que, quizás, ya se había convertido en polvo -suspiro-aun confiaba en las capacidades de Miroku.

Nuevamente el celular comenzó a vibrar, echo un suspiro antes de responder.

–Buenos días Sr. Taisho solo llamo para recordarle que mañana retomare el tratamiento con Rin y que llevare una de mis enfermeras para que este a su cuidado–era Kōga

–Sí, lo recuerdo–Sesshōmaru dijo con calma

–Perfecto hasta mañana–respondió rápidamente el médico y colgó.

–¿El Dr. Kōga?–cuestiono la morena con una ligera sonrisa, el demonio tan solo asintió–Rin se pondrá muy feliz de verlo…

Sesshōmaru volteo el rostro aun lado–¿Solo ella?–la morena movió las meneo las pestañas hacia él, contuvo la risa al notar como sus cejas estaban fruncidas y la piel de su rostro tensa.

Ella puso su mejor cara de dicha–También estoy feliz–en cuanto el escucho su respuesta la miro por breves segundos a la cara, lucia mucho más serio que lo acostumbrado, Aome sabia que estaba enfadado y el que el volviera a esquivar su mirada solo la llevo a reír a carcajadas, y enderezándose termino sentada a hurtadillas sobre el estómago del demonio–Nuevamente estas celoso…–afirmo divertida, el respondió con un bufido sonando ofendido.

–Ya te he dicho los celos son para inseguros–aseguro mostrando seriedad. Esas cejas se veían dolorosas.

Aome tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarla, una vez que lo obtuvo acerco sus bocas para unirlas en un corto pero dulce beso–Mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi vida te pertenecen...–haciendo uso de palabras dulces para convencerlo.

Sesshōmaru maldijo a todo lo que conocía, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? ¿Cómo lograba que se olvidara de un enfado fingido tan rápidamente?-carraspeo–Necesitaras más que eso para convencerme.

–¿Mas?–Aome repitió pensativa, el solo asintió, entonces ella comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente y de una forma muy sugestiva.

Una fina ceja se arqueo acompañada de una sonrisa ladina.–¿Qué tratas de hacer?–el youkai pegunto pero Aome solo sonrió con picardía, no le tomo mucho tiempo despertar a la _bestia_ , y no hablo de Yako.

La morena rio–La abstinencia termino…–respondió de forma coqueta, levantando lentamente su vestido de dormir.

El youkai agradeció a los cielos, contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer sobre el suyo, meciéndose de una manera estimulante ye sensual, que lograba calentarle cada gota de sangre, ansioso giro con ella en brazos dejándola de esta forma recostada sobre la cama, la cabellera azache se esparció sobre la fina sabana, Aome se modio ansiosa el labio inferior, mientras sus mejillas se encendían y se le cristalizaban los ojos.

Los pantalones del demonio abandonaron rápidamente su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, no necesito preparación para meterse dentro de ella, ya que estaba estaba lo suficientemente lubricada y deseosa de sentirlo, la humedad entre sus piernas era una clara muestra de que al igual que él, también estuvo esperando este momento.

La dureza de su miembro ingreso de una estocada, no fue lo suficientemente brusco porque sabía que tenía que cuidar de ella, pero tampoco fue dulce, porque ninguno de los dos deseaba eso, tan solo querían fundirse en la piel del contrario y sellar cada ápice de espacio entre sus cuerpo; el demonio se movió de arriba hacia abajo, el vaivén era constante y firme, escuchar los jadeos que la morena soltaba muy cerca de su oído le erizaba la piel, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y beso su boca, invadiendo con la lengua lo profundo de su garganta y tras soltar un gruñido lleno su interior.

Aome se dejó caer sobre su pecho, tenía una radiante sonrisa pintada en la cara–Extrañaba esto…

Él sonrió–¿De nuevo?–cuestiono con cierta perversidad.

Ella negó suavemente–Debo preparar el desayuno, recuerda que el día de hoy la llevaremos a Rin al parque–respondió, para seguidamente salir de la cama con aura perezosa–Tomare una ducha primero.

…

Rin vio a su señor sentado en el extremo de la mesa tomando sin prisa alguna su café matutino, mientras ojeaba el diario con el semblante relajado, en las últimas semanas se mostraba feliz a su manera, sin ser muy obvio pero tampoco frio, ahora él sonreía más a menudo y parecía que disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar vivo, esto no significaba que con ella a solas fuer un hombre serio o amargado, claro que no, también era feliz, pero Rin siempre pensó que en la vida del demonio hacía falta algo más y quien fuera a imaginar que ese algo que faltaba fuera la señorita Aome, a quien siempre, desde el día en que la conoció, deseo ser una persona cercana a ella y en algún momento, no iba a negarlo, también deseo que fuera su madre.

La morena sintió la mirada de la niña sobre ella, esta al ser descubierta sonrió abiertamente, Aome la imito–¿Esta lista para ir al parque?

Rin asintió.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49

 _(Día 21)_

Sesshōmaru había comprado los boletos con anticipación dejando al pobre demonio verde con el encargo, quien además obtuvo una gran cantidad de tickes para subir a todas las atracciones que las jóvenes quisieran disfrutar.

Así que pasar divertidas horas en la feria hasta la llegada de la tarde, si de repente se convirtió en el mejor de los planes, con un predio amplio con decenas de puestos a los lados, vendedores de algodones de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, _hot dog_ , golosinas de todos los sabores y colores, las típicas estancias de comidas rápidas y bebidas con altas concentraciones de azúcar.

Con sus grandes estructuras sobresaliendo hasta pasar varios metros de altura como lo eran la rueda de la fortuna y la interminable montaña rusa y otros más pequeños como el carrusel o los autos chocadores, también habían lugares no aptos para cardiacos estos eran la casa de los espejo y el túnel fantasma, que se rumoreaba que estaba repleto de feos monstruos y varios fantasmas… e incluso podían disfrutar de un paseo en valsa por el lago de los enamorados.

Si eras amante de los trucos de magia, no te podías perder a los magos o reírte también por la gracia de los mimos y payasos… dejar tu suerte en la tienda de las adivinas.

Pff… habían cientos de cosas por mirar, y la pequeña niña estaba decidida a sacarle el mayor de los provecho a la salida familiar.

–Hay cientos de personas…–murmuro con el asombro tatuado en el rostro, mientras sujetaba un brillante globo morado con forma de corazón.

Sesshōmaru estuvo en completo acuerdo, había demasiadas personas, mucho ruido y aromas de diferente índole, no era de sus lugares predilectos… pero si la niña estaba feliz, entonces no había razones para molestarse–Hn

Aome asintió colocando las manos en su cintura–Pero también hace calor… sería bueno ir por algunas bebidas–comento tranquilamente mientras daba una rápida inspección a su alrededor en busca de un kiosco, finalmente detecto uno a unos pocos metros de su locación–¿Quieres un dulce?

–No, porque iré por un algodón de allí–Respondió rápidamente señalando a un señor regordete parado al lado de su carrito, este preparaba el azúcar moldeándolos de formas diferentes.

Aome rio suavemente–Entonces buscare las bebidas.

El demonio detuvo todo movimiento posible con la ayuda de su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la sacerdotisa–Quédate aquí, yo iré–anuncio con parsimonia, Aome parpadeo varias veces y antes de que emitiera respuesta alguna este ya se alejaba de su lado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempos, seguidamente la de pelo azabache se acerca para comprarle a la niña la golosina–Huelen deliciosos–la joven expreso sonriendo.

–Muchas gracias… este día está siendo el más feliz de mi vida–se animó a confesar con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

La morena respondió el gesto acariciando tiernamente su mejilla–¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?–la morena cuestiono a la pequeña quien negó suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza ,Aome sonrió–Te quiero muchísimo, si pudiera hacer algo por ti… lo que sea, lo aria sin dudarlo ni un segundo princesa–Ella le extendió un enorme algodón de azúcar con la forma de un corazón en amarillo–Ahora come–sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Rin sonrió y aunque sus labios permanecieron curvados, en el interior de sus pensamientos una lucha contradictoria comenzaba a despertar _¿Morir es lo que realmente quería?_.

Suspiro llevando un trozo de azúcar a la boca–Vamos Señorita, quiero ver eso–anuncio con ánimo señalando con la barbilla un puesto cercano, alejando toda idea de la mente, la morena asintió y tomando su mano la guio hasta el lugar.

Sesshōmaru aprecio con algunas bebidas, se quedó de pie a un costado mientras presenciaba como las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida gruñían con enfado, jugando _"Tiro al blanco"_ los monos de metal se movían con rapidez de un lado al otro, saliendo en todas direcciones con sus rostros pintados con gran burla, un poco más arriba por encima de una estantería de madera amarilla se encontraban los premios, una fila de muñecos de peluches lo bastante grandes, había osos pandas, leones y unicornios, lo cierto era que estaban bonitos y muy coloridos, entendía porque las jóvenes tenían tanto entusiasmo por jugar, sin embargo, la última de las pelotas fue tirada y al igual que las cuatro anteriores, Aome fallo, bufo y se cruzó de brazos con los labios estirados, las porras de Rin también habían cesado vio con cierta desilusión el no obtener nada.

Aome chasqueo la lengua, y con la mirada decidida extendió la mano hacia el joven encargado–Deme otras…–Susurro como si estuviera a punto de ingresar a la guerra, tenía ese aspecto de terror en la mirada, bajo la fría sombra de su flequillo sus ojos azules se ocultaron, mientras una sonrisa de costado se asoma sobre la comisura de su boca.

El joven trago saliva y le extendió las pelotas–Aguarda–Sesshōmaru se adelantó a intercambiar las pelotas por las bebidas, Aome lo miro con duda al mismo tiempo en que la pequeña niña sonreía–Yo lo are.

–Debe derribar cuatro en total señor–informo el joven del puesto mientras se movía a un lado para darle el espacio suficiente para que lanzara las pelotas, no transcurrió ni un segundo tras decir esto que Sesshōmaru ya había derribado dos de los fastidiosos monos.

–¡Impresionante!–exclamo Aome tan asombrada que mantuvo su boca con forma de _O,_ por su parte el demonio estrecho la vista sobre el objetivo, para lanzar rápidamente las dos bolas faltantes.

–¡Sii!–Los brazos de Rin se alzaron al aire y dando pequeños saltos festejo el triunfo–¡Los derribo!

La morena se apresuró aplaudir tanto como sus ocupadas manos le permitían

–Felicidades ¿Qué premio quiere?–El joven sonrió señalando la estantería.

–¡El Unicornio! ¡Quiero el unicornio!–rápidamente se apresuró a decir la niña, dando de saltitos mientras señalaba con uno de sus pequeños dedos. El joven miro al youkai como este asentía pausadamente dándole su aprobación.

–Aquí tienes niñita.

–Gracias–revoleo las pestañas mientras le sonreía genuinamente, sus grandes ojos marrones brillaban de felicidad–Mire señorita–lo extendió frente a la vista de la miko.

–Es precioso, elegiste muy bien… ¿Verdad Sesshōmaru?–se animó a decirle este asintió de forma tranquila–Vayamos al siguiente juego–sugirió la morena pasando los dedos entre los cabellos de manera juguetona.

La niña frunció los labios, al mismo tiempos su mirada se estrechó de una forma pensativa–¿Probemos la rueda de la fortuna…?–respondió con cierta duda.

Aome le entrego uno de los refrescos que aun tenia cargando–Claro. ¿Vamos?

–Hn.

La morena entrelazo la mano del youkai con la suya, Sesshōmaru respondió al tacto mirándola para ver su reacción, sin embargo, esta mantenía la mirada baja detrás de su flequillo, por lo que dedujo que se sentía avergonzada. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por la línea de su boca, apretó suavemente el agarre, tenerla así de cerca lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

La figura de Rin se movió al frente, jugando con el peluche entre los brazos.

Estaba tan feliz.

…

Retomaron el camino de regreso al caer la tarde, cuando los últimos rayos de luz tiñeron el firmamento de tonos naranjas, les tomo quince minutos en llegar a la estancia, el demonio bajo rápidamente y estaba a punto de ser un caballero y abrirle la puerta del lado de su mujer, pero el vibrador se su celular detuvo su acto.

Aome descendió y le dedico una mirada interrogante, en ese momento Rin bajo y salió corriendo hacia la entrada, pues durante todo el viaje de regreso había expresado lo mucho que deseaba enseñarles los peluches al demonio verde y al cachorro.

–Ve primero–Sesshōmaru dijo mirando la pantalla de su móvil que brillaba con insistencia, la morena asintió y persiguió con apurado paso a la niña escurridiza.

Para sorpresa de Aome un hombre se encontraba senado en el sillón de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de agua sobre la mesilla del frente, el extraño se puso de pie a causa de los apresurados pasos de Rin que corría cargando varios peluches enredados en sus brazos.

–¡Sr. Jaken regresamos!–llamo en voz alta, pasando a un lado sin poder notarlo porque la montaña de muñecos le obstruía un poco la vista–¡Yako estoy aquí!

El joven rio ante el despiste de la niña–Rin–esta se detuvo de inmediato, dejando caer los peluches giro sobre sus talones, una hermosa sonrisa se coló en su cara al percatarse de quien estaba presente.

–Sr. Miroku–grito antes de correr rápidamente hacia él y aferrarse a sus piernas.

Aome miro la escena con cierta sorpresa pero también con mucha ternura, porque era evidente el cariño que ambos se tenía.

–¿Cómo has estado? Vaya sí que has crecido–hablo risueño removiendo su cabellera.

–Son demasiados peluches–alego con una poco de pena–¿Fuiste de compras?–cuestiono curiosos.

Aome permaneció quieta y sin decir una palabras, ya que sentía que ese par llevaba tiempo sin verse y lo mejor era no irrumpir su reencuentro

Rin le extendió el unicornio el cual era el más grande–Mire, el amo gano este para mí en la feria. Pasamos toda la tarde en los juegos y comiendo dulces–conto esta rápidamente con notable emoción

Miroku por su parte tan solo pudo verla con sorpresa y curvar sus labios e una asombrosa _O._

Rin soltó una risilla por su gesto–Oh, Sr. Miroku quiero presentarle a alguien–anuncio cogiéndolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia donde la silenciosa morena se encontraba.

Aome le sonrió gentilmente y le entendió la mano con cordialidad–Ella es la Sr. Aome, la novia de mi amo, está embarazada–concluyo esta la presentación, dejándolo con una mezcla que se debatía entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

–Rin…–la higurashi llamo sonriendo avergonzada–No digas esas cosas–susurro con el rostro teñido de rojo,

Sesshōmaru aparecía en esos momentos cruzando la puerta, sabia con anticipación la vista de moreno gracias a su olfato.

–Es todo un placer conocerla finalmente –Respondió este cogiendo la mano contraria, pero en vez de solo estrecharla la condujo hasta la comisura de sus labios y dejo un tenue beso, sin apartar su mirada de aquellos pozos azules.

Aome se avergüenza _–"¿Conocerme finalmente?"–_ pensó ella intrigada parpadeando varias veces antes de reaccionar y responder el saludo– _"¿A caso Sesshomaru ha hablado de mí?"_ – Se cuestionó con cierta ilusión naciendo dentro de su pecho, la morena sonrió con eso en mente –El placer es mío…– respondió con amabilidad.

–Oh Sesshōmaru–saludo detrás de la joven, e podía notar cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

El youkai estaba a su lado en menos de un parpadeo, mirando al detective como si fuera a perforarlo tan solo con los ojos–Miroku–saludo con la mirada hecha filo, y quizás tras su siseo había una advertencia, que podía jurar que fue captada.

De no ser así, este no hubiera sonreído de la forma en la que lo hizo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

Tenía una sensación muy extraña brotando desde la boca del estómago, podría decir que tal vez fuera ansiedad, pero no estaba convencida de ello. _–"¿Conocerla finalmente_?" dos palabras bastaron para sembrar la duda en ella, sería posible que ¿Sesshomaru hablara de ella con sus amigos? No sabía porque pero la repuesta comenzaba hacerle ruido.

Finalmente un recuerdo fugas de sus propias fotografías se estrellaron en su mente, apretó los labios evitando decir algo, no era el lugar, ni el momento para preguntar sobre eso–Perdón estoy segura que necesitan conversar en privado–Aome reacciono de repente mostrando una sonrisa–Rin cariño recoge los juguetes y vamos a tu habitación–Sugirió y la mencionada la obedeció sin chistar.

–Iré enseguida–informo el demonio, Aome se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Una vez que se perdió de la vista de ambos Sesshōmaru se precipito a decir–Ni te atrevas–corto marcando el camino hacia el despacho.

El detective frunció los labios decepcionado–No dije nada–se excusó fingiendo estar ofendido, pero lo seguía y una vez dentro fue quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

El youkai hizo un gesto con la mano, Miroku lo interpreto como una señal de que podía comenzar a decir toda la información que había recolectado en este tiempo.

El joven investigador saco del interior de su chaqueta un sobre de tamaño medio, y lo dejo sobre la mesa para arrastrarlo frente al Youkai, quien lo abrió una vez lo sostuvo entre sus garras, del interior cayeron varias fotografías, con un total de tres sujetos diferentes.

– Hace cinco meses descubrimos que _Tenseiga_ estaba en manos de un traficante llamado Suikotsu, es el de tatuajes–Lo reconoció en la foto, tenía la cabellera negra y corta con el cuerpo cubierto de tinta china, Sesshōmaru sintió el enfado crecer como un volcán a contratiempo.

–¿Tiene mi espada?–pregunto afilando la mirada sobre la foto.

Miroku negó aunque este no estuviera mirándolo–La tenía–El demonio alzo la vita–Organizamos un operativo para extraer la espada y mandar esos desgraciados a la cárcel, pero alguien se nos adelantó…– Miroku le hizo un gesto para que continuara con las imágenes siguientes–Un grupo de aficionados ingreso a su guarida y se llevaron todo lo que encontraron, incluyendo tu espada–el segundo y el tercero se trataban de demonios proveniente del clan de los gatos leopardo, podía diferenciarlos gracias a las peludas orejas que sobresalían de sus cabezas y también por sus largas colas–Los gatos leopardos, seguimos un par de pistas, los rastreamos y es por eso que estoy aquí…

–¿Qué?

– Tenseiga está aquí, en Japón–Miroku dijo y el demonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Eso sí que era una gran noticia–¿Cuándo darán el golpe?

El detective suspiro–Cuando arribaron a Japón, se escabulleron como ratas, lo último que supimos fue que un hombre anciano los había comprado.

–Otro traficante–el demonio siseo apretando los labios.

Miroku se inca de hombros–Quizás, aun no tengo la información suficiente pero creí correcto que supieras al respecto–Sesshomaru asintió arrojando las fotografías sobre la mesa–Estoy a punto de conseguirlo, por favor confía en mí.

–Lo hago, de lo contrario no seguirías con vida.

El moreno sonrió–Parece que la vida marital te ha vuelto blando.

El youkai sonrió perversamente de lado–Aun puedo mutilarte

–No lo aras, soy tu único amigo. Sé que me extrañaras si me matas

Sitio la urgencia de rodas los ojos, mas no lo hizo tan solo le dedico una mirada lo bastante dura para que dejara las tonterías aparte.

Miroku carraspeo y se encorvó sobre el asiento–¿Aun no lo sabe?– inquirió mirando el semblante sereno de su amigo, mientras colocaba las fotos en el interior del sobre nuevamente.

Sesshōmaru masajeo el puente de su nariz–No aun–no le apetecía seguir el rumbo de esta conversación.

Miroku asintió apretando los labios–¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

El demonio lo vio directamente a los ojos, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna reacción de sentirse intimidado por parte del contrario, sino todo lo opuesto este parecía estar disfrutando de su pequeña batalla silenciosa.

Sesshōmaru suspiro reclinado el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sobre la comodidad de la silla–Jamás debe saberlo–respondió y el detective estudio las palabras.

Miroku extendió las manos hacia la parte externa, justo sobre una mesilla de madrea descansaba una botella y algunos vaso.

Sirvió dos tragos wiski, le acercó uno al demonio quien miro con suma atención el contenido, el hedor del alcohol quemo sus fosas nasales.

–Nunca he cuestionado tus decisiones…–susurro y bebió el líquido de un solo trago, la piel pálida de su frente se arrugo por el intenso sabor que le quemaba el estómago–Pero esta vez, no estoy de acuerdo–Bajo el vaso con cierta intensidad, Sesshōmaru alzo las cejas en su dirección cuando se sirvió otra medida–Bankotsu, yo–repaso señalándose así mismo, seguidamente gruño frunciendo las cejas–Incluso tu madre sabe lo mucho que esperaste por ella…–hizo una breve pausa en la que movió el vaso distraídamente, el alcohol se meció hasta formar ondas–Te tomo ¿Cuánto? ¿Nueve años?–agrego con duda hacía el demonio, quien no respondió, ni si quiera asintió o negó nada y quizás no era necesario, porque el detective sabía que sus cálculos no podían estar del todo errados, el había contribuido a la causa importancia mucha información sobre Aome–Siempre quise saber ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de soportar que este con tu hermano?

La interrogante danzo en el aire, Miroku no esperaba que fuera respondida, al menos no ahora, pero no podía ser hipócrita y decir que no le interesaba, porque estaría mintiendo, a pesar de que los tres eran amigos cercanos, el Inu Youkai siempre fue el más cerrado, el más misterioso y reservado de todos, porque aunque conocían su atracción hacia la que fue la mujer de su hermano, jamás lograron descifrar como se sentía cada vez que la veía en las manos del híbrido.

Obligarlo que contara algo era una completa pérdida de tiempo, además de un salto al suicidio asegurado.

Sesshōmaru finalmente bebió un sorbo–Nada podía hacer–Miroku alzo la vista con sorpresa–Fingí que no sentía, pero me asegure de que estuviera bien. Pretendí no saber que él la engañaba y aun así me moría por asesinar al imbécil–el sonrío pero el gesto fue todo menos alegre–Y cuando pensé en decírselo vi que era feliz.

–No pudiste…– Miroku suspiro la frase mientras asentía suavemente, el demonio no afirmo, ni negó al respecto simplemente guio el vaso hacia su boca y termino lo que le quedaba de la bebida.

Dejo el baso en su lugar para seguidamente girarse y tomar el sobre para asegurarlo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, Sesshomaru se puso de pie adelantándose a los acontecimiento lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

–Nos veremos otro día, te llamaré si tengo algo–se despidió este.

El demonio permaneció de pie un momento en la entrada, observando como aquel que consideraba un amigo se metía dentro en el auto, para marcharse minutos después.

En la habitación Aome lo esperaba, sentada al borde de la cama con las manos sobre su regazo, mientras sujeta el teléfono entre sus dedos, su mirada estaba perdida y una sonrisa se había paralizado en sus labios.

El aire en la habitación olía a felicidad.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–él dijo, Aome pareció notar su presencia finalmente alzo las pestañas hasta el, ensanchando su sonrisa

Asintió ligeramente–Arregle una cita con un obstetra, mañana–comento con una dulce sonrisa en los labios–Quiero saber cómo está creciendo mi bebe.

Él se acercó tomo el rostro de su mujer entre las manos y uniendo lentamente sus labios comenzó a moverlos, el rose de sus bocas fue suave, lento pausado pero cargado de un sentimiento mutuo.

Aome rompió el beso soltando un leve suspiro, alzo los ojos para mantenerlos sobre los contrarios–¿Se-Sesshōmaru?–llamo temerosa.

–Hn

Se mordió el labio inferior–¿Irías conmigo?

El demonio la estrecho entre sus brazos–Hn

…

(Día 22)

En la mañana siguiente tal y como lo había anunciado Koga ya se encontraba en las puertas de la mansión con una joven desconocida.

–Buenos días Aome, Rin–saludo el moreno con un meneo de mano y una alegre sonrisa–Quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Sango. La nueva enfermera–y detrás de su espalda se mostró la figura de una joven mujer de cabellera castaña.

–Es un placer conocerlas–La aludida saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras enseñaba su blanca dentadura con la más reluciente sonrisa.

–H-hola–saludaron al mismo tiempo las señoritas.

 _¡Es bellísima!_

 _Continuara…_


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50 No es mala idea

(Día 22) **_No es mala idea_**

–Buenos días Aome, Rin–saludo el moreno con un meneo de mano y una alegre sonrisa–Quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Sango. La nueva enfermera–y detrás de su espalda se mostró la figura de una joven mujer de cabellera castaña.

–Es un placer conocerlas–La aludida saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras enseñaba su blanca dentadura con la más reluciente sonrisa.

–H-hola–saludaron al mismo tiempo las señoritas.

 _¡Es bellísima!_

–No me habías dicho que fuera así de hermosa–la joven se dirigió al doctor quien sonrió antes sus palabras–Eres una niña preciosa–agrego luego sonriéndole a Rin.

Este se ruborizo–Gracias usted también es hermosa

–Es un placer conocerte–saludo estrechando su mano– Por favor cuida de Rin

Sango asintió–Confié en que así será–respondió está muy segura.

–Por favor pasen y tomen asiento, Sesshōmaru bajara pronto.

Rin tomo rápidamente la mano de Kōga, este la miro con curiosidad–¡La señorita conocerá a su bebe hoy!–anuncio abruptamente, con una sonrisa que cubría todo su cara–Le harán una ecografía.

Aome soltó una risilla adoraba estas gestos en Rin.

Mientras que el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa–Cuando la tenga quiero que me lo enseñes, porque muero por conocerlo–respondió este sonriendo con dulzura.

Le hizo la seña de _ok_ con los dedos mientras asentía animada–¿Va a revisarme hoy?

Kōga suspiro–No puedo, solo he venido a presentarles a Sango y tomarte una muestra de Sangre, tengo una conferencia en treinta minutos a la que no puedo faltar.

–Entiendo, no se preocupe.

–Pero la próxima vez no te salvaras–respondió en broma.

A Rin casi le da un infarto por un segundo creyó que había sido descubierta, sintió un gran alivio cuando los escucho reír a los tres, así que los imito y se mostró tranquila–Debería tomar mi sangre para no llegar tarde.

–Eres una niña muy considerada–la enfermera dijo con cierta admiración.

Kōga tomo una jeringa de su maletín y una banda elástica, con rapidez y precisión sujeto su brazo y saco unos cuantos milímetros de sangre, por suerte la niña ya estaba acostumbrada así que el proceso no le resultaba doloroso, ni molesto, al menos no durante aunque en alguna otra ocasión había expresado que el lugar del piquete le provocaba un pequeño escozor pasadas unas horas después.

Cuando finalizo y la muestra fue guardada le regalo una paleta.

–Sesshōmaru–Aome llamo al youkai cuando este entro a la sala dándole unos últimos retoques a su corbata–Mira Kōga ha traído a la nueva enfermera.

Los ojos del demonio cayeron sobre sobre la castaña, quien se puso de pie e hizo una ligera reverencia– Es un honor conocerlo Señor Sesshōmaru, mi nombre es Sango Taijiya.

– _Hn_

Ella se mostró descolocada ante su respuesta, miro confundido a los demás, sobre todo al doctor pero al ver la tranquilidad con la que se mostraba, parecía que todo estaba bien, incluso la niña sonreía feliz.

Pero no fue hasta que miro los ojos brillantes, de quien era su mujer, que comprendió lo que esa escueta y casi menospreciante respuesta significaba, que ella tradujo como:

 _"El gusto es mío, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo o tu cabeza pintara el suelo de mi sala con tu sangre y echare el resto de tu cuerpo a los canes"_

Si eso se escuchaba más alentador.

 _…_

Después de un rato el doctor se había marchado sango quedo al cuidado de Rin quien rápidamente y con toda confianza la había llevado a rastras a su habitación, porque estaba muy animada de presentarle a _Yako_ , el cual por cierto había tomado la costumbre de dormir sobre la gran alfombra que la niña tenía en su cuarto, aunque Sesshōmaru sospechaba que por las madrugadas el muy pillo se colaba sobre la cama y terminaba roncando patas arriba en a los pies de la niña.

Estaba de más decir que Rin negaba todo asegurado que su _Yako_ era un perro de los más ejemplar y obediente.

En fin, ellos se habían marchado a la clínica donde Aome había pactado la cita para realizarse la ecografía.

Durante todo el trayecto Sesshōmaru percibió todos los tipos de cambios que sufrió su aroma, pasó de estar feliz a volverse completamente nerviosa, luego se tornó ansiosa y nuevamente a estar feliz.

Estaban por ingresar juntos a la clínica, pero el celular del demonio comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, miro detenidamente el número en pantalla.

–¿Trabajo?–ella curiosa pregunto.

Asintió–Adelántate–pidió con una ligera sonrisa, la morena le correspondió con el mismo gesto, Sesshōmaru espero a que se metiera en el edificio para responder.

Su gesto cambio radicalmente por aquella personalidad fría de siempre

 _–¿Señor?_

–Hn–respondió simplemente.

 _–Soy portador de malas noticias, como sabe su hermano a estado frecuentando varios casinos, acaba de perder todo el dinero que le ha dado–_ el hombre hizo una breve pausa esperando que el youkai dijera algo, pero al solo obtener silencio prosiguió _–Planea regresar a Japón para buscar a la señora Aome._

Sesshōmaru sintió su mandíbula tensarse y estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban tiñéndose de rojo.

Si ese híbrido estúpido pensaba en llevársela, le aria conocer el infierno en carne viva.

 _–¿Qué desea que haga señor?_

–Deja que regrese, veremos si tiene las agallas de tocarla–respondió sombrío mientras el juramente de una amenaza se volvía real.

– _Como usted diga_ –este alcanzo a responder.

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos brevemente mientras el móvil hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para no partirse en mil pedazos.

Necesitaba disminuir su rabia o hacer las cosas con la mente caliente solo le traería más inconvenientes, encontraría la manera de que ese idiota que tenía por hermano, entendiera de una maldita vez que ella no le pertenecía.

Pero conociendo al cabeza de burro de Inuyasha, necesitaría más que palabras para convencerlo.

Con algunas ideas en la mente fue tras la sacerdotisa, esta lo esperaba sentada en un sencillo sillón de color negro, algunas de las mujeres que también estaban allí esperando voltearon a verlo, pero como siempre fueron cruelmente ignoradas.

La morena le sonrió y le hizo un espacio para que se acomodara a su lado, cuando se sentó el cogió su mano, podía jurar que escucho a más de una suspirar desilusionadas, lo gracioso era que todas estaban embarazadas.

Aome también lo noto y las fulmino a todas con una feroz mirada, las muy golosas deseando la carne ajena.

Se acarició el vientre con el propósito de que supieran, que aquel apuesto demonio a su lado le había llenado la barriga, con un bebe que seguro heredaría su exótica belleza–Brujas…–murmuro entre dientes con cierto aire malicioso.

Sesshōmaru sonrió al escucharla y entonces ella volcó los ojos sobre él– Hace un momento parecías muy serio ¿Está todo bien?–inquirió suavemente.

Él beso el dorso de su mano–Todo bien–aseguro, Aome sonrió.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos se asomó por esta–Aome Higurashi, el doctor la atenderá ahora– le informo reconociendo a la pelinegra.

Esta asintió y se puso rápidamente de pie.

…

El Dr. Era un hombre de una edad considerable, por lo que también largos años de experiencia lo abalaban, Aome había recibido muy buenas referencias, ya que este se especializaba en embarazos híbridos.

–Por favor póngase esto–la enfermera dijo mientras le extendía una bata de hospital–Puede cambiarse ahí atrás–agrego señalando la puerta de lo que parecía ser un pequeño baño.

Ella obedeció y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba lista, acostada sobre una camilla con el demonio sentado a su lado, quien volvió a sostener su mano.

Aome miro ansiosa la gran pantalla que se inclinaba casi sobre ella, lo que le otorgaría una mejor visión al momento de ver a su bebe.

En ese instante el medico ingreso llevando una bata de color celeste, con un par de guantes cubriendo sus manos–¿Cómo están los futuros padre? ¿Emocionados?

–Sí, mucho–ella fue quien respondió rápidamente.

El Dr. Sonrió mientras preparaba el ecógrafo cubriéndolo con un gel especial para este tipo de embarazos, Aome por su parte abrió la abertura marcada en su bata, la cual estaba especialmente hecha para esto, ya que exponía todo su vientre sin ensuciar sus prendas con el líquido.

Seguidamente paso a untarle ese mismo gel al estómago para que el encontrarlo fuera aún más fácil… o eso es lo que el medico esperaba, le tomo alrededor de al menos cinco minutos encontrar la bolsa.

–Pequeño escurridizo–dijo este soltando una risa algo ronca, los altavoces comenzaron a emitir el palpitar de un corazón sumamente acelerado, cuando en la pantalla se mostró la figura del bebe, que teniendo en cuenta su anatomía estaba claramente desarrollado.

–Les presento a su hijo– la sonrisa del Dr. aclamaba la más pura felicidad, unas manos pequeñas se movieron al igual que un par de pies.

–Todo indica que será un niño y muy sano al parecer– comento señalando unas pequeñas orejitas que se podían apreciar si ponías mucha atención, resultaba muy difícil porque el pequeño no dejaba de moverse ni un segundo– Está lleno de energía.

Aome se llevó la mano a la boca, sentía sus lágrimas caer y la calidez de la mano del youkai rodeando la suya, este acerco sus labios y dejo un dulce beso sobre la cabellera azabache.

Ella no podía apartar los ojos del monitor, cada latido de su bebe le acariciaba el alma, estaba tan llena de dicha, jamás pensó que algo tan pequeño lograra despertar en ellas tantos sentimientos, sobre todo el amor más puro de su vida…

Pero también había algo de temor.

–Vean este círculo a su alrededor–este dijo mientras trazaba el círculo con su dedo– Es su energía espiritual, para ser un bebe en desarrollo posee un poder impresionante–comento asombrado–Ya que debería manifestarse poco después de haber nacido. No antes–aseguro.

–¿Eso es bueno?–pregunto dudosa.

El medico asintió enérgicamente–Por supuesto, me atrevería a decir que su hijo será incluso más fuerte que su padre.

–Es un Taisho–el demonio dijo aceptando las palabras, era su forma de demostrar cuan orgulloso se sentía.

Aome lo tomo del mentón y acerco sus labios rápidamente plantándole un beso en la mejilla–También será un niño muy guapo–agrego soltando una risilla, haciendo mención de su propio atractivo femenino.

El sonrió con arrogancia–Sí, ya que soy el padre.

Su mujer frunció los labios y lo miro con las cejas arqueadas–Serás creído–regaño molesta, el río ante su reacción la vio cruzarse de brazos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba enfadada, pero él tenía un truco muy eficiente.

Cogió el ostro de la sacerdotisa con ambas manos y la pego muy cerca de su rostro, ella seguía enojada podía verlo en sus ojos, Sesshōmaru unió sus labios y moviéndolos suavemente sintió como todo su malestar se esfumaba.

El Dr. carraspeo un poco incómodo y también avergonzado de estar presenciando algo tan íntimo–Tomare las capturas para que puedan irse–anuncio.

Unos minutos más tarde Aome ya se había cambiado y el medico les había entregado un sobre con los resultados y las imágenes del heredero, los despidió a ambos con muy buenos deseos y una felicitación.

Todo el trayecto de regreso a la mansión se la paso con la vista fija sobre la primera fotografía de su hijo, se imaginó como sería el momento de tenerlo en sus brazos, podía ver su carita toda hermosa, de mejillas rosas y los ojos del mismo color que su padre.

Sonrió enternecida, mientras acariciaba el papel entre sus dedos– ¿Crees que sea momento de pensar en nombres?

–Sí.

Aome volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa–Luces feliz…

Él sonrió–Lo estoy–aseguro y Aome no tuvo ninguna duda.

…

Rin salto a los brazos de Aome en cuanto la vio atravesar la puerta, está por su parte la abrazo y tras un breve cuestionario sobre cómo se había portado, le entrego una copia extra de la ecografía.

Sesshōmaru jamás vio a alguien saltar y gritar de esa forma, parecía poseída, pero por una felicidad y emoción desbordante.

Solo le faltaba rodar como un tronco por el suelo mientras se abrazaba a la fotografía.

Después de eso no hubo tiempo ni si quiera de entablar una conversación, porque esta había salido prácticamente disparada a su habitación, afirmando que tenía el lugar perfecto donde colocarla, ya que en su ausencia había creado un portarretratos casero, con pegatinas de corazones y todo tipo de osos bebes.

Sango por su parte permaneció con la sacerdotisa y el youkai en la planta baja comentando todo esto y otras cosas que habían estado haciendo.

…

Miro una vez más sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que había creado con sus propias manos, había puesto mucho de su amor en ello, porque después de todo era para su hermano.

Se convertiría en hermana mayor y estaba muy feliz por eso.

También estaba agradecida de poder ver a su señor feliz, viviendo con una joven muy dulce y buena.

Sonrió enseñando los dientes, mientras tomaba aquel peluche de unicornio que su amo había ganado para ella, lo coloco detrás del cuadro–Es mi regalo para ti–lo dijo como si realmente fuera escuchada.

Suspiro, al percatarse de que sus manos aún tenían pegamento y brillantina, camino rápidamente hacia el baño, ya que no quería tardarse, ansiaba regresar con la señorita para que le contase todo lo que vio.

Ella se quedó quieta de repente a tan solo uno o tres pasos del retrete, su rostro se contrajo del más puro dolor y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas, mientras presionaba su pecho con sus manos vueltas puño–No ahora–rogo cuando una puntada de dolor la dejo sin aliento, que logro desplomarla por completo, golpeado la cara contra el frio suelo suelo–Esto es… horrible–gimoteo mientras usaba la fuerza de sus brazos para poder mantenerse gateando–No te des…mayes… no... Te desmayes…no–contrayéndose de forma fetal abrazo sus piernas con fuerzas, rezando que el dolor terminara.

Parte de su sangre se escurrió entre sus vías respiratoria, el líquido caliente le recorrió la boca y parte de su mejilla hasta culminar en su mentón donde cayó sobre el suelo convertido en grandes gotas, luego tocio cubriéndose la boca sus manos terminaron tenidas de un rojo carmesí muy brillante.

Rin cerro los ojos con fuerzas mientras la sensación de ser atravesada por cuchillos comenzaban desde la planta de sus pies y terminaban en la boca de su estómago, como si este se le retorciera por dentro, mientras las palpitaciones eran acompañadas por olas de dolor que no le daban tregua ni para recuperar el aliento.

Su rostro infantil termino bañado en su propia sangre, dejando una gran marca circular sobre el piso de mármol, a tan pocos centímetros del retrete apoyo las manos temblorosas sobre este se impulsó con las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia arriba, si no tuviera este apoyo, estaba segura de que terminaría nuevamente derrotada, usando el pie logro arrastrar una botella de cloro, esta perdió el equilibrio y rodo sobre el suelo derramando su contenido ya que la tapa estaba flora a propósito, el olor del químico era sumamente potente podía opacar al de la sangre, utilizaba este truco a menudo.

Podía decirse que se sentía agradecida de que funcionara siempre.

Respiro agitada una, dos, tres veces… las que fueran necesarias para normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, sintió el escozor picando cruelmente sus ojos, lloro, lloro tanto que podría jurar que se quedaría seca, reprimió cada quejido y lamento cubriendo su boca.

Tenía miedo de que los oídos de su señor llegaran a escucharla, que de repente la puerta se abriera bruscamente y el la viera en ese estado tal lamentable, podía imaginarse aquellos ojos dorados bañándose en preocupación y tal vez desesperación, podía imaginarse las preguntas que le aria y escucharía a la señorita llorar junto a ella.

No quería verlos sufrir, pero ella estaba cansada y muy adolorida necesitaba que al cerrar los ojos toda esta angustia desapareciera.

La idea de morir no parecía mala.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
